


【原创】偏离（AoT原著背景，原创角色）

by Peipei_Sheng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 154,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peipei_Sheng/pseuds/Peipei_Sheng
Summary: 前言：※追AoT这么多年，实在没忍住动笔了。但是原著的每一个角色都已经这么饱满了，所以尝试写了原创角色，希望能从不同的视角解读。※主要以动画为基准，以后可能会穿插漫画情节，补充或者修改的设定都会写在最后。也因为不是完全按照原著设定，有ooc的可能，欢迎提意见。※主线进度应该会很慢很慢，尽量做到周更。※cp洁癖慎入！有车！！！





	1. Chapter 1

一．

844年

王都 地下街

 

“你要是再不把欠的钱补上，老麦克，我敢保证坎迪会让你的脑子开花。”弗莱德里卡正卖力地擦拭着陈旧不堪的圆桌，灰白的抹布一遍遍刷过几道划痕。“妓女”、“最棒的淫穴”、“玫瑰总是让我高潮”等字眼深深地刻在桌子上，老旧得发黑。她头也不抬地说道，“别想让我放你进去。”

 

“嗝……小弗莱迪，快让我进去爽爽，嗝……茉莉呢，喂茉莉！”消瘦佝偻的中年男子半头白发，开裂的嘴角和凌乱的胡子上粘着类似浆糊的屑，说话间不停喷到空气里，散发着淡淡的酸臭味。他看起来并不在意自己的丑态，只是又灌了一口酒，胡乱用已经泛黑的袖子擦着。又是一个嗝之后，他用那在凌乱头发下半遮半掩的深灰色眼珠子瞟了瞟正在努力清理桌子的弗莱德里卡，猛地揉了揉裤裆里的那玩意儿，嘿嘿地笑了几声说道：

 

“茉莉要收钱，要不换你来？”

 

弗莱德里卡抬头望着他一眼，毫不吝啬地露出厌恶的表情，手上的活倒是半分没停。旁边正聊着火热的亚伯和盖里那桌几个听到这话都来了劲儿，吹了几声口哨高声调笑道：

 

“我的上帝啊，老麦克居然对着小弗莱迪发情了！”

 

“嘻嘻嘻，你看他那肿得老高的裤裆，我在这儿都闻到味儿啦。”

 

“我说小弗莱迪不会是被吓傻了吧。”

 

“说不定都湿透了，那个小处女！”

 

说罢众人哄笑作一团，弗莱德里卡看了他们一眼，撇了撇嘴，拿出随身携带的白色手帕擦了擦额间的汗珠，并顺手整理了一下自己几簇垂到脸颊的发丝，却没有做声。店里沉默了一会儿，耳边忽然传来了男人的呻吟声，她转头一看，老麦克居然直接掏出了那玩意，对着她当众掏弄了起来。这下子点燃了喝醉的众人，叫嚣声和喧闹声愈发的响了：

 

“我的天哪老麦克，坎迪回来真的会打爆你那见鬼的头的！”

 

“那也是在他那玩意被打爆之前吧哈哈。”

 

“等什么呀小弗莱迪，还不快去安慰安慰他。别让他把那脏东西射的满店都是！”

 

不一会儿“咚咚”的脚步声从楼上传来，老旧楼梯被踩踏着的声音越来越近，弗莱德里卡向着昏暗的楼梯口望去，那人还没露影儿呢，洪亮的声音先传了出来：

 

“哪个找死的声音这么大，还让不让我休息了！”

 

众人目光皆是汇聚一处，只见身穿灰白薄裙的绮丽女子走下楼来对着众人喝到：

 

“在楼上就听见你们嚷嚷了，一个个都在发情吗！”

 

众人皆没了声音，可亚伯他们一向是胆子大的，忍不住接了一句：

 

“其他人我不知道，茉莉，不过老麦克…….”

 

他还没说完便被老麦克一阵急促的呻吟给打断了，众人定睛一看，地上已经多出一滩乳白，闻着还有隐隐的酸臭味儿。众人瞬间大笑起来，亚伯那一桌还不停地敲着桌子，酒都洒出去不少。

 

“狗杂种，你还敢来！”茉莉见到老麦克，细长的眉毛绞在一起。她鲜红的嘴唇一抿，像是要吃人一般，随后她从暗处拿来一把扫帚，叫嚣着就去打老麦克。老麦克刚刚宣泄完，加上醉酒，自然是躲不过茉莉用力的一扫帚，他尖叫了几声，灰溜溜地被茉莉打了出去。后者看着他逃远的身影，还不忘啐一口，喊道：

 

“下次再敢来让坎迪剁掉你那根臭屌！”

 

茉莉还正在气头上，又听见后面传来几阵轰笑声，料定又是哪个不要命的在嘲笑自己，转过身正准备发火，却看到了蹲在地上正在清理那摊液体的弗莱德里卡，随即大走几步用力将她拉起来怒斥道：

 

“做什么弗莱迪，多脏啊。”

 

弗莱德里卡倒是没有那么生动的表情，她打量了会儿茉莉说道：

 

“但是今天他要来，对吧茉莉姐？”

 

茉莉被噎着了，吞吐地应道。

 

“所以，不干净不行。”弗莱德里卡抽出自己的手臂，继续蹲下去清理。

 

茉莉正准备再说什么，便被脚步声打断了。鞋子从门外的石头踏进店里的木头地板上发出了好听的声音，弗莱德里卡眼疾手快地将那摊液体清理好，随后起身站在茉莉旁边。

 

众人一见那人来便没了之前的喧闹，不少人留下了酒钱然后成群结队的离开了，就连聒噪的亚伯一桌都收敛了不少。

 

茉莉脸上先前的怒意瞬间烟消云散，取而代之的是隐隐的欣喜。她扭着腰快步向前，熟练地挽起男人的手臂等待着他开口，而男人也不出所料地问道：

 

“最近过的怎么样，茉莉？“

 

“托您的福，一切都很好……”茉莉笑着将男人的手臂挽紧了，“就是那个老麦克真的讨厌，刚刚还来店里闹了。”

 

“老麦克，”男人像是思考了一下问道，“那家伙还没死？”

 

“也差不多了，看他那佝偻猥琐的样子。”茉莉这么说着，正准备领那男人上，他却在弗莱德里卡的面前停了下来，随后从怀里拿出一个用布包好的东西递给她说道：

 

“上次和法兰他们去了集市，伊莎贝尔说你肯定会喜欢就买了下来。”

 

弗莱德里卡有些呆愣地接过了那一小包东西，一时间忘记了回话。茉莉看着有些不耐烦了，轻轻扯了扯男人的手臂说道：

 

“走啦，你不是很快又要回去了吗？”

 

“嗯。”男人应道，伸出另一只手摸了摸弗莱德里卡的头。

 

弗莱德里卡这才反应过来，她暗暗地攥紧了那一包东西，开口道：

 

“谢谢你，里维哥。”

 

等到利威尔和茉莉上了楼，楼下的客人也剩的不多了。弗莱德里卡清理完最后一张桌子后走到店里储藏酒的大柜子旁边，那里是她用干草和废旧的布料铺好的专属她的一个小角落。她贴着柜子坐下，把还有些潮湿的双手往身上抹了抹，随后小心翼翼的从怀里拿出那包包好的东西。

 

她先是左顾右盼了一会儿，确定没有人了后解开东西上面扎着的绳子，慢慢的将那包东西打开，那是一些泛着黄色的细小颗粒。弗莱德里卡疑惑着凑上前去闻了闻，一股淡淡的好闻的味道让她忍不住伸出舌头卷入了一些，甜甜的味道瞬间充满了她的口腔，她惊讶地捂着嘴。过了一会儿她又卷了一些到口中，竟还是一样的甜！

 

她不由得露出了笑容，又想再舔一些的时候她看了看剩下的不过一小包的颗粒，纠结了一下，然后小心翼翼的将那包东西与原封不动地包好，塞到了自己的怀里。她随后起身，把柜台旁堆砌着的一小摞钱币整理好，另一只手去够柜子后面松动的木板，不一会儿一个小小的暗格被她打开。她将收到的钱都放到这个隐蔽的小箱子里，这是坎迪再三嘱咐过的，即使被打死了也不能说出的地方。

 

在完成了这一切之后她一整天的工作也算是做完了，剩下的只是等利威尔完事之后清理茉莉的房间。她这样想着，几步走出店里，蹲坐在了门口的石阶上。临近宵禁，街道已经很少有人经过了，唯一亮着灯的几家店都做着和自家一样的生意。虽然大多数客人这个时间还不走的通常都会留宿一晚，不过里维哥不一样，弗莱德里卡抬头望着地下街高耸的石柱和几乎不见的月光的洞顶这么想道。

 

他从来不留宿在我们家，不，或许从来不留宿在任何家。即使弗莱德里卡再三保证过会打扫干净房间他也从不久呆，虽然留宿并不会要他多少额外的钱。而且他和那些老是想着赖账或者少给钱的人也不一样，弗莱德里卡从来不需要再三检查他给的钱，有时他甚至会多给一小部分，塞进弗莱德里卡的口袋。所以弗莱德里卡从来没有被他阴沉的眼神吓到，与很多人相反。不知道为什么，她反而觉得像利威尔这样即使冷着一张脸，也比那些整天推着笑的人要更让她喜欢的多。

 

“喜欢吗，伊莎贝尔给你挑的礼物？”

 

“啊……很喜欢！”弗莱德里卡她猛地转身，原来利威尔已经从店里出来了。她连忙起身回答道，“那个是叫……糖果吗？”她正努力回想这个词语。

 

之前茉莉的一位客人完事后钱不够了，提出用书来抵一部分。虽然在生意越来越难做的现在坎迪肯定不会轻易放过那么一个人，但是在茉莉和玫瑰姐的劝说下他也只是砍了那人的一只手，扣留了他所有的书本，然后这账算事一笔勾销了。弗莱德里卡也因此在被坎迪派去整理那些书的时候尝试着读了一些，虽然她识的字不多，但是她记得书里提到过的，浅黄色的甜味颗粒，是叫“糖果”来着？

 

“对，这个是糖果。”利威尔走近了说道，“不过这里卖的只有最差的就是了。”

 

“还有比这个更好的？！” 弗莱德里卡惊讶地望着他问道。

 

“地上有。我听说他们还有不同颜色的糖果，样子也要大许多。“利威尔看着弗莱德里卡惊讶而透露着羡慕的眼神问道，“想吃？”

 

“嗯！” 弗莱德里卡兴奋地点了点头，随后她又压低了声音说道，“是不是攒够了钱就能去地上了，里维哥？”

 

利威尔沉默了一会儿回复道：“也许吧，谁知道呢。”

 

“听坎迪说，地上到了晚上还是很亮，不用火把照明，这是真的吗？”

 

“也许吧，谁知道呢。”利威尔望了望高耸的石柱，不由地说道。

 

“啊……抱歉，我是不是太烦人了……”弗莱德里卡为自己得寸进尺的行为而感到羞愧，她低下了头，紧攥着衣角。

 

短暂的沉默过后，利威尔低沉好听的声音从她耳边传来，他说道：

 

“你想去地上吗，里卡？”

 

“想！”小姑娘几乎是不假思索的回答，但她又扭捏起来，“但……如果是我一个人的话……不想。”

 

她看了看利威尔看着她的神情，又补上了一句：“但如果是和里维哥……还有茉莉、伊丽莎白和法兰的话，哪里我都去！”

 

利威尔轻笑了一声，拍了拍弗莱德里卡的头说道：

 

“好。”

 

看着利威尔远去的背影，弗莱德里卡有些难以抑制自己过快的心跳。到地上去，这是她从来没有想过的事情。不是不敢想，只是她全部十四年的人生都被束缚在这个昏暗并且肮脏的地方。从出生、长大，到衰老、死去，她都理所因当的觉得这里是自己的归宿，同样也会是利威尔、茉莉、伊丽莎白和法兰的归宿。

 

但是利威尔的话和那包甜甜的糖果，让她开始出现一丝动摇。如果到地上去，又会是怎样一般光景？那里会有吃不完的糖果吗？那里即使夜晚也依旧明亮吗？那里会有好看的衣服和温暖的床吗？那里的人是不是友善并且真诚？就如同那些书里描述的梦幻世界一般：神创造了世界，创造了光，创造了空气，创造了水，创造了早晨与黑夜，创造了人、牲畜、昆虫和野兽……

 

像病毒感染般迅速蔓延，利威尔的几句话让在少女小小的心灵里扎根，并且从这个有些寒冷的夜晚开始不可抑制的生长起来。从此，少女无比的盼望着和利威尔他们一起去往地上的世界，开启幸福的人生。可惜的是，在那之后她再也没有在地下街见到利威尔的身影。

 

新添加/修改的情报：

1\. 由于缺乏管制，地下街的娼馆很多，大部分过了宵禁之后依旧灯火通明。宪兵团虽然有心整治，但是数量实在太多，并且和地上势力都有牵扯，所以目前处于睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。


	2. 渺小的希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 特别喜欢游走在战场和政场的双面感觉，所以之后可能会写一些大事件幕后（也许是FLAG）
> 
> ※ 本章全程清水，放心食用。

850年

调查兵团本部

 

“所以说，那副恶心的巨人骨架是那个叫艾伦耶格尔的小子变出来的，是这个意思吗艾尔文。”开口的小个子长官一身军装，正阴沉着脸坐在沙发一侧。

 

“根据目前的情况判断，是这样没错，利威尔。”一旁的金发男子梳着整齐的发型，端坐在办公桌前不紧不慢地说道。

 

“人类变成巨人根本就闻所未闻......”被点到名的士兵长显然没有什么好脸色，他翘着腿环着手臂说道，“你要让我相信那么荒谬的事情吗。”

 

“嘛利威尔，根据皮克西斯司令、驻扎兵团和104期训练生的说法，艾伦耶格尔的确是变身成为了十五米级的巨人，并且成功的堵住了特罗斯特区的大洞。”坐在另一侧的韩吉佐耶分队长虽然还算淡定的推了推眼镜，但从她那不可抑制的上扬嘴角就可以看出她此时极度亢奋的状态。

 

“够了臭四眼，其实兴奋的要死吧。”

 

“啊啊，利威尔，一想到那个十五岁少年居然能变成巨人，我就忍不住的亢奋！真想把他绑到身边这样那样，啊一想到我就不行了！！！” 韩吉分队长边说着边抹了抹嘴角的口水。

 

“哼，真恶心。”利威尔啐了一声，眼神更加阴郁了，“喂艾尔文，先不管那个小鬼到底是什么情况，你确定要把这件事报告给中央吗？”

 

“是的。”艾尔文史密斯点了点头，“与其藏着艾伦等着哪一天这个秘密被别人泄露出去，我觉得还是由我们直接报告的好。”

 

“……好吧，那就相信你的判断。” 士兵长起身语气不耐烦得说道，“那么我可以走了吧。”

 

“有什么急事吗？”

 

“啧，从壁外调查回来到送走那个小鬼，我还没洗过澡，脏死了。”士兵长难得用一种不耐烦的眼神望着现任调查兵团团长。

 

“啊，去吧。”艾尔文心领神会，挥了挥手，继续批改文件。

 

“老男人无可救药的洁癖啊。”分队长捂着嘴不怀好意的讽刺道。

 

“闭嘴吧，奇行种。”

 

利威尔随即打开门，一旁等候的通讯兵朝他行了礼，他点头离去。

 

利威尔士兵长的房间位于调查兵团总部顶楼，紧邻团长卧室，采光满分，而离韩吉分队长位于一楼的卧室最为遥远。用本人的话来说，就是不想连梦里都能闻到四眼实验室里那股不可描述的气味，所以在顶楼任何一间卧室收拾完毕之前，还要劳烦分队长在自己实验室旁边暂时住下。不过至于这具体什么时候能收拾完毕，也许得等到利威尔卸任兵长一职的那一天才能得到答案。

 

好在韩吉本人对于这个安排并无异议，作为一个见证了利威尔从不走寻常路地加入调查兵团，然后不走寻常路的一路而上，稳坐第一任士兵长之位，她还不至于不识趣到去打搅士兵长每天那少得可怜的睡眠时间，不过偶尔作死还是挺有趣的。

 

这一次的墙外调查依旧死伤惨重。巨人的数量超出了他们的预计，即使尝试了艾尔文新制定的索阵型，下午能活着回来的不过七成，再加上不少老成员都陆续出现了明显的健康问题，如果再不及时补充新鲜血液的话，下一次出墙损伤只会更加惨烈，利威尔泡在浴缸里这么想道。除去早已没有行动能力的士兵，米克队里的伍迪、坎帕和夏佐各断了一手一脚，韩吉队里的班尼和卡尔眼睛受伤，克雷和迪恩被巨人捏坏了内脏到现在还在吐血，不知道能恢复成什么样。

 

“真他妈的见鬼。”利威尔低声咒骂着，又往自己身上浇了一桶热水。水珠顺着黑色的发梢贴合着肌肤，从凸起的喉结上划过，擦着他身体上的勒痕和细小的伤口，最后滚落到水里。散发着温暖的水和热气舒暖了一直紧绷的神经，即使有着强健身体和过人意志的士兵长此时也不免迷茫起来。

 

死去的伙伴实在是太多了。可是但现在他们连巨人的底细都没有摸清楚，更别提夺回玛丽亚之墙了。那些被巨人或踩死或嚼碎的同伴们，那些作出选择牺牲自己的同伴们，迄今为止他们的死真的有意义吗？

 

不，肯定是有的。至少就在今天他们成功地捕获了两只巨人，还有艾伦.耶格尔这个和巨人有着千丝万缕关系的因素。至少，他们还没有完全被打败，至少人类还有一丝希望......

 

也许是因为水温过热的缘故，利威尔有些烦躁不堪，不过泡了一个小时左右他便起身抽过一旁的毛巾将自己擦拭干净，麻利地换上了一套私服。

 

在清洗自己沾着血腥味的军装和找艾尔文谈之间思考了一会儿，利威尔还是决定先把自己的衣服泡在水里，等和上司说完了再回来做彻底的清洁。毕竟以自己现在烦躁不堪的状态，很可能会一个不小心把军服给洗破了，再缝补或者订新的又是一串麻烦事，所以士兵长难得决定不在第一时间给自己的衣服彻底消毒。他快步走向临近的团长休息室，重重地敲了几声后推开了门，艾尔文一脸无奈地看着眼前换洗好却依旧一脸阴沉的士兵长说道：

 

“利威尔，我说了敲门之后要……”

 

“少来这套艾尔文，兵团再这样下去会不行的，这一点我相信你也早就知道了。”利威尔毫不留情的打断了长官的话说道。

 

“……”

 

“我刚刚粗略的算了一下，下一次壁外调查兵团能出动的兵力还不到这次的七成。”

 

“事实上，六成都不到。”艾尔文团长双手交叠着，看不出情绪。随后他拉开一旁的抽屉，拿出一份文件放到桌上。

 

“中央那群废物猪猡，又要消减兵团开支？”士兵长眉头紧皱，语气有些不屑地说道。

 

“不是，这次中央的信倒是没有寄得那么快了。”艾尔文团长意味深长地说道，“因为出现了一个谁都无法预料的情况。”

 

“艾伦.耶格尔。”利威尔低语，“这就是为什么你要主动报告给中央的原因，为了让他们产生恐慌而不敢轻易动摇调查兵团的地位？”

 

“差不多吧。”

 

“艾伦耶格尔明天就要送达中央监狱了，一旦那群猪猡解剖了他或是用什么别的手段证明了他不会造成威胁，他们马上就会调转方向找上门来……这真不像是你会想出来的办法，艾尔文。”

 

“一个能变成巨人的人类，”艾尔文没有直接回答利威尔，他沉声说道，“或者说一个能变成人类的巨人。”他蓝色的瞳孔盯着面前的士兵长，意味深长地开口，“奈尔信奉现实常理，壁教信奉创造人类的神，而贵族信奉金钱与权利，无论是哪一派，恐怕都无法彻底抹杀艾伦.耶格尔的这个超出现有认知的存在……”

 

“你是把整个兵团的命运都赌在那个小鬼身上吗？”利威尔打断了艾尔文这在他眼里神神叨叨的发言说道，“就算中央要消减开支从而打压兵团，宪兵团和驻屯兵团也没有那个能力在这个时候将我们整个吞下。伊泽尔的笔记已经证明了巨人能说话的事实，还有那个名字……我们还有时间，艾尔文，你懂我的意思吗？”

 

“不，利威尔，”艾尔文展开桌上的信件向利威尔道，“我们没有时间了。就在刚才送来的加急情报，斯特拉特曼伯爵要切断今后所有给调查兵团的资金以及物资供应。”

 

“什么！”士兵长猛地站起来，快步上前夺过那份文件仔细查看道，“那老狐狸怎么可能这么快就知道了我们这次壁外调查的情况？”

 

“他不可能知道。这说明他早在壁外调查之前就已经做好了这个决定，只不是是趁着此时兵团元气大伤的时候公布，不节外生枝罢了。”

 

“喂艾尔文，如果我没记错的话，斯特拉特曼的供应占到了兵团总供应的……”

 

“百分之三十，仅次于中央拨款。不过如果是医疗用品的话，斯特拉特曼家独占了百分之七十。根据兵团的现有资金和物资计算，我们撑不到下一次壁外调查。”冷酷的数字像是一把刀，不断地划开血淋淋的现实，身经百战的艾尔文史密斯团长罕见地沉默了，他紧抿着的嘴角似乎预示着风雨欲来前那段诡异的宁静。

 

“所以你才把一切都赌在艾伦.耶格尔身上，”士兵长皱起的眉头使他显得更加阴郁，“不，与其说是赌，更不如说这是调查兵团最后的救命稻草。呵，真是渺小的希望啊。”

 

见上司沉默不语，士兵长攥紧了拳头开口道：“那么我和你尽早见一见那个艾伦.耶格尔，看看他是否有值得我们把一切都赌在他身上的价值……不，他必须得有。”

 

“在这之前记得准备好一套的得体的衣服，利威尔。”

 

“什么？”

 

艾尔文抽出一份装订精美的邀请函说道：

 

“马车已经准备好了，现在出发的话还能赶得上明晚巴赫曼侯爵的订婚宴。上次对调查兵团表现出兴趣的巴赫曼侯爵，格吕克斯子爵，雷伊斯公爵和萨克森子爵，当然斯特拉特曼伯爵应该也会出席。”

 

“啧，一群只会叽叽喳喳的猪猡。”

 

“到时候，利威尔，你可得注意你的言辞。毕竟我们现在可是要靠这些贵族们出手相助的。”

 

“知道了，艾尔文。”士兵长见长官有了个明确的计划也就准备离开了。但拉开门的一瞬间一个不明物体就这么朝着自己这边倒过来，凭借着人类最强的绝对反应力，利威尔直接一脚重重的将那个物体踢了出去。那物体撞到墙壁，发出了凄厉的惨叫。

 

“喂四眼，你是活得不耐烦了吗？”

 

还在眩晕中的韩吉一听利威尔这充满怒气的声音立马怂了几分。

 

“正好，韩吉你也一起来。”团长的声音从房间里响起。

 

“哈？”

 

 

新添加/修改的情报：

1\. 艾尔文团长虽然准备把兵团的一切赌在艾伦.耶格尔身上，但是对于表现出兴趣的贵族们依旧不可怠慢，毕竟只有他们才有财力支撑壁外调查和物资补给。  
2\. 利威尔士兵长一开始对于和巨人有着神秘关系的十五岁少年艾伦.耶格尔十分厌恶，但同时他知道这个少年也许是目前调查兵团逆风翻盘的关键一环。而且驯服一个小鬼总比卖屁股给权贵要好。


	3. 她所追寻的自由

**850年**

**史托黑斯区**

 

“慢……慢一点啦……” 褐色卷发的女子躺在床上正发出细碎的呻吟，她的双手被身上的男人钳制着，猛烈的抽动让老旧的床发出了不小的声音，“别……唔……我等会儿还要……嗯啊……”

 

“别管这些了，” 男人抹了抹额间的汗珠，松开了一只手，掐着女子的腰将她翻过来背对着自己。女子洁白无暇的背部就这么暴露在他的视线里，他目光下移，猛的揪了下她的臀肉说道，“干他妈的，很爽吧。”

 

男人的那根在体内摩擦得使她忍不住尖叫了一声，随后努力的将腰部抬高，屁股向后蹭了蹭说道：

 

“还不快用力……嗯啊……”没等她话说完，男子一个挺进，继续猛烈地抽插起来，他呻吟了几声后，很快便到达了高潮。

 

女子扭动着臀部表达着自己的不满，随后她听到了身后传来翻找东西的声音，正疑惑的准备转过头去，下体突然被什么充满了的感觉让她抓紧了被单，几乎要将它撕裂。

 

“呀，你放了什么进来？”

 

“很不错吧，卡莉。”男子笑了几声后用力地将拿东西往她深处继续捅着，“前段时间我自己做的，就想着你的小骚穴一定会喜欢。”

 

快感夹杂着些许疼痛将卡莉的脑子搅成一团，她的理智随着那根东西的挺进慢慢地被揉成碎片。此时的她只想要那东西用力地、狠狠地将自己捅烂。汗珠顺着她的腰线慢慢滚落，男人见状毫不客气地舔舐了几口，轻咬着在她的背后留下一串痕迹。又是猛烈的二三十下，卡莉终于不可抑制的高潮了，体液顺着乳白色的精液从她的大腿根处流了下来，从男人的角度看，淫靡的风光暴露无遗，他的下体再次瘙痒了起来。

 

“够了坎帕，”女子翻过身来，拿起干净的布清理了一下下身说道，“等会儿我还要去看利亚呢。”

 

“又是那位大小姐啊。” 男子撇了撇嘴，将那根使卡莉高潮的东西丢了过去说道，“……你只有在做爱的时候才比较可爱，卡莉。”

 

卡莉接过那玩意，打磨光洁的木棒上布满了大小各异的凸起，前端沾着的液体让她有些脸红地说道：

 

“别这样，坎帕。过了今晚……之后你想怎么样都行。”

 

男子一把搂住自己的爱人，亲昵地吻着她的脸颊说道：

 

“我保证会做出更多让你爱不释手的玩意的。”

 

 

 

****史托黑斯区** 贵族宅邸**

 

“史托黑斯花草的品质果然比中央的高出不少。” 少女右手捧着一本书，带着芳香的水珠缓缓的从她白皙光洁的手臂上滑落，消失在袅袅的热气中。她似乎是没有将注意力放在那泛着黄的古朴书籍上，反而看向泡在浴缸另一侧的沉默不语的人，略微地带着些调侃的语气说道，“怎么了，卡莉，你不喜欢这个新浴缸吗？我可以请父亲让戴博尔先生再打造一个。”

 

被点到名的少女一头褐色长卷发，同样姣好脸庞下饱满的胸脯和纤细的腰肢在雾气中若影若现。她用手将一些碍人的头发拨到耳后，轻笑一声说道：

 

“然后让车夫们再马不停蹄地从中央送过来。为了你的这些个无礼的要求，戴博尔伯爵和我家的车夫们可是抱怨了好久呢。请再加些矢车菊，派佩。”

 

一旁服侍的棕发侍女点头应道，随即从浴缸旁边那放满彩色瓶瓶罐罐的小推车中取出标有对应文字的玻璃瓶，拧开盖子，滴了几滴在水中。不一会儿， 矢车菊淡淡的味道便混到了水雾中，混合着一些青草的味道，又带着些许苦涩。

 

“戴博尔先生本就喜欢打造些奇奇怪怪的东西，斯特拉特曼家的车夫可真是嘴碎，要知道每一次我都是给足了金子的，卡莉。” 另一边的少女见卡莉这般回答，撅着嘴似乎有些不满，然后她侧过头对婢女说道，“那么就再加些洋甘菊、茉莉和茶树，动作快些！”

 

被点到名字的婢女低着头，额间出了一层薄汗，她有些手忙脚乱的在那一层层中寻找，瓶子碰撞的回音在浴室里久久不息。

 

“出去吧派佩。” 卡莉开口道，“剩下的我们自己会调的，谢谢你。”

 

派佩显得有些惊慌，她朝少女的方向看了一眼，然后行了个礼便匆匆离去。黑发少女听着她略响的关门声以及匆匆离去时踩踏在台阶上传出的凌乱的脚步声不禁笑了一声说道：

 

“肮脏的东西。”

 

“利亚！” 卡莉略显严厉的声音从另一侧传来，“你父亲听到这些词可不会高兴。”

 

“他听到我说什么都不会高兴。”利亚生着闷气似的撅着嘴，她随手将书本放在一旁，伸长了手从小推车里拿来一个精美的瓶子然后恶作剧似的滴了好几滴在热水里随后说道，“事实上，他最好我能像一个安静的娃娃，打扮的漂漂亮亮的供他们欣赏。说真的，有时候我就在想他是不是都忘了有我这个女儿。”

 

“……” 卡莉先是沉默了一会儿，随后搓着自己的手臂说道， “说起来，那本《物体的基本机械构造》你看到第几章了？”

 

“啊，上次你带来的那本啊……” 利亚像是想到了什么令人头疼的东西一般，她象征性地揉了揉自己的额头，表情难过地说道，“你知道我一看那些晦涩的词语便头疼得厉害，还是那些讲人体的书要有趣得多。”

 

“是吗，你求着我带书的时候可不是这个样子。” 卡莉调笑着，还模仿起了好友当时的语调说道，“卡莉姐姐，求求你给我拿几本你不要的书吧，我待在这个大房子里都快闷死了！”

 

“你真讨厌！” 利亚游到了卡莉身边，她那头漂亮的黑色长发在水面上画出一道好看的痕迹。她顺势偎依在卡莉身旁，铅灰色的眼睛眨了几下，边搅着头发边说道，“那是因为我很好奇他们在大学里都教些什么呀，而你是我见过的唯一一个上过大学的女孩，卡莉。”

 

“大学……其实也没有你想象的那么有趣。” 卡莉轻轻地抚摸着利亚的头说道，“虽然近几年在王政府的授意下大部分希纳之墙里的高等教育和科研机构都对女性正式开放了，可是要这个社会真正的接纳女性担任起非繁衍工作的角色还遥遥无期呢。”

 

“可是卡莉你不是从大学毕业了吗，还拿到了……资格证？” 利亚思考了一会儿才想到了这个词语。

 

“是的，三年前我从艾恩里西大学的化学专业毕业并且拿到了毕业证明……可惜的是我至今都没能找到工作。” 卡莉有些尴尬地笑了笑。

 

“你想得太远了啦，我们又不是平民的女儿，长大了就要出去工作或种地。再说斯特拉特曼伯爵这么宠你，你就别烦恼这些琐事了。” 利亚蹭了蹭卡莉的脖子，轻声说道。

 

“我……”卡莉沉默了，像是在犹豫不决，又像是在纠结什么一般。矢车菊和洋甘菊混合着的奇异气味，伴随着温热的水汽跑进她的脑子里，舒缓着她紧绷的神经。卡莉猛吸了一口，然后抓着对方的肩膀将她面向自己，神色严肃得将面前的黑发女孩吓了一跳。

 

“卡莉……?”

 

“听好了利亚，接下来我说的每一句话你都必须要听仔细。” 褐发少女望着眼前自己好友那明亮的铅灰色眼睛深呼吸了几次，然后郑重地开口说道，“坎帕.波尔茨。”

 

“嗯？” 利亚有些惊讶为何此时卡莉沉默一番后脱口而出的竟然是一个之前完全没有听她提过的名字，心下不由得有些疑惑。

 

“明天晚上，我要和这个男人一起离开斯托黑斯区。”

 

“又要去罗塞之墙度假，刚刚是谁说我奢侈来着？” 利亚责怪于卡莉的大惊小怪，“不知道那些个山野有什么好看的，你要是有这个心思，不如去我父亲的领地看看，顺便提醒他别忘记了自己的女儿还在斯托黑斯区焦急的等着他回来。”

 

“不……坎帕.波尔茨是我的生命之光，我会和他结婚，然后一起离开这里，过自由的生活。”

 

卡莉的声音很冷静，说出的话却像一道惊雷一般在黑发少女的耳边炸开。她先是疑惑了数秒，而后不可抑制地露出了震惊的脸色，事实上，由于过于震惊，她必须紧紧地捂住自己的嘴巴才能把即将脱口而出的惊叫声给堵回去。

 

“你说什么？！” 她靠近卡莉，压抑着声音说道，“你要和他……私奔？”

 

“是的，” 吐露出心事的卡莉此时倒是没了踌躇不决的神色，她目光坚定地说道，“我是认真的，利亚。”

 

利亚还是一副不可置信的神色，她靠近卡莉，不禁握住了好友的手，压抑着声音担忧地问道： “这不是什么玩笑话吧？”

 

卡莉摇了摇头。

 

“可是为什么，我不明白，卡莉！”

 

“你……不知道我父亲是为了什么要送我去大学的吧。” 卡莉像是想到了什么，悲伤地说道。

 

“难道这不是你自己的意愿吗？”

 

“是，起初是我自己的意愿，因为我真心热爱化学。可是……” 卡莉攥紧了握着利亚的手，她皱着眉头，悲伤的神色显而易见，“当我毕业的时候，我的父亲将我接回了家，并且交给了我一份工作。”

 

“这听起来没什么问题。” 利亚歪着头说道。

 

“那份工作是……生产可德洛因。” 卡莉自责地说道，“现在街道上甚至地下街那些在暗处交易的毒品，大多出自我之手。”

 

黑发少女惊讶地望着自己的好友，她抿着嘴唇，许久说不出话来。可德洛因，即使是像利亚一样养在深闺中的小姐都有所耳闻的恐怖毒品，在史托黑斯的几个区域泛滥成灾。

 

卡莉的话匣子打开了，自然是止不住的，她的眼睛里蓄满了泪水说道：

 

“马尔林公司，我父亲掌管的公司通过从玛利亚之墙收取补给品然后卖到希纳之墙而获取利益。但是在那一年之后生意大规模缩水，在我读大学之前，家里值钱的东西都做了抵押，剩下的只有我父亲那一个空壳的伯爵称号。以他的性格，根本不会低下头向其他贵族求助。他想尽了一切办法，最后能保住的也只有马拉车的生意，但是要支撑一整个斯特拉特曼宅邸的开支根本是杯水车薪。”

 

“所以他就……”

 

“对，送我去大学只是为了让我学习相关的知识，然后回来成为他的头号赚钱工具。” 卡莉说道此处忍不住落下泪来，她呜咽地说道，“这就是那个以疼爱女儿出名的斯特拉特曼伯爵的真相，讽刺吧利亚。还记得那些小姐们怎么说的吗？斯特拉特曼家的女儿活得像一位公主，疼爱她的父亲愿意送她去大学读书。”

 

利亚感觉到她握着的手在轻轻颤抖着，她忍不住抹去卡莉的眼泪，却不知道应该怎么样安慰这个坦诚却悲伤的朋友。

 

“两年前我被捕入狱的事情你还记得吗？就是我醉倒在杰克波特街的酒吧而被宪兵逮捕的那次。”

 

“你指的是那次你和朋友们喝醉后的狂欢？”

 

“不……” 卡莉皱着眉，神情却逐渐放缓地说道，“那是因为那天是我第一次在常去的酒吧里发现了可德洛因，我这才发现自己做的事情是多么肮脏和邪恶。” 卡莉心痛地说道，“当我看见我的朋友们熟练地从袋子里倒出可德洛因的时候，你能体会到我的感受吗，利亚？”

 

“那……那一定很糟糕。” 利亚低下了头说道。

 

“太糟糕了，我疼痛的几乎无法呼吸，只有不停地灌醉自己才能让我忘记现实的残忍，忘记我父亲的残忍……”

 

利亚见卡莉刚缓过来神色又染上了几分悲哀，连忙扯开话题问道：

 

“那你和坎帕是怎样认识的呢？”

 

“……他是我父亲雇佣的车夫之一，因为我需要检查每一批送出去的货的质量，所以经常会见到他。他对我很好，也很会说话，说真的利亚，如果你有机会见到他，你一定会惊讶于他的谈吐，即使他只是一个车夫。” 卡莉提起恋人的反应如同千万个少女一般，害羞却不由自主地露出微笑。

 

“我相信他一定是一个很优秀的人，” 利亚迟疑了一会儿然后问道，“但是卡莉，这对于我来说很突然，你们难道早就已经定好计划了吗？”

 

“本来我们是准备等到罗塞之墙的通行证办好了再走的，你知道的，那些宪兵只认通行证。不过听坎帕的朋友说，今晚从特罗斯特区那边会运来什么重要的东西，这里一半以上的宪兵都会被调去艾露米哈区的城门看守。所以我和坎帕决定明晚趁着宪兵们换班的间隙从史托黑斯区的城门处溜出去。”

 

“什么样的东西能重要到要调派一半以上的宪兵去镇守，这个消息真的靠谱吗，卡莉？”

 

“十有八九是什么秘密的材料。王政府自从五年前就变得极为敏感，许多技术、文献和实验都极为隐秘，恐怕就像你父亲那种地位的都接触不到多少。” 卡莉神色严肃的补充一句，“我敢说，那车上就算是活人都有可能。”

 

“活……活人。”

 

“秘密实验之类的，我在大学里不是没听说过这样的传言。”

 

“别说了，卡莉，我很害怕……”

 

卡莉见利亚有些发抖，怕是真的吓着她了，便转移了话题说道：

 

“不管那里面是什么，宪兵团明晚都没有心思和多余的兵力区看守其他几个区的城门，所以那是我们逃出去最好的时机。”

 

卡莉见利亚没了回音，疑惑地向那边望去，黑色头发的好友正低着头，泪水滴落在浴缸里发出好听的声音，她有些着急地问道：

 

“怎么了利亚？”

 

“我……” 利亚抹了抹眼泪，“我只是真的为你感到高兴，也因为你不能来参加我的订婚宴而感到难过。”

 

“噢对，你和巴赫曼侯爵的婚礼也是明天晚上。”

 

利亚点了点头，却并没有接话。

 

“利亚......” 卡莉沉默了一会儿，随后紧握着自己好友的手说道，“你要不要和我们一起走？”

 

利亚惊讶地望着她，卡莉继续说道：

 

“你难道真心爱慕着巴赫曼侯爵吗？天呐那家伙都多大了，得有四十了吧！如果我没记错的话他的儿子今年都已经十八岁了。”

 

“是十九岁……”

 

“那不是根本就和你差不多大吗？今后你真的嫁过去难道会有什么幸福的日子吗，你的人生才刚刚开始啊，利亚！” 卡莉有些急促地说道。

 

“可……可是我父亲……”

 

“公爵给你订婚的时候根本就没有问过你的想法吧！” 卡莉一针见血的指出，“他恐怕也根本就没认真考虑过你今后的人生。既然如此，你为什么还要顺从这个根本就不爱你的父亲呢？”

 

“胡说！” 利亚的声音高了不少，她皱着眉说道，“父亲很爱我的，他总是给我买漂亮的衣服。”

 

“你自己都说了他只是为了将你打扮成一个漂亮的洋娃娃一样。还记得吗，这几年来你出过几次门？”

 

“那因为外面的世界很危险，有……有巨人！”

 

“巨人在罗塞之墙外面，你倒是和我说说它们怎么样会危害到你，一个在斯托黑斯区小姐的安全？”

 

“……但我现在过得很好，吃饱穿暖，父亲还会时不时的从领地赶过来看我。”

 

卡莉正准备回嘴，可看见利亚露出了寂寞神情，不由得软了语气说道：

 

“我知道你珍视你父亲的原因，可是你要相信我，利亚。这个世界远比你想象的要大，一个女孩儿能做的也远比你想象的要多。我曾经去过特罗斯特区采集原料，那是我去过的最远的地方。虽然是在我父亲派来的人的监视下，但是即使是这样，那里的光景依旧令我沉醉。大片的森林和河流，你甚至能听到野生动物的啼叫。还有数不清的村落隐藏在罗塞之墙内，那些村民们居然以打猎为生，你敢相信吗？但是他们告诉我，我看到的也仅仅是世界的一角，在罗塞之墙外的那片土地更加广阔，风景也更加秀丽。如果有一天我们能夺回那片本属于我们的土地，我一定会去那里看看！”

 

相比起卡莉向往的神色，利亚寞落的表情倒是没有减少几分，她这样说道：

 

“既然你知道我为什么如此珍视父亲，你就应该能理解，无论发生什么事我都不会离开他，卡莉。这份不易的亲情我会用尽方法区呵护，不论需要我付出什么代价。”

 

“利亚……”

 

“卡莉，我真心祝愿你能如同那些调查兵团的士兵们一样看到墙外的世界。” 黑发少女起身跨出浴缸，她拿起一旁折叠整齐的毛巾边擦拭着身体边说道，“同时，我也无比遗憾我最重要的朋友不能出席我的订婚晚宴。”

 

她空出一只手递给卡莉一条新的毛巾，并将门拉开了一条小缝呼唤了在楼下等候的派佩。随后她转向卡莉，语气缓缓地说道：

 

“再一次的，我感到无比遗憾。请务必注意安全，我最亲爱的朋友，卡洛琳。”

 

卡莉擦干了自己的头发后紧紧地拥抱住了眼前的好友，她语气颤抖地说道：

 

“谢谢过去五年的陪伴，我永远是你最忠诚的朋友，希斯特利亚。”

 

 

 

新添加/修改的情报：

1\. 卡莉和男友在之前就想乘乱离开王都，但是没有成功。所以才有了之后阿尼给通行证的场景。  
2\. 王都内的老派和新派权贵虽然在政见和商业上的许多想法都背道而驰，但是双方的联姻却并不是很不寻常的事情，毕竟这是维护墙内稳定局面的最有效的方法。  
3\. 虽然墙内的老派贵族多居住在自己的领地内，但大多在王都或附近的区域内有着自己的房产，多用于度假或被王召见时的落脚点。


	4. 代价

**850年**

**史托黑斯区 巴赫曼宅**

 

“欢迎各位来到鄙人的宅邸参加订婚仪式，请容许我向各位介绍我美丽的未婚妻……” 已过不惑之年的巴赫曼侯爵一身整齐靓丽的西装，蓄着时下贵族间流行的山羊胡。他摸索着口袋中的精美怀表，声音洪亮的与宾客分享他的订婚喜事。打扮得体的众人自是不会扫了主人的兴致，除了那堆积成山的名贵礼物之外，此起彼伏赞美奉承之声也是必不可少的。

 

“喂艾尔文，我看那老东西根本没有和我们谈的想法。” 难得一身正装的士兵长压低声音和一旁的长官交谈，却没有得到回应。他转过头去一看，才发现同样一身正装的自家长官正在几步之外与宾客们交谈甚欢，脸上还挂着令人作呕的笑。不擅长应付这类场面的士兵长自然是黑了脸色，无形中还吓跑了几位刚鼓足勇气准备上前搭话的贵族小姐们。

 

他看着脱不了身的上司和早已不见踪影的韩吉，思考了一会儿后决定走到露台吹风，等待下一步指示。他推开玻璃门，一阵冷风将他身上沾着的烟酒气吹散了一些，利威尔向远处望去。

 

巴赫曼宅虽然位于史托黑斯区，却坐落在北边一处贵族聚集的地方，周围不过另外几座豪华的宅邸。放眼望去，也只有不远处史托黑斯区中心的灯光才令这个清冷的夜晚多了些许烟火气。再往远处看去便是那在夜晚中都看不太清的城墙了，宏伟的城墙从这个距离看过去不过是那么渺小一点，更别提目光不能及的城墙之外了。

 

利威尔想到了方才在酒会上看见的那些衣着华丽的贵族小鬼，挂着令人厌恶的笑容穿梭在姑娘们中间。他本是不屑于评论这些贵族的生活的，可是不论是先前的壁外调查还是之后在特罗斯特区发生的事情都让他不能忽视眼前这些几乎令他觉得荒诞可笑的事情。这么多年有多少自己的部下，其中不乏有比这些小鬼们更年轻的，惨死在了巨人的嘴里，可换来的却是这些贵族们在墙内的纸醉金迷。更具讽刺意味的是，调查兵团的现任团长及干部们，本该拼尽全力砍杀巨人，此刻却打扮的人模狗样的，正绞尽脑汁想方设法的从这些贵族手中获取钱财和物资。

 

 

「站在这大的诡异的建筑物里面看的话，无论是谁也看不到罗塞之墙内的混乱和玛丽亚之墙内的绝望吧。贵族们看不到人们的哀嚎和巨人那恶心的嘴脸，不，他们或许能从报纸上窥视一番，不过对于这些人来说，充其量也不过是他们饭后闲谈的余资。我的部下们，就是为了保护这些人而牺牲的吗。」

 

“……士兵长？”

 

背后传来的轻呼打断了利威尔的思绪，他转过头望向那声音的出处，打扮精致的女性正站在他几步之外。

 

她黑色的长发被精心的盘起，装点着的珠宝一看便价值不菲，即使在不太明亮的露台上依旧发着微光。不过利威尔此时却没有欣赏美女的雅致，虽然自家上司已经提醒了他无数次，但是我们桀骜不驯的士兵长依旧犯了那个上司口中所谓的“最低级的社交错误”：和在自己部下相处的时候完全相反，他根本不记得该如何称呼眼前这位看起来有些眼熟的女性。于是，他只好故作沉默的下意识去捋头发，却又突然意识到之前在艾尔文的指示下自己头上顶着的约莫半瓶发胶，啧了一声后放下了定在半空中的手。

 

「艾尔文那家伙现在在哪儿。」利威尔脸色不好地想道。

 

“您是不记得了吗……不过也没关系。” 对面的女性向他行了一个礼，“我是雷伊斯公爵的次女希斯特利亚，经常听家父说起您的事迹。”

 

“嗯。” 利威尔应了声，模糊的想起眼前这位的确是刚刚站在那老东西旁边的他的未婚妻，“很荣幸，雷伊斯小姐。”

 

“您称呼我为利亚就行。” 那女子向前走了几步，月光洒在她铅灰色的眼睛上，她语气温和地说道，“史密斯团长正在找您呢，我刚刚听他说你们明早就要出发去王都。如果不介意的话，雷伊斯家的马车可以送你们一程。”

 

“不必了，调查兵团有马车供我们使用。” 利威尔语气里带着对陌生人的一贯疏离，随后他抬起脚就往回走。利亚跟上他的脚步，带有几分好奇地说了一句：

 

“你们如果是在王都有什么急事的话，说不定我可以帮忙。”

 

“谁知道呢，这你可得去问艾尔文，也许是他急着来王都找自己的女人。” 利威尔随便找了个理由应付着对方，毕竟他也不会对一个贵族女人说出他们的计划。即使他有那个心情，说他们去王都是为了圈养一个能变成巨人的少年，指不定会把眼前这个贵族女人吓成什么样子呢。

 

“啊，您难不成说的是德克夫人？” 利亚捂着嘴轻笑着说道。

 

“……哈？” 虽然利威尔一向对自家长官的私事不怎么感兴趣，不过那个没个正形的四眼不是没有八卦过上司的私生活，尤其是艾尔文那看起来在贵族小姐里蛮吃得开外形与谈吐，有一个两个情妇养在王都倒也不足为奇。可是艾尔文毕竟和奈尔那个家伙是同期……利威尔越想越觉得自己貌似触碰到了自家上司天大的秘密，虽然他根本就不感兴趣。

 

“抱歉，只是玩笑话罢了。” 利亚正色道，“玛丽夫人还是由史密斯团长介绍给德克团长的呢。大家看他们走得近，便开的几句玩笑话。”

 

推开玻璃门，室内温暖的灯光和舒缓的音乐让利威尔一直紧绷着的神经稍微放松了一些。虽然依旧充斥着他不喜欢的烟酒气，但却被眼前女子身上若有若无的冷香压淡了。借着明亮的灯光，他才看清楚眼前女子的模样，似乎比他想象的还要年轻一些，她明亮的铅灰色眼睛正盯着自己看。利威尔看过去后，她却又马上移开了视线。

 

这时巴赫曼侯爵的呼唤声从一旁传了过来，利亚转头看了下，又望了一眼利威尔说道：

 

“感谢您来参加我的订婚宴。后会有期了，士兵长。”

 

“嗯。” 利威尔向她点了点头，就这么看着女子快步走到巴赫曼身边，看似亲昵地搂着他的胳膊，随后利威尔便朝着艾尔文的方向快步走去。

 

“喂艾尔文！” 利威尔提高的声音终于让长官注意到了自己的低气压，“在艾伦.耶格尔还生死不明的情况下你居然还有心情在这里悠哉地喝着和尿一个味儿的酒。”

 

“不要总是露出一副可怕的神色嘛，利威尔。” 艾尔文抿了一口红酒，目光望向一处，不等利威尔反驳便说道，“已经获得了探视艾伦的许可了。”

 

利威尔顺着艾尔文是目光望去，一身正装和奈尔.德克正和身旁怀着孕的女人有说有笑的，联想起刚刚听到的话，利威尔冷笑了一声说道：

 

“不得不佩服你的伟大，艾尔文。”

 

“彼此彼此，和利亚小姐聊的怎么样，利威尔？” 艾尔文露出的标志性社交笑容让利威尔莫名的不爽。

 

“一个小姑娘而已，你管得可真多。”

 

“但她不是平常的小姑娘，还记得我说过雷伊斯侯爵之前对调查兵团表现出兴趣的事情吗？”

 

“啊，如果你说的是那个老软蛋的话。”

 

“我刚刚和他聊了一会儿，他虽然同意资助一些医疗用品，可是却有点奇怪……”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“他看起来貌似并不太在意，也没有多加打听的意思。” 艾尔文摸了摸下巴沉思道，“明明愿意资助却不在意我们做的事情，不是很奇怪吗？”

 

利威尔环着手臂，皱着眉说道：“谁知道那帮贵族的心里在想什么，先解决眼下的麻烦再说。除了雷伊斯，其他几个猪猡怎么说？”

 

“巴赫曼侯爵为了讨好雷伊斯公爵，自然是愿意资助的，不过也只是针对下一次壁外调查。萨克森子爵直接拒绝了，至于斯特拉特曼伯爵因为身体不适，没来参加这次的聚会。”

 

“哼，他倒是躲得快。” 利威尔脸上的嘲讽之色不用言表，“还有一个猪猡呢？”

 

“格吕克斯子爵的话倒是愿意长期资助调查兵团，” 艾尔文打量了一下利威尔后继续开口，“不过条件……”

 

“够了艾尔文，如果你不想我现在把你的舌头拧下来的话。” 利威尔黑着脸说道，强大的气场吓得不远处的贵族夫人打了个哆嗦。

 

“有时候你需要一点幽默感，利威尔。” 史密斯团长脸上挂着友好的微笑。

 

“是吗，那可真是好笑啊，秃尔文。” 利威尔士兵长显然不买他的帐，讥讽道。

 

 

 

利亚虽然是这场宴会的主角，可是即使面对正直花季的美好少女，贵族们也还是更加喜欢同老态初显的新兴贵族巴赫曼伯爵以及难得出现在社交场合的老牌权贵雷伊斯公爵交谈。利亚踩着高跟鞋的双脚早已酸痛难忍，她在许久不见的父亲的耳边轻声地说了几句，得到首肯后便向二楼走去。

 

相较起大厅的热闹和温暖，巴赫曼宅邸的二楼显得尤为冷清。宽敞笔直的走廊上十数个相同外形的木雕门依次排开，在微弱的月光下多了几丝阴森。利亚沿着走廊缓慢的前行，正在寻找这个宅子里早就为自己预留好的房间。她从来没有如此希望派佩在自己身边过，至少她能在这种时候帮着搀扶一把。利亚努力将重心放在脚后跟，以至于脚掌不会被过分挤压，高跟鞋陷入昂贵的地毯，她快有些不能保持平衡了。正当她一手扶着一旁的大理石柱准备脱下这该死的鞋子的时候，黑暗中突然窜出一双手来，一下子将什么东西猛塞到她的嘴里，然后搂起她的腰，迅速的将她扛起来就朝着暗处跑去。

 

“唔！！！” 利亚溢出的尖叫声就这么被堵了回去。她强令自己冷静下来，正准备挥手攻击那个人的时候双手却猛得被人向后钳制住，她惊讶地回头望去，没想到那藏匿于黑暗处的竟还有一人！

 

“还不快把这小贱人的手绑起来。” 那人这么说道。

 

“哦，好的好的。” 扛着自己的人连忙迎合道，从怀里抽出一根绳子，两个人合力将利亚的手脚都绑了起来。

 

利亚努力的挣扎在两个男人的力量面前显得微不足道，那个看起来负责指挥的男人看到利亚如此不配合，两个使了力气的巴掌就这么落在了她的脸上。利亚被打的头昏眼花，那两人顺势将她向前拖了一会儿，然后打开走廊上的窗户。其中一人走到阳台边向下探了探后直接从二楼跳了下去。另外一个人拖着利亚到了阳台边，然后便将她扔了下去。利亚径直摔到了树丛里，锋利的树枝和叶子割伤了她的手臂和脸颊。就在她还没来及抱怨巴赫曼伯爵家园丁那令人遗憾的修剪枝叶的技术的时候，后跳下来的人又扛起她小跑了一段路，随后在一辆早已停放在隐秘之处的马车前站定。

 

他粗暴的将利亚扔进了马车，后者的头重重的磕在马车的玻璃上，发出了不小的声音。前方驾车的人转过头来恶狠狠地说道：

 

“干他娘的，你是疯了吗，弄出这么大声响，怕是不知道我们绑了贵族的小姐吗？”

 

“啊对不起胡安，我这不是没控制好力度吗。”马车里的人挠了挠头说道。

 

“干，你这狗杂种，别把老子的名字说出来！” 驾车的人从怀里掏出一把小刀指向车里的人说道，“你他妈是不是活腻了？”

 

“我这不是叫习惯了吗？而且这个小姐看起来胆子这么小，肯定不会说出去的。” 车里的人狠剁了一脚，随后瞪着利亚说道，“你肯定不会说出去的对吧！”

 

利亚乖乖的点了点头，冷静的示意那人自己要说话，那人居然很顺从的将利亚口中的布条抽了出来。她忍着疼痛说道：“你们为什么要绑我，如果是因为钱的话我可以给你们不少。”

 

“这就不用了，我们的金主会付很多钱的。”

 

“噢，也就是说他还没付？” 利亚深呼吸了几次，让自己强行镇定下来说道，“真是可惜，你们居然会相信这种不靠谱的承诺。”

 

“说什么呢臭娘们，小心我撕烂你的嘴！” 车内的人听出了利亚语气中的嘲讽，不由得发了怒。

 

“别生气，只是我觉得你们做这一行，与其相信承诺，不如相信眼前的利益来得更加实际吧。”

 

“你什么意思？” 驾车的人朝车内撇了一眼问道。

 

“看道我脖子上的项链了吗？” 利亚将头侧到一边去说道，“这串项链，哪怕不在正规的宝石交易所贩卖，换一套特罗斯特区边缘的房子或者是一小片罗斯之墙内的土地应该还是不成问题的。”

 

这次换车内的那人震惊了。马车逐渐驶离赫尔曼宅，月光照进了车内，利亚这才看见绑架自己的人的模样。他长着一张凶悍的脸，老旧的衣服上带着好几个补丁，凌乱打结的头发和茂密的胡渣都预示着他低贱的地位。这样的人大多没见过什么世面，随便说出几个天文数字就会让他们质疑自己的计划。

 

“如果不够的话，我身上的全套首饰你都可以拿走，只要分批销赃的话根本没有人能查到你头上来。” 她看着对方纠结的神色，又补充了几句说道。

 

“喂，你可别忘了那些大人们是怎么说的！” 驾车的人看见同伴明显的犹豫，开口骂道，“放跑了这个小娘们，我们还能活命吗？”

 

车内的人一惊，随后语气阴狠地说道：

 

“抱歉了小妞，无论你给多少钱，你今天都活不了了！”

 

“……” 利亚皱了皱眉，想了一会儿又说道， “小妞小妞的，既然指明了我今天活不了，你们真的知道我是谁吗？”

 

“哈，你不是雷伊斯家的小姐还能是谁啊？” 车里的人嗤笑一声说道。

 

“雷……雷伊斯家的小姐，我的天呐，你们不会是把我和希斯特利亚给弄混了吧！” 利亚震惊地说道，神情害怕又夹杂着几分愤怒，“你们在开什么玩笑！绑架人之前都不查清底细的吗？！”

 

“这……你不是雷伊斯家的小姐？！” 车里的人为难地看了驾车的人以前，后者也露出了一丝疑惑的神情。

 

“我是斯特拉特曼家的小姐卡洛琳.斯特拉特曼，你们要找的希斯特利亚是今天订婚宴的主角，现在估计正环着她未婚夫的手臂喝酒呢。我的天哪，这都是些什么事啊！” 利亚不满地大叫，眼睛里还流出了几滴眼泪。

 

“胡……胡安，噢不是，大哥，这可怎么办啊！” 车内的人露出了惊恐的神情，情绪波动也变得强烈了起来，“要是我们真的绑错了人，那帮老东西是不会放过我们的！”

 

“蠢货，那小娘们说什么你都信啊。谁知道她是不是在骗我们！” 驾车的人虽然略有疑惑，可却还没被说动。

 

“那你们就绑着吧，到了给你们钱的人的面前，看看他们饶不饶你们。” 利亚努力让自己的语气看起来十分随意，可她的额间已经冒出了一些细小的汗珠。

 

“老大，要是我们真的绑错人的话，那些老头们肯定不会放过我们的！” 车内的男人在这种局面下显得愈发激动，就在利亚正想一鼓作气将他扳倒的时候，驾车的男子突然拿出那把小刀对着车内的男人破口大骂道：

 

“闭嘴吧你这个蠢蛋，一个女人的话也信，我看你他妈才是不想活了！今天不管她是不是我们要绑的人，老子都要把她带回去，至于那帮老东西怎么说就是他们的事情了。你要是还有什么狗屎话要说，就他妈的到地狱里去说吧！” 

 

利亚还在事态变得更恶劣之前说什么，却被车里那人猛地推到一旁。他欺压在利亚的身上，大叫着撕扯着她的衣服说道：

 

“干他妈的，这也不行那也不行的，老子现在操了这个贱人总没关系了吧！”

 

“你他妈疯了吗，何塞！”

 

“别他妈再骂我了胡安，那帮老头子只说了要把她带过去，之后多半也是要杀了。这个好看的娘儿们，我先尝尝怎么了！” 车内的男子不再理会驾车男子的警告，不一会儿便撕开了利亚的外衣，手指向她的束身衣探去，“我警告你别他妈的再管我了！”

 

男子长满茧的粗糙的手正狠狠地摩擦着利亚的肌肤。慌乱中她的头发散了一半，耳环也被扯掉了一只，洁白的胸前赫然多了好几道红痕，被绑住的手腕因为过分挣扎已经渗出了鲜血。男子打结的头发擦着利亚的脸，散发出来的臭味让人无法忍受。她努力地反抗，可换来的只是几个重重的巴掌。上好的布料被撕碎的声音在马车狭小的空间里回荡着，一声一声是那么的清晰。利亚感觉下身一凉，绑着脚踝的绳子被解开了，男人强行将她的双腿分开。利亚忽然就停下了挣扎，压在她身上的男子见状淫笑了几声，一只手抓着她的脚踝，另一只手拉下自己的裤子。利亚仰着头，马车还在不停的行驶着，莹莹的月光透过车窗的玻璃照在自己身上，扑面而来的绝望压得她喘不过气来，这是一种无论如何反抗都不能避免的结局，她终将毁灭。

 

「这就是……我的命运吗？」

 

利亚睁着双眼，直直地望着那片柔美的月光。在这庞大的名为命运的漩涡中，她就像一艘破烂的小船，无论奋力跨过多少风浪，都会被在这之后的更大的灾难给摧毁。

 

她是被男人的呻吟声给拉回现实的，他完事后从自己的身体里抽出，然后撇了身下的利亚一眼说道：

 

“不愧是贵族的小姐。”

 

真是神奇啊。只是这么一句话，仿佛是激活了什么一般，一股电流瞬间涌入了利亚的大脑，像病毒蔓延一般猛地穿过了她的每一根神经，让她的全身都颤栗了起来。

 

她怒目圆睁，青筋直露，滔天的愤怒犹如找到一个突破口般的瞬间倾泻而出，她嘶吼道：

 

“我是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，是公爵的女儿，侯爵的未婚妻，未来领地的继承者，我的骨子里流着的是最高贵的血液。怎么能让你……怎么能让你这种贱民染指？！”

 

她逞着男人愣神的时候猛的一口咬上他的脖颈，力度之大竟直接将他大半块肉给撕咬了下来，血液瞬间便如同泉水一般喷涌而出，只一瞬间她的身上便被男人的鲜红色血液给浸透了。男人惊恐的尖叫被利亚绑着的双手给强捂了下去，他正要抬起的手被利亚用脚狠狠地踹到了一边。她的冷汗混合着男人的鲜血从脸颊下滚落，她不知道男人要多久才能昏死过去。马车急停，利亚甚至可以感觉到他的同伙下一秒就要拉开车门，咆哮着将那把小刀插进自己的胸膛。男人的双脚猛烈地踢着利亚的腹部和大腿，却因为失血过多，力道逐渐变小。可即便如此，利亚依旧用尽了全身的力量，双手死死地捂着男人的嘴巴，双脚奋力地顶着男人的双手，十几秒钟的时间仿佛被无限拉长。车里的男人狰狞地望着她，胡乱蹬着的双腿终于停了下来，嘴里恶毒的话语还没说出口他就那么直挺挺地倒了下去。

 

利亚垂下双腿，她全身鲜红，身体像是被抽空了力气一般无法动弹。可下一秒，马车的门便被猛地拉开了。

 

 

 

**新添加/修改的情报：**

**1. 利威尔曾经处于好奇问过所谓“那种条件”的细节，结果他发了一整天的脾气。**

**2. 秃尔文（Balerwin）这个称呼是来源于韩吉在王都的搞怪店里给艾尔文买的秃头帽。艾尔文觉得这个礼物是拉近自己与年轻士兵关系的好机会，所以在演讲和训练的时候一直戴着，后来被利威尔以骚扰下属的原因给没收了。**


	5. 意志

**850年**

**王都 地下监狱**

 

「我……这是在哪儿？」

 

少年在混乱中睁开双眼，剧烈的头疼让他下意识的抬手去揉，手腕处铁链摩擦的粗劣声音却让他一惊，环顾四周后才想起来自己现在的处境。不知名的地方，是宪兵把自己关到这里的。阴暗的牢房寒冷的空气里混合着动物尸体腐烂的气味，火把燃烧发出噼里啪啦的声音，让十五岁的少年感到了一丝恐惧。

 

“我……会被关到死吗？” 少年下意识的开口，却许久没有回应。他这才反应过来自己孤身一人地被关到这个地方已经有段时间了。事实上从上次艾尔文团长和利威尔兵长来过之后，他就丧失了计算时间的能力，也许已经过了一周，又或许才过了两天……地下监狱永远是那么黑暗，离自己的最近的火把至少有好几米远。也许是害怕自己，送饭的人总是放下食物就急忙的离开这个地方。

 

“害怕吗……连我自己都不知道现在是什么情况。” 他看着自己被铁链拴着的右手，被关在这里的几天他没有被允许洗漱，所以全身都沾染上了不少的污渍，但是向右手虎口的地方看去却看不出明显的伤口，为了保护三笠和艾尔敏而咬破的地方竟然已经痊愈了。

 

说起三笠和艾尔敏，也不知道他们怎么样了。虽然由于利威尔兵长的出手相助他们侥幸从巨人嘴里逃过一劫，但是巨人口腔里那股粘腻的触感他现在想到头皮还是一阵发麻……

 

咦，等等……

 

“口腔……是利威尔兵长把我从巨人的嘴里救出来的吗?” 他想起了男人披风上的象征着自由和希望的蓝白羽翼，和他沾着血的脸上露出的阴沉表情。艾伦的头又开始无预兆的疼痛了，记忆也变得混乱起来，“不对，是我自己爬出来的，为了救艾尔敏……不，是艾尔敏敲的窗户，我才发现……不，不是！不是这样的！咳咳！”

 

少年越说越激动，因为水分摄入不足而沙哑的声音在寂静的地下监狱里面回响，那宛如磨砂纸擦过桌面的杂乱无章的声音愈发刺激着少年敏感的神经。

 

“不，不是的……艾尔敏没有敲窗户，是你搬起了石头！不，不是的……我被吃了，被吃了！不，不是的……艾伦，你伤……伤害了她！不，不是的！啊，不是的！不！！”

 

少年越说越激动，他的表情在语无伦次的发言中变得痛苦和扭曲，他的双手使劲地揪着自己的头发，仿佛如此能缓解他的痛苦。不成语句的话到最后变成了单纯的嘶吼和尖叫，少年突然疯了般的不能忍受这个狭小黑暗的地方，仿佛待在这里的每一秒和每一次呼吸都在消耗自己的生命一般。

 

“咚” 的一声巨响止住了艾伦的歇斯底里，他怔怔地望向巨大响声发出的地方。一张脸就这么直直地贴在牢房门口，那瞪大眼睛面无表情的模样让艾伦一瞬间以为妈妈小时候讲的那个恶灵故事的主角就出现在了自己眼前。

 

“你就是艾伦呀，看起来还蛮有活力的。” 那张脸的主人开口说道，低沉着的声音里拼命压抑着的是某种兴奋，“你在这么黑暗的环境里还能正常的活动呢，是不是代表着你和巨人还是有差异的呢？如果切开的你后颈，你也会像巨人一样蒸发掉吗？说起来你能正常消化和排泄的吧？啊……好像现在就把你解剖了。”

 

那人说的话远比恶灵可怕，艾伦这么想道。

 

“忘了自我介绍了。我是调查兵团分队长，韩吉.佐耶，兴趣是巨人研究。”分队长推了推护目镜，顺便擦掉了嘴角淌下的口水。

 

“……我是艾伦. 耶格尔，是104期训练兵……是人类。” 逐渐冷静下来的少年瑟缩着身子带有一丝恐惧地说道。

 

“小艾伦哟，你呆在这个地方肯定都快要腐烂了吧。放心，我马上就把你带出去嘿嘿。”分队长诡异的笑着，身后的宪兵团士兵拿出了钥匙打开牢房。有那么一瞬间艾伦真的以为自己会直接被送进解剖室，不过韩吉分队长却说在做实验之前必须要合法的拥有自己这个实验体之类的一些话，艾伦虽然没怎么听懂，但是在韩吉的再三保证下他决定暂时相信眼前这个神神叨叨的调查兵团分队长。谁知这刚刚建立的信任关系在士兵打开一扇门的时候就瞬间土崩瓦解了。

 

艾伦耶格尔发誓他一生都没见过那么大的场面。偌大的审判厅内，几十个全副武装的士兵一层层的立正站好，看服饰，三大兵团的人都到齐了。穿着黑色长袍脖挂金属配饰的人冷漠地站在一旁，他们的身边是平民和手握纸笔的人。正中间，神色冷漠的白发老人庄严肃穆地坐在高大的过分的椅子上。虽然聚集了将近五十人，艾伦还是在一个角落里看到了自己的两个青梅竹马，他总算是松了一口气。可还没等他适应过来着压抑的氛围，就被士兵粗鲁地拖到了正中间的一根柱子旁。他被强制地铐在那根柱子上，被迫跪在近百人的中间，这是十五岁少年骄傲的自尊所不容许的。然而更不能令人容许的，是眼睁睁地看着这些大人们扭曲事实，面露恐惧地将自己和三笠归结为怪物的那般丑恶的模样。

 

“说起来那么小的孩子们，怎么可能有能力杀掉两个大人？而且还都是一刀毙命，我看那个女孩子和他一样都是怪物！”

 

「越是有能力的人，越可以远离巨人，你不觉得这很奇怪么？」

 

不知道为什么，在这么剑拔弩张的氛围下，艾伦脑子里想起的却是训练兵团的同期阿尼对自己说过的一句话。冷漠的少女在莱纳的教唆下第一次动了怒，在自己被狼狈地撂倒之前，她冰蓝色的眼睛直直的望着自己的时候，脱口而出的就是这句话。艾伦环视了一圈的面露恐惧的士兵们，突然一股怒火就涌了上来，他为那些有能力却想离巨人越远越好的宪兵团士兵们而感到愤怒，为那些神神叨叨念着教义的教团成员们而感到羞愧，为那些想将自己解剖的高高在上的贵族而感到恶心。

 

「我应该要冷静吗？」他这么向自己问道。

 

「不，如果在这里什么都不说的话，他们就会把自己和三笠当成怪物。如果不说出口的话，自己会被永远地禁锢在这里……驱逐出去，把他们所有都驱逐出去！」内心像是被什么指引着一般，于是他再也忍不住了，扯着嗓子大吼道：

 

“你们这些胆小鬼，如果害怕的话，就把一切都赌在我身上吧！”

 

伴随着少年的吼声，一圈强大的气流瞬间从他的身旁涌出，金属质的手铐猛烈地敲打着柱子，仿佛下一秒就要生生地断成两截。在场的人们皆是一惊，少年翠绿的瞳孔中那强烈的杀气将那些前一秒还叫嚣着要处决他的贵族们吓得冷汗直流。

 

“喂，你还在等什么，射击！” 奈尔率先反应过来，朝着身边一直端着枪的士兵说道。

 

可惜就在下一秒，右侧一阵旋风传来，在艾伦还没有反应过来之际，巨大的力量直接将他踢歪到一边去。仿佛全身的骨头都受到了一次重大的震荡，艾伦的记忆空白了几秒，鲜血很快就从他的嘴里涌了出来，有那么一瞬间这个十五岁的少年觉得自己真的会死在这里。

 

说实话，利威尔在踢出那一脚的时候并没有想到艾伦会直接喷出血来，更别提他的一颗牙齿还直接飞了出去。他有些阴沉地瞥了一眼艾尔文的方向，而这位上司自然是面无表情的直立在哪儿，仿佛刚刚发生的事情与自己毫无关系。

 

啧，死秃子。利威尔虽然心中有怨，脚上的活儿可一点儿没停。他趁着少年还没缓过来的时候又补上了几脚，力道还是一如既往的大，就如同上司要求的一样。利威尔停下来了一会儿功夫让少年歇息，谁知道后者颤抖着抬起头，眼神里直白的憎恶和恐惧不言而喻。

 

这小子，真是有很不错的眼神。利威尔想道，不禁又补上了几脚。单方面施暴的声音在寂静的审判室内回响，却没有一人敢出声。

 

「奈尔那只猪猡，脑子估计被他当成屎给拉出去了。」士兵长这么想道。

 

就在利威尔踩上少年的脸，估算着对方还能承受多少脚的时候，奈尔颤抖的声音总算是响了起来，自己也就顺理成章地说出了早就演练好的话，加上艾尔文的煽风点火，最终调查兵团有惊无险的拿下了这个小鬼。

 

被撤掉手脚铐的艾伦瑟缩着坐在沙发上，有些生硬地握住了调查兵团团长伸过来的手。平静下来的他慢慢开始回想起刚才在审判厅里发生的一切，并渐渐察觉到这其中和自己能安全地坐在这里的些许关联。可即便如此，当小个子长官向自己走过来的时候他还是下意识的惊叫一声。虽然脑子告诉自己这全部都是事先计划好的，但是刚刚被施暴过的身体依旧在一瞬间就做出了防御状态。

 

刚洗完手的利威尔看着这个混小子一副犹如见了鬼的模样，眼神不禁又阴郁了几分。拜托，这小子难道以为自己能从这种单方面的施暴中获得什么快感吗？即便是三十路的大叔，对一个未成年下如此狠手的时候也是有心理压力的好不好。啊对哦，这小鬼才十五，怕不是对成年人的世界有什么奇怪的误解。

 

士兵长这么想着，一屁股坐在沙发的另一侧，并毫不客气地挤到艾尔文和艾伦的谈话之间，与他丰富的内心戏相反地开口道：

 

“喂艾伦，你恨我吗？”

 

“不……我知道这是必要的演出……” 十五岁少年紧促地将头转向另一边，却依旧恭敬地回答道。

 

“是么，那就好。”

 

调查兵团团长艾尔文. 史密斯起身走向窗边，临近中午的阳光灿烂无比，倾泻在身上仿佛有无穷尽的热量源源不断的输送过来。他转过头，利威尔翘着腿坐在沙发的一侧，韩吉则半蹲在沙发旁手上正拿着什么，而艾伦坐在他们俩中间，像极了那道照亮调查兵团黑暗现状的正午的阳光。

 

 

 

**新添加/修改的情报：**

**1\. 艾伦在王都监狱根据推算应该少于一周。**

**2\. 虽然只是小小的一点，但是艾尔文还是察觉到了利用这个能变身成巨人的少年能带领兵团风翻盘的可能性。**


	6. 交易

**850年 史托黑斯区**

**斯特拉特曼宅**

寂静的夜晚，斯特拉特曼宅顶楼正中的房间灯光微亮，初显老态的伯爵正坐在舒适的椅子上晃动着手中的玻璃杯，碎冰块随着黄褐色的液体不断晃动着。他面前桌上放着的是一小盒火柴和被打开的烟盒，他侧头望着墙壁上的几幅画，妻子美丽的面容就这么被定格在其中，仿佛永远不会老去。

 

“伯爵大人，您的客人到了。” 管家沉稳的声音从门外传来，打断了他此时的思绪。

 

“请进。” 他放下了手中的玻璃杯，转而从烟盒里抽出一根烟叼在嘴里。划了一根火柴将它点燃之后他先是猛吸了两口，停顿两秒后再将烟雾吐出去，这算是他的一个习惯。他给管家一个示意，后者随即离去。然后他将熄灭的火柴丢到面前的烟缸里，右手两指夹着点燃的烟对面前的人说道：

 

“如果有什么事情的话我更希望你能早一些来找我，毕竟今天是我们家的礼拜日呢，希斯特利亚。”

 

他面前的人一身黑衣将自己包裹的严实，她摘下了头上那一顶不起眼的深棕色帽子，黑色的头发被简单地扎起来，再向下望去，被纱布裹着的脸颊显得十分突兀。她微笑着开口道：

 

“抱歉了，伯爵，我度过了糟糕而又繁忙的一周。”

 

“哦，” 斯特拉特曼伯爵轻笑了一声，语气略带嘲讽地说道，“怎么，是不小心惹恼了公爵而受到了惩罚吗？”

 

“您还是一如既往的幽默，伯爵。”

 

“说吧，不惜掩人耳目在深夜来拜访我，是为了什么事？” 早已过了就寝时间的斯特拉特曼伯爵显得有些不耐烦，没有什么继续与利亚闲聊下去的心思。

 

利亚听着这直白的话语倒也没着急，她向前走了几步，将帽子放好，抽出了距离伯爵一米远的椅子坐下。双手交叠放在桌上，她眉头紧锁的沉默了一会儿，然后低声说道：

 

“不惜掩人耳目在深夜来拜访您，其实是因为……”

 

气氛瞬间便压抑了起来，斯特拉特曼伯爵攥着香烟的手默默收紧，骤然安静下来的房间里仿佛能听清放慢了的呼吸声。他的额间渗出了一些细小的汗珠，可此时他却顾不得擦拭，只是静静的等待对方口中讲要说出的话。

 

“我想来找卡莉玩。”

 

房间内的氛围沉寂到了极点，然而这份沉寂在伯爵用力一掌拍在桌子上发出响亮的声音之后就被打破了。两鬓斑白的伯爵先是一愣，随后愤怒地斥责了这个不知天高地厚的小姑娘，他恶狠狠地说道：

 

“你竟敢耍我？”

 

“哈哈哈哈。” 利亚爆发出了一阵大笑，她的大半个身子撞到了高级皮料制成的椅背，又马上向前缩了缩。

 

“不要脸的小贱人！”

 

利亚见伯爵猛地站起来，怒目圆睁的作势要向自己冲过来的样子，摆着手连忙说道：

 

“抱歉了，伯爵，只是看您如此认真便忍不住戏弄了一下。” 她边说着边擦拭着自己眼角的方才笑出的泪珠。

 

“要是我告诉公爵他的女儿……”

 

“马尔林公司现在运输的可德洛因有多少？”

 

“什…….” 仿佛像是被施了什么法术一般，斯特拉特曼伯爵从头到脚都被定住了，如果仔细看的话，就连他眼角深壑的皱纹都纹丝不动，仿佛链接身体的每一块肌肉都瞬间硬化了。

 

“马尔林公司现在运输的可德洛因有多少？如果您没听清楚的，我不介意一直重复下去。”

 

少女的声音将伯爵拉回了现实，他干笑了几声，掏出怀中的手帕擦了擦额头，然后坐回了椅子上，神态祥和地说道：

 

“我想我们之间有什么误会，希斯特利亚小姐。我们公司虽然做着马拉车的生意，可是毒品一类是肯定不会碰的，更别说是可德洛因这种致命的毒品了。”

 

利亚将一搓头发别到耳后，同样微笑着说：

 

“是吗，可是卡莉不是这么和我说的。”

 

“这么多小姐里面，那丫头就和你关系最好。你也知道她平时喜欢开玩笑，我也不怎么管她。任由她说出这么荒谬的话，还请恕我教导不周。等她这段时间病好了，我就带着她登门拜访，我想公爵也会很开心的。” 伯爵的和颜悦色与方才大相径庭，仿佛刚刚那个暴跳如雷的老者是另一个世界的人。

 

“您还是顽固呢，” 利亚脸上笑意不减，从怀里拿出了几张略有褶皱的纸说道，“这是卡莉交给我的，制造可德洛因的配方。”

 

“这……” 伯爵的表情僵硬了一秒，随即说道，“简直是毫无根据，先不说我的女儿正在宅子里养病不可能有机会交给你这些东西，就算那真的是可德洛因的配方，你又有什么证据证明这是我女儿制作的？”

 

“我从来没有说过是您女儿制作的配方，伯爵。”

 

“你……” 斯特拉特曼伯爵攥紧了拳头，却又不得不摆出一副和颜悦色的姿态说道，“一时口误还请别介意。哎呀，人到了这个年纪啊就是容易犯些小错误。”

 

“看来与您的表达能力同时上了年纪的还有您的智商呢，” 利亚没了方才微笑的脸色，她微微褶皱眉说道，“……真是没有想到。”

 

“够了，希斯特利亚！你这么晚来找我，扣了这么一个莫须有的罪名在我头上。你以为，我不会追究这件事情吗？” 受到后辈嘲讽的斯特拉特曼伯爵忍不住出言威胁道，“公爵要是知道你这么晚偷跑出来，你以为你不会受到惩罚吗？”

 

“本来我还存了一丝希望的，” 利亚垂着头说道，“希望抚养卡莉长大的父亲有她一半睿智，看来是我错了。”

 

“你不要过分了！” 伯爵气得掐灭了刚点上的烟，瞪大的双眼里仿佛要迸发出吃人的火焰一般。

 

“卡莉是一名优秀的化学家，可惜她的父亲对此一窍不通。” 利亚叹息道。

 

“什么？”

 

“配方之所以是配方，是因为它上面明确的写出了每一种材料的用量以及配置的方法。质量、温度、压力以及其他的因素只要稍微出现一些偏差，制作出来毒品的纯度都会极大的受到影响。对于可德洛因这种近期才泛滥成灾的毒品来说，每一张配方制作出来的都是独一无二的。” 利亚没有起伏的声音和着寂静的深夜，明明平淡无比，但仿佛像是炸药被点燃的导火线一般，噼里啪啦的在斯特拉特曼伯爵的耳边刺耳地响着。这个从那一天开始一直尽力保护斯特拉特曼家的当家，马尔林公司的最大股东，竟被一个不过二十的，没见过世面的贵族小姐说的哑口无言。

 

“然后查清楚用这种配方制作出来的可德洛因的主要分布区域，想必就能发现这其中和马尔林公司的生意的关联了吧。”

 

伯爵见利亚毫不避讳的撕开了伪装着血淋淋事实的外表，眼睛里的杀意渐浓，另一只藏在桌下的手早已摸索着打开了桌子下的暗格。在附上那个冰冷物件的第一秒他就瞬间将它举起对着面前的人，然后说道：

 

“我想你应该闭嘴了，希斯特利亚。”

 

对面的利亚在看到那把手枪的时候虽然有一瞬间的惊讶，但很快她便平静了下来，语气平淡地说道：

 

“我是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，是公爵的女儿，侯爵的未婚妻，未来领地的继承者，我的骨子里流着的是最高贵的血液。您杀不了我的，伯爵。”

 

“哼，只要在这里干掉你，然后把尸体扔到处理城市污水的废水池里，根本没人会发现，而且也没有人知道你今晚来了我这里吧。作为一个女人，你并不愚蠢，希斯特利亚。可惜你太过自信了！”

 

对于斯特拉特曼的嘲讽，利亚却并没有被激怒，她维持着原来的姿势说道：

 

“不，愚蠢的是您，伯爵。”

 

“死前逞口舌之快。”

 

“明明贩卖可德洛因是暴利，可您却一点也没捞到好处吧。” 利亚侧着头抚摸着那把名贵的椅子说道，“虽然是高级皮料，但是上面褶皱和划痕却有这么多，桌子也是，这套桌椅至少使用了三年以上。烟灰缸里好几根折断的火柴，酒杯里的浮着的是廉价的碎冰。可德洛因的原材料不算难找，斯特拉特曼家又做的马拉车生意出身，很难想象即使这样也赚不到什么钱呢。”

 

“你该闭嘴了，小贱人。” 斯特拉特曼将手枪上膛，对准利亚说道，“以伟大的墙壁之神的名义，你还有什么遗言要说吗，虽然公爵是绝对听不到了。”

 

“是因为出不去吧。”

 

“什么？”

 

“即使有足够多的可德洛因和运输的马车，如果出不了城门的话都是白搭。所以你才会在史托黑斯区开始贩卖其中的一部分。三年前王政府颁布的条例，限定了城市与城市之间货物的流通。就算是贵族间也有一定的限额，比如斯特拉特曼伯爵家每个月运输的上限是三十辆马车，这其中大部分装载的必须都是些平常的货物，真正能运输到外面的可德洛因少之又少。盈利的钱除去本金和上下打点外也不够支撑整个斯特拉特曼家的开销吧。”

 

伯爵铁青着脸色说道：“废话够多了，希斯特利亚。到了那个世界之后如果你要怪，就怪愚蠢的想要来揭发我的自己吧！”

 

“谁说我要揭发您了？”

 

“什么？” 斯特拉特曼虽然有一瞬间的愣神，不过他马上冷笑了一声，“要求饶的话已经晚了，你今天一定会死在这里。”

 

“贵族之间的限额是根据阶级来分的，伯爵大约是三十辆，公爵的话大约是七十辆，抽出其中的二十五辆，再加上您现在的十辆左右。” 利亚忽视了伯爵惊讶的神色继续说道，“能把盈利提高到原来的三倍以上。”

 

“开什么玩笑呢，希斯特利亚，如果你是想求我放过你的话……”

 

“这话是要我问您的，” 利亚站了起来，她的脸上恢复了笑容说道，“放着能翻三倍的机会不要，还妄想着杀掉能给你这个机会的人。以伟大的墙壁之神的名义，您在开什么玩笑呢，伯爵？”

 

斯特兰特曼伯爵的手微微的颤抖起来，作为一个商人出身的贵族，他不可抑制地想到了利亚口中描绘的场景。如果把盈利提高两倍他便可以还清所有外债，三倍的话够他在王都置办一处新的房产，额外的钱还能购入更多的原料，如果是四倍五倍的话 ……

 

盈利是没有尽头的，就如同人的欲望一般。不停的叠加的金币塞满了斯特拉特曼伯爵的脑子，那些个根本不敢想的天文数字此刻都渐渐浮现了出来。他仿佛都能预见那个场景了，在崭新的最靠近王的宅邸里举办最奢华的宴会，届时整个王都的贵族都会赏脸参加……不，是都会央求着来参加！然后敬爱伟大的王会在中心教堂内亲自授予自己最高的爵位。斯特拉特曼公爵……不，斯特拉特曼亲王！

 

想到此处他不禁笑了起来，贪婪的唾液从嘴角流了出来。但是他看着利亚，转念一想随即说道：

 

“我可不能相信你，说不定你是为了让我放过你才这么说。万一你出去想公爵泄密我就完了！”

 

“真是冥顽不灵。” 利亚轻声说道，随后从怀里拿出一封拆开了的信件，将它和那几张配方一起扔到斯特拉特曼面前继续道，“卡莉和她的情人坎帕逃到了罗塞之墙内的一处小村落里，信里有详细的地址，算我卖你一个人情，伯爵。”

 

“坎帕那个狗杂种。” 斯特拉特曼算是默认了利亚的说法，确认了一下地址后把信收到了怀里。

 

“她的情人先不提，卡莉必须活着。” 利亚补充道。

 

“哼，这话从你的嘴里说出来真是可笑。” 斯特拉特曼放下了手中的枪，转而点燃了第二根烟，吸了一口随后嘲讽道，“怎么了，是因为背叛了我的女儿而感到良心不安吗？”

 

“卡莉如果活着，就能继续改进配方提高可德洛因的纯度，到时候获益的还是你。” 利亚平淡地说道。

 

“哼，就算你不这么说我也不会杀了她的，毕竟她可是我唯一的女儿。” 斯特拉特曼猛吸了一口烟说道，“开个价吧。”

 

“五成。”

 

“咳咳，” 斯特拉特曼伯爵猝不及防的被自己的烟给呛到了，他像是听到了什么笑话然后说道，“你疯了吧！制毒的是我，提供马车的也是我，你只是挂了名而已，竟然敢要五成利？！”

 

“如果没有雷伊斯家的署名，那多出来的那几十车你一车都运不出去。”

 

“开什么玩笑，给你两成利都是抬举你了！”

 

“我没有在开玩笑，接受不了的话就继续提心吊胆的过着这捉襟见肘的日子吧，这您杀了我也不能改变的可悲的现状。”

 

“你太自大了，希斯特利亚。就算没有你，等我把卡莉找回来让她继续加工可德洛因一样能增加盈利。”

 

“我知道，所以刚才给你的那封信是伪造的。” 利亚并不惊讶于斯特拉特曼的临时变卦。

 

“什么？！”

 

“像你这样的商人出身的贵族，即使外表再怎么光鲜亮丽，却永远也摆脱不了骨子里的那份低贱。一有利益就会毫不犹豫的背叛别人反咬一口，所以我从来就没有相信你过。”

 

“贱人，竟敢，竟敢……”

 

“你那些粗俗的语言我差不多听腻了，五成利够你还清外债并过上舒适的生活了。我们达成协议了吗？”

 

斯特拉特曼伯爵由于愤怒掐断了刚点好的烟，他额间青筋直露，怒视着眼前的年轻女子。过了许久，只听见他咬牙切齿地说道：

 

“我知道了，把真的信给我。”

 

“您不是一直在怀里揣着吗？” 利亚听到这里微笑着点了点头，拿起一旁的帽子戴好，向斯特拉特曼伯爵行了礼之后便准备离去，“雷伊斯家的授权书之后会有专人送到您家里的。”

 

她推开门，斯特拉特曼伯爵气急败坏的咒骂声便从身后传来：

 

“婊子！区区一个婊子！”

 

利亚并没有回话，就这么离开了斯特拉特曼宅。

 

 

**新添加/修改的情报：**

**1. 总统府虽然明面上凌驾一切机构，并且拥有颁布法令的权利，但是其根本还是受限于由贵族把持的王政府。**

 


	7. 罪

**850年**

**史托黑斯区 街道**

 

马车车轮轧着水泥浇灌的平整地面发出的声音在寂静街道中显得有些突兀。自从三年前的那一天开始王政府对每个城市都实施了严格的宵禁制度，在日落两个小时内关闭城门后派遣当地的宪兵团在主干道上定时巡逻，一切私人马车均不能在城门关闭后在城内行驶。

 

不过正如你所见，规矩是用来限制和禁锢大部分人的。它们总是被制定的恰到好处以至于其虽然给人一种牢固而坚不可摧的刻板印象，却总能在意想不到的小角落里为制定它们的人们奉献上巨大的利益。比如现在，利亚乘坐的马车已经第二次遇见巡夜的宪兵团了，可是除了让马车停下做了一些简单的检查之外，大部分士兵只是撇了一眼那马车看似低调却考究的做工便敛了声音。

 

“不管怎么说都不能这么光明正大的破坏宵禁的规矩吧，长官！”

 

利亚咬着嘴唇托着脸望向窗外的时候听到了宪兵团巡逻队里面发出了这样的声音。

 

“喂马尔洛，快点闭嘴啦你这个蠢货。” 一旁亚麻色头发的士兵用力地顶了顶身旁大声向长官报告的士兵。

 

“别阻挠我，希琪。长官，这辆马车严重违反了宵禁，按照法律应该……”

 

这样的争执自然是引起了利亚的注意，她戴上了一旁的深棕色帽子并放下面纱遮住自己的模样，开口询问道：

 

“怎么回事？”

 

“貌似是巡逻队里除了争执。” 驾车的人回答道。

 

利亚还想再询问什么，马尔洛响亮的声音这次无比清晰地传到了她的耳朵里：

 

“无论怎么说，私人马车违反了宵禁就要接受全面检查，在完全排除潜在的威胁之前马车上的人必须得收押在收容所里！”

 

说完车门就被猛地拉开了。

 

 

**一周前**

**未知地**

就在利亚丧失力气的一瞬间，马车门被猛地踹开了。她垂倒在木质的长椅上，一旁是趴在地上刚刚昏死过去的男人，鲜血还在不停的从他的脖颈处渗透出来，一小部分流出了马车内部，流到了踩在马车阶梯上的男人蹭亮的皮鞋旁。身型高大的男子看到浑身被鲜血浸透的利亚，弯下腰探了探倒在地上的男子的鼻息，随后直起了身子，压着与一身黑衣相称的帽子毫不留情地大笑道:

 

"死透了。原来你喜欢和男人这样玩，小姑娘?"

 

半摊在座位上的利亚望着男人帽檐下露出的半边脸，费力地开口道:

 

"救我出去，凯尼。"

 

"那我就失礼了。" 男人抽出一块干净的帕子，擦拭着另一只手里拿着的尖刀，随后将其收好，那块沾上了污迹的帕子则被随意的扔到一旁。他一手拉起了利亚，另一只手则托着她的腰将她整一个人扛了起来，然后退出了马车。

 

“如果可以的话，我不想再被人扛在肩上。” 她咳嗽了几声，以奇特姿势趴在凯尼的肩膀上令她十分不舒服。

 

“哈哈，如果可以，我也不想扛着一个浑身是血的脏兮兮的小姑娘。” 凯尼嘲讽地笑了几声，“可是没办法，谁叫你是公爵的女儿呢。”

 

利亚原本正望着那个驾驶马车的男人倒在一旁的尸体出神，听到凯尼这么说便有几分急切地问道：

 

“父亲也来了？”

 

“正在马车里等待着他亲爱的女儿呢。” 凯尼回答道，然后走到了不远处角落里的马车旁，拉开门，将利亚放了进去。

 

柔软奢华的长椅瞬间便沾上了利亚裙摆上的血迹，可她此时却顾不上自己的狼狈，直直地盯着坐在自己面前的一身奢华打扮的中年男人，几乎要感动的落下泪来。她颤抖着压抑着内心的喜悦说道：

 

“父亲，您来救……”

 

“啪” 的一声，一个耳光就这么重重的落在自己的左脸上。像是不够宣泄自己的愤怒一般，男人又是一个耳光扇在她的右脸上。利亚被打的有些懵了，就这么久久没有缓过神来。男人仔细的打量了她几眼，见她这副模样便开口道：

 

“你太让我失望了，希斯特利亚。”

 

“父亲，我……” 利亚顾不及捂着脸便直直地跪了下来，双手紧紧地抓着公爵的衣服说道，“十分抱歉，请求您原谅我！”

 

雷伊斯公爵神色冷漠地说道：“你毁了自己的婚姻，也毁了我和侯爵的友谊。明天过后，你就会成为人人嘲笑的娼妇，真是雷伊斯家族的耻辱。”

 

利亚擦拭着自己布满泪水的脸颊，几近哀求地说道：

 

“都是我的错，父亲！我想凯尼肯定有办法毁尸灭迹掩盖这件事情的，请您相信我，我一定不会让雷伊斯家蒙羞的！” 说罢想抓住公爵的手，却被他一脚踢开了。男人蓝色的瞳孔里散发着莫名的情绪，他望着狼狈的利亚一会儿，随后开口道：

 

“你真是太肮脏了，无论多少华贵的珠宝首饰都掩盖不了……就和你的母亲一样，不懂得知恩图报的势利小人，真是太过低贱了。”

 

“我知道都是我的错，请您不要抛弃我，要我做什么都可以！” 利亚早已是泣不成声。

 

 

马车停了下来，顺着微光，雷伊斯宅就在眼前。凯尼打开了车门，看到这幅场景不禁调侃道：

 

“哟，打扰二位兴致，已经到了。”

 

公爵率先出了马车，他先是整理了一下自己略有褶皱的衣服，略带厌恶地盯着衣摆上被蹭到的血迹，随后回头望着跪坐在马车里狼狈的利亚然后说道：

 

“把她带到地下室去，凯尼。”

 

这一句话仿佛一道惊雷，在少女的耳边炸开。她惊恐的望着自己的父亲，像是在确认自己是否清了他刚刚的话语。可就在凯尼探进身在抓住自己的时候，那种和人接触的真实触感一下子把她拉回了现实，一阵恶心的感觉顿时涌上心头。她歇斯底里的痛哭并嚎叫着说道：

 

“不，不要把我送到地下室去，父亲！凯尼，放开我，放开我！”

 

一旁的宪兵很默契的将布条揉成团塞进利亚的嘴里，堵回了她所有的叫喊。

 

凯尼扛起被制服的利亚，随后望向一旁的雷伊斯公爵说道：“你还真是魔鬼啊，公爵。”

 

“别以为你就一点责任也没有，我说过要看好她的，凯尼。” 雷伊斯公爵冷冷地回应道。

 

“呀，没办法，谁叫宴会上的葡萄酒太过美味了呢。” 凯尼耸了耸肩感叹道，随即扛着利亚穿过雷伊斯宅富丽堂皇的主厅，大理石做成的楼梯后面的地板上有一道不起眼的暗门，他示意部下打开了那道门，一排隐藏的阶梯就这么暴露了出来。先行的部下举着煤油灯照亮了前方，凯尼拍了拍已经默不作声的利亚随后说道：

 

“就是要这样才对嘛，要把力气留到之后啊，小姑娘。”

 

楼梯被建造得很深，尽头是一段狭窄的通道，再走几步便是一扇略微生锈的铁门。先行的部下将带来的火把点燃插在一旁，然后掏出钥匙打开了那道铁门。大门打开发出的吱呀声通过地下的回音显得尤为瘆人。凯尼有些不耐烦地摆手甩了甩周围的灰尘抱怨道：

 

“竟然积了这么多灰尘。” 随后他走到中央的一根铁柱子上，将利亚放下然后把她的双手双脚都用镣铐铐上，然后调侃道，“怎么样，是不是很怀念这里的风景呢，小姑娘？”

 

见对方没有回应，他又命部下取来清水和酒精。将最后一根刑具擦拭完毕后雷伊斯公爵恰好推开门进来，只见他褪去了先前华丽的服饰，身上不过一套朴素的深色长袖长裤。封闭的地下室里只有火把和煤油灯照明，摇曳的火光照在他面无表情的脸上，仅着便衣的他此时却陡然生出几分威严和可怖之色。

 

他向凯尼和部下示意，后者识趣的准备离开。看着已经走远的部下，雷伊斯公爵忽然拦着凯尼然后说道：

 

“记住我上次和你说的话，完成这个任务。”

 

“你还真是无所不用其极啊，公爵。”  凯尼的语气一贯的讽刺。

 

“毕竟我的弟弟养了一条好狗不是吗？” 雷伊斯皮笑肉不笑地回应道。

 

凯尼神色锐利，脸上的笑容也消失了，转而压着愤怒说道：

 

“我警告你，不准再提乌利。”

 

“那你就遵循他的意愿，好好的辅佐我。” 雷伊斯公爵的身上有着的，或许是连火焰也温暖不了的冷酷，他继续说道，“渗透调查兵团，查清楚艾伦.耶格尔和五年前出现的那个男人的关系。别忘了，你已经失去了一次抓捕他的机会了。”

 

“从三军庭审上带人，你也未免太看得起中央宪兵了，你以为扎克雷会装聋作哑吗？”

 

“我没有心情听你找借口，把艾伦.耶格尔抓过来。” 雷伊斯整理了一下自己的衣服随后补充道，“现在，如果你不介意我和我女儿单独相处一段时间的话。”

 

“啧。” 凯尼一脸不爽的离开了地下室，暗自咒骂道，“恶心的懦夫。”

 

他正走到楼梯口，就听到了门外传来的争执声。他推开了门，不耐烦地说道：“怎么回事，大半夜的都在发情吗？”

 

“队长，快来帮忙啊！” 一旁一直守在门口的部下见到凯尼连忙发出求救信号。

 

“凯尼先生！” 身材较小的棕发女性一身女仆打扮从一旁探出来，见到凯尼激动地跑上前去说道，“利亚小姐在下面吧，罗尔夫不让我下去！”

 

“都和你说了不可能，你怎么事情这么多，派佩！” 罗尔夫再次拦住了派佩然后对着凯尼抱怨道，“队长，你快教训教训这个丫头，公爵还在下面呢她就敢硬闯！”

 

本就烦躁不堪的凯尼那里还听得进他们的争吵，他的脸上没了一贯嘲讽的笑，他压着帽子恶狠狠地说道：

 

“吵死了罗尔夫，你是罗德.雷伊斯的狗吗？！”

 

说罢便加快脚步离开了这个地方，留下了还在愣神的罗尔夫。

 

“咦……我们不是吗？” 他疑惑的喃喃道，随后听到的开门的声音让他警觉的回头，一把把已经半个身子探进门内的派佩给拉了回来，并且责骂道：

 

“你疯了，派佩！公爵的命令，除非等到他出来，否则谁都不能进去！”

 

和他差了近两个头的派佩却一点儿也没减弱自己的气势说道：

 

“我有很重要的事情要和公爵说，让我进去，罗尔夫！”

 

“哈，撒谎也太明显了吧，派佩！你要是真有什么重要的事情的话等公爵上来不行吗？”

 

“不行，是很重要的一定要现在当面说的事情，你不放我进去就是耽误情报！”

 

“你一个侍女能有什么重要的情报？” 罗尔夫轻易的抓住了派佩的手，挡下了那对他来说不痛不痒的攻击。

 

“哈，你这是歧视侍女吗，明明只是一条公爵养的狗！”

 

“你……” 罗尔夫对派佩复述凯尼的原话的行为而感到不满。

 

“我有说错吗，你这条胆小怯懦，不懂得变通的狗……啊痛！” 派佩因为罗尔夫握着自己的手陡然发力而叫喊出声，罗尔夫瞬间醒悟了过来，赶忙放开了她的手腕。

 

“抱歉……但是我不能让你进去。”

 

月光从窗户里透过撒在两人的身上，照亮了他们中间的一小片空地。棕色头发的女性深灰色的瞳孔里泛着丝丝悲伤，她抿着嘴沉声说道：

 

“求你了，罗尔夫......看在我们是同族的份上。”

 

她面前的士兵听到了这句话，先前纠结的神色瞬间被震惊和厌恶所代替，他攥紧拳头，一字一句地回复道：

 

“别侮辱我，派佩。我和你才不是同族。”

 

派佩低着头沉默着，视线则一直盯着罗尔夫身后的地下室的入口。突然她绕过罗尔夫，迅速冲向了那扇门。就在快碰到门把手的时候被罗尔夫狠狠地拽住后退了好几步，她正想抵抗，门却突然被打开了。

 

拿着煤油灯的雷伊斯公爵看着面前两个维持奇怪姿势人说道：

 

“都在吵什么呢？”

 

罗尔夫放开了派佩，两人皆是向着公爵行了礼。他扫了一眼二人然后说道：

 

“派佩，你来得正好，下去照顾小姐。拉尔夫，你也是。”

 

“我也要去？” 拉尔夫疑惑地开口道。

 

“是啊，毕竟派佩一个人会比较吃力。” 雷伊斯公爵留下这句话就离开了，这本来是早已习以为常的事情。公爵自从买下这处房产之后的几年，虽然时不时的会来探望小姐，但留宿的次数几乎是屈指可数。可是派佩却止不住的颤抖。一旁的罗尔夫疑惑地开口询问道：

 

“怎么了派佩？”

 

“你看到了吗？” 派佩有些惊恐地望着罗尔夫，看着对方依旧有些疑惑的神情她支支吾吾地说道，“虽然是深色的衣物，但是仔细看的话……上面都是血。”

 

罗尔夫这才猛的反应过来，虽然刚刚公爵离自己比较远，但是却还是能隐隐约约地闻到一丝血腥味。自己以为是之前利亚小姐衣服上带着的所以没有太在意，现在听到派佩这样说，他的内心深处有着一种莫名的不安。公爵方才的冷酷神色像是在暗示着什么一般，他突然有了一个很可怕的想法……

 

就在他思考的时候派佩早已打开门疾步走下了楼梯，他这才反应过来，便跟随着也下了楼。

 

“啊！”

 

罗尔夫走下楼梯，穿过狭窄的通道，看见了一扇敞开着的铁门，而派佩正跌坐在门旁捂着自己的嘴。他几步走过去站在派佩身旁的时候，那股味道变得仿佛像将整个人浸泡在血液里一般浓郁，空气中散发着的腐朽味更是刺激着他的神经。他拉着衣领，深深地吸了一口气然后转了过去。没想到在看到房间里场景仅仅两秒后，当他的大脑恢复了正常运作功能然后处理完了一连串复杂信号并将这些信号传送到全身的时候，他连忍受都做不到就直接在一旁呕吐了起来。

 

「房间里的那个……东西，真的是利亚小姐吗？」

 

恢复理智后的罗尔夫擦去了因呕吐而渗出了生理盐水，一种名为恐惧的情绪瞬间涌了上来。他不敢问，也不敢动，脑子因为处理了过于庞大的信息正处于眩晕的状态。

 

一旁同样沉默的派佩此时却站了起来准备往房间里走。罗尔夫反应过来，连忙拉着派佩，颤抖地说道：

 

“你要做什么，派佩？”

 

被问的女性撇了他一眼，眼角下有着未擦干的泪迹，她开口道：

 

“利亚小姐受伤了，我需要帮她清洗身体。”

 

“开玩笑的吧……派佩，你认为那东西，我是指利亚小姐……还活着吗？”

 

“……公爵是不会杀了利亚小姐的。” 派佩抽出了手，径直走到了房间里，拿起桌上放着的钥匙，解开了利亚手脚的镣铐，随后轻轻的将她扶着靠在自己身上，朝着门外的罗尔夫说道，“过来帮我一把，把利亚小姐抬到楼上去。”

 

罗尔夫站在门口犹豫了一会儿， 还是走进来帮着派佩将利亚抬起来。在接触到利亚的一瞬间罗尔夫的身体狠狠地抖了一下。他从不是天真的人，相反，他是个纯粹的利己主义者，或者说至少他自己是这么觉得的，因为世界是痛苦的，资源是有限的，只有不断的争抢掠夺才能得到更多的东西，所以功绩斐然的他才会从宪兵团里脱颖而出被选中加入中央宪兵，为雷伊斯公爵做些见不得人的事情。

 

服从命令是军人的天职，更不用说中央宪兵队里的这些精英了。他甚至对服从命令而感到无比的荣耀，越是执行任务，越是掠夺，他便越觉得这是自己强大的证明，是自己和族人做出正确选择的证明！

 

可是这真的是对的吗？他望着利亚血肉模糊的后背想道，对一个年轻的女孩下这样的狠手，不为掠夺资源，也不为血海深仇。这样毫无理由的纯粹的暴力，真的是正确的吗？

 

他们将利亚抬进了楼上的浴室，派佩找出急救箱里的酒精，沾湿了棉布后轻轻的擦拭着利亚后背的伤口。早已昏迷的少女此时发出的几声无意识的痛吟才让罗尔夫感觉到她体内的生命还没有流失干净。

 

“抱歉利亚，我知道这很疼。” 派佩在一旁不停地低语着，“再忍一下，再忍一下。该死的，罗尔夫，把她嘴里的布条取出来！”

 

罗尔夫一惊，随后怀着复杂的心情将利亚嘴里那原先自己塞进去的布条给拽了出来。之后他在一旁机械地递着干净的酒精棉布，然后将沾着血的棉布放到装着清水的木桶里。许久，他终于开口道：

 

“派佩……我们还是把利亚小姐送去医院比较好。”

 

“然后让整个史托黑斯区的人都知道利亚小姐今晚发生了什么事吗？” 派佩努力平复着自己的声音说道，“明早，只要利亚坚持到了明早，你就去找霍尔斯医生。”

 

沉默在两人间蔓延开来。

 

派佩在对伤口消完毒之后让罗尔夫将利亚架起来为她绑绷带。她就这样一圈一圈的将洁白的绷带缠绕在利亚身上，罗尔夫看到她几次都忍不住落下泪来，开口安慰道：

 

“这不是你的错，派佩。”

 

“这就是我的错，如果我一起跟着去的话……”

 

“那么只会多一个躺在这里的人。”

 

“不……你不明白的，罗尔夫。” 派佩用衣袖抹掉眼泪随后说道，“如果我在的话，至少能保护……”

 

“够了！” 罗尔夫的语气陡然升起，他有些恼怒地说道，“叔叔阿姨就是因为一直这么天真才会落得如此下场，以后不要再说这样的话了，派佩！”

 

看着面前的人痛苦的神色，罗尔夫空出一只手拍了拍她的肩膀随后说道：

 

“无论什么时候，保护自己才是最重要的。”   

 

 


	8. 开始

850年  
史托黑斯区 街道

“真是抱歉，” 驾车的人从怀中掏出一个小布袋，随后交给了领头的长官，“我家夫人和其他几位玩的有些迟了，侯爵催着回去，所以还请长官行个方便。”

一身宪兵制服的长官接过了那给小布袋，熟练的掂量了一番后露出了友善的微笑说道：

“既然是这样那也是情有可原，祝侯爵夫人有一个美好的夜晚。”

“可是……嘭！” 马尔洛正想说什么突然被长官一枪托打趴在一边，鼻子里瞬间流出了鲜血。

“我最诚挚的道歉，侯爵夫人，这些个刚进兵团不久的小鬼根本不懂礼貌。” 长官收起长枪，讨好般的向马车里的人行礼，顺便恭敬地关上了方才被马尔洛强行拉开的车门。

戴着面纱的利亚点了点头，马车就这样继续前行了。

“又是你这个家伙，马尔洛，要是下次你再做出一些妨碍公务的事情，少不了你的书面处分！” 长官那张带着微笑的脸瞬间变得狰狞起来，他向倒在地上的马尔洛啐了一口，随即整理了一下队伍便继续巡逻了。

“我……” 捂着鼻子的马尔洛还想说什么便被一旁的希琪给捂住了嘴。

“闭嘴吧，马尔洛，不要再惹麻烦了！” 她凑近马尔洛，小声地说道。

“可是那辆马车明显的违反了宵禁，怎么能什么都不追究的放过？” 马尔洛甩开希琪的手然后起身，随意的用袖子擦了擦鼻子下面的血迹。皱着眉，语气沉重地说道。

“小点声啊蠢货，你难道没有注意到吗？” 希琪看见他一脸疑惑的神情，一副恨铁不成钢的样子压着声音说道，“就是那个驾驶马车的人！”

“他怎么了吗？” 马尔洛努力的回想希琪口中的那个人，脑子里却只是有一个模糊的印象，就连关于他声音的记忆都有些模糊，明明方才还听过。

“虽然只是一瞬间，但是在你这个蠢货拉开车门的时候我就注意到了。”

“什么？”

“那家伙的手早就伸进衣兜了。” 希琪看着马尔洛惊讶的神情，随即干笑了几声补充道，“看那姿势估计是要掏出什么不得了的东西呢。”

“比如说？” 

马尔洛认真思考的模样逗笑了希琪，她不禁调侃道：

“你这个人真是无趣啊。”

“哈，你在说什么？快告诉我你指的是什么东西！”

“……应该是刀子之类的吧，之后他递给长官那个小袋子的时候我看到了银色的光在他的怀里一闪而过。”

“刀子……难道他还想当着这么多宪兵的面杀了我不成？杀害宪兵是重罪，我可不觉得他有那个胆子，是你想太多了，希琪。” 

“哼，希望如此吧。说不定这个世界上有即使杀害了宪兵也不用被处罚的人呢。” 希琪捏着枪带子的手紧了紧，“如果可以，我希望你不会遇到这样的人。”

“你好奇怪啊，难道你希望别人遇到这样的人吗？我是一个士兵，抓捕坏人本来就是我的职责。”马尔洛的眼神在月光的照耀下显得格外坚定。

“……你这种人为什么要加入宪兵团呢？” 希琪见状不禁感叹道，“完全不懂得变通。”

“你说的对。”

“哦，你终于明白了吗？”

“像我这样的人，就应该加入调查兵团！”

“哈？！” 希琪的音量不禁提高了几分，“不是，我指的是……哎，你简直比阿尼还要讨厌！”

“为什么要把我和雷恩哈特做比较啊？！”

两个年轻士兵的斗嘴在月光的照耀下显得格外生动鲜活，然而这份灵动却并没有蔓延到被月光照耀着的另一边侧。

 

那辆马车穿过几条街道，终于来到了雷伊斯宅的后门。一个身影在建筑物洒下的阴影处站立着，那身影一看见马车的踪迹便挥手示意着。马车便停在了一处不起眼的地方，驾驶马车的人刚下马，那身影便匆匆向前拉开了门问道：

“没受伤吧，利亚小姐？”

利亚看了一眼语气急切的派佩，随后说道：

“不是说让你在房间里等着的吗。”

“没事的，亚尔娜和伊特拉她们参加完礼拜早早的就睡了。” 派佩一边弯着腰搀扶着利亚，一边解释道，“围在房子周围的那几个宪兵也都不在。”

“那是当然，我们中央宪兵的任务多的是，怎么能老是来守卫一个贵族小姐。” 安置好马匹的罗尔夫向这边走来说道。

“你就不能少说点话吗，罗尔夫？” 派佩听出了他语气中的嘲讽之色，不禁有些恼怒道。

“我看要少说话的是你吧，派佩。整天叽叽喳喳的和苍蝇一样。” 

“那可真是可惜呢，罗尔夫。看来你是要一直听着这只苍蝇喋喋不休了，毕竟你可是被凯尼先生委以重任守卫利亚小姐的呢。” 

派佩嘲讽的笑自然是激怒了本就心怀不满的罗尔夫，一心想要为兵团奉献自身的他却被指名了要做贵族小姐的近身侍卫，作为一名实力高超自尊心又强的士兵，他自然是不服的。正想开口反驳回去，一个声音陡然打断了二人即将爆发的争吵。

“疼死了。” 利亚皱着眉头说道。

“利亚小姐您没事吧，是背后还疼吗？” 派佩顾不上和罗尔夫争吵，关切地问着利亚。

“把束腰解开。”

派佩的手向利亚的腰间伸去，可刚一碰到那黑色的外裙她便被那潮湿的触感给惊了缩回了手。抬手一看，暗红色的血液沾上了指尖。她脸色大变，压着惊呼声就准备去解开利亚的束腰。边解着带子边嗔怪道：

“都说了您的伤还在恢复中，不要穿束身衣了，您还是不听！赫尔曼医生也说过了这几天应该好好养病，您才刚醒来没几天……”

派佩一边扶着利亚走向宅子一边不停的念叨着，一旁的罗尔夫虽然受不了这般聒噪的氛围却又不得不跟在后面，只得把恼火的情绪压在心底。三人到了利亚的卧室门口，罗尔夫打开门，派佩扶着利亚进去休整，他正准备关门离去的时候，利亚开口道：

“谢谢你，罗尔夫。”

被点名的士兵握着门把手的手指动了动，他沉默了一会儿随后说道：

“这是最后一次，我不会再帮你背着公爵做这些事了。”

“是吗……” 利亚喃喃道， “但是那是不可能的。”

“什么？” 罗尔夫惊讶地向那个方向望了一眼。

“低下头，罗尔夫！” 

“没事。” 利亚打断了准备大发雷霆的派佩，“你吵得我头都疼了，派佩。”

“……抱歉，利亚小姐。” 被点名的侍女只得低下头到一旁去取新的绷带。

“既然凯尼已经任命你为我的侍卫了，你就得帮我做事，难道不是这个道理吗，罗尔夫？” 利亚张开双臂，任由派佩将自己的外衣褪去，沾了血的衣服被派佩卷成一团扔进了一旁的木桶。

“可是我不会再做任何背叛公爵的事情。” 罗尔夫虽然低着头，语气却异常坚定。

“谁说我做了背叛父亲的事情了？” 利亚压低的声音和着衣料摩擦的声音，在昏暗烛火的照映下有着犹如在慢述故事一般在人心尖上抓痒的魔力。

“……深夜密会斯特拉特曼侯爵，你同他交谈的必定是公爵不能得知的事情。” 罗尔夫虽然顿了顿，却并没有被这略显暧昧的氛围给迷惑。

“不过是告知他卡莉的下落罢了，毕竟史托黑斯区侯爵家的女孩儿和车夫私奔的事情也不是能放在明面上说的，对吗，罗尔夫？” 利亚在派佩给自己擦拭血迹换绷带的时候疼得吸了口冷气，语气却还算镇定。

“为了将这件事告诉侯爵，您拖着重伤也要第一时间赶去，真是……令人敬佩。” 罗尔夫平淡的语气听不出一丝尊重。

随着沾上血迹的绷带被一层层取下来之后，几道狭长的伤口就这么静静地躺在利亚的后背，最长的那一条从右肩骨一路延伸到左腰侧。在月光和昏暗烛火的映照下渗出了些许血迹，显得尤为瘆人。派佩见那几条蜿蜒的伤口心中一疼，她尽量放慢动作，可当拆下最后一层绷带的时候仍然有些许组织粘连在绷带上，她便没了动作。

“继续，派佩。” 利亚的声音从前方传来，那仿佛像一个局外人一般的冷淡语气听着让人难受。

派佩深知这样下去不是办法，于是她深吸一口气，缓慢却又不失实劲的将最后一层绷带给撕了下来。几道伤口不出所料的开始渗出了鲜红色的血液，她连忙从医药箱中拿出消毒用的酒精，一点点的将那血迹给擦拭干净。随后便从一个棕色的小瓶子中倒出一些浅褐色的液体涂抹在干净的纱布上再将它一层层的裹在利亚的身上。她祈祷过不止一次这瓶赫尔曼医生留下的药水能够促进伤口的愈合，如果幸运的话还能不留下伤痕。

帮利亚换好了绷带之后的派佩听出了罗尔夫语气中带着的些许嘲讽，正想教育他几句却被利亚给打断了，身着白色睡袍的少女的铅灰色眼睛在烛火的映照下显得熠熠生辉，她沉默了一会儿，随后边抚摸着自己的头发边平淡地说道：

“自然不仅仅是卡莉的事，我同意以雷伊斯家的名义向各座重要地区运输可德洛因，今后部分出城的马车上都会装载这种毒品。”

“什么？！” “利亚？！” 两个声音几乎同时响起。

“你……疯了吧？！运输大量可德洛因可是死罪，是会被当众绞死的！你疯了，我是不可能帮你做这件事的，我现在就要去向公爵报告！” 率先从震惊中反应过来的罗尔夫提腿就要往外走，派佩眼疾手快的抓住了他的袖子。

“罗尔夫，你先等等！” 

“还等什么，别拦着我派佩，你也快离这个疯子远一点！”

在两人僵持之际利亚从一旁的抽屉里抽出两份文件然后将其中一份展开说道：

“如果你不想做的话也没事，只可惜如果是这样的话，那我只能让派佩去做了。”

略微泛黄的纸张上印着雷伊斯的家徽以及签下协议的人的签名，看着那熟悉的字迹，罗尔夫虽然甩开了派佩的手，却依旧停下了脚步。

“只要有这份契约在，我便可以差遣派佩做任何事。” 利亚见罗尔夫沉默了便抽出另一份文件然后继续说下去，“这张授权书，需要有人帮我送到斯特拉特曼侯爵的府上。同时还要打点车夫，挑选合适的马匹，以及和看守城门的宪兵们打好招呼呢。毕竟我虽然有足够的金币，可是就算是宪兵也不敢轻易收吧。”

“……所以你就想让我去贿赂宪兵，开什么玩笑！” 罗尔夫的脸上染上愤怒，而这多半不是出于行贿的行为，令他恼火的也许是被利亚命令这件事情本身。

“你可以选择的，不喜欢的话不做也行。”

罗尔夫沉默了一会儿，压着自己的语气然后说道， “如果你做不到，那么派佩也做不到，不是吗？”

“那可说不定，别太低估派佩的魅力了。” 利亚微笑着走到派佩身边，指尖从她背后露出的那段洁白的脖颈一路向下，一颗一颗慢慢地解开了那排扣子，派佩的黑色侍女裙从身上缓缓滑落。背着月光和烛光，她美好的身体像一幅美丽的艺术品一般。罗尔夫望着派佩柔美饱满的身体，情欲下意识的涌了上来，他只能用自身作为士兵的强大精神力压制自己的欲望，同时也不曾忘了方才利亚说过的话，他沉声问道：

“你什么意思？”

“金币不够的话，还有别的可以给不是吗？” 利亚抚摸着派佩的深棕色头发喃喃道，“作为女性的便利之处就在于，无论到了什么样的绝境，都还有自己的一幅身体可以卖。一次不够的话，两次，十次，二十次……”

“够了，你居然想让派佩去给那些宪兵当娼妓，她也是一个人，你怎么可以这么做？！”

“是吗？” 利亚歪着头微笑了一下，继续说道，“很遗憾在现有的法律体系下，她，派佩.戴博尔，是我，希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，的所有物。和这间房子里的一张床，一把椅子，甚至一根蜡烛没有任何分别。”

“就算她签了卖身契，你也不能……”

“除了殴打、强暴、虐杀等会使她身体严重受损的行为可能会被定罪以外，我可以让她做任何事。” 利亚皱了皱眉头，似乎是不想再与对方废话下去，她转向一直沉默的派佩问道，“你会为我做任何事情吗，派佩？”

小个子侍女低着头，依旧赤身裸体的站在一旁，她缓缓抬起头，深灰色的眼睛先是看了一眼身旁的罗尔夫，随后带着那种他读不懂的情绪望着利亚，她抿了抿嘴唇随后说道：

“是的，我会为你做任何事情，希斯特利亚小姐。”

“就算我要你去诱惑宪兵们？”

“就算你要我去诱惑宪兵们。”

利亚拍了拍手随后说道：

“问题解决。”

“你……” 罗尔夫望着利亚眼底渐显的疯狂之色，他感到无比后悔。当初自己就不应该对这个疯子产生同情而帮助她偷偷离开宅邸。不……即使自己不出手帮助，她也能找出办法接近斯特拉特曼侯爵，这个女人就是个彻头彻尾的疯子，从她上扬的嘴角和毫无负担的表情就能看出来。明明一周前自己亲身经历过那样的地狱，可她像是毫不在意一般，还想着将自己身边的人也推入相同的深渊！

一阵风从半掩着的窗户中吹进来，那阴冷的气息从他周身抚摸而过，像是对这冰冷无比的夜晚的一声轻叹。

“我知道了。” 和着风声，罗尔夫这样说道。

新添加/修改的情报：

1\. 默认金币作为墙内的流通货币之一。


	9. 迷失

 

**850年**   
**史托黑斯区 南亚琛街**

男人的尸体就那么静静地躺在床底下，从他扭曲的表情和那惊悚的甚至陡然生出几分滑稽的姿势来看，他死之前必定承受了巨大的痛苦。高温而潮湿的房间里散发着一股莫名酸臭味，或许是堆砌着的盘子上那个已经腐烂的苹果散发出来的气味，又或许是男人还有着余温的身体里散发出来的死气。无论如何，史托黑斯区宪兵支队士兵阿尼.莱恩哈特此时的境况都不太乐观。

金发的少女摸索着银色的戒指，表面的金属光泽在她指尖的常年摩挲下显得锃亮无比。她静静的坐在男人的尸体旁边思考着各种应对措施。隔壁住户的尖叫声和咒骂声总算是消停了下来，她略带怜悯地望了那个男人一眼，随后起身。压下方才脑子里闪过的种种回忆，她浅蓝色的眼睛里有着一贯的冷漠和坚定。

人类，太过脆弱。那由肌肉和骨骼组成的身体满是弱点：眼、太阳穴、耳、肋骨、膝关节、脚踝……只要通过准确有力的击打技术，纤细如她也能放倒外表看起来比自己壮硕魁梧几倍的敌人。可若是脆弱也罢，偏偏这些人一个一个都毫无自知之明的自认为拥有着强大无比的力量。比如自己一走下楼就将自己劫持的人，这个穿着白色西装的中年男子和将自己捆绑起来的说着冒犯人话的小混混，又比如做着安逸士兵梦和行动力低下的的自己的两个伙伴，还比如整天叫嚣着要为自由献身的笨蛋和质疑自己选择道路的愤世嫉俗的士兵……

“哎。” 她轻叹了一口气，觉得自己又实在是过于小题大做。阿尼.莱恩哈特不是一个多愁善感的人，或许是多年的潜伏生活和对自己那未知未来的焦虑让她的神经也变得敏感了吧。说到底，每一个人都是为了自己所坚持的信念而走下去，无论那姿态在旁人眼里是多么的卑微可笑。

但是，她必须要回去，她必须要回到故乡去。

“喂，你在那里嘀咕些什么呢！” 一旁的小混混听着她的低声念叨，随即语气不善地说道。

“没什么，只是在被丢进废液槽之前，我有一个请求。”

“说说看。” 坐在她对面的中年男子接话道。

“被你那品味还不错的伙伴拿走的戒指，可以还给我吗？” 士兵不再胡乱思考，她将自己的大脑保持了在清醒的状态。

稍稍意料之外的是穿西装男人的异常警觉，他接过那枚从自己身上搜刮出来的戒指仔细研究起来，虽然没有发现任何异常之处却不愿意归还，即使自己出言嘲讽了他们几句。男人那张扬的伙伴随后拿过戒指戴在手指上，冷笑着说道：

“你以为我们会蠢到去听你的挑衅吗？”

“是啊。”

士兵眼神一沉，她的左肘在下一秒瞬间发力撞上小混混的左手，还未收好的戒指上的勾子就这么猛地划过了小混混的脸颊从而留下一道很深的伤口。那小混混怒目圆睁，一边骂咧着一边挥着拳头直冲士兵的正脸。阿尼抬手抵挡，那勾子瞬间划过了她的手，她却还是一副冷漠模样的开口说道：

“确实挺蠢的。”

随后几道闪电乍现，突然出现的巨人左臂就这么把整辆马车都炸了开来。小规模爆炸带来的气流将整辆马车吹散架了，巨量的烟雾升腾起来，包裹了附近的几条小道。早已挣脱束缚的阿尼从那与巨人手臂链接的肌肉组织中抽出了自己的左手，那狰狞的，带着裸露肌肉的巨人组织在烟雾还未散尽之前便开始蒸发，不一会儿就消失殆尽了。

她从烟雾中找到了被炸飞在一旁的男人，轻松制服他之后声音冷漠地问道：

“卡莉.斯特拉特曼在哪？”

“你简直就和巨人一样。” 受伤的男人脱口而出的话让阿尼愣神了几秒，而就在她放松警惕的这几秒，“嘭”的一声，一颗子弹便飞速地射入了她的胸口，阿尼应声倒地。

“还站得起来吗，老大？” 躲在一旁的小混混从阿尼身后的烟雾中走了出来，左手上拿着的手枪枪口还散发着一缕烟。

“勉强吧。” 男人这样说道。

“那可不行啊。” 小混混笑了几声，露出了得逞的表情，随后把枪口对准男人。

男人沉默了一会儿， 然后叹了一口气后说道：

“杀死坎帕的是你吧，卢。”

“谁知道呢，” 小混混毫不犹豫地抠动了扳机，在男人没了声响后他走近几步望了望同样倒在地上的阿尼，略感惋惜的说道，“可惜了这张美人脸，本来能卖个好价钱。”

小混混自然是迅速离开了现场，方才的那些嚣张话语仿佛还在空中回响，等烟雾完全散去后不久，在那奄奄一息的中年男人的生命流逝干净之前，倒在血泊里的士兵站了起来。在男人惊讶的眼神中，她先是撇了撇自己左胸前被开的口子，随后开口问道：

“你还能说话对吧，卡莉到底在哪里？”

或许是出于对眼前景象的震惊，抑或是因为深知自己命不久矣后的释然，男人告诉了她自己所知的一切，包括他们是如何被坎帕说服从而反过来勒索雇佣他们的斯特拉特曼伯爵的计划。在生命完全抽离他的肉体之前他又想起了五年前的那一天，那个将他和孩子永远分离的一天。而自己已经在这个残酷的世界里苟活了这么长时间，或许是时候该结束了。男人眼睛里看见的士兵脸上的冷漠表情变得越来越模糊，他叼着烟的牙齿脱了力，微仰着的头沐浴着日落前的最后几丝阳光。逝去的家人此时一个个出现在了自己的面前，他们微笑着向自己伸出了手。

阿尼看着眼前这个早已死去的男人脸上露出的释然的微笑，那股莫名的烦躁感不知道为什么又窜了上来，使她不得不命令自己平静下来。她戴上帽子，将自己的大半张脸都隐藏了起来，然后便马不停蹄的赶往方才男人口中他们关押卡莉的地点。

她一步步走上那栋破旧房屋的楼梯，在小混混与他的同伙看着自己愣神的一瞬间躲过射偏的子弹，然后不过数十秒便制服了房间里的所有人。看着那个为首小混混惊慌失措的样子，阿尼忽然想起了方才中年男人安详死去的模样，不由得一阵怒火涌上心头，她将枪上膛，猛的插进小混混的嘴里说道：

“今天没有发生任何事，你也从未见过我，否则……” 她冷漠又带着几分恶劣的提高了声音，“嘭。”

“唔！！” 小混混吓得两眼一翻，竟然直接晕了过去。

“都结束了吗？” 女声从一侧传来，阿尼抬头，穿着较好女子半倚在门边这样说道。她的模样与在斯特拉特曼宅里看到的画像有几分相似。

“是卡莉.斯特拉特曼小姐吧，您的父亲正在找您，请您回家吧。” 士兵开口说道。

女子倒是没有露出什么惊讶的表情，她叼着烟猛吸了一口然后说道：

“在这之前，先陪我喝一杯怎么样？”

随后二人便离开了这间散发着臭气的屋子。

 

那个小混混是在她们离开后不久苏醒过来的，他猛地擦了擦嘴角残留着的口水，回想起方才被年轻士兵单方面的碾压，他神情阴郁地说道：

“干他妈的，下次再遇到那个婊子，老子一定要把她按到地上狠操几次！”

可他愤怒的情绪还没宣泄完，靴子踩着台阶的声音忽然从楼梯口处传来，在这间安静的屋子里显得十分突兀。那小混混瞬间吓破了胆，以为那个士兵又掉头回来，连忙后退几步，随手拿了附近的一根木棒，双眼死死的盯着那个发出声音的地方。房子里经久不散的烟味和臭气此时竟熏的他浑身发抖。

不一会儿一个人便现了形，却并不是之前的那个士兵。来人披着一件宽大的黑色斗篷，几乎罩住了他的全身，露出的部分身着黑色的裤子和皮靴，粗看一眼瞧不出他的身份。

“你是谁，来这里做什么！” 虽然猜测这人和刚才的士兵不是同一路的，可小混混还是警觉的握紧木棒质问道。

那人也没有回答他，只是站定，然后突然向这个方向猛冲过来，同时从怀里掏出了什么东西。小混混被那东西的反光晃了眼，下意识的用力一棒打在那人的手上，他的手指一松那东西便掉在了地上，玻璃渣子瞬间碎了一地，鲜红色的液体止不住的向外流。小混混这才看清原来那人准备从怀里掏出来的竟然是一瓶红酒。他嗤笑一声，本以为来的会是和那个士兵一般的货色，没想到只是个来找茬的混蛋。可就在下一秒，那人快速抽出一把银色的刀子便直直地捅了过来，他扑过来的力量竟直接将刀子捅穿了小混混的手臂，两人瞬间倒地。

那人毫不犹豫地拔出了刀子，随后又用力刺向了小混混的另一只手。还没反应过来方才障眼法的小混混瞬间嚎叫起来，贯穿伤带来的巨大疼痛让他不停地挣扎并咒骂着：

“狗娘养的，放开我，杂种！老子杀了你！！”

那人一直低着的头却突然抬了起来，随后带着些许嘲讽语气地开口道：

“好久不见，还在做皮肉生意吗？”

小混混先是怔了几秒，然后就在他认出眼前人的一瞬间，巨大的震惊与恐惧突然席卷而来，他那因为疼痛而渗出的生理盐水混杂着鼻涕和口水流到了地板上，鲜红色血液与方才喷洒出来的红酒相互辉映，形成了种种令人惊叹的美丽的图案。

“你……你……” 他吃惊的说不出话来，身体上的每一个细胞都在不停地颤抖着。

“还改了姓名，是做贼心虚吗？” 那人笑了一声随后补充道，“也对，以前的那些人要是找上门来，的确会很令人困扰吧。不过，今后你就不需要再担心了，因为是不会有人来向尸体寻仇的。”

“不！我错了，对不起，是我错了！求求你，求求你！！” 小混混丝毫不顾及形象的求饶着，被贯穿的双臂无力的拍打着地面，裤裆里顿时湿了一片，“你是来要钱的吗，我都给你！就在那边柜子后面的暗格里！求求你放过我！求求你原谅我！你要我做什么都行！！”

那人自然是注意到了他下身的那般惨状，嗤笑了一声随后起身，踢了踢他那渗出尿液的部位随后带有蹂躏性质的踩踏着。以为那人只是在玩弄自己的小混混强忍着下体和双臂传来的剧烈疼痛，脸上虽然渗出了许多汗珠却依旧露出了讨好的笑。然而下一秒，冰冷的刀子划破空气用力的插在了他的右大腿上，随后在他还没来得及叫出声之前被拔出转而更用力的插在他的左大腿上。喷涌而出的鲜血洒到了那人黑色的靴子上，他面色阴冷，俯视着小混混的脸上忽然多了一丝愉悦。随后那人半蹲了下来，双手紧握着那把匕首，就这么紧紧地盯着那小混混的脸，然后丝毫没有犹豫的将那匕首一点点没入他的胸膛。小混混凄惨的嘶吼一直持续了近十秒，奋力的挣扎才回归了平静。

那人望了小混混那张维持着狰狞表情的脸一会儿， 随后起身拉紧了几乎要滑落的帽檐，撇了一圈四周先醒的却始终没有出手的小混混的同伴们，他们在接受到了信息后心照不宣的都没有出声，只是沉默的看着那人摸索着柜子后的暗格，取走了里面布袋子装的所有金币，随后离开房间，消失在了夜晚的街道上。

 

 

**几天后**   
**史托黑斯区 杰克波特街**

卡莉告别了众人和阿尼走到了Pit Lidors酒吧外的一座桥上，夜晚的风吹过二人的头发，显得格外舒服。她靠在一旁看着眼前的士兵吃过甜甜圈后露出的惊讶表情，不禁问道：

“怎么，你从来没有吃过甜甜圈吗？”

那士兵在迅速解决了袋子里第一个尝起来柔软而甜腻的食物后，开口道：

“的确没有。”

看着士兵光明正大却又一副冷漠的模样，卡莉不禁笑出了声。那士兵在喝完几口柠檬汽水后递上了她们之前便说好的墙壁通行证。卡莉望着那张浅薄的纸张出神了一会儿，眼角不自觉的湿润了，她抹去了即将滑落的泪珠说道：

“看来我终于要和这座城市告别了呢。”

“不离开也可以，只要你不再帮助你父亲制毒就可以了，现在还来得及。” 阿尼拨弄着被风吹乱的前额的发丝，随后望了一眼方才卡莉带给自己的纸袋子里剩下了两个甜甜圈，心情不错。

听到士兵这样说的女子只是摇了摇头，露出苦笑说道：

“我向来和父亲不对付，母亲去世后，我们心照不宣的定下规定不干扰对方的生活。只是，在他央求我制造可德洛因的时候，我还是会忍不住的去帮助他。却根本不是为了什么家族荣耀，金银财宝之类的俗物，只是受不了他无助的样子罢了。” 她望向一旁露出些许惊讶神色的士兵继续补充道，“如果继续留在他身边，我一定会忍不住再次帮助他的。我们也许……是最奇怪的父女了吧。”

“……谁知道呢，” 阿尼不自觉的握紧了那瓶柠檬汽水，低着头思索道， “我和我父亲的关系也很特殊。”

见卡莉许久未支声，阿尼不禁抬头，却看见了眼前这个一直带着看淡一切表情的贵族之女竟面目狰狞地盯着自己身后的方向一动不动，颤抖着的双手仿佛下一秒就要紧握成拳，狠狠的攻击那个身影。

 

 


	10. 父女

**850年**   
**史托黑斯区 杰克波特街**

阿尼随着卡莉愤怒的视线转过头，看见不远处昏暗街道的一侧站立着一个身影。还未等她开口，那个人影便主动走了出来，走到了被月光照亮的桥上。阿尼看清了那个人影的模样，黑色的被精心盘好的头发下一双铅灰色的眼睛似笑非笑地望着这边。没有任何珠宝配饰的深色裙装虽然朴素，却不显廉价。再想到卡莉伯爵之女的身份，阿尼轻易推测出了眼前女子亦为贵族之后的事实。

那女子正要开口，卡莉却快步走上前，她紧咬着牙齿，一双眼眸怒视着眼前的人。女子那一贯的得体的微笑此时看来却讽刺无比。卡莉忽然一个用力扇在她的左脸颊上，力道之大瞬间便将那女子打的偏过头去，她的左脸颊上不一会儿便出了红痕。女子转过头，用手整理了被打乱的前额的头发，随后面色平静地开口道：

“我们又见面了，我最亲爱的朋友。”

“闭嘴！” 盛怒之下的卡莉想再给眼前的人一个巴掌，却在看到她那依旧带着笑意的脸后生生止住了自己已经扬起来的手。卡莉强令自己冷静下来，她暗自攥起拳头说道，“你是怎么找到这里的？你来这里干什么？”

“这一个月以来我一直在寻找你的踪迹，好不容易得知了这位宪兵小姐也在追查你的下落，就派人在Pit Lidors酒吧一直等候着。” 利亚不紧不慢的解释道，“至于我来这里干什么……当然是为了给你送行啊，我的朋友。”

“见鬼去吧，你这恶魔！” 卡莉狠狠的将另一只手中的烟掐灭随后扔进河里说道，“要不是你，我怎么可能会落到如此地步！”

利亚笑了笑说道：“我只是告诉了斯特拉特曼伯爵令他担心的女儿的行踪罢了。”

“可就是你告诉了父亲我们居住的地方，他才会派人来抓捕我们，我们才迫不得已逃回了史托黑斯区！坎帕他才会……”

“一口一个‘我们’的，我都忘记问了，那个你如此迷恋的情人那里去了呢？” 利亚话锋一转，凑上前去望了望卡莉手上攥着的通行证，最后略带惊讶的望向阿尼开口问道，“怎么只给了一张通行证呀，宪兵小姐？”

“……闭嘴。” 卡莉似乎是想到了什么一般，皱着眉低下了头。

“你不想回忆也情有可原，我知道你的小情人这几天一直没有露过面。虽然你对那些酒吧里的人谎称他身体不适，但我猜想，他早就已经死了吧。”

“……”

“而且你刚刚也说了，你们是迫不得已才逃回了史托黑斯区，然后才被伯爵派来的人抓获。以你的性格，就算是让你逃到特罗斯特区这样的和巨人只有一墙之隔的地方，你也不愿意再回到这座城市吧。那么促使你做出这个决定的，只有你的那个小情人了。怂恿你做出私奔这种低劣的举动然后串通小混混们反过来敲诈你父亲一笔，一个能言善道又野心勃勃的车夫，不难猜想漂泊无依的生活和丰厚的财富哪一个对他更有吸引力呢。”

利亚慢慢的分析着前因后果，脸上早已没了那种卡莉所熟悉的内敛有略带一丝懵懂的神情。卡莉望着这个充满陌生的自己曾经的挚友，只觉得心口一阵钝疼说道：

“够了……”

“说到底你究竟是为什么喜欢那个家伙呢，卡莉。作为伯爵女儿的你，见过的男人还不够多吗？可你却偏偏被一个低贱的车夫给迷糊住了，这也算是你自作自受吧。” 利亚忽然露出了一副恍然大悟的模样，几分带着嘲讽意味的微笑攀上了她的脸颊，她凑近说道， “我知道了，是不是他的床上功夫特别了得？”

“闭嘴，你这个贱人！” 卡莉猛地推了一下利亚，正准备好好的教训她一番，却被一旁一直没出声的阿尼给拦下。金发的士兵淡淡地开口说道：

“在这里引起骚动的话，您就更难离开了，卡莉小姐。”

卡莉听到这句话，发热的脑袋总算是冷静了下来。她攥着拳头死死的盯着眼前自己曾视为最好朋友的女子，她不知道为何自己这个一向温和甚至有些内向的朋友会在短短一个月之内变成这副模样。

“……为什么会变成这样？” 她喃喃自语道，精心修剪的指甲几乎要嵌进那用力握紧的手掌中。遭遇情人离世的卡莉其实并没有表面看的那么冷静，无论坎帕是否想要绑架自己来勒索父亲，他们毕竟……是真的曾经如此相爱过啊！

她因为被逼着制作可德洛因而承受随之而来的巨大压力，那一个个难熬的寒冷夜晚，是他的怀抱和话语安慰着自己受伤的饱受煎熬的心。她下定不了决心的时候，也是他紧紧的握住自己的手，在自己耳边许下那一个个美好的过分的誓言。难道说这一切，都只是精心设计好的戏码吗？

而更为可笑的是，这个自己一直以来真诚相待的朋友，这个自己一安定下来便立马写信给她报平安的朋友，居然是导致这一切的元凶之一。她已经不能相信了，到底什么才是现实。

“你为什么会变成这样？” 卡莉的眼睛里含着泪问道。

而回答她那几近心碎眼神的，是她熟悉此时却又无比厌恶的利亚一贯的无辜表情，她轻歪着头说道：

“我不懂你在说什么。”

看穿她真面目的卡莉自然是受不了她此时的那套虚伪模样，和着刮来的几分凛冽的夜风，混杂着心碎与愤怒，她颤抖用最恶毒的词语攻击利亚道：

“别再装模作样了，你这个让人恶心的说谎成性的骗子！我真是疯了才会把你当成最亲密的朋友。”

“终于说出心里话了，不是吗？”到了此时利亚才收起了笑容说道。

“什么？”

“继续呀，将你内心对我的真正看法全部都说出来啊，从你那张能言善道的嘴里！” 她语气不善地继续说道，“你呀，总是一副施舍者的模样，用你那种令人呕吐的像是看着未被教化过的可怜虫子一样的眼神看着我。真是可笑，明明只是一个商人出身的贵族小姐。”

“……呵，你难道不是吗？装着一副不懂世事的无辜样子，装着很能理解关心别人的模样，内心里却盘算着这么才能将别人推向深渊吧！” 卡莉对眼前的人已经彻底失望了，她终于发现，希斯特利亚.雷伊斯就是一个从头到尾没有一丝感情的空洞至极的偏执狂。意识到这一点之后一阵恶寒从她的身体深处涌现出来，使她不得不搓热自己的手臂，继续说道，“你不是想听我对你真实的想法吗，那就给我听好了：你就是一只未被教化过的虫子。被你那未婚夫踩烂了之后流出来的只有你那施虐狂父亲喂给你的源源不断散发着恶臭的金币！你没有灵魂，不会和别人共情，甘愿做男人的宠物，像一只牲畜一样的被圈养还能反过来嘲讽别人所谓 ‘低贱’ 的出身，事实上你也不过是一个出了足够多的钱就能被买下来的东西，即使买主是油腻恶心的老头也能委身于他，不是吗？”

“是呀，” 相比卡莉的高涨的情绪，利亚紧皱着眉，语气颇为冷淡地回答道，“这就是这个世界的规则，我只不过履行了我的责任而已：服从父亲、取悦丈夫、鄙视平民。”

“哦对了，你的父亲，” 卡莉迅速抓到了利亚话里的重点，并用她那在平民间多年锻炼出来的市井气十足的讥讽语气说道，“也对，你要是不在你父亲面前表现出一副顺从模样，他也许会再次丢掉你也说不定啊。”

“卡莉！”

见利亚第一次语调升高，卡莉便知道自己触及了她的逆鳞，便继续说道：

“说起来我们上次见面的时候你就说过，你愿意牺牲一切来维持自己和父亲的关系，所以才要拼命做一个听话的玩偶吧。你说，你父亲要是真的如你所说一般疼爱你，那么在你出生的时候他为什么会把你抛弃呢？”

“那不是……”

“可千万别说什么他是不小心将你抛弃或者你是被人贩子拐卖走的那些个他用来搪塞众人的借口，我们都知道贵族家里的婴儿不会轻易丢失。也就是说……你从出生开始就不被喜欢吧，根本没有人期待你的出生，你这个弃子。”

“闭嘴……闭嘴！” 利亚尖叫着冲上去却被一旁的士兵狠狠拦住，她瞳孔里的愤怒火焰像是要将卡莉生生吞噬一般。

“终于暴露本性了吧，你看看你现在张牙舞爪的样子，真的像极了你口口声声鄙视的那些 ‘贱民’。”

阿尼看着神情越来越激动的利亚，不禁示意卡莉，而后者接到眼神后心领神会地背上行李准备离去。利亚被那士兵抵着，自然是不能再向前一步，她冲着卡莉的方向低吼道：

“两年前你可以的，是你先背叛的我，卡莉！你滚吧，滚的远远的，再也不要回来了！”  
卡莉停下了自己的脚步，她思索了一下利亚口中话的含义，就又回头望着她说道：

“我真的是过于天真才会心疼你那无助的模样，想告诉你学会反抗自己的命运和将这命运强加在你身上的那些人，可你却甘愿卑微的下跪。你真可怜，我由衷的祝福你能下地狱，希斯特利亚，就在那里好好和你的公爵父亲一起享受天伦之乐吧。”

利亚默不作声地望着卡莉离开的那个方向，直到她的身影消失不见。许久，她眨了眨眼睛，流露出来的情绪复杂的令人难以解读，似乎已经是平静了下来。正当她带着一种像是麻烦事已经解决了的模样转向一旁沉默许久的宪兵，却露出了无比惊讶的表情：

金发的士兵个子娇小，月光洒在她容貌出众的脸上，照得士兵那瞪大的双眼和紧咬着的牙齿多了几分诡异。

阿尼本无意介入之前她们的争吵，所以只是一直在一旁安静的享用卡莉给自己的名为 “甜甜圈” 的新奇事物。就在她解决了袋子里的最后一个那东西并擦干净手指的时候，利亚情绪激动地冲向卡莉，自己也顺其自然的拦住她并给卡莉递了一个是时候该离开了的眼神。之后她便准备回宿舍好好休息以面对明天的作战任务。本来，应该是如此的，只要卡莉没有说出那句话的话……

“你真可怜，希斯特利亚，我由衷的祝福你能下地狱，就在那里好好和你的公爵父亲一起享受天伦之乐吧。”

“……希斯特利亚……公爵父亲……”

阿尼原本的气定神闲瞬间被高度的警戒所替代，她立刻摆出了战斗的姿势，仿佛只要眼前的女子有一丝异动自己便会在这之前将她击倒囚禁。如果有命运这种东西的话，那它一定是一个喜欢开劣质玩笑的混账，阿尼这么想道。

真是……过于讽刺了。他们苦苦寻找了这么多年的真相，想尽一切办法想要接近的人之一，此刻竟然就站在自己几步之外。而更加讽刺的是，她在作战计划的前一天晚上才在不经意间得到这个消息。看着眼前露出些许讶异表情的女子，阿尼竟陡然生出了一丝恐惧。倒不是因为对方本身散发出来的气场，事实上，对方看起来与一般的贵族小姐无异，甚至可能更加瘦弱。但是从小接受严苛训练的阿尼自然是知道，因为对方的外表或者散发出来的气场而单方面判断对方的实力是一件极其危险的事情，更何况那份能力本就不是什么从外表和气场上便能判断出来的。

怎么办，要现在展开战斗吗，在这个四处都是居民的城市？阿尼虽然下意识的摆出了战斗姿态，内心的摇摆却越来越不容忽视。可是在这之前，如何才能确认希斯特利亚.雷伊斯是这份力量的持有者？如果她不是，自己能控制住一个贵族小姐多久而不被发现？如果她是，那么有没有可能在自己展现能力的一瞬间便被对方击败？如果自己出手了，还能完成明天的任务吗？如果自己出手了，还能……回到故乡吗？

“宪兵小姐，” 利亚正想说话，那士兵却突然反应过来，紧锁着的眼眸狠狠地盯着自己，左手拇指瞬间拨弄了下食指上的戒指，一根尖细的钩子就这么滑了出来，迎着月光，显得格外阴冷。

利亚盯着那个造型奇特的戒指心里打鼓，她知道眼前的士兵身手了得，如果可以，她可不希望再结束了卡莉的事情之后还节外生枝。可士兵眼里的凌烈杀气却丝毫不减，利亚猜测下一秒她就有可能向自己发动攻击。而事实上，她的猜想并非不可能，即使她并不知道此时阿尼的心中掀起的惊涛骇浪。

夜风吹过二人的发丝，在这诡异的气氛间，利亚深深地呼吸了一次。史托黑斯区那种特有的，混合着建筑、湖水和少量植物的气息席卷了鼻腔。这使她感到些许疲惫，可她又深知自己绝不能停下脚步，于是她不断的思索，她只能不断的思索，随后她问道：

“你的父亲也是这样吗？”


	11. 决意

**850年**

**史托黑斯区 杰克波特街**

 

这是怎么样的一只手呢？

 

五根手指洁白细长，连接着的每一片指甲都被精心修剪成美好却又不显刻意的弧度，关节处的褶皱即使在伸直手指的时候也只不过浅浅的几道，从饱满手掌到纤细手腕的线条柔和又不失流畅，月光照出的几根皮肤下覆盖着的浅色血管正在不被察觉到的跳动着。这样的手，如果拿着刀子便显得阴冷，如果沾着精液却又陡然生出几分色情。

 

“咳咳” 是车夫的声音将利亚唤回现实的，她放下了半举着的右手开口道：

 

“方才我与那位宪兵小姐的谈话你听到了多少，老艾布特？”

 

“您说笑了，小姐。这个时间了怎么会有单独行动的宪兵呢？” 驾车的老人不过五十代的年龄，黑色帽檐下露出的几撮头发便已近灰白。他操着股奇怪口音说出来的话有着几分新奇的调调，也就是冲着这个有趣的特点让罗尔夫在贫民区挑选车夫的时候注意到了他。

 

“罗尔夫同我说，你是他第一个挑中的人，你的确很会审时度势。”

 

“您过奖了，毕竟您的侍卫一下子撂倒了我们的三个人，开的价也不错，我没有拒绝的理由。” 老艾布特牵着缰绳的手稍稍收紧以便更好的控制马匹的速度，轱辘声合着他独特的说话腔调给寂静冷漠的夜晚添上了一些颜色，“为您这样一位美丽的小姐服务，也是我的荣幸。”

 

利亚轻笑了一声，随后问道：“听你的口音，不是罗斯之墙内的人？”

 

“的确不是。”

 

“你是哪里人？”

 

“……我出生在特罗斯特区。” 老艾布特压了压那顶被清洗的有些灰白的帽子的帽檐，一同压下的还有他先前那还算洪亮的声音。

 

“特罗斯特区是驻屯兵团总部驻扎的地方？”

 

“是，我的家乡不仅仅聚集了大量的士兵，还有许许多多来自西干希纳的居民，墙外还有无数只游荡的巨人……托他们的福，一切都被搞乱了。” 老艾布特像是想到了什么一般，脸颊两侧的肌肉牵动着皮肤露出了愤恨鄙夷的神色，不过坐在他身后马车里的利亚自然是不会看到。

 

“你已经离开了那个地方，不是吗？” 利亚靠在马车内还算舒适的软垫上，一副漫不经心的样子问道。

 

老艾布特紧皱着眉头，索性一只手脱下帽子狠狠地抓了抓自己的头发，随后有些艰难地开口说道： “我的妻子和孩子还留在史托黑斯区，只要能再买两张通行证……”

 

利亚拉开了方才只露出一条缝的帘子，望着天上的月亮沉默了一会儿，随后她说：

 

“只要你能安分守己，完成需要你做的事，我会给你足够的报酬。” 说罢她的手穿过正前方的小窗，将一枚金币丢进了老艾布特身旁的一个布袋子里。

 

老艾布特没有再搭话，利亚便继续欣赏着那散发着淡淡光芒的月亮。只是迎着那柔美的令人倍感舒适的月光，一丝淡淡的违和感涌上心头。她下意识的向四周望去，虽然一排排四五层高的建筑从眼前掠过，却不像是自己平时所见的景色。马车以一种不紧不慢的速度继续行驶着，丝毫没有停下来的迹象。

 

或许是今晚与卡莉和宪兵小姐的对话耗费了她太多的精神力，又或许她不知为何没有多加思考老艾布特方才话语中的异样之色。反正她就这么将心中的疑问吐露了出来：

 

“还没有到吗，老艾布特？”

 

被叫到名字的车夫先是一怔，低着头沉默了一会儿后轻声呢喃着什么，利亚凑近仔细听了一会儿才从那车轮的轱辘声中分辨出他口中一直念叨着的话语：

 

“对不起……真是对不起……”

 

她瞬间倒吸一口冷气，提高了声音质问道：

 

“你这是要把我带到哪里去？！”

 

这一次他收紧了缰绳，马车停了下来。利亚立马打开车门，却还是慢了他一步。头发花白的车夫正站在马车前望着自己，他那深深刻在脸上的皱纹仿佛一道道冰冷的沟壑拖着利亚下坠，可紧接着他皱起的眉和那双眼睛又无不散发着某种热烈的情感。这样两种完全相反的温度竟然能同时存在在一个人的脸上！

 

他掏出了怀中的东西对准利亚，金属材质在月光下发着好看的银光。

 

“为什么？” 面对眼前这个看似和善却能瞬间将枪口对准自己的男人，利亚生出了一种凌驾于恐惧之上的不解。

 

“……抱歉，通行证真的太贵了，太贵了……抱歉小姐，抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”

 

利亚陷入黑暗之前听到的最后一句话，正是这个外表沧桑的男人对自己的那看起来无比真诚的忏悔。

 

 

**一天后**

**罗塞之墙外 巨木之森**

 

这已经是第几个人了呢？

 

女性巨人在森林里极速地奔跑着，右手握着的还在发出惨叫的士兵被她瞬间拍到巨大的树干上，喷洒出来的鲜血和肉块染红了她的手指。可她却像一点也不在意一般迅速将目光转向前方距离自己几百米处的五六个起码的士兵，在那群士兵的正中央，棕发少年的背影显得十分突兀。

 

她冰蓝色的瞳孔里充满着阴冷，不过缓了短短一秒便重新开始加速，凌烈的风从每一个人的耳边呼啸着刮过。士兵们向后望去，女性巨人那狠戾的极速冲刺着的样子宛如恶鬼一般，她那巨大身子踩踏在土地上所发出的轰隆声就像地狱门前的一声声丧钟，催促着年轻的士兵们跳入滚烫的岩浆里，让他们的灵魂接受永恒的地狱之火的烧灼。

 

恐惧，巨大的恐惧；无知，不见底的无知；后悔，不可抑制的后悔。

 

就连那个身处队伍中心的棕发少年也一样。他的求生本能让他很快的觉察到了自己和利威尔班此时极度危险的状况。可即使有着过人的反应速度和学习能力，少年彼时青涩并尚未成熟的大脑却并不足以支撑他思考出任何能够扭转当局面的对策。于是他将目光投向于自己正前方的那个马背上的身影，并且寄希望于这个自己从开拓地时期就一直崇拜着的人能领导着他们走出这个绝境。

 

可是他却久久没有说话，只是任由着身后赶来支援的士兵们被女性巨人用各种残忍的手法杀死。艾伦仰着头，身后的巨人已与自己距离不足十米，她的一只手向自己伸过来。

 

「再这样下去，我们所有人都会死。这么办，要战斗吗？」

 

少年望着自己左手，如果是怀着坚定的要将女巨人杀死的目的的话，在这里变身也不是不可能的吧？

 

“啊啊！” 又是一声惨叫从身后响起，少年硬生生的压下了方才心中的一点疑惑。

 

「现在不战斗的话，那些士兵们只会白白丧命！利威尔兵长不下令歼灭女巨人的话，就由我来……」

 

正要咬下去的时候左侧传来的女声呵斥般的制止了少年的行为：

 

“艾伦，你想要干什么？我们做过约定，只有在你生命受到威胁的时候才能使用这份力量的吧！”

 

“可是！”

 

“……你没有错。” 低沉的声音从正前方传来，少年惊讶的看着这个先前一直沉默着的自己的长官，不敢相信他会支持自己的想法。凛冽的风将他的黑发刮起，他背对着自己，口中的话语却依旧无比清晰的传达到了少年的耳朵里：

 

“想做就做吧。艾伦，你和我们判断的差异是基于不同的经验准则而产生的。但是……不依赖这种东西也没关系。选择吧，是相信自己，还是相信我和这些家伙所代表的调查兵团组织。结果谁都无法预知，你就尽可能的……做一个不令自己后悔的选择吧。”

 

“艾伦！” 身旁棕黄色短发的士兵再次叫了自己的名字，艾伦向她的方向望去，她那紧张神色下的坚定眼神直到许久之后一直烙印在少年的脑海里，“相信我们。”

 

少年盯着她手上因为曾对自己兵刃相见的愧疚而留下的深刻的牙印，听着身后接连传来的士兵们的惨叫声，他在纠结与痛苦中大叫道：

 

“继续前进！！”

 

他似乎做了正确的选择，女性巨人的身体被数十根尖矛刺穿，她紧捂着自己后颈处的致命弱点，以一个带着几分滑稽的姿势站立在一众调查兵团士兵的面前。“嗖”的一声，是绳索勾出的声音，紧接着瓦斯喷涌而出，绳索迅速被收好，那身影不带丝毫犹豫地抽出一副刀刃，冰冷的银光在森林间一闪而过。“嘣” 的一声，能割穿巨人皮肉的刀片在砍到女性巨人手部的时候瞬间碎裂。那身影即刻调整好姿态落在她头顶上，将碎裂的刀片舍弃换上崭新的一副。

 

一旁观察的艾尔文团长命令士兵使用先前准备好的炸药，虽然此时的他很想测试那与铠之巨人相似的硬化能力是否会随着刀刃持续的进攻而减弱，不过已经没有时间让他从容的执行计划了。这次壁外调查由于要活捉巨人并找出藏匿于兵团内部的巨人同伙，所有兵龄五年以下的士兵均是在完全不知情的状况下以牺牲为代价从而暂时蒙蔽敌人的眼睛。

 

如果在这种程度的牺牲下还没能确保抓住女性巨人，那么调查兵团以及艾伦之后的境遇将会比在此时牺牲更糟上千倍。至少，调查兵团现任团长艾尔文.史密斯是这样想的。

 

“喂，你也差不多该出来了吧。” 那身影踩在女性巨人的头顶上强压着心中的怒火说道，“你不会认为，在这种情况下你还能逃走吧。你可是用各种手段杀了好多的我的部下，你觉得那很爽吗？”

 

见那只巨人没有做出任何反应，利威尔用像是能将她剜成碎片的眼神盯着她的脑袋说道：

 

“哦对了，就算把你的手脚都切断也没关系吧，反正都会再长出来。如果就这么死了，可是会令人困扰的。”

 

女性巨人这才第一次露出了她从出现到被活捉为止的明显的情绪波动。恐惧，从她那颤抖着的身体和微微收缩的瞳孔中便可窥知一二。她丝毫不怀疑头顶上的这个男人说的话，这些人，无一例外的都是恶魔。

 

那么他们自己又是什么呢，他们在做的一切又算是什么？是代表光荣而崇高的正义一方吗？还是说，其实只是被冠上了好听的名号实则与这些士兵所做的毫无差别的……恶行？

 

“这个世界过于复杂……”

 

「我们是恶人，犯下了不可饶恕的恶行。」

 

“也完全没有道理……”

 

「就算将最严酷的刑罚加在我们身上也无可厚非，但是……」

 

“我只是想守住为数不多的我的东西而已。”

 

「难道出生在这样世界的我们就只能放弃一切然后默默无闻的找一个地方去死吗？！」

 

女性巨人的表情突然变得狠戾，像是被逼到穷途末路的生物孤注一掷时发出的悲鸣，她惨烈地嘶吼着。形态各异的巨人瞬间从四面八方涌出，他们无视作为诱饵的士兵，径直向女性巨人冲了过来。首先被啃食的是小腿，其次是手臂、腰部和脖颈，即使在调查兵团士兵的奋力砍杀下无垢巨人的数量也依旧没有减少。他们一边啃食着女巨人的身体残骸一边发出意义不明的嚎叫声。漫天的身体组织和鲜血与成群结队的污垢巨人组成了一副惊悚诡异的画面，即使是艾尔文团长也被震撼的说不出话来，的确有那么一刻一个念头从他的脑中闪过，看着眼前的场面，艾尔文甚至觉得，那些无垢巨人同时也在蚕食着自己的梦想。

 

在身体被分食的巨大痛苦中，阿尼奋力从后颈处脱离出来，并且借着巨人身体蒸发产生的蒸汽离开了众人的视线，飞到一处无人的地方后她喘着气半蹲了下来。那种被分食的恶心感充斥着她的全身，竟令她一时不能停止的颤抖着。

 

“嗖” 的一声，一把银色的钢刀架在了她的脖颈处，冰冷的金属触感将她拽回现实。她无比惊讶的想转过头去，却听后面传来的同样冰冷的声音这样说道：

 

“再转过来一厘米，我保证你的脑袋搬家……女性巨人。”

 

“……我不知道你在说什么。” 阿尼恢复冷静之后主动丢弃了刀刃然后这样说道。

 

“省省你的那套说辞吧，我知道关于你们的所有情报。”

 

从声音判断，是个不到三十代的成年男性，身型高大。阿尼在脑海中迅速排查符合条件的调查兵团士兵，可是却依旧不能从中知晓背后男人的身份。就她所知，调查兵团应该没有掌握任何关于智慧巨人的核心秘密，比如像她这样能灵活运用巨人之力从而可以多次变身。想到此处她的表情顿时变得无比凝重，无论身后的男人知道多少，那都是超出了他们先前的预想范围的。调查兵团什么时候得知了这种程度的信息，难道刚才士兵砍杀无垢巨人的场景都是做戏给自己看吗？如果真是如此，为什么不见其他士兵出现？

 

“你们的目的是什么？” 既然他知晓自己的身份，隐藏下去也没有任何意义，阿尼索性开门见山地问道。

 

“这就不是你应该知道的事情了，现在保持这个姿势不准动，记住我随时能杀了你。” 男人撂下这句话后便单手在衣兜里翻找着什么，另一只架着刀的手自然也没有放松。

 

阿尼知道这个男人有着老练士兵一贯的警觉和敏锐，即使在他没有完全集中注意力的状况下自己也没有百分之百的把握能在被他砍下脑袋之前从他手里逃脱。

 

“现在，慢慢的伸出你的左手，脱下帽子。” 男人似乎是找到了衣兜里的东西，随即命令道。

 

下午的阳光打在二人身上，令阿尼的额间渗出了细小的汗水。周围被大得通天的树木包裹着，一时半会儿不会有人过来。阿尼缓慢地呼吸着，泥土的气息混杂着男人身上的一丝血腥味传入鼻尖，她照着命令缓慢伸出左手，手指碰到头顶时像是过了一个世纪一般漫长。她缓慢地撩下帽檐，十分缓慢。就在她那标志性的金发即将暴露在外的时候，她垂在一旁的右手的拇指瞬间拨下食指上银色戒指的尖刺，男人瞬间反应过来，驾着刀片就向她的脖子砍，没入一半脖颈的刀片终究是慢了一秒。伴随着小范围的闪电，一只巨大的右手凭空炸出，男人被猝不及防的爆炸轰出坠落了下去。

 

阿尼无视脖颈处的伤口迅速抽出了手臂捡起刀刃跳下去准备彻底击杀男人，谁知当她飞到男子身边的时候，他只剩下了半具尸体，那尸体的上半身已经完全被炸没了。忍着恶心，阿尼在他剩下的身体部分中翻找着，却除了基础装备外只找到了一把类似信号枪大小的枪支的残骸。即使她对眼前的男人一无所知，即使她不知道调查兵团到底掌握了多少关于他们的信息，眼下也没有多余的时间让她仔细思考了。她收好那把沾着血的枪，拿出先前准备的信号枪扣动了扳机，绿色的烟雾穿过高耸的树木缓缓升起，随后不出意料，另一道绿色的烟雾从不远处升起，那是利威尔班间汇合的信号。阿尼重新调整了自己的装备，抽出一副崭新的利刃，毫不犹豫的向那道烟雾的方向赶去。

 

 


	12. 救赎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 如果受到了来自外界的强大恶意，人是会选择奋力反抗还是默默忍受？

 

**850年**

**史托黑斯区 未知地**

“嗯……” 一滴水从石块堆砌的顶上落了下来，落到了利亚的眼睑上。她的眼皮只是轻微的一抖，那水滴便顺着脸颊滑落下来，钻进她披散着的头发间消失不见了。她睁开了双眼，下意识的想抬手擦拭那被水滴微微湿润的右眼，可谁知手指在离脸颊一掌距离的时候便被强行停了下来。她那带着几分昏沉的脑子这才逐渐转醒，才能准确的分辨出那铐在自己手上的冰冷锁链在摩擦时发出的声音。

 

阴暗的牢房甚至都没有窗户，只靠着几米开外幽暗的火把照亮着这个不大的地方。由于丧失了感知时间的能力，她并不能准确推测出自己在这里所待的时间。那个一身袍子的教徒一共来送过四次饭，所以她猜测自己被关在这个见鬼的地方应该不会超过两天。清醒后的她烦躁的想揪自己的头发，那看起来破旧不堪的铁链却异常牢固，不能松动丝毫。

 

她努力地狠拽了几下，可除了手腕上留下的几道猩红印子之外没有任何进展。一股莫名的烦躁和压迫感顿时从心底喷涌而出，而这股情绪在她望见角落里腐烂着的老鼠尸体后达到了顶峰。她突然猛烈地拉拽连接着手铐的铁链并且开始不停地尖叫，对于这类阴森牢房的异常恐惧感几乎要把人逼疯。

 

本就摄取水分不足的她不过尖叫了几声，一阵阵剧痛便向嗓子袭来。可她却像是满不在乎一般不停地尖叫着，那凄厉的声音不仅在这间狭小的牢房里回荡，更是沿着那深不见底的走廊传到了不知名的地方。

 

“看来你还是很有精神啊。” 一个熟悉的声音从门口处传来，利亚立马向那处望去。只见来人一手端着餐盘，一手拿出钥匙打开了陈旧生锈的铁门，“需要的话，这里还有一些餐食。”

 

“……”

 

相比较昨天从昏迷中转醒初见男人时的歇斯底里的模样，利亚此时先是沉默地望着他将餐盘放到自己的双腿上并接过他递来的勺子。她看了一眼盘中的清汤寡水后开口说道：

 

“告诉我，你们哪里来的胆子将我软禁在这里？究竟是有什么企图！”

 

“看来你比昨天冷静一些了。” 那个穿着袍子的男人这么说道，“先吃些东西填饱肚子吧。”

 

“滚开！” 利亚见他不回答，哪里还有脾气和他继续耗下去。她猛地将餐盘推到了地上，清脆的响声在幽静的监狱里回荡着。不一会儿从不知哪个角落里蹿出来几只灰黑色的小老鼠，开始分食那残羹冷炙，她见此情景愈发愤怒，说道，“告诉我，臣服于父亲的壁教怎么敢将我，希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，软禁在这里？！”

 

男人灰黑色的教袍虽然沾上了一些喷溅出来的食物残渣，可他却像是并不在意一般的站定在利亚几步开外的地方。他脸上的深壑皱纹和浓重的黑眼圈在幽暗火光的照耀下显得有些可怖。二人沉默了一会儿， 那男人紧抿着的嘴唇先松开了，他说：

 

“壁教的确由雷伊斯家族一手创立。”

 

“所以！”

 

“所以我们才要将你软禁在这里。”

 

“……什么？”

 

“本来若只是公爵的私人爱好也就罢了，可是事到如今我们必须要采取行动……” 男人嘴里呢喃着令人费解的话语，他似乎并没有在回答利亚的疑问。

 

“我听不懂你在说什么，总之，你们一次两次使出这种下三滥的手段，我绝不会善罢甘休！”

 

“你说什么？” 

 

愤怒至极的利亚自然是忽视了男人疑惑的神情，此时的她只顾着狠拽着锁链，愤恨不满的情绪显而易见。

 

“无论如何，这是大家已经决定了的事情。我很抱歉，如果可以......我也不想夺去一条无辜的生命。” 男人看着利亚，依旧说着她听不懂的话语。随后他向门口处示意，两个身强力壮的壁教成员走进牢房。利亚见这阵势下意识的向后缩去，愤怒中带着恐惧地大喊道：

 

“你们想干什么？站住！”

 

那二人自然是不会听从利亚的命令，他们各自拿出一把钥匙解开了铐在利亚双手上的锁链，然后一人一边的将利亚押着拖下了床。突然跌下床的利亚自然是没有力气站立的，只见她身形一歪便倒了下去，本就弄脏了的深色裙子更是沾上了一部分被老鼠剩下的餐食。其中一个押着她的人有些不耐烦地咒骂道：

 

“站起来，婊子。”

 

“布兹！” 一直未出声的男人开口说道，“我们一致同意要让她体面的离开，不要侮辱她。”

 

“啧，闭嘴吧，尼克。” 那个咒骂的教徒语气不善地回复道，随即暴力的将利亚从地上拽起，半架着将她带出了牢房。

 

穿过狭长阴暗的阶梯，很快便看见了几丝阳光徘徊在不远的出口处。不一会儿他们便架着利亚走出了那个阴暗的地方。道道强光晃得她的眼睛不自觉地眯了起来，直到她被架着的二人拉到一处并被强迫着跪坐在地上的时候她才逐渐恢复了视力。这一次她无法停止惊讶，这个地方明亮宽敞，呈圆形状，玻璃制作的圆顶折射的阳光打在身上，有一种久违了的温暖。四周几步远的地方，一排排身着同样服饰的各色人群将她里三层外三层的围好。虽然形态各异，那些人脸上露出的表情却几乎相同，利亚不知道为何对那种表情生出了莫名的熟悉感。或许是长时间呆在那昏暗腐朽的牢房里，连她的大脑都被腐蚀了一部分了吧。

 

不过，她曾经来过这个地方，并且不止一次。这分明是壁教进行礼拜的场所！发现这一点的利亚又惊又喜，惊的是这礼拜的场所下竟有这么一个自己从来都不知道的监狱，喜的是这个地方位于史托黑斯区的中心，离雷伊斯宅的距离不远。退一万步来说，只要自己能从这里逃出去，门口便是史托黑斯区最繁华的大街之一，即使不能逃回雷伊斯宅，宪兵，普通居民，不论是向谁寻求帮助都能暂时阻挡他们的追击。

 

只是……她扭过头去瞥了一眼自己被绑在后背的双手，虽然用的是类似布料一类的物质，比起铁链来说要容易挣脱得多，可是在这么多人围着自己的情况下，要从这里硬闯的可能性也极其微小。她沉默地看着几个领头的人走道自己的声旁大声念叨着什么，她没有注意听，不过是一些为了墙壁和人类光明未来的种种不切实际的话语，以及诉说着自己如何污秽的词句。她四处张望一下，大部分面孔都十分陌生，有一小部分是礼拜的时候曾见过几面的……果然没有看到父亲以及他身边几个宪兵的身影。

 

利亚虽然不知道这些教徒哪里来的胆子敢多次绑架自己，不过眼下的情景容不得她细想。她的手摸了摸束身衣背后隔层里的一个缺口，熟悉的坚硬触感从指尖处传来。此刻她无比感激这群愚蠢的教徒还没有聪明到搜她身，事实上为了保留自己身上暗藏着的东西她在那个被称为尼克的男人来送饭的时候总是一副歇斯底里的模样，就是为了防止他们在饭菜里加了什么会让自己失去意识的药。托他们的福，这两天自己没有一刻钟敢睡觉。

 

她在等待一个合适的时机，在这种歌四面八方都有人的情况下，她只有一次机会。终于那几个人讲完了他们的大道理，其中一个面色苍白的女教徒端着一个精致的银色盆子向利亚走来，然后丝毫没有犹豫的将盆子里的液体尽数撒到她的身上。

 

如果说利亚前一秒还在思考着盆子里装的是什么的话，下一秒一股浓烈的气味便从她身上各处传来，直逼鼻腔，几乎要将她熏晕过去。那个教徒竟然泼了自己一身酒精！

 

就在她还沉浸在震惊中的时候，方才泛泛而谈的教徒之一拿起了桌上放着的木棒并将它点燃。此时就算不用思考也知道他们的意图了，他们竟然想将自己活活烧死！

 

震惊，恐惧等一系列情绪不可抑制的从她的身体里扩散开来，或许是因为酒精开始蒸发的缘故，她快惊出一身冷汗了。那个教徒看着约莫着七十岁的年纪，头发早已花白脱落大半，但是他那双浑浊的眼睛里依旧散发出锐利阴狠的光芒，他举着火把向利亚走来，边走边张开双臂大声地呼喊着：

 

“神圣的墙壁之神啊，如今我们将这不纯净的存在献祭与您 ，请您切勿怪罪我们愚昧和迟疑！如今恶魔将承受永恒炼狱之火的痛苦，死后她的骨灰将遭众人唾弃！伟大的神啊，请您原谅我们先前的无知，不要吝啬您的神力，给予恶魔以天罚，庇护人类万世繁荣！”

 

“恶魔必死，人类永生！”

 

“恶魔必死，人类永生！”

 

一层层的人群互相搀扶着，组成了一个个圆圈，就如同他们平日里的祷告一般，只是那内容未免过于阴森血腥。而在这些人的中间，他们口中十恶不赦的恶魔，看起来却不过是一个二十岁的年轻女子，真是可怕。

 

利亚顾不得这么多，她迅速抽出背后束身衣夹缝中的小刀，对着绑着双手的棉布一顿乱割，竟然让她顺利的割开了束缚。她迅速站起来，挥舞着小刀大吼着向老年教徒聚集最多的方向冲去。

 

她的小刀毫不犹豫地刺进了第一排老人的脖颈然后迅速拔出，随后她便挥刀刺向后一排佝偻着背的老妇人的眼睛。在喷涌而出的鲜血中，她像是一名不知疲倦的刽子手一般，挥手，落刀，拔刀，再挥手。

 

一把小刀能对付多少人，利亚不知道。只是如果就这么坐在那里一动不动的话，她一定会死，毕竟英俊王子拯救公主的桥段只会出现在给最年幼孩子阅读的故事书里，不是吗？事已至此，她终于稍微明白了卡莉为何一心向往挣脱对她们这些女性的所谓“束缚”的坚定决心。毕竟无论有多少华丽的珠宝和服饰加持，即使高贵如她们，在危难时候能依靠的，竟然也只有自己。

 

而如果这个自己不够强大将会面临怎样的下场，她在被一拥而上的教徒压制住的时候便已经知晓了。小刀被抢夺，他们愤怒地嚎叫着，说着不堪入耳的最恶毒的诅咒。他们撕扯着自己的衣服和头发，尖利的指甲几乎要划开她的皮肤。看着他们宛如饥饿野狗分尸一般的下贱模样，利亚莫名的想笑。

 

「自己就到这里了吧。」

 

她这样想道，可上扬着的嘴角却在不停的发抖。

 

「希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，美好的生活才刚刚开始就要结束，生命之火才刚刚萌芽就要被浇灭。这是不论自己如何努力都不能改变的，必然走向毁灭的结局。她是知道的，只是这一天未免来的过于迅速了。」

 

她抬头，在身体传来万般疼痛的时候想最后望一眼那从漂亮屋顶折射下来的温暖阳光。可是当她向上望去的时候，却只看见了一张张堆叠起来的恐怖扭曲的脸，那些脸上充满了厌恶和憎恨，没有温暖。

 

她的眼眶湿润了，不仅是因为在将自己生命交付出去的最后时刻没能感受到一丝温暖，更是因为自己打从心底的为这操蛋的命运而感到愤怒和委屈。她真的……已经尽力去活了。

 

「求你，无论是谁，求你，找到我，求你……救救我。」

 

突然，远处传来了一阵阵轰隆声，那声音厚重有力，每发出的一声都仿佛令整个大地为之颤抖，并且那声音向着他们的方向越来越近，频率也越来越快。所有人都愣住了，不少人向着那声音发出的方向望去。等众人侧耳聆听的时候，那声音又忽然不见了，取而代之的是一阵凌烈的风声，那如尖刀一般的呼啸声即使在教堂里也能听清。没有人明白那是什么声音，而他们之中的大部分也不会再有机会弄清楚这个答案了。

 

下一秒，剧烈的撞击从教堂外部传来，从那承载着精美玻璃雕刻工艺的天花板开始，大半个教堂瞬间陷落。碎石，玻璃残渣就这样坠落了下来，无情的对准了它们正下方的所有毫无防备的人类。他们中的大部分在被巨大碎石砸中的一瞬间就丧失了生命，不过相信他们也一定会庆幸于自己的死亡。毕竟那些被巨石砸中一半身体的，或是被玻璃碎片插满全身却仍意识清醒并痛苦地在地上扭曲着的人们的模样实在可怖。

 

有几个人活下来了呢？利亚不能确定，此时的她刚从坍塌所带来的巨大风暴中清醒过来。她坐起身子，被碎石砸到了前额所流出的鲜血覆盖了她的半张脸，不过虽然样子看起来可怕，幸好没有多么严重。于是意识尚清醒的她在风尘中睁开了另一只眼睛，而她此刻看到的场景，在她以后的人生中都不能被轻易忘记：

 

离自己不过一米远的地方，一只巨大的手就这么摆放在那里。那只手呈鲜红状，像极了没有皮肤覆盖着的肌肉组织的模样。除去外形，那手掌间压着的几具尸体更是为它增添了几分恐怖的色彩。风尘散去，她继续随着手掌向上望，竟然还连接着一整条手臂！无论是肌肉组织还是那手腕断裂处插出的白骨都与人类的身体结构有几分相似。而这个想法，在将视线继续上移的同时也能得到验证。有意思的是，最先在利亚脑海中留下印象的并非那裸露的令人胆寒的脸部肌肉组织，而是那张类似人类的脸庞借由那对深幽的冰蓝色瞳孔而散发出来的情绪。那是一种怎么样的感情，处于震惊中的利亚无法分析。不过那种感情的确是利亚将那个生物视作类似人类的第一原因，即使这个生物刚刚才杀死了众多人类。它就如同那由人类创造出来的，邪恶与罪孽的化身一般。

 

死神，降临了。

 

那生物迅速将自己的手臂移开，迅速到利亚甚至不确定它那扫过周围的目光有没有注意到自己。然而下一秒，又是一阵轰隆声传来，那生物迅速转向后方，在还未作出任何防御动作之前便一下子被打飞了出去。映入眼帘的是另一个身形与前一个生物相似的生物，这个生物虽然也有着和人类有几分相似的肉体，可那巨大的裂开的嘴和硕尖的耳朵却完全是另一副模样。更令人难以置信的，是它仅一拳便打飞了先前那个拥有女性特征的生物，它那样子，仿佛就像……

 

利亚魔怔般的站起身，一步步向前走去。灿烂阳光下那个生物就这么默默地站立着，眼神紧锁着被打飞到一旁的女性生物。即使是处于几乎静止的状态，利亚也丝毫不会怀疑那个生物的能力，从它能一瞬间击飞女性生物的模样便可知。她走出了已经化作碎片的教堂，对耳边传来的或是求救或是嘶吼的声音充耳不闻。她走上烟火弥漫的史托黑斯的大街，在离那个生物几米远的地方停了下来。阳光倾泻在她的身上，这一瞬间，她压抑了许久的眼泪就这么流了出来。她张开双臂，此刻她终于能理解那些狂热壁教成员对墙壁之神所怀有的敬畏之情，因为此刻的她也是这般。巨大的、复杂的感情从内心深处喷涌而出，就像一个人蓬勃旺盛的生命力一般，她跪倒在那生物面前，流着泪，却无比开怀地大笑着。

 

 

 

 


	13. 启程

850年  
史托黑斯区 地下通道

阴森的地下通道某处，被径直踩出的大窟窿外隐约能看见女性巨人急切寻找着什么的身影。在进口和那窟窿中不过十来米距离中的某处，少年右手被狠咬出的伤口还在不停地流着鲜血，他有些不可置信地望着那伤口处，随后表情纠结地蹲了下来。一旁的黑发少女脸色阴冷的紧接着蹲下，她凑近少年说道：

“难道事到如今，你还觉得阿尼是女性巨人这件事有可能是搞错了而已？刚刚，你看到了什么？”

他抬起头，目光沉重地望向不远处的通道进口处沾满了的鲜血和人体残肢，那些人都在金发少女变身的一瞬间被炸成了一段一段。浓厚温暖的血腥气仍在他的鼻尖转悠。少女见他没有回应，语气坚定而冷酷地补充道：

“将你同班成员杀死的，不就是那个女人吗？”

少年一惊，随即露出了痛苦的神色，像是回想到了什么一般，他狠狠地抹了抹眼角，回答道：

“烦死了，我正在做啊！”

说罢他又向双手狠咬了几口，可是除了不停涌出的鲜血沾满了他的双手随后流淌到冰冷的地面以外，什么都没有发生。

“我想好作战计划了。” 一旁的金发少年打破了沉默的局面，他抽出刀刃迅速解释道，“我和三笠分别从那个窟窿和进口处冲出去，这样阿尼只能挑一边对付，而艾伦就向阿尼不在的一边逃跑。记住，绝对不能以肉身参战，我们和其他士兵一定会想办法对付女性巨人的！”

“了解。” 黑发少女也迅速抽出刀刃，朝着另一个方向走去。

“喂等等！这样的话你们其中一方就必定会死吧！” 

“那也比三个人都死在这里的好！” 金发少年迅速跑到了那个窟窿下面，他伸出手示意，在得到了跑至进口处的少女的示意之后，二人正准备同时发射绳索。

“为什么……为什么你们都能战斗啊？！” 少年大声吼着，语气中带着鲜少的迷茫。

正准备发射绳索的少女停下了动作，她的脑中回想起了自己还是训练兵时曾和那个正在外面找准机会要抢夺自己家人的女人有过一次单独聊天的机会。起因是自己在偶然间捡到了她随身携带着的银色戒指，正好那天是她负责煮饭，自己便拿着戒指在厨房里寻到了她。她们双方都不是多话的人，聊了几句便草草结束了话题，正当自己准备离开的时候，或许是出于打从心底的好奇，又或许是自己对她产生的或是武力或是性格上的共鸣，使自己不禁开口问了一句：

“你为什么要加入兵团，阿尼？”

正在切菜的金发少女露出了略微惊讶的眼神，随后她抿了抿唇，平淡且熟练地说道：

“当然是为了能够加入宪兵团，在内地过上舒适的生活。”

以自己对于她的了解，自然是不相信她的那套说辞的，可是自己也没有必要过度了解他人的生活，所以便回应道：

“我……并不相信那是你的真正目的，阿尼。但是这种危险的东西，我希望你以后在对人格斗的时候能不要带着，因为艾伦可能会因此受伤。”

“……嗯，我不经常带着。这个东西对于我来说只是……有意义的纪念品罢了。”

回想起金发少女当时手握着戒指所露出的纠结神色，三笠说不后悔是骗人的。如果那时的自己能相信自己判断并且继续追问下去，会不会能更早的将阿尼与女性巨人联系起来，会不会能更早的将她制服，会不会这么多士兵和利威尔士兵长也就能安然无恙?

不！她甩了甩头，现在思考这些毫无意义！强大的执行力让这位104期的首席即使在有一半可能性会遭遇女性巨人攻击的时候依旧能保持冷静，所以在艾伦犹豫着不能变身成巨人并质问他们为何能战斗的时候，她才能毫不犹豫地说出这样的话：

“这是没办法的事情吧，因为世界是残酷的。”

说罢，她转过头，和另一侧的爱尔敏几乎是同时发射出绳索。而下一秒，一阵闪电落下，那令她熟悉的野兽般的嘶吼从身后传出，巨人的身姿瞬间顶破了昏暗的通道。紧接着他带着沉重的步伐冲去，在女性巨人还没反应过来之际，他的右拳如同疾风一般呼啸着袭来，竟直接将女性巨人下颚打断。女性巨人瞬间飞出几米，随后重重地落在了道路尽头圆形的华美建筑物上。

 

史托黑斯区 街道

“不行……不要靠近墙壁！” 

利亚望着那个精灵模样的生物追寻着女性生物而去，身后紧接着便传来了男人的声音。她回头望去，那个被其他教徒称呼为 “尼克” 的给自己送餐食的教徒竟然也在一片废墟中活了下来，他踩着碎石和时不时露出来的其他教徒的身体残渣，眼神却直勾勾地盯着女性生物逃离的方向，绝望而恐惧。

“难不成你还期望着能追上那个生物？” 利亚不合时宜的开口将他的注意力吸引了过来，他看着离自己几步远的同样幸运的从刚刚那场灾难里幸存下来的少女，特别是看到她半张脸都沾染着鲜血的模样的时候，他惊恐地指着眼前的人尖叫道：

“恶魔，你果然是恶魔！是你将那个巨人引到这里来的对不对！”

利亚有些惊讶地望了一眼早已远去的两只生物，喃喃道：

“原来……那是巨人。”

尼克神父恼怒地捂着头，他满怀着怨恨地看着利亚，随即捡起脚边的碎石就朝她的方向砸去。即使只是几块微不足道的石子，可是对于几乎两天未进食的利亚来说也只是堪堪躲过。尼克见状搬起了身边一块半燃着的石头，用力抛来。利亚一惊，迅速向后退了几步，没想到被一只断手绊倒在地。眼看那脸盘大的石头就要砸到自己身上了，她下意识地用双臂护住头部。一个人影猛地冲过来紧紧地抱住了利亚，石头砸到人身上发出了沉闷的响声，她却丝毫没察觉到疼痛。

利亚放下双臂，映入眼帘的是派佩的脸庞。她原本洁净的脸颊上染上了一些血，深灰色的眼睛里闪着泪光，她颤抖着开口道：

“终于找到您了。”

尼克神父还想捡石头攻击，却被罗尔夫一把抓住手腕，几招便将他撂倒。一身军服的他紧盯着这边，并略带愤怒地说道：

“你疯了吗，派佩！那么大一块石头要是砸到脑袋你就死了！”

熟悉的脸孔使利亚冷静下来，她正想掰过派佩的肩膀便被抓住了手腕。派佩的眉头紧皱，鼻尖冒着细密的汗珠，语速飞快地说道：

“史托黑斯区现在很不安全，请您乘坐马车先去西南边的艾路米哈区避难，等到一切都平息下来了之后在回来。” 随后又补充了一句，“这是公爵的意思。”

“父亲怎么样了，他知道我被壁教绑架的事情了吗？” 利亚急切地询问道，“你快去告诉他，几乎整个壁教都参与了这件事，他们都背叛了……”

“利亚小姐！” 派佩面对利亚难得提高了声音，“公爵正在自己领地内的庄园里，十分安全。一切都是他的意思，还请您快点离开！马车上有这几个月赚到的金币加上您先前拿来的，足够您生活一段时间了。”

“等等，你和罗尔夫不陪我走吗？”

“我和罗尔夫被公爵授意暂时留在史托黑斯区，到时候会有人在那边接应您的，请相信我，小姐！” 

利亚点了点头，正准备离开的时候又被派佩拉住。她上前再次拥抱了利亚，即使这个举动十分逾越，可看在她及时到来的份上和那眼里闪烁着的泪花利亚决定不计较她的失礼。

“一路顺风，利亚小姐！”

利亚坐在马车里回望着派佩和罗尔夫逐渐变小的身影，她拉上窗帘，不大的马车虽然没有她平日里乘坐的奢华，可对于在那几乎等同地狱的肮脏腐朽的地下室待过整整两天的利亚来说，任何一个地方都是可以被接受的。她长舒了一口气，几批士兵佩戴着立体机动装置从街道两侧呼啸而过，伴随着几声野兽般的嘶吼声。她无暇猜测身后发生了什么，此刻她只是无比幸运自己能够远离这一切复杂且不合常理的事情。于是她随手拿起了一旁被折叠好的毯子包裹着全身，一会儿便睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候，是马车停下来的时候。她揉了揉眼睛，月光透过窗帘洒了进来，不知不觉已是夜晚。一路上马车平稳的很，她几乎是一觉睡到现在，她打开车门正准备夸赞几句车夫过人的驾车能力的时候，周围的景象却让她惊讶的说不出话来：

四周的一切空旷无比，除了零星的几颗树之外的一切都被草原所覆盖，迎着明亮的月光朝远处看去，几片忽高忽低的山脉巍峨的立在那里，向着仿佛无法到达的彼岸一直延伸出去。空气里夹杂着的青草味令人神清气爽，与工业化氛围浓厚的史托黑斯区形成了鲜明的对比。

即使利亚此刻必须承认卡莉向往的所谓大自然的风光正如同她所描述的一般波澜壮阔，可是眼下却不是欣赏美景的时候。即使披着毛毯，她还是陡然生出了一股寒意，而这股寒意更是在那车夫从不远处走来的时候到达了顶点。

没了高大建筑物的遮挡，月光很轻易的便照亮了他的全身，包括他那顶陈旧的黑色帽子和那张令利亚胆寒的脸。这分明是那个绑架了自己的老艾布特！

她惊恐地后退几步，却深知在这个一望无际的地方，手无寸铁的自己根本就是一头任人宰割的羊。此刻，她连话都不知道该怎么说了，顿时冷汗淋淋，只能这么僵硬的杵在那里。  
谁知那老艾布特看到自己却像是个没事人一般慢慢的靠近，然后带着他那滑稽的口音说道：

“刚刚方便回来，您也要去吗，利亚小姐？”

“……”

见利亚一脸警觉却不开口，他笑了几声却又一脸吃痛地捂着腹部开口道：

“难不成，您的侍女什么都没有和您说吗？”

“派佩？” 利亚虽然疑惑，却依旧紧紧盯着眼前的男子，深怕他像上次一样将自己麻醉。

“果然，我就在担心那么短的时间里，她能说得完着前因后果吗。”

“……什么意思？”

老艾布特缓慢地走到马车边，屁股搭坐在一旁说道：

“您以为，派佩和罗尔夫那小子是怎么找到你的？”

利亚思索了一番，然后不确定地开口道：

“是你同他们说的？” 见老艾布特点了点头，利亚随即质疑道，“你为什么要这么做？”

“您指的是，我为什么要告诉他们，还是说我为什么要麻醉您呢？” 老艾布特油腔滑调的态度虽然让利亚十分不愉快，可是眼下不是她有资格抱怨的时候。

“都是，你既然受壁教指使绑架我，又为何要告诉我身边的人，你又要带我去哪里，不说清楚的话我无法信任你！”

“哈哈，小姐。” 老艾布特笑了几声说道，“您问题很多啊，不过……我要是不回答，您又能那我怎么样呢？”

“……” 利亚沉默了一会儿，随后开口道， “在这个情况下，我的确不能把你怎么样。”

“哼。”

“不过……” 她迅速后退几步，大声说道，“我可以把自己怎么样！”

“什么？”

“不准过来！” 她厉声呵斥道，“你再往前一步，我就咬断自己的舌头！老艾布特，你既然没在我睡着的时候杀了我，还把我带到这个不知名的地方，想必是留着我还有什么用吧。我要是在这里死了，你便是得不偿失！”

老艾布特的脸上露出了些许惊讶的神色，他低头沉思片刻，随后突然猛的冲了过来！利亚惊讶于他的行为，慌乱中正准备咬舌头，却还是被他先一步遏住了下颚。利亚努力地用双手想扯开他钳制住自己的手，却除了在他粗糙的手臂上划出几道血痕以外不能撼动他分毫。即使一头灰白头发，老艾布特的身手却不差。他棕色的眼睛紧盯着利亚，言语骤然低沉道：

“我可得提醒您，小姐。咬舌自尽是一种很愚蠢的做法，因为它不能保证您绝对的死亡。”

随后他放开了利亚，看着后者因为此举而露出的惊讶神色，他脸上重新挂上了笑容后说道：

“也请您冷静些好好听我说。”

利亚盯着他沉默了一会儿，随后捡起了掉落在地上的毛毯披好，示意他说下去。

“就在我被罗尔夫那混小子挑中成为您的车夫后不久，就受到了壁教的人的威胁要找到时机将您绑架，至于他们为什么要绑架您，我也不清楚。嘱托我的人念叨着什么恶魔之类的话语，我听不懂，也不敢多问。”

“说的好像你没有从中获利一般，如果我没记错，在我昏迷前听到的最后一句话，就是你说什么关于通行证的事情。”

“……他们的确承诺了我足够多的金币来购买通行证。” 老艾布特僵硬的笑了一下，脸上挂了些汗珠，他继续说道，“可是就在我将您带去的那个夜晚，他们袭击了我。”

只见他解开了自己的衣服，腹部包裹着的绷带已经被鲜血浸透，染湿了一部分他的裤子。利亚惊讶地望着他，不明白他方才如何来的力量将自己钳制住。

“呵呵……真是报应。” 他自嘲地笑了几声，喘了几口气后又继续说道，“我想，我怎么能死在这群卑鄙的杂种手里，在臭水沟旁躺了一晚上还活着，算我命大。所以我去找了你的侍女，好心的她处理了我的伤口让我还能再苟活几天。本来她是想散布你失踪的消息引的宪兵去对付壁教，自己再找时机将你偷偷救出来，不过……呵呵，倒是不用劳烦她费心，这活儿让巨人给揽了。”

体力不支的老艾布特很快便蹲坐了下来，他喘得更厉害了。在确认他没有能力伤害自己后，利亚也跟着蹲了下来，问道：

“既然你是按照派佩的计划行事，那么你为何不带我去艾路米哈区，你现在要带我去哪里？”

“……哈哈，咳，您真的一次也没有出过墙吗？”

“不要岔开话题！”

“还记得，我和您说过的，我的故乡吗？”

“你要带我去特罗斯特区，为什么？！”

“您的侍女……也太不称职了。” 他呢喃着话语然后慢慢的躺倒了下去，利亚见状立刻上前几步在他身旁停下，惊讶地问道：

“你说这是派佩的主意，她为什么要这么做？”

“……烦死了……哪里来的这么多……为什么……”

老艾布特的气息渐弱，利亚连忙凑近了几分，现在的她有太多问题想问了，而留给眼前男人的时间，在以肉眼可见的速度减少。

“老艾布特，喂，告诉我，你为什么要帮派佩做这些事？她给了你多少金币？把我送到托罗斯特区的目的是什么？我父亲，雷伊斯公爵知道这些事吗？”

多个问题被她连续地抛出，虽然她清楚眼前的人可能无法回答每一个问题，但是无论他说什么都可能是至关重要的，利亚从未感觉到信息原来是如此重要。

老艾布特愣了一会儿，棕色的眼珠子望着利亚的脸，他呆呆地呢喃道：

“你不是恶魔……对不起……太对不起了……”

“什么意思？”

老艾布特仿佛像是没有听见她的声音，他的视线掠过利亚，望向着那被月光照亮着的黑夜和那用来点缀的无数星辰，自顾自地说道：

“对不起……太对不起了……潘尼……科林……对不……起……”

这是他瞳孔涣散前留下的最后一句话。


	14. 谈判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 紧急事件下，面对人类存亡的生死关头，每一股力量的选择是？

**850年**

**史托黑斯区 宪兵团支部**

“艾尔文，关于这次作战我有几个问题。既然有了明确的目标，为什么没有向宪兵团申请援助？”

蓄着短胡的男人一身简单整齐的黑衣白衫，紧皱着的眉头和拿捏文件时轻微发力的手指恰巧证明了他此时对于面前低着头双手交叠的调查兵团现任团长的不满。艾尔文.史密斯抬起了头，语气依旧是一贯的沉稳说道：

 

“那是因为我们并不知道女性巨人的同伴的藏身之处，区长。所以，这个任务只能由可以证明自身清白的人……”

 

“哈哈哈哈……”被打断话的艾尔文向着自己左手边的位置看去，那发出突兀笑声的人头发梳得整齐，即使是在临时召开的会议上依旧穿着考究，不仅外套上绣着的是各种繁复的花样，里面衬衫上镶嵌着的绿色宝石在会议室明亮顶灯的照耀下更是蹭亮。

 

艾尔文看了一眼区长，对方却并没有对花哨男人打断自己而做出制止。于是他继续将目光转向那男人，后者瞥了一眼艾尔文随后笑道：

 

“哎呀，真是失敬。原本，像我们这种只会蜷缩在墙内的‘蛆虫’是没有立场嘲笑在墙外为我们浴血奋战的调查兵团的士兵的。可是这一次，巨人就那么硬生生地出现在了史托黑斯区的大街上，实在是太可怕了！这使我不得不怀疑艾尔文团长为调查兵团的无能而开脱的可能性。”

 

“……你们能找到潜伏在墙内的女性巨人阿尼.莱恩哈特这一点值得称赞，只不过，对此草成的损失，你是怎么想的，艾尔文？” 区长看了一眼大放厥词的男人，随后放下了手中的资料向艾尔文提问道。

 

“我们已经尽量减少破坏了，可是事态……还是超出了我们的预期，让居民们的生命和财产受到损失。对此，我们深表歉意……”

 

“歉意能换回财产和人命吗？艾尔文团长，没想到你竟然是这样想的。”男人抓准了艾尔文停顿的机会接上了他的话，他提高了嗓音，嘴角扬起的弧度未变，一字一句地说道，“作为调查兵团的统帅，不仅在没有和宪兵团沟通的情况下在市区抓捕巨人，给包括大教堂在内的标志性建筑物带来了毁灭的同时还间接造成了近百名居民的死亡。最重要的是，在这样的代价下，得到的竟然只是女人做成的不能被凿开的结晶体。艾尔文团长，我不仅十分怀疑你作为统帅的能力，而且还怀疑调查兵团的现存实力到底值不值得每年如此巨大的财政投入！”

 

“巴赫曼侯爵，您不必如此激动。”区长拦住了语气到高昂到几乎要站起来的花哨男人说道，“先听艾尔文把话说完。”

 

得到了区长眼神示意的艾尔文点了点头，继续方才的话道：

 

“对于造成的一切破坏我们的确深表歉意，但是另一方面，如果让女性巨人逃走了或者任由她潜伏在墙内所造成的潜在危害绝对不会止这么一点。请诸位想一想五年前，她的伙伴们曾经对西干希纳区和玛丽亚之墙做过什么吧！”

 

说罢他的眼神迅速扫过桌子一圈端坐着的人们，从王都来的宪兵队长官那张一直冷着的脸此刻终于有了一丝松动，而由扎克雷派来的亲信则眉头紧皱，下意识地搓着双手。看来，他们并没有忘记五年前发生的惨剧。于是艾尔文继续说道：

 

“我们是在权衡过利弊得失后才做出了这样的决定。即使目前不能从阿尼.莱恩哈特身上套取到任何情报，可是抓住了他们中的一个也是有价值的。他们肯定还潜伏在墙里的某处，伺机将敌人全部连根拔起吧。”

“嘭”的一声，右侧位子上的人将面前的水杯碰倒了，清澈的水流淌到了桌子上，染湿了一部分文件。他惊觉地站起，连忙四处寻找抹布。身后的士兵则及时抽出干净的布代替他将桌面清理干净。

 

“你还好吧，尼克神父？”区长向那人投去探究的眼神。

 

“啊……嗯，抱歉，方才在思考一些其他的事情。” 身着一身旧教袍的尼克有些慌忙的回答区长，同时尽力不向左边艾尔文的方向看去，即使那个方向传来了不止一次的视线。

 

“听说大教堂这次损毁的很严重，多数教徒都死于女性巨人的手里是吗，尼克神父？”巴赫曼侯爵放下玻璃杯中的冰葡萄酒，望着自己对面的尼克问道，话语间似乎意有所指。

 

“嗯……的确，不过万幸的是，当时在大教堂里的教徒只是很小的一部分……”

 

“哦，那可真是幸运！如果我没有记错的话，原本的礼拜被推迟了对吧。”

 

“是，因为几天前我发现了大教堂屋顶的玻璃有几处裂痕，怕伤及教徒，所以申请将这周的礼拜推迟到下周。只是一部分虔诚的教徒仍然坚持礼拜，所以发生了这样的事……” 说罢他从内衬中抽出手帕擦了擦额头上的汗珠。

 

巴赫曼侯爵微眯着双眼的沉默了一会儿，随后应声道：

 

“当然，我并没有指责你的意思，不如说你做得很好。只不过大教堂作为壁教的核心据点和史托黑斯区的标志性建筑物，所使用的材料都是最顶尖的。这次虽然因为女性巨人的出现而被破坏，可是换一种角度说，宪兵团的士兵们竟然没有提前检查出材料出现的问题。哈格尔荣誉兵，作为一个史托黑斯区居民和虔诚的教徒，我十分担心啊。”

 

坐在区长身旁的哈格尔一身宪兵团军服，左胸口由王赋予的奖章被擦得锃亮。他听到巴赫曼侯爵那讽刺意味十足的话语并没有什么表情变化，只是慢慢悠悠地开口道：

 

“宪兵团支部的士兵们皆为精英出身，没有提前发现这样的问题的确是他们的失职。等他们清理完了街道疏散了居民之后所有士兵都以失职罪记过一次，扣除半年份的奖金，这是王的旨意，福格尔桑书记，没有问题吧。”

 

被点到名的士兵与哈格尔同属中央编制，不过前者早早的成为了扎克雷的亲信，而后者似乎是王亲自任命的中央第一宪兵团中的一员。虽然从理论上来说，后者也是宪兵团的一员，为三军统帅的扎克雷总统的部下，不过就眼前的场景来说，后者竟连扎克雷的亲信，处理军务的二把手，都不太放在眼里，场面着实有趣。

 

然而没等艾尔文有时间揣测这其中的意味，哈格尔就对着自己继续说道：

 

“不止这些，王对于这次的女性巨人的事件感到无比震惊与愤怒。关于那个能够变成巨人的少年，艾伦.耶格尔，王决定召见他。”

 

此言一出站在艾尔文身后的韩吉一个激灵，连忙说道：

 

“长官，艾伦.耶格尔因为使用巨人之力过度，此刻正处于昏迷状态，近期恐怕没有能力面见王！”

 

“没有关系，专门运输他的马车已经在门外等候了。届时到了王都将会有最顶尖的医生为他治疗。”

 

“可是，关于艾伦.耶格尔的巨人之力现在还有众多谜团没有解开！我们……”

 

“史密斯团长，这就是你们调查兵团的纪律吗？”哈格尔的眼镜所折射的光有着几分尖利。

 

艾尔文转过头给韩吉递了一个眼神，后者有些不甘的闭上嘴。随后他接上韩吉的话说道：

 

“为我们的分队长道歉，哈格尔荣誉兵。不过她作为军团内顶级的科学家以及艾伦.耶格尔观察研究的第一人，对于王的忠诚和其安危的担忧并无虚假。在我们不能完全参透巨人之力的时候贸然将艾伦.耶格尔带到王的面前风险重大，不仅如此，我们对于女性巨人潜伏在暗处的同伙，即超大型巨人和铠之巨人，的情报严重不足。不可否定他们会为了夺取或者接触艾伦.耶格尔进行而一同潜伏到王都的可能性。”

 

“艾尔文团长说的并非完全不无道理。”

 

巴赫曼侯爵抿了一口葡萄酒，语气看似悠哉。

 

“所以您是认可让调查兵团继续看管艾伦.耶格尔直至解开了他身上巨人之力的所有秘密再做下一步打算，我可以这样理解吗，巴赫曼侯爵？” 区长沉声问道。

 

“放肆！王已经决定召见艾伦.耶格尔，你们竟敢——”

 

“嘭”的一声巨响让在场的所有人都猛地一惊，他们的目光瞬间汇集到了巨响的源头：突然敞开着的会议室大门，一个身着调查兵团军服的士兵倚着门框大喘了几口气随后说道：

 

“报、报告团长，刚刚收到情报：西南方出现大量巨人，罗斯之墙也许已经被突破了！”

 

如一声惊雷在耳边炸开，方才侃侃而谈的所有人一下子都说不出话来。诚如方才艾尔文说过的一般，即使是最怠惰的士兵或是最傲慢的贵族，没有一个人能忘记五年前在离这片土地不远处发生过的事情。人类的财产被破环，生命被掠夺，尊严被践踏，845年或许是人类历史上最令人羞愧的年代。若仅仅是因为人类在巨人面前的渺小脆弱那也就罢了，就如同没有人会怪罪于家禽的软弱无知一般。人类作为众多生命体中的一员，自然界中的或因幸运或因自身智慧而攀上顶端的生物，是被允许以伤害其他生物的方式而被其他生物给伤害的。尘归尘，土归土，这就是自然界的法则。

 

但是若只是这般，那么许多事情便会变得不合乎常理：王政府的地下都市兴建计划、招募大量平民义勇兵夺回土地、日渐抬高的物价和赋税以及一再降低的入伍年龄。如果人类被巨人毁灭只是遵循了这个简单的规则，那么这些事情发生的理由又是什么的？

 

要得出确定的答案很难，这也许需要好几代的孜孜不倦的努力才能勉强找出答案以及解决方案。不过也有一类人，即使前方一片昏暗，光明与未来看似如此遥远，即使是这样，他们也不会停下探索的脚步。

 

“了解了。韩吉，立刻让所有还有行动力的调查兵团士兵在一楼集合。托马，告诉我发现巨人的具体信息。”艾尔文下达指令迅速，逻辑严密。他拿起椅子背后绣着自由之翼标志的墨绿色斗篷后，飞速的向在座的众人行了礼后快步走向大门处。

 

“艾尔文团长，我们的会议还没有结束！”哈格尔最先反应过来，大声呵斥道。

 

“在巨人出现罗斯之墙也许被破的这个时候，我认为及时消灭巨人填补墙壁才是最重要的。调查兵团职责所在，恕我离席。”艾尔文看了一眼面露怒色的哈格尔荣誉兵，语气冷漠而不失强硬。

 

“那艾伦……”

 

“爱尔敏、让，你们立刻找到利威尔兵长，将艾伦唤醒以后一起和韩吉一起立刻向艾路米哈区启程。”

 

“啊……是，团长！” 两名士兵迅速反应过来，然后奔跑着消失在了走廊里。

“区长，虽然史托黑斯区的士兵因为修补女性巨人留下的疮痍已经十分辛苦了，但还是请你做好应对从罗斯之墙处来避难的居民的准备。”

 

“放心吧，艾尔文。”

 

艾尔文向前走了几步，却又像忽然想起了什么一般的停下脚步。他转过头，一头金发下坚毅的蓝色瞳孔和身披着的墨绿色斗篷熠熠生辉。他望着身后众人中那个一直都未曾开口的人说道：

 

“罗斯之墙被破，关乎到全人类的生死存亡。调查兵团虽然是捕杀巨人的专家，可是以我们一己之力不能够面对所有的突发情况，更不用说疏散安置居民。以调查兵团现任团长，以及艾尔文.史密斯个人的名义，请求您能以人类生存为大前提助我们一臂之力，福格尔桑书记。”

 

这位一直沉默着的军团名以上的二把手，扎克雷总统最信任的部下推了推即将下滑的眼镜，锐利的眼神透过镜片打在艾尔文身上。他开口道：

 

“从离罗斯之墙西南区最近的艾路米哈和亚克尔区分别调派五十名宪兵，和调查兵团一起在艾路米哈区集合怎么样？”

 

“是。”

 

“如果人数还不够的话，就再从王都调派一百名宪兵连夜赶来。”

 

“喂等等，福格尔桑。王都的士兵怎么能随意被调派到前线去！”哈格尔立马出声反对。

 

“王都的面积较小，人口居住紧凑，驻守的宪兵与其他区的数量相同。即使派遣更多的士兵也不会造成秩序混乱，我是这么认为的。”

 

“你是在讲什么大逆不道的话啊，福格尔桑！王都的士兵可是用来……”

 

“保护王的生命安全。你不必老是提醒我，哈格尔荣誉兵。王的安全固然重要，不过那不是你们，第一宪兵团的职责吗？普通的宪兵同样肩负着守护居民的重担。还是说，你觉得这些同你一样来自各个地区的精英们不能胜任从巨人口中保护人类的任务吗？”福格尔桑书记瞥了一眼面露怒色的哈格尔，对着艾尔文继续说道，“我相信你作为调查兵团团长的能力以及守护全人类未来的决心，艾尔文，挑选你需要的各地区的宪兵团和驻屯兵团的士兵吧。”

 

艾尔文接过福格尔桑从衣服里抽出的一卷羊皮纸，扎克雷总统的调派军队的授权书。没想到这种如此重要的文件福格尔桑在从总统府出发之前就准备好了。他握住那文件看了一会儿，随后向室内的众人再次行了个礼后便匆匆离去。

 

尼克神父立马跟了上去，一同消失在了走道里。会议室里剩下的四个人面面相觑，最先开口的是在一旁喝完了冰葡萄酒的巴赫曼侯爵。他整理了一下华丽的衣服后向众人开口道：

 

“看来今天不是一个讨论事情的最好的日子，各位，请宽恕我这幅病身子骨需要早日回去休息。”

 

“请您好好休息。”区长站起来向他行了个礼后说道。

 

“借你吉言，也祝各位有一个美好的夜晚，为包括罗斯之墙各地区的居民们祈福。”巴赫曼侯爵身后的随从将他的帽子、拐杖和大衣一并拿好，二人也就离开了会议室。

 

巴赫曼侯爵的腿疾注定他不能走的太快，他与随从二人在狭长的走廊上慢慢前行着，直到两人的身影隐匿在黑暗中。

 

 

**新添加** **/修改的情报：**

  1. **荣誉兵特指来自中央宪兵的由王直接任命的约十人的护卫队，本身军职与普通士兵无异。**

  2. **扎克雷所代表的总统府负责统领三军以及士兵的调派分配，在紧急情况下可以越过王政府下达命令。**





	15. 理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 第一次离开家乡踏上陌生的土地，那里的人所信仰的是？

**850年**

**特罗斯特区**

男孩爬上不远处的山坡，嫩绿的野草擦着他脚踝留下了阵阵瘙痒。耳边听到的是不知名昆虫发出的吱吱声，仿佛在向不远处的配偶散发着暧昧的信号。虽然灿烂的阳光尽数洒在身上，他却一点儿也感觉不到那灼热的温度，前方吹来的微风让他急忙捂着头上那顶黑色帽子以防它被吹走。他渐渐走到坡顶，一颗树出现在了眼前。

 

它粗壮得需要三四个与自己同龄的男孩儿才能勉强围住，无数根从那延伸出来的枝干上长满了绿叶，那些浓密的叶子将一大片草地覆盖上层层淡淡的阴影。男孩有些惊讶，因为他已经好久没有见过这棵树了。是的，它曾经陪伴他长大，与他相处了接近十五年的时光。它见证了男孩的出生行走、开口说话、以及所有发生在他身上的开心的事和烦恼的事，男孩以为这棵树会永远与自己为伴，他甚至郑重的为它取了名字，可没等多久他便再也不被允许去那个山坡了，即使它就在墙壁外步行十分钟的地方。更糟糕的是，连靠近墙壁也不被允许，最开始的时候他曾问过父母和会长他们这样做的原因，可是谁都只是恼怒着让他不要再提这些愚蠢的问题。他不明白，但大人们脸上的恐惧和厌恶是如此深刻以至于他本能的选择了沉默。五年后的今天，他逐渐长大，也能稍稍明白他们的反常和这个世界的奇怪之处了。

 

走近树，男孩的心跳不自觉的加快了：他看到了一个身影正静静地坐在树下，捧着一本书细细地读着，他虽然知道那人生得好看，却从未想过就连她看书的样子也这么吸引人。男孩放轻了脚步慢慢地靠近她，虽然他知道那人定不会因为自己的打扰而恼火，可他依旧不想打破这副美好的画面。风吹着她光滑黑发的模样让男孩不自觉地深吸了一口气，鼻间混杂着树叶和一抹不知名冷香的气味。那是她的气味，男孩的脸红了。而那人却不知道在什么时候抬起了头，一双铅灰色的眼睛望着男孩并带着笑意说道：

 

“为什么不过来呢，科林？”

 

噢，他又怎么能忘了呢！比她那美丽外表更加令人动心的，便是她那好听的声音。那声音不同于他见过的大部分女人一般尖利而恼人，相反却稍低且平静，仿佛清晨流过的小溪，也像小溪边被微风吹过的小花朵。那声音仿佛有魔力，在他耳边环绕的同时促使着他向前走去。

 

男孩在她身边坐下，微红着脸一言不发，事实上他也一句话都说不出来。他身旁的人合上了书本，撩拨头发的模样让他的呼吸停滞了一瞬。然而她接下来的动作几乎要让男孩惊叫出声：

 

她纤细的手指在沿着黑色长发滑过的下一秒便顺势抚摸上了男孩的脸颊，这一下他必须得直视这张令他无比憧憬的人的脸了。与那双动人的铅灰色眼睛对视显然让他更加不知所措，他张口想要说些什么，却看见她的整个身子都向自己这边靠过来，脸颊逐渐放大。随后，一个吻就这么落在了他的嘴唇上。

 

她的嘴唇无比柔软，仿佛刚洗涤干净的衣物，而那唇瓣所带来的甜腻却又胜过了任何一种糖果，让男孩在饱尝甜美的同时不自主的颤抖起来。她微侧着的头颅形成了一个绝佳的角度，使得男孩能看到她露出的纤长的睫毛。同样带有温热的呼吸轻轻地打在男孩的脸上，他赶忙闭上了眼睛并撅起了嘴巴，就像他偶然间看见父母做的那样。

 

随后他听见了一声轻笑，那抚摸着他脸颊的手逐渐放下，转而握着他的。正当他还沉浸在指尖带来的奇妙触感的时候，那只手领着自己的向前方探去，然后伸进了她的长裙里。男孩感觉自己全身的血液瞬间都涌到一处去了，他惊叫地滚下了床去，眼前的一切瞬间都消失了。

 

他逐渐缓过神来，被单发出了的淡淡的腐臭和陈旧的有些开裂的地板让他的意识逐渐恢复。随后，他半是恼怒半是庆幸地敲了一下地板，然后长叹了一口气。正准备起身时，一股异样的粘腻感从下身传来，他惊讶地向下望去，一快小小地污渍从内裤里渗了出来。

 

他羞耻地捂着下身然后飞快地向旁边看了一眼，不远处体型壮硕睡姿糟糕的弗雷盖尔依旧打着呼噜，时不时还挠着自己半露出的肚皮。男孩飞快地起身，换下了被弄脏的裤子和沾染了汗水的衣服，随意地整理了床铺之后披上换洗的衣裤穿好鞋便轻脚轻手地拉开房门走了出去。

 

他和其他利布斯商会的成员一同住在这栋大房子里，四层的建筑物成U型，看似老旧破损的砖头是大人们一筐筐从别处搬来的。每一层都住满了商会的人，一层地厨房旁边有几口水井，那些大嗓门的女人经常边洗衣服边和厨房的伙计们聊天。不过现在天色还早，男孩一路下来都没有遇到什么人。

 

小步跑到离自己最近的水井处的他将自己地裤子丢到了一个大木桶里浸湿，正准备绞干时，一个声音从身后响起：

 

“起得真早啊，科林。”

 

那声音与梦境中的重合，惊得他几乎要踢翻那个木桶。他转过身尴尬地笑道：

 

“起来打点水，您也很早啊，利……利亚小姐。”

 

“叫我利亚就可以了。” 她慢慢走近侧身望了望男孩身后卷成一团的衣裤问道，“是在清洗衣服吗？”

 

“啊，是，是的！所以想赶在大家起床用水之前洗完。”

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

“不不，不用了！” 男孩下意识地提高声音，随后又像是想要掩饰什么一般地转移换题，“你这么早去做什么呀，利……利亚？”

 

“想去集市上买些东西。”

 

“噢，如果还需要什么东西的话和会长说就是了，或者……和我说也行。”

 

“是吗？谢谢你的好意，科林。” 她走近几步，随后像是想到了什么一般补充道，“啊，要不你陪我去集市看看吧，有时间吗？”

 

“啊，什么？” 科林一开始有些迷糊，反应过来后他迅速点了点头，背着利亚绞干了衣裤，将它们随意的挂在由几根绳子和木头搭起来的晾衣架上，随手拿起放在一旁的抹布擦了擦手就和利亚出发了。

 

太阳还没完全出来前的清晨的空气有些阴冷，科林在离开大房子之前不知道从哪里捞来了一条大毯子递给利亚，并且在后者微笑着道谢后将头瞥到一旁去以掩盖自己微红的脸颊。一路上二人有一句没一句的搭着，科林和她说着这里这几天的恼人天气以及生活状况。看着利亚因为自己的话语而露出的或是惊讶或是赞叹的表情，他鲜活的心脏跳动得更快了，一股莫名得自豪感涌了上来，即使他只是利布斯商会里面的一个无足轻重的孩子，而对方来自内地，很可能出身比自己高了不少。

 

“所以特罗斯特区是驻屯兵总部所在的位置？”

 

“对，不仅如此，调差兵团的总部也在这个地方。不过他们人数太少，总部也只是驻屯兵团总部里的一栋小建筑而已。”

 

“这么说来特罗斯特区的士兵还是多啊。”

 

利亚和科林聊着天的时候，一队大约二十人的士兵踏着整齐的步子从他们身边经过。利亚下意识地靠近了科林并低下了头。少年觉得自己的心脏跳动的更快了，梦里的情形不可避免地再次出现在他的脑子了。要是自己能再强壮一些就好了，他斜着眼瞥向利亚抓住自己衣袖的手指，也要再长高一点，这样的话就能与她更加般配了……

 

那队士兵走远了之后利亚便放开了科林，一股失落感充斥了十五岁少年的内心。他不自觉地对上了利亚的目光，只能赶忙用咳嗽来掩饰。

 

“怎么了，科林？”

 

“咳咳，没什么。你好像不太喜欢士兵？”

 

“没有……” 利亚裹紧了身上的毯子后继续说道，“只是他们都装备着刀片和奇怪的箱子，看起来很可怕。”

 

“噢，那个如果我没记错的话，是叫做立体机动装置。”

 

“立体机动装置？”

 

“对，他们就是这个来砍杀巨人的。”

 

“巨人？” 

 

“是的，噢，我记得会长说过，你是从内地来的对吧。那么你应该没有见过巨人。”

 

“难道你曾经见过吗？”

 

“不，我也没有。但是……那些吃人的怪物们，就在这墙壁的后面。” 

 

科林说罢眼神直直的向左边望去，利亚随着他的目光看到的是远处高耸着的墙壁，恍惚间她产生了一种错觉，并由此为节点，一种异样的情感在她的心里埋下种子，并为之后的种种做下了铺垫。

 

二人很快便步行来到了商会大楼附近的集市，说起来虽然利布斯商会是支撑着特罗斯特区经济的重要存在，但是商会本身却更像是需要帮助的人们聚集的地方，所以并不封闭。比如接下来利亚和科林要去的集市，便是由商会组织，居民们自发参与的。那些摆摊的大多不是商会的成员，但是却因为商会的巨大影响力和号召力在这类活动中留有一席之地，而商会也会因为举办这样的活动而收获新成员或是好名声。

 

利亚惊叹于这个集市的规模，狭长的街道一路下去，两侧布满了不同大小的商铺，虽然只是用木头和陈旧的布临时搭建起来的，却足足延绵了近百米。有心的铺子将那些木头和布染成了不同的颜色，插上自己做的不同手工品，远远望过去，像极了只会在故事中出现的那种童话小镇。利亚没等科林的解释便被商家人各色的叫卖声给吸引了过去。

 

“快来看一看噢，自家做的彩色糖果，六个铜币一把！”

 

商家见一个裹着毯子的陌生面孔在自家铺子前站定，愈发热情地说道：

 

“来看看我们自家做的糖果吧，小姑娘！保证味道浓郁，天然健康！”

 

利亚被摊位上陈列着的五颜六色的糖果给迷住了，那些糖果放在一个用棉布裹着的木头碗里，每一块的大小形状都不相同。摊主见她眼睛扫来扫去，便直接拿了一块让她品尝。小石子大的糖果含在嘴里迅速化了开来，一股浓郁的奶香充满了整个口腔，利亚瞪大了眼睛，没想到这外表和形状看起来如此普通的糖果竟然有这么甜美的味道，整个人仿佛都因为这颗小小的糖果获得了能量。

 

“我能……来一把吗？”

 

“好嘞！” 商家立马抽出一个小袋子铲了一些糖果进去。利亚掏出钱袋，拿出六个铜币正准备递给商家的时候被一只手给拦了下来。

 

“喂布莱特，六个铜币才这么一小袋糖果呀。” 

 

“科林，你小子可别来挡着我做生意！” 店家挂满微笑的脸在看到科林出现的下一秒便垮了下来。

 

“你家房子前几天漏水那么严重，还不是会长二话不说地派人去给你修了。要不是我们，你现在都得住在湖里了。现在给我们一点糖果而已，别这么小气！”

 

“奥，你这臭小子可别在喜欢的姑娘面前出头了，一点也不帅气！”

 

“什么……不是！布莱特，与其调侃我还不如多注意注意你的女儿吧，我上周又在商会大楼里面看到她了，噢顺带一提，还是在三楼卢克的房间门口。”

 

“奥，你这小鬼！” 店家扶着额头又铲了一些糖果，利亚正要付钱却被店家给挡了回去，“我要是还收你们钱可不要被其他人给笑话死了，快走吧，人精！”

 

“嘿嘿，谢谢啦布莱特！” 科林笑着拉着利亚离开了那个摊位。

 

“这样好吗？” 利亚看着怀里比之前多出一倍的糖果问道，“总觉得对不起那个商家。”

 

“没事，他的家要是修不好就没地方做糖果了，也不会拿出来卖。” 科林笑着说道，“他只是嘴巴不好，商会帮了他们一家好几年了，一点糖果而已。”

 

“可是，我并没有帮助过他……”

 

“没事，利亚你也是我们商会的一份子啊！”

 

“这样真的好吗？” 裹着毯子的少女望着怀里的糖果问道。

 

“真的没事啊，都说了商会帮了他……”

 

“不，我指的是这样真的好吗？” 利亚呢喃道，脸上是无比疑惑的表情，“为什么要对一个昨天晚上刚出现的人这么好？我并没有……为任何人做过任何事。”

 

“没有什么为什么呀。” 

 

乌云散去，阳光逐渐照了下来。气温随着越来越多聚集在集市的人们而逐渐上升，科林主动接过了利亚身上的毯子，看着眼前人依旧是疑惑的申请，他继续说道：

 

“商会存在的目的就是帮助有需要的人，如果这是你困扰的地方的话。至于我嘛……”

 

少年的目光向另一处斜去，短暂的沉默后有些不好意思的挠了挠头，然后语气认真地说道：

 

“我只是遵循心中所想就这么做了，没有理由，也不要求什么。我爸爸也是这么教我的。”

 

少年看着利亚低下头没有出声，以为自己是不是有哪里说得不好惹她生气了，谁知利亚慢慢解开了那个布袋，拿出一块糖果递给他说道：

 

“谢谢你，科林，谢谢。要吃吗？”

 

一簇阳光正好照到了那块小石子大的彩色糖果上，在其表面上撒上了一层晶莹的薄膜，好看极了。

 

 

**新添加** **/修改的情报：**

  1. **一金币等于一百铜币，后者是特罗斯特区更流行的货币。**





	16. 母亲（上）

**850年**

**史托黑斯区**

巴赫曼侯爵右手拄着拐杖辅助自己瘸着的腿慢慢地行走着，而身旁的随从则搀扶着他的左手。不过两人的步调不尽相同，拐杖拄着冰冷地板的声音时快时慢，在昏暗得仅靠两侧零星煤油灯散发出微光的走廊中略显怪异。这样不协调的步伐维持了一会儿，直到他们距离一楼出口处还有一段距离的时候，一直低着头的随从终于忍不住甩开了侯爵的手。他扯下了头顶的黑色帽子，顶着一张与侯爵八分相似却依旧年轻的脸庞抱怨道：

 

“好了没，老家伙？再搀着你的手我都要出荨麻疹了！”

 

“你是向王都的妓女学的说话方式吗，派特，吵得我耳朵疼。” 巴赫曼侯爵装模做样的捂着左耳，一脸恨铁不成钢的表情望着眼前的“随从”，“你这混小子……哎，真是家道中落。”

 

“也不看看自己几斤几两就在这里指责我，老家伙！菲欧娜和卡拉都不愿意招待我了，因为她们‘没有侍奉一对父子的癖好’，说真的老混蛋，我真没想到你那根老棍还能立得起来！”帕特里克脸上挂着贵族子弟惯有的痞笑，语气里的厌恶却不减分毫。

 

“原来你是因为这种事情生气。你要是喜欢，下次去王都我给你五十个金币，买下那最贵的姑娘几天不就行了？”

 

“滚开吧老东西，我可不用你用过的！” 帕特里克做了呕吐的表情，随即又勾勒出一个嘲讽的微笑说道，“说起来你的未婚妻是不是就是因为知道了这种消息，所以才被恶心得跑路了？”

 

“帕特里克！” 巴赫曼侯爵的声音陡然升高，他飞快地向出口处瞥了一眼，一辆停靠在阴影下的马车让他又不由地降低了自己的声音，语气却依旧严肃，“不要随便议论公爵的女儿。”

 

帕特里克翻了一个白眼，边解开自己的衣扣褪下这套对于他来说穷酸得过了头的衣服边说道：

“真不知道你对那肥胖过头的小个子这么忠诚做……哎哟！”

 

他的右大腿被拐杖毫不留情地抽打了一下，他一下子跳了起来，语气狠恶地说道：“老东西，你竟敢打我？！”

 

巴赫曼侯爵看着这个眼前面露怒色的自己唯一的儿子，想起他曾做过的那么多混账事情，虽然一股愤恨郁结在心，却在看到他那几乎是复刻了他母亲的那双天蓝色眼睛后最终化作了一声叹息，他说：

 

“帕特里克，刚刚会议室的谈论你听懂了多少？”

 

“什么叫听懂了多少，当然是都听懂了，他们说的可是人话。喂老东西，你不会是怀疑我脑子出问题了吧？！与其担心我，你还是先担心自己有朝一日不要先痴呆了再说吧！”

 

“哦？那么你觉得王政接下来会做什么呢？” 

 

“哈，什么王政？”

 

巴赫曼侯爵那股愤恨的情绪又不可抑制地钻了出来，他努力平缓着自己的声音解释道：

 

“哈格尔荣誉兵不是传达了王的旨意吗，但是史密斯团长非但没有交出艾伦.耶格尔，更是得到了福桑格尔书记派遣军队的授意书，你觉得吃了亏的哈格尔会怎么做？”

 

“无非是跳起来揍那个大块头一顿，又或者是滚回王都找他卖屁股的那几个贵族告状吧，这关我什么事？”

 

“不仅没有完成王政带来的使命，并且有可能还要抽调军队去前线城市，你觉得他，或者说他和他背后的人会这么善罢甘休吗？”

 

“这有什么，你不是说雷伊斯公爵的权利比他们都要大吗？那有什么好担心的！”

 

“事情没有你想象的那么简单，这几年王都那边不断地收编中央宪兵，只是能查到的势力就足够威胁公爵了，况且他从五年前就……” 巴赫曼即使收住了这话，帕特里克还是太年轻，不能让他这么快的知道这些事情，他这样想道，“那么你觉得军队高层会怎么应对呢？扎克雷既然早就让福桑格尔备好了派遣军队的授权书，是不是说明了他已经做好了和王都那边抗衡的准备？”

 

“哎我不知道，这关我什么事！” 帕特里克一下子听巴赫曼侯爵如连珠炮般的向外倾倒这些话，不由得露出了厌烦的神色，纵情享乐的这几年让他逐渐疲于思考，原本活着已经这么艰难了，只享受生活享受这一切送上门的东西，就这么过一辈子也很好的，不是吗？

 

“我的孩子！如果我死了，你怎么去面对这些？你怎么有能力去面对这些？！” 侯爵的重重地用拐杖敲着地面，紧皱着地眉头盯着自己的儿子。

 

“噢，你现在开始扮演父亲的角色了？！” 帕特里克的语气瞬间坏到了谷底，如果说先前他只是言语上处处针对巴赫曼侯爵的话，那么现在他眉眼中的憎恶几乎到达了顶峰，即使这个憎恶的对象无可辩驳的是自己的亲生父亲，“你抛弃了我和母亲整整十四年！每一天我都看着母亲那疲于社交和应对外界那些不怀好意的揣测的摸样，看着她在疾病中依旧呼唤着你名字然后一点点死去的摸样！而你那时正在和那个西干希纳的荡妇厮混，你有什么资格以一个‘父亲’自居？！”

 

“……我已经在弥补了。”

 

“弥补？！” 帕特里克像是听到了什么天大的笑话，他忽然想到了病榻上的母亲凹陷的脸庞，那双眼睛正无数次的透过窗帘望着什么其他东西，仅仅是想起那副场景便让他觉得无比心痛。他的眼眶湿润了，语气却依旧恶劣地说道，“这五年根本不能算是什么弥补，老东西，如果你真的想弥补什么的话，那就快点去死然后把所有家产都留给我吧！”

 

帕特里克加快步子离开了这个让他心生厌恶的人身边，在出口的拐角处被突然出现在阴影下的凯尼给吓了一跳，他连忙后退了几步然后骂道：

 

“站在这里干什么，狗杂种！”

 

凯尼望着帕特里克那重重踩在土地上的靴子踏上了另一辆马车消失不见后压着帽檐走到了正独自望着月亮的巴赫曼侯爵身边说道：

 

“真是有活力的儿子啊，侯爵。”

 

“让你见笑了，凯尼先生。” 巴赫曼望着凯尼，方才眼中的复杂神色一扫而过，有的只是平淡甚至带着一丝恭敬。

 

“您不必对我这么恭敬，” 凯尼嗤笑了一声后说道，“毕竟我只是公爵身边的一条狗罢了。”

 

“你太谦虚了，这几年你帮公爵办成了这么多事，是同作为下属的我所不可及的。况且，我作为个人还要感谢你一直以来帮我照顾这个不成器的儿子。”

 

“王都的娼馆没有我不知道的，猜出少爷的喜好也并不困难。” 凯尼依旧挂着他标志的痞笑补充道，“探出小姐的下落了吗？”

 

“方才我试探过尼克神父，他一脸慌张地回答着我的问题。我想，就算不是壁教主导，他们也一定知道什么内幕。我本想在会议结束后拦下他，但是他马上就跟着史密斯一起走了。”

 

“肮脏的老鼠，躲得倒是够快的。” 凯尼啐了一声。

 

“公爵在车里吗，我想我应该去觐见一番。” 巴赫曼微低下头，语气恭敬地说道。

 

凯尼识趣地让出一条路给他，而后者走出几步后却发现这个平时与公爵形影不离的他的心腹竟转头向相反的方向走去。他略感不解，随即开口问道：“您不跟着一起吗，凯尼先生？”

 

一身黑西装的高个子男性转过头，眼底的戏谑中染上了一丝无可抑制的兴奋感，他摘下帽子向巴赫曼侯爵行了一个标准的贵族间的礼，讽刺意味十足，他提高了声音说道：

 

“不了，侯爵。我要去南边看看。”

 

**特罗斯特区**

科林陪着利亚在集市里转悠了好几圈，小巧的首饰店和古朴的书店是她停留时间最长的地方。在利亚对着镜子比划着不同样式的耳环时，一旁的科林也找到了一条串着蓝绿色石头的项链。那项链虽然被放在一大堆不同样式的首饰中，只要有心仔细比对，就能发现那条项链做工的精细和所用材料的不菲。他正准备拿起那条项链的时候，一只手却先一步从旁边伸过来，一把抓走了那条项链。科林一惊，迅速向旁边望去，罗萨那张带着淡淡雀斑的脸上正挂着得意的笑。

 

“把项链还我，罗萨。” 科林尽量平缓了自己的语气，这条项链是他半个月前就看好了的，同时做了几份苦力才攒够了铜币。所以即使是面对自己不怎么喜欢的罗萨，他也必须努力让自己心平气和的与对方谈话。可惜对方依旧是那副我行我素的摸样，一点也不把他放在眼里。

 

“什么叫还给你？” 罗萨边甩着项链边漫不经心地说道，“这可不是你的项链，我喜欢这玩意，我拿到了，就是我的。”

 

“罗萨，你得讲些道理，我刚才已经准备买下这条项链了。” 科林放在背后的手默默地攥紧了。

 

“噢，讲道理！道理就是，谁先拿到了先付了钱，这东西就是谁的！” 说罢这个脾气火爆的女孩便从长裙的口袋里摸出了几个铜币拍在桌子上说道，“这些够了吧，班诺大叔，不要告诉我这条破项链能卖超过十个铜板。”

 

店主是利布斯商会的一员，虽然已近中年，除了好色以外在商会里也算有一些分量，不过就算是这样他也那这位会长千金一点办法也没有。要是换做寻常人，他肯定会大骂对方一顿然后将项链拿给自己更喜欢的科林小子，可是如今在这只蛮横的小野兽面前，他也只能尴尬地立在原地，不知道该说什么才好。

 

“你不能这样，罗萨！这是……我准备买给我妈妈的礼物，晚上商会的大家还要一起吃饭庆祝呢，你忘了吗？”

 

在让给枯燥女人和满足自己同时恶心科林之间，罗萨很显然选择了后者，她嗤笑了一声后说道：

 

“你妈妈那样的女人要是戴这样的明亮的项链，不就和叫老奶奶戴宝石那样好笑了吗？”

 

“罗萨！！” 科林攥紧了拳头，正准备冲上去教训一下这个嘲笑自己母亲的女孩，立马被一旁的班诺大叔拦了下来。

 

“噢，你这小杂种竟然想打我？！放开他老班诺，我倒是要看看他有没有这个胆子！” 

 

这时一个声音横在了二人剑拔弩张的气氛间，平静却不不微弱：

 

“二十个铜币能买下这条项链吗？” 

 

几人回过头，一直被忽视的利亚开口问道。最先反应过来的班诺大叔正急着想找一个台阶下，利亚此时的插话让他正好能顺藤摸瓜地说道：“当然可以，罗萨，把项链给利亚吧。”

 

“什么？！老班诺，你别不守信用，这条项链明明是我先拿到了，就应该给我。”

 

“这……罗萨，我这里一向是谁出的铜币多东西就归谁的。” 班诺大叔随便扯了一个谎后向科林那里递去一个眼神，后者心领神会地开口道：

 

“听到了没有，罗萨，我们出二十个铜币，快把项链给我吧！“

 

“既然这样，那我出三十个铜币！” 罗萨眼睛一蹬，满意地看着科林涨红的脸色，可那得意的神色还没有持续多久就又被那个声音打断了。

 

“四十个铜币。” 利亚站在科林身边，双手紧握地说道。

 

“你这女人！”

 

两人你一言我一语的不觉间已经把项链的价格加到原价的五倍。同时周围的许多人也被吸引过来了，毕竟与每天都逛的集市相比，这样的竞价可新鲜刺激多了。他们有些甚至丢下自己的摊位跑过来看热闹，不一会儿就里三层外三层的把班纳大叔的店铺给围了起来，而在人群的中央，罗萨和利亚的竟价还在继续着。

 

“五十铜币！” 罗萨大喊道。

 

“六……” 利亚正向开口说话却被科林拦了下来，他在利亚的耳边悄悄说道：

 

“利亚，这已经是我所有的积蓄了，不能再往上加了，我们走吧。”

 

“喂你们两个在嘀咕着什么呢，如果没铜币了就快点离开吧，别在大家面前丢……”

 

“一百铜币。” 利亚打断了罗萨的嘲讽。

 

“一百铜币！”“天哪，那得有一个金币了，什么东西能值一个金币啊？”“我还没看到过金币呢，这次有眼福了！” 围观的群众发出了阵阵惊叹声，不少人开始猜测起这个陌生小姑娘的身份。而处于人群之中的罗萨更是惊讶地张开了嘴，她完全不能相信这个昨天晚上才来到大宅女人竟然有这么多铜币，更重要的是，她竟然挑战自己，利布斯商会会长迪墨·利布斯·爱德华的女儿，罗斯.爱德华的权威。商会自从那一年开始就一直支撑着整个特罗斯特区，他的父亲是这里的英雄，而他们一家也是英雄的一家。一个不知名的女人竟然羞辱自己至此，她几乎气得发抖，一股脑儿地把自己钱袋里所有的铜币都倒了出来，钱币在下落的时候相互碰撞，发出了清澈动听的声音。整张桌子铺满了零零散散的铜币，不愧是商会会长的女儿，钱袋里的铜币几乎是一个女人做针线活半年的收入。

 

洒出了自己下个月生活费的罗萨回过神后忽然变得十分紧张，倒不是因为桌上这一百多个钱币，而是她大脑冷却了之后才反应过来，这女人虽然来路不明，但总归是内地来的。内地人的生活水平，曾经跟着父母去内地贩卖红茶的罗萨知道，虽然大部分人的生活和前线城市的居民没有什么区别，但对于那些略宽裕的家庭和贵族们来说，一两个金币根本无关痛痒。在这么想的同时，她的视线不自觉地盯着利亚，与先前赌气而投去的愤怒目光不同，这次她的内心无比动摇，仿佛从利亚那紧闭着的双唇中会吐出什么天文数字一般。

 

就在罗萨紧紧盯着的时候，那双唇慢慢分开，逐渐变了形状。罗萨跟着那唇瓣的紧缩的程度暗自模仿着，一个“二”的嘴型就这么比了出来。

 

二百个铜币！罗萨的心境跌到了谷底，方才向桌子上倾倒铜币的行为回想起来不禁让她无地自容，自我羞辱说的就是她这样的人了。她几乎想捂着脸逃跑，然而利亚接下来说的话却是：

 

“太多了，我们出不起。”

 

罗萨呆愣的几秒，周围的人也呆愣了几秒。反应过来之后有几个人大叫着没意思便逐渐散去了，班诺大叔连忙收着一桌子的铜币，边装着边向罗萨道谢。而后者在短时间内经历了大起大落后终于回过神来，她不可抑制地大笑起来以至于她要捂着肚子才能抑制住自己过分得意的神色，她毫不犹豫的对二人嘲讽道：

 

“没人能挑战罗斯.爱德华，给我记住了！”

 

说罢便哼着曲子心情愉悦的离开了。脸色阴沉的科林被罗萨如此羞辱自然是心里不爽，更让他难过的是方才还算多话的利亚也在罗萨的羞辱后也变得沉默寡言了。原本他是想让利亚有一个愉快的体验，现在看来却适得其反。他转过头正准备向利亚道歉的时候，却看到对方走到班纳大叔身旁，将方才一直紧握着的手张开，另一条项链展现了出来。她礼貌地问道：

 

“请问这一条项链需要多少铜币？”

 

“噢……三……三十。” 班纳看着利亚依旧放松的神情，也有些惊讶于她没有因为罗萨的嘲讽而失落。

 

利亚爽快地付了铜币，然后走到了科林面前，递上那条项链后说道：“你觉得这条项链怎么样？”

 

科林以为利亚是想买一条其他的项链作为补偿，他感动于利亚的周全思考，拿过项链来随意一看，没想到这条项链上串着石头竟然呈现出浅紫色的摸样，透过阳光隐约还能看到中心的一点亮光。科林惊讶地看着利亚问道：“你怎么找到这条项链的？”

 

“刚才你和她争论的时候我无意间在项链堆里看到的，觉得还可以就拿来了。你觉得呢？”

 

“好……我是说，太好了，可比那条项链好多了！”

 

“是吗，那就好。” 利亚谢绝了科林递过来的钱袋，抱着几本方才买来的书和一些小首饰后便准备离开。科林连忙接过了她手上的东西，此刻有千万个问题憋在男孩的心里，而他脱口而出的却是一个其中最无关痛痒的：

 

“利亚，如果罗萨不跟着你往上叫怎么办啊？”

 

黑发女子思考了一会儿后说道：

 

“那就买下来。”

 

 

 


	17. 母亲（下）

**850年**

**特罗斯特区**

“果然没有别的办法了吧，还好罗萨的脑子不太好。” 科林显然以为利亚是在开玩笑，继续自顾自地说道，“罗萨有时真得太讨厌了，爱摆出一副小姐的架子。”

 

二人慢悠悠离开集市回到大宅的时候，一楼的厨房已经开工了。科林告诉利亚今天是自己母亲的生日，所以商会的大家会举办一场盛大的宴席，到晚上的时候所有的商会成员都会聚在一起为母亲庆祝，这样的传统自从五年前开始便延续至今。

 

“是吗，听起来很不错。” 利亚看着科林把今天买来的小物件尽数搬到自己房间的时候这么说道。

 

“厨娘们会给我妈妈做一个生日蛋糕，虽然只是烤熟的面粉上撒一些黄糖，但是她们做得特别好吃。晚上记得要到一楼吃饭啊，利亚！”

 

“好的。” 利亚微笑地回答道。

 

“那么我先走了，还要去打扫我妈妈的房间呢。” 

 

“需要帮忙吗，反正我也没什么事情。”

 

“不、不用了。” 科林眼神闪烁，他退了出去后说道，“那么，晚上记得下来吃饭。”

 

看着男孩远去的身影，利亚关了上门。她维持着手指扣在门把上的姿势许久，一动也不动。也许只有在她一个人独处的时候，那股不可名状的违和感才会从心底里涌上来。派佩，不知下落；罗尔夫，不曾看见；父亲……

 

雷伊斯公爵的脸庞在利亚的脑海中闪过，她的身体下意识地猛得一抖，仿佛公爵此刻就站在自己身旁一般。颤抖之后是无可抑制的后悔，她无比恼怒使自己落到这般境地的……她自己。无论是选择留在史托黑斯区、逃到临近的艾路米哈区，亦或是去父亲的封地避难，以上任何一条都比自己现在选择的道路要更为明智。

 

在这个完全陌生的前线城市仅仅呆了不到十个小时，她便感到了隐匿着的压迫感正从那些整装待发的士兵和穿着落魄的人们中散发出来。这种感觉就如同有人轻轻地掐住她的咽喉一般，虽然不会窒息却比前者更为难受。她捂着胸口深呼吸了几次，抽出一旁的椅子坐下。目光扫过简陋的木头桌子，她这才发现在那些自己从集市上买来的小物件中藏着一个陌生的布袋。她拿过那袋子，抽出绳子查看，几十个铜币就那么堆放在里面。

 

是科林的钱袋，利亚心下明了。此时，在充斥着类似懊悔和恐惧般负面情绪的利亚的内心里，不可抑制的混合了那么一点点的别的情绪，那情绪虽然渺小到几乎不可统计，却温暖异常。她又想到了自己昨天夜里跌跌撞撞地走到大宅楼下，被会长无条件收留的情形。这个前线城市毋庸置疑的充满了低等而贫穷的人，他们是人类垃圾，是专门接受向她这样的人使用过东西的人种，是施舍一点残羹就能跪下服从的人种，是她这样的人生来就该鄙视的人种。更重要的是，他们是只要父亲一声令下自己便会毫不犹豫地践踏的人种。

 

可是，对待他们地这般鄙视、践踏和侮辱，是为了什么呢？

 

利亚第一次对自己接受的思想产生了些许疑惑，不过仅仅是一瞬她便意识到自己存有这般不坚定想法的严重之处。她怎么能自大到质疑父亲教导自己的东西呢？

 

“我是希斯特里亚.雷伊斯，是公爵的女儿，侯爵的未婚妻，未来领地……”

 

尊贵无比的名讳从利亚的嘴里报出，在这件破旧穷酸的屋子里打转了一圈后又回到了它们主人的身旁。利亚懊恼地止住了话语，她环顾了一下四周，随后逃避似的起身抽出了今早才买的几本书，靠在床边读了起来。

 

富庶的工业城市从不缺书本，而在前线城市这样的小物件却稀奇得很，不仅价格相较其他东西高出了不少，买到的实物也大都缺页少字。不过幸好利亚买的都是些小故事的合集，就算少了一部分也不会影响理解其他的部分，虽然这些其他得部分也充满了俗套的情节就是了：

 

美丽姑娘的父母被杀，与姐姐相依为命一起长大，可这时那谋杀她双亲的凶手却摇身一变成为了最有权势的贵族之一，美丽姑娘的姐姐决心去贵族的城堡暗杀他，可惜却被贵族看破了计划被当众绞杀。美丽的姑娘抱着姐姐的尸体流泪不止，二人在众人的见证下化成了空中的点点尘埃。贵族的无耻行径惹怒了伟大的墙壁之神，它发出阵阵怒吼，在犹如千军万马踢踏而来的巨响中，贵族和他的手下们都丢失了性命，为他们曾经犯下的过错偿还。

 

利亚读着那些老式的小故事，不觉间便睡着了。

 

再次醒来的契机是一段突兀的敲门声，利亚清醒后起身打开了房门，竟然是清晨和自己叫价的罗萨。对方没有好脸色地开口道：

 

“喂，下去吃饭了！”

 

利亚愣了一会儿，这才瞧见已经黑下来的天色并嗅到从一楼飘上来的浓郁香气，才意识到了自己竟然一觉睡到了傍晚这个事实。

 

“是科林妈妈的生日聚会是吧？” 她开口问道。

 

“废话。” 罗萨对于这个刚和自己争执过的女人自然是没有耐性，要不是母亲因为买项链的事情责骂自己惩罚自己把昨晚刚到的客人请下来的话，谁愿意再和这个女人说话？还有她算哪门子的客人，一个铜币都不付还不用干活，商会里怎么会有这种闲人！罗萨越想越生气。突然，对面楼上传来了一阵声响吸引了她的注意，她朝着那声音的方向看了一会儿，随后一抹坏笑爬上了她的嘴角。她停下了脚步，转过身对利亚说道，“对了，我还要去厨房帮忙，你能去楼上把科林的妈妈叫下来吃饭吗？”

 

利亚有些疑惑地看着罗萨，后者指着对面楼上的一个房间说道解释道：

 

“喏，你看，就是那间房。科林也在楼下帮忙，他妈妈估计是忘了时间，请去找她然后一起下来吧……”

 

利亚比罗萨年长几岁，理论上是得被用略带尊敬的语气称呼。不过浸淫在复杂人际关系中的她怎么可能没有察觉到罗萨语气中的戏谑和紧张，脾气火爆的罗萨能这样软下态度来拜托一个刚刚同她发生摩擦的陌生人的原因只有一个，因为潜藏在她礼貌模样下的另一种形式的报复。但是利亚也清楚自己作为一个外来人的立场，所以思索片刻后她点头应道。得到利亚回复后的罗萨的喜悦之情不用言表，她微笑着谢过了利亚，随后捂着嘴步伐加快地走下了台阶。

 

利亚默默地走上楼去，不一会儿的功夫便走到了那个房间前。正当她深吸一口气准备拉开房门的时候，一阵东西摔碎的声音惊得她下意识地摸上了束身衣后藏着的匕首。警惕的神情却在听到房间内传来的科林的声音后稍稍放松，至少这应该是他母亲的房间，利亚这么想着便推来了房门。

 

比起屋内布置更先引起利亚注意的是一股浓郁的酸臭味，像是腐烂了许久的乳酪，又像是死去几天的老鼠的尸体。那气味趁着利亚毫无防备一股脑儿地钻入了她的鼻腔，熏得她几乎要落下眼泪。捂住鼻子后，房间里的情形变得清晰了起来。床上的女人一头凌乱打结头发盖在瘦到只剩一张皮的脸颊上，凹陷的眼窝下是突出的颧骨和青白色的开裂的嘴唇，即使她也许曾是个美人，现在这副形容枯槁的模样和那向利亚投来的直勾勾的眼神实在是有些可怖。而在正拉着这个女人上半身的便是科林了，这个十五岁的孩子在看到利亚进来的时候像是最羞耻的秘密被撞破一般露出了绝望的神情，一时间说不出话来。

 

女人趁着科林发愣之际猛地将他推开，却又因为重心不稳一下子摔到了床下，正好摔在了地上的碎片上。科林一下子反应过来，立马蹲下架起自己的母亲。即使她的手臂和脖颈上已经深嵌着许多玻璃渣了，可她却像是感觉不到疼痛一般，只是盯着利亚的方向张大嘴巴。忽然，她对着科林拳打脚踢，总算挣脱出了他的桎梏，她跌撞着走到利亚的面前，一把抱住了她，喉咙里先是发出了几声不成调的尖叫，之后竟组成出了这样的话，她说：

 

“你总算回来了，我亲爱的蕾拉。”

 

刚刚习惯了女人身上浓重的酸腐气息的利亚听到她的话后径直呆愣住了，任由这个黑色头发的女人向爱抚自己的孩子一般地抚摸着自己的脸颊。

 

“妈妈！” 科林这次从背后死死地抱住女人，将她与利亚扯开，在女人的尖叫声中这个十五岁的男孩大声地喊道，“她不是蕾拉，她叫利亚，蕾拉已经死了，妈妈！”

 

这几声急切的呼唤让女人愣住了，随后她慢慢在半空中乱挥着的双手慢慢停了下来，眼神也逐渐变得清明。她无力地滑倒在地，呜咽道：

 

“对不起，蕾拉，真是太对不起了，我最亲爱的……对不起……”

 

利亚走过去帮着扶起了那个女人，后者再一次仔细地盯着她的脸看了一会儿，随即露出了无比没落的神情，她喃喃道：

 

“要是我的蕾拉还活着，她也该和你差不多大了，我的蕾拉……”

 

二人将那女人扶到床上，科林拿着毛巾在先前准备好的面盆里打湿，一个个挑出嵌在皮肤里的细小玻璃碎片后又仔细地擦拭了那些伤口，女人安详地睡去。

 

看着女人消瘦手臂上新伤堆叠着旧伤的模样，利亚紧抿着嘴唇。一旁的科林开口道：

 

“让你经历了这样的场景……抱歉。”

 

“你的母亲，一直都是这样的状态吗？”

 

“她不是这样的！” 科林急着辩解道，却想起刚刚母亲的疯狂举动，皱着眉头补充道，“我是说，她并不是一直都这样，之前爸爸还没走的时候她一直都好好的……”

 

“蕾拉，是你的姐妹吗？”

 

“也许吧。” 科林将沾了血迹的布清洗干净后和利亚一起离开了房间，“看来今天的生日聚会她又不能参加了……在遇到我和爸爸之前，妈妈还有一个孩子，或者说至少她是这么说的。蕾拉大我几岁，五年前的那一天，噢忘记说了，我妈妈的故乡是西干希纳，那一天意外发生的时候妈妈及时登上了船所以逃过了一劫。”

 

“那么蕾拉呢？”

 

“她……哎” 男孩露出了难过的神色，但是依旧继续说道，“她和她爸爸一起走了，本应该是这样的，可是到了托洛斯特区再次碰面的时候，她爸爸和妈妈说蕾拉死了，他也要回内地去，留下了一些金币就走了。妈妈没有内地的居住许可，不久金币也都被人抢走了。濒临饿死的时候正好被会长救了回来，也在商会里遇到了我和爸爸。一开始妈妈也经常这样，不过遇到了我爸爸之后就很少发作了。”

 

科林说完神情没落地低下了头，脑子里浮现出了父亲宽大可靠的脊背，他暗自咬着嘴唇努力不再利亚的面前哭出来。

 

“是吗……我很遗憾。” 

 

“不，不用遗憾。没事的，这在我们这里很平常。况且我爸爸现在在内地，相信不久就能带着大把的金币回来了。” 男孩给自己鼓着劲。

 

利亚不知道应该说什么，只是移开了目光。男孩瞥见了利亚手腕上被玻璃划出了细小伤口，惊讶出声：

 

“利亚，你被划伤了！”

 

原本低着头的利亚回过神来，下意识地抬起自己手臂，细看之下右手腕处一道口子正挂着几滴暗红色的血液。

 

“我去找多余的酒和绷带。” 

 

 

利亚有些不解于科林的反应，她问道：“为什么要酒和绷带？”

 

“当然是给你包扎啊！”

 

“包扎……你是说这个伤口吗？”

 

“对呀，快点，不然要是感染了就不好了。”

 

“不……可是，这只是一道很浅的连被称为伤口都很勉强的口子。”

 

“一定很疼吧。”

 

十五岁少年皱起的眉头和脸上流露出的沮丧不是装出来的。

 

“一定很疼吧。”

 

或许只是在自言自语，不过他的确是再重复了一遍这句话，表情依旧认真。

 

利亚微张着的嘴抿了起来，她沉默了许久，久到男孩抬起了头与她对视。那双铅灰色眼睛里流露出的神情与她昨夜刚到此处时大相径庭，那是一种很复杂的情绪，身在特罗斯特的男孩也许不足以读懂。半晌，她终于开了口：

 

“科林，我要和你说……”

 

楼道间传来急促的“咚咚”声吸引了二人的注意，一个人影焦急地跑上楼来，喘着粗气的他不得不扶着一旁的墙壁平缓了会儿，在看到二人后他着急地开口说：

 

“快……快走，科林小子，小姑娘！罗塞之墙……罗塞之墙被破了！巨人要来了！”

 

听到来人口中话的二人呆愣在原地，班诺大叔再吼了一声他们才反应过来。科林迅速跑回房去叫醒了他的母亲，正赶忙着收拾行李，利亚却还怔愣着站在原地。班诺大叔以为这姑娘被吓傻了，赶忙跑过去猛拉了她一把，谁知道这姑娘的双腿像是被牢牢地吸在地上一般一动不动。

 

“小姑娘，听见我说的话了吗？快点回房去收拾东西啊！”

 

“我……不……我……怎么会这样？” 利亚脸上露出了惊恐的神色，她这样自言自语道。

 

“嗨呀我怎么知道，那些个婊子养的巨人，早知道我他妈就应该加入兵团去杀个痛快！也不至于从西干希纳逃到了特罗斯特，又要从特罗斯特逃到哪里去了，希望这次也有一个能变成巨人的小子来拯救这座城市吧。不说了，快去整理东西，如果你还想要活下去的话！”

 

利亚顺着楼梯下楼，一路上遇到了四散着的其他的商会成员，他们面露焦急地穿梭在各个房间，速度快的已经提了几个大包往一楼跑了。一时间孩童的哭声，众人的咒骂声和时不时传来的几声尖叫声充斥着这个原本气氛祥和的大宅。利亚这才切身体会到，她是真的该走了，为了活命。

 

派佩为自己准备的随行的东西本就不多，将今天买来的小物件们胡乱地塞在小箱子之后利亚便推开房门急速向一楼跑去，那里已经聚集了几辆马车。没花多少力气她边找到了科林母子，科林朝自己挥了挥手，而他母亲用一块深棕色地布裹住头巾，低着头一言不发。如果不是来到特罗斯特区，利亚从不知道一辆马车上竟然能挤下这么多人，看着商会地其他人见怪不怪的一个个上了马车，利亚深吸了一口气后也跟了上去。马车驾驶的并不平稳，时不时与整装待发的士兵队伍擦肩而过，利亚望着地上被打翻的水、扯烂的衣服碎片和慌乱奔走的人，再抬头望着远处矗立着的高墙，一想到这样的墙壁将被巨人破坏，赖以生存的城市将被巨人占领，却很诡异的没有产生过多的厌恶。或许是她曾被巨人所救，又或许在她的内心深处，对于人类有可能会被巨人毁灭这一件事没有过多的触动。

 

无论她到底是怎么样的一个人，应对眼前的事情才是最重要的。飞驰的马车很快就带他们来到了港口，作为现在唯一能安全将人们载往内地的工具的所在地，这里早已人满为患。利亚跟着科林和他母亲一起排队等候检票，就在利亚捉摸着是先去父亲的领地和他有保留的说明真相还是回史托黑斯区先与派佩他们汇合的时候，身旁科林放出的不小的倒吸凉气的声音将她拉回了现实。

 

“怎么了？” 她问道。

 

“没、没了……” 科林不可置信的呢喃道。

 

“什么没了？”

 

“船票！” 科林惊恐地盯着利亚，“我们的船票没有了，明明爸爸留下了三张船票我都放在口袋里了！”

 

的确不妙，利亚已经看见了队伍前面地几个因为没有船票而被粗暴地推倒在的人了。

 

“你再找找吧。” 她只能这么说道。

 

男孩翻遍了身上所有的口袋甚至腰带后面，可是他临行前放在口袋里的船票像是长了翅膀一般不翼而飞。

 

因为事态紧急，队伍移动得很快，不一会儿就到他们了。穿着绣着玫瑰标志军服的士兵板着脸问他们要船票，十五岁的少年只能涨红了脸，完全没有办法。

 

“船票呢？” 士兵语气焦急而没好气地问道。

 

“那个……我们买了船票，但是不知道丢到哪里去了，能不能请您放我们过去，求求您了长官！”

 

“不要碰我！” 士兵厌恶地甩开了科林伸过去的手，“没有船票就滚开，后面还有好多人等着登船呢！”

 

“可是长官，我爸爸在内地等着我和生病的母亲呢，求求您……”

 

“船票能现买吗，长官？” 利亚及时打断了科林的话问道。

 

“不能，每个人的船票都要提前购买，好了别再浪费我的时间了，快点出去！” 冷面的士兵没有给他们任何时间就准备将他们轰出队伍，这时一个声音从队伍后方不远处传来：

 

“我有船票可以卖给你们。”众人的目光被他吸引过去，一个邋遢打扮的男人举着三张船票说道。他径直走出队伍，到了利亚他们的身边，然后继续补充道，“只要你出得起价。”

 

“多少？”

 

“十金币一张。”

 

“什么？！“ 男人开出了不可思议的高价，几乎是原价的一百倍。在这个连金币都难以看到的前线城市，十个金币意味着什么，没有人有这样大的想象力。科林忍不住开口，”你这是坐地起价！“

 

“小子，你可以不买啊，不过这样你就只能乘坐马车穿越罗塞之墙了，谁知道在那途中会不会遇到巨人呢。你要是不愿意花钱，可以啊，那就留下来，抱着你的钱一起滑到巨人的肚子里面去吧。“

 

“你……是不是你偷了我的船票，快拿过来让我检查！“

 

“开什么玩笑，我根本就不认识你，又怎么会知道你身上有船票？“

 

“你肯定是用了什么手段知道并拿走的，不然怎么可能我出门还揣在口袋里的船票就那么不翼而飞，而你刚好手上有三张船票卖？“

 

二人你一言我一语的眼看就要打起来，望着士兵的手覆上枪杆子的时候，利亚连忙开口道：

 

“我们买……“

 

“是我丢掉的。“ 一直低着头裹着头巾的女人忽然这么说道，”是我在出发前从你的口袋里拿了船票然后丢到水池里的，科林。“

 

“什……您为什么要这么做？“ 科林一脸不可置信地望着她，”您不想逃到内地去吗，我们还要去那里找爸爸！“

 

“我已经……逃够了，从西干希纳到特罗斯特，现在又要逃到内地……我真的受够了，科林。蕾拉死了，你爸爸又一直没有下落，说不定也已经死了。我不想再逃了，至少让我决定自己死在哪里吧！至少能让我死在离故乡，死在离蕾拉更近的地方吧！“

 

女人脸上露出了痛苦的神色，一直承担起自己父亲的责任照顾她的男孩听到这样的话被伤透了，他语气委屈地说：

 

“为什么，妈妈，我不明白！为什么你就是不愿意和我去内地找爸爸呢，为什么选择什么都不做就在这里等死呢，明明……我也是你的孩子啊！“

 

“对不起，科林，我对不起你……“

 

看着女人瘦弱的身体因为过于悲伤而慢慢蹲倒在地，利亚的神情复杂。在她的脑子里，在那颗原本执行单一命令的脑子里，忽然冒出了些许不和谐的想法。或许在科林问自己伤口疼不疼的时候就已经埋下了种子，她不敢相信，因为这个女人的行为，自己竟然会第一次产生这种不可控制的情绪。或许是女人说的话在某种程度上让她产生了奇妙的共鸣。她慢慢地拉开小箱子，从一个隐秘的格子里拿出一个沉重的布袋，她将那布袋握在手里半晌，随后递给了那个陌生的男人，看着男人在打开布袋后露出的不可置信的表情，利亚倒是显得云淡风轻，她说：

 

“二十个金币，给我两张船票。“

 

人群中顿时炸开了锅，不少人争先恐后地向前挤着想一睹二十个金币的风采，更有人正暗自猜测眼前这个女子的身份。即使在大难临头，巨人很可能入侵城市的这个时间里，人们的好奇心也丝毫不会被抑制。

 

“这……什么？！“ 科林惊叫出声。

 

男人率先收下了那个沉甸甸的布袋，甚至都没有清点里面的金币。他抽出两张船票给了利亚，然后拿着最后一张登上了船。利亚则将两张船票都递给了科林，示意他和他母亲一起登船。后知后觉的男孩这才反应过来，她没有给自己留一张船票的事实。他立刻将船票塞还给利亚，后者却拒绝了，说道：

 

“收下这两张船票，你们一起去内地。“

 

“不，我怎么可以！这是你买下的船票，利亚，你才是那个应该登船的人！“

 

利亚见男孩的天真模样不仅轻笑了一声，她呢喃道：“你还真是，和我见过的人完全不一样呢。“

 

“利亚！“

 

“你必须去内地，科林，同你的母亲一起。“

 

“我都说了这是……“

 

“你的父亲在等你！“ 利亚打断道。

 

“……什么？“

 

“你的父亲，在内地等你，他没有忘记你们，一直呢喃着你们的事情。“

 

“你骗人，利亚，你以为这样就能让我理所应当地……“

 

“你的父亲，我们都叫他老艾布特，一直戴着一顶黑色地毡帽，说话带着浓重的口音。“ 利亚再次打断他的话，”他是我的朋友，我认识他，抱歉一直瞒着你，他现在就在艾路米哈区。而你必须去，因为他病得很严重。“

 

“你......我爸爸，他怎么会？“

 

“他做车夫的时候不小心从马上摔了下来，现在还躺在床上昏迷不醒。但是他一直叫着你们的名字，‘潘尼‘和’科林’，他从来没有抛弃过你们，也不是故意不回你们的信。他伤得太重了，所以你必须去内地找他，你听懂了吗？“

 

“我……” 科林根本不敢相信利亚竟然真的认识自己的爸爸，更重要的是他现在伤得很严重，自己必须要去找他，可是那两张船票仿佛有千斤重一般，他怎么也接不过。

 

利亚见状将船票给了一旁的士兵，然后催促着他们上船。

 

“你果然是我的女儿，我的蕾拉！” 那个叫潘尼的女人抓住了利亚的手，二人心知肚明，她又快犯病了。

 

终于，在无限的纠结中，科林架着母亲，强行分开了她们二人的手，踏上了通往内地的大船。鸣笛声响起，这一班船也要开走了。十五岁的少年站在甲板上，怀着无比沉重的心情对着站在对岸的利亚说：

 

“等我，等着我，我一定会回来接你的，一定。”

 

大船逐渐驶离码头，终于意识到自己和利亚越来越远的潘尼最终还是大声尖叫了起来，就仿佛她的女儿还要再被硬生生地夺去一次一般。无边的痛苦再次从身体深处涌了上来，她感到头痛欲裂，只能尽全力死盯着码头的方向大声呼喊着蕾拉的名字，谁知那个黑发女孩像是与自己有心灵感应一般开口道：

 

“一路保重，妈妈。”

 

那一刻，潘尼的大脑深处终于意识到，蕾拉这一次是真的离开了。

 

 

 


	18. 割裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 因为一时的感性判断，需要付出比预计更多的代价。

**850年**

**特罗斯特区**

利亚望着早已远去的大船，从小箱子里拿出那顶黑色的毡帽戴好，与科林他们分开之后尽可能要将自己伪装起来。在这个鱼龙混杂的地方，少了商会庇护的她必须要格外小心潜在的危险。这不，她刚离开港口就被几个混混模样的青年缠住了。他们三四个人围着利亚，领头的带疤青年开口道：

 

“把钱交出来！不要装傻，小婊子，所有人都看到你刚刚拿出了二十个金币。”

 

“巨人就要来了，你们再不快点离开的话最后一班船也要离岸了。“ 利亚低着头说道。

 

“哼，反正我们这种人到了内地一样也过的是狗屎一般的生活，还不如留在特罗斯特区的好。“

 

“倒是很有自知之明。”

 

“好了别废话了，小婊子，快把钱都交出来！” 领头的混混压低了声音，显然是不想让十几步外的那群正在集合的士兵听出端倪。

 

“已经没有了。”

 

“呸，小贱人，你他妈耍我们呢是吧！” 领头的一个手下按捺不住，直接上前抓住了利亚的手腕，恶狠狠地说道。

 

“别碰我！” 利亚的尖叫声被另一手给捂住，就在这紧要关头，一声洪亮的声音从身后传来：

 

“喂，你们在干什么啊，一群人围堵一个小姑娘，是不是要抢劫？！”

 

如此响亮的声音自然是吸引了远处那一队士兵的注意，领头小混混啐了一声，带着其他几个跟班骂骂咧咧地离开了。

 

“弗雷盖尔？” 利亚有些惊讶地开口道。

 

“哈哈没想到是我吧，利亚，你怎么一个人在这里，还没去登船吗？” 弗雷盖尔一头暗红色的头发和雀斑在阳光下显得尤为亮眼。

 

“我……不……你也是，怎么一个人在这里？”

 

“说什么呢，你的眼睛是瞎了吗？” 同样响亮的声音从他身后传来，利亚定睛一看，竟然是会长一家，带头的罗萨语气不好地说道。

 

“……会长，你们还没有登船吗？”

 

利亚跟着他们去了一家临近的小酒馆，里面竟然奇妙的聚满了人。即使是在巨人随时可能入侵这座城市的现在，酒馆里面依旧生意兴隆。人们围坐在桌子边拿着酒杯高声议论着端着盘子的店主女儿的婚嫁，当看见会长一家的时候他们有的脱帽示意，有的高声欢呼，俨然一副和平年代的模样。

 

“长见识了吧，内地人。” 罗萨在利亚身旁有些得意地说，“我们托洛斯特区的人什么大风大浪没有见过，不过是一次两次巨人入侵的警报，有什么大不了的！”

 

“事实上，这里的大部分人要么没有提前备好船票，要么就是没有钱买。每一次兵团发来警报的时候都会到酒馆庆祝。” 弗雷盖尔在一旁插嘴道。

 

“啊弗雷盖尔你这个混蛋，干嘛要拆我的台？！”

 

“这是你对哥哥说话的态度吗，罗萨！”

 

兄妹二人你一言我一语的在一旁争论着，迪莫会长则问道：

 

“我记得科林那里有三张船票，你没有拿到吗，利亚？”

 

“……” 利亚沉默了一会儿后将情况如实相告，不过省略了自己花完积蓄买船票的事情，只是说有好心人认出来他们是商会的人，所以给了两张船票。

 

“是吗，这样的话你拿着这张船票吧。” 会长听完从怀里掏出了自己的船票递了过去。

 

“爸爸，你真的不打算走啊！” 罗萨不满的声音从一旁传来，“到底是有什么事情这么重要，一定要在这个时候还留在这里啊？”

 

“只是商会的事，你不用太过担心，吃完饭就和妈妈一起走吧。” 会长对着赌气女儿和蔼地微笑了一下后这么说道。

 

“听到没，罗萨，这里可不是你们女人能发挥作用的地方，快点吃完了说不定还能赶上最后一班船呢。” 

 

“弗雷盖尔，说的好像你有能力接管商会一样，明明连上周的账本都没我算得清楚。爸爸，你太偏心了！” 罗萨边说着边往口中送入一块面包。

 

“谢谢你的好意，会长，不过我已经决定近期会留在特罗斯特区了。”

 

“是吗？” 迪莫会长露出了惊讶的表情，却在看了一眼大口吃饭的罗萨后没有继续说下去。

 

一行人很快便吃完了餐食步行到了港口，虽然平时看着强势蛮横，可罗萨毕竟是十几岁的小女孩，加上家里平时宠得很，所以在拥抱完父亲后还是将头扭到了一遍默默地擦着眼泪。

 

“亲爱的，还有弗雷盖尔，你们一定要注意安全。” 会长夫人语重心长地叮嘱道。

 

“知道啦妈妈。还有罗萨，你在那儿哭个什么，太丑了吧！” 弗雷盖尔嬉皮笑脸的模样让罗萨无比生气。她踏上甲板后又跑了回来，一拳头打在自己哥哥那肥硕的肚子上大吼道：

 

“闭嘴吧，肥猪！噢对，还有你！”

 

被女孩手指指着的利亚有些不解。女孩上前几步，愤怒地抽出了脖子上挂着的项链，利亚定睛一看，正是她早上花了一百多个铜币买的那一条。女孩生气地说道：

 

“我回家想了想后，感觉这一条破项链实在不值这么多钱。果然是你故意引诱我花钱的吧！一百二十六个铜币，减去原价的九个，剩下的一百一十七个铜币，你以后一定要还给我！”

 

罗萨说完后在士兵的催促下走上了甲板，大船发出“呜呜”鸣笛声，载着女孩和她的母亲一起离开了。

 

迪莫会长见大船已经驶离，他继续着方才在酒馆没有说完的话：“虽然先前因为外墙维护而发出过不少次类似的警告，对于我们特罗斯特区的居民来说已经不是什么新鲜的事情了。但是这一次，是士兵们挨家挨户的提醒，到现在为止都没见到任何官方的传单。事情也许没有那么简单，为了你自己的安全着想，利亚，你还是也一起离开吧，最后一班船还没有驶离，你还有时间。”

 

“我……”

 

“嗨呀老爹，利亚都说了不想走了，你就让她和我们一起行动吧。” 弗雷盖尔一把拍上利亚的肩膀，自来熟地说道，“特罗斯特区还有好多有意思的地方呢，等会儿我带你去啊利亚！”

 

“弗雷盖尔，不准胡闹！” 

 

“没事的，会长。我已经决定要留在这里一段时间了。” 利亚微笑着说，“我想在这里……证明一些事情，之后就会回去。”

 

会长看见自家儿子没个正形的摸样和一旁坚定的神情，摸着头发叹了口气后说道：“好吧，我知道了。大宅里已经没有人了，班纳他们都聚集在粮仓那里，你就和我们一起走吧。”

 

利布斯商会在整个特罗斯特区有三座仓库，分别装着粮食、日用品和大型货物。为了方便与内地之间的贸易往来，三座中的两座建在港口旁边，剩下一座建在通往内地的城门附近。而利亚他们的目的地正是离港口不远处的粮仓。利亚和迪莫会长都不是话多的人，一路上全靠弗雷盖尔维持着气氛。

 

“对了利亚，你有去看过特罗斯特区那座著名的城门吗？”

 

“城门？”

 

“噢，当然不是你来的时候经过的那座，我说的是连通外面的那座。”

 

“你说的是，被石头堵住的那一座？”

 

“什么呀，原来你已经看过了那块巨石了啊。” 

 

“远远的看见过吧。”

 

“那么你知道那块巨石的来历吗？”

 

“这个我不清楚。”

 

“一个月前，特罗斯特区的城门被超大型巨人破坏，城市眼看着就要陷落。这个时候，人类的希望出现了，他化身成为巨人，消灭了那些邪恶的巨人并且堵住了城门！”弗雷盖尔边说边露出了骄傲的神色，“而那位英雄所留下来的这块巨石就是他神力的证明，也是人类第一次打败巨人的证明！”

 

“原来是这样，那么街道上各种被破坏过的痕迹就是当时留下来的吧？”

 

“等……利亚，重点不是这个。重点是，只要有了这位英雄的存在，我们收回玛丽亚之墙的领土就只是时间问题了！”

 

“玛丽亚之墙……弗雷盖尔，可以告诉我吗，为什么你们对它如此执着？”

  
“哈，这是当然的事情吧！利亚，我打赌你决没有看过玛丽亚之墙的风景。原来老爹带着我去采购物资的时候，可是真美啊！那里的土地比我们这点巴掌地方可大多了，还有野生的小鹿，烤起来香得要死，再撒上点……咳偏题了，是人都会向往看见那样的风景啊！幸好我们已经有了艾伦.耶格尔这个人类的希望，相信很快就能看到……”

 

“吵死了，弗雷盖尔，快闭上你的嘴吧。”迪莫会长极不耐烦地打断了自家儿子淘淘不绝的言论。三个人终于到达了粮仓的位置，那是几栋连在一起的建筑，约五米高，看上去有些许历史了，不过外表看去却没有明显被破坏过的痕迹。

 

会长上前敲了敲一栋建筑的门，里面立刻传来了回应。沉重而高耸的大门缓慢的被打开了，不知道为何，利亚望着着那慢慢被推开的大门，听着那些部件因为陈旧而发出的“吱嘎”声，一阵莫名的寒意从心底慢慢渗出。而就在下一秒，当她看清楚粮仓内站着的人的时候，便明白了这莫名寒意的来源：

 

粮仓里当然有班纳大叔以及其他一些商会的成员，他们个个面色紧张的站在粮仓里。有人或许会以为这是因为大难当头，在这个不知道什么时候会被巨人入侵的城市里呆着着实是一件令人振奋不起来的事情，然而利亚却知道他们这般紧张的原因。因为那个人就是这样，即使只是站在那里一句话不说，旁人也能从他脸上无时不刻挂着的邪恶微笑和那潜藏在黑色外套下若有若无的血迹感受到强烈的恐惧和压迫，凯尼.阿克曼就是一个这样的人。

 

完了，一切都完了。利亚低下头，被毡帽盖住的眼睛瞪得巨大，过度的恐惧让她连呼吸都快停止了。她怎么也不可能想到凯尼竟然能找到这里来，不过也是啊，他们中央宪兵可不仅仅爱好开发各种刑具，追查人的手段还会少吗？是简化一切的自己太过天真了，还幻想着确认一些事后就回到雷伊斯宅里，回到父亲的身边。为什么自己还是那么愚蠢？自己已经在订婚宴的夜晚犯下如此大的恶行了，这次该要如何才能向父亲解释，才能不被他抛弃呢？

 

利亚的双手死死地攥着，几乎要将手心抠出血来，她不知道自己应该如何道歉才能得到父亲的谅解。说自己是被绑架到这个地方的，那么和莫迪会长一起出现又该怎么解释？说自己是被商会绑架了，那么一个在特罗斯特的商会会长为什么要大老远的绑架一个史托黑斯区的小姐？说是壁教暗中联合商会绑架自己，那么把自己留在这里是为了什么，威胁父亲吗？而且就算这么说，这里在场的所有人都知道自己是在走投无路的时候投靠了商会，又怎么可能会任由自己乱说？

 

“哟会长，怎么去了这么久。说好的任务没有忘记吧，要好好的把艾伦.耶格尔和叫克里斯塔.连兹的金发小女孩绑来哦。”凯尼压着帽子走向迪莫会长，看着中年男人额头间渗出的汗珠，他嗤笑一声后在他耳边补充道，“可要好好的干啊，毕竟公爵最讨厌废物了。”

 

“啊，知、知道了。” 

 

“哎呀，别那么紧张啊会长。要是成功把他们带过来，成堆的金币都会给你们送上的，以后你们要拓展内地的业务也不成问题。” 凯尼笑着拍了拍迪莫会长的肩膀然后向利亚他们这边走来。

 

到此为止了。想尽了所有说辞都不能好好解释自己现在处境的利亚决定坦诚一切，说出自己因为一时好奇和对卡莉的莫名的胜负欲所以才来到了这里，说出自己是打算立刻回去并努力忏悔罪行从而哀求父亲的宽恕。

 

凯尼已经走到自己身旁了，她松开了攥紧的双手然后抬起，像是犯人一般对自己的罪行供认不讳，她颤抖地开口道：

 

“……我……”

 

谁知下一秒，那个一身黑装的男人便从自己身旁走过，连视线也不瞟向这边一瞬，接着便消失在了街道的转角处。利亚发着愣，双手就这么一直举着，眼框里还留着因为恐惧和懊悔而积攒着的泪水。她不明白凯尼的意图。

 

“喂老爹，这是什么情况啊？什么叫绑架艾伦.耶格尔？我们要绑架谁？！”

 

“……”

 

“喂，你说话啊老爹！什么叫绑架，我们什么时候做过那种事？！班纳大叔，卡尔加……喂，你们倒是说话啊！“

 

“弗雷盖尔……我们必须要这么做，不然的话……” 班纳大叔低着头，面色凝重地说道。

 

“哈，搞错了吧……我们是商人，是卖东西的，可不是绑匪！那个男人绝对脑子有问题，我这就去揍他一顿！”

 

“弗雷盖尔！” 迪莫会长洪亮的一吼镇住了弗雷盖尔，同时也唤醒了愣神的利亚，她抬头望着凯尼离开的方向，依旧不能相信眼下发生的事情。

 

“老爹，你也昏了头了吗？！难道这就是你说的重要的商会的事情吗？真不敢相信，你……”

 

“啪“的一声，一个使劲的巴掌就落在了弗雷盖尔的左脸上，他捂着自己肿起来的脸颊，不可置信地盯着这个平时还算和蔼的自己的父亲。

 

“弗雷盖尔，你也该长大了，别再像这样没个正形。” 迪莫会长第一次在儿子面前露出了悲切而无奈的神情，“那个男人……是中央的人。他和他身后的人只要随便下令，我们的商会就会瞬间瓦解，只要他们想，我们所有的成员都能在明天早上因为各种不明原因而陈尸街头……包括已经去往内地的你的母亲和妹妹。”

 

“……什么……怎么会……” 弗雷盖尔露出了不可置信的脸色。

 

“所以，我们一定要完成他给我们的任务，为了商会，为了你的母亲和妹妹，也为了特罗斯特区的所有人。”

 

“可是老爹，正是因为我们商会的存在才能一直支撑着特罗斯特区的居民。利布斯商会在这里的所有人眼中已经是可以比肩王政的形象了，怎么能做出绑架这种……而且还是人类的希望……”

 

“正是因为要保护他们所有人，弗雷盖尔，我们才不能怕弄脏自己的手。” 迪莫会长扫了在场的所有人一眼，他们全部都眉头紧皱，眼睛里的坚定神色却丝毫不减，于是他继续说道，“虽然现在只是绑架，但是弗雷盖尔，你要知道，他们就算是让我去杀人或者做其他更恶劣的事情我也会去做，这就是我作为商会会长的职责。你是我的儿子，是未来要继承商会的人，你一定要有这样的觉悟。”

 

“可是我……老爹，杀人这种事情，我怎么可能做得到！”

 

“这种事……本来就没人能轻易做到，弗雷小子。” 班纳大叔开口道，“但是，如果不做的话就会死。我选择活着，就算生活就是一坨狗屎，我也想活着，和商会的同伴一起活着。平时帮着做点小东西去集市上卖，用赚来的钱去酒馆买醉，再趁机摸摸老板女儿的屁股幻想着在她结婚之前能操上她一次，一觉醒来后又是重复的一天。弗雷小子，就是这么无意义的狗屎人生，我也不想去死啊。”

 

“班纳大叔……” 不知道为什么，弗雷盖尔这个乐天派小子忽然有一种想哭的冲动，他急忙用袖子抹了抹眼睛，艰难而憋屈地说，“……我知道了。”

 

“根据那个男人的情报，调查兵团一行现在应该已经抵达罗塞之墙，正想办法把在墙壁某处的破洞堵住。中央宪兵的主力后天就会赶到，搜索他们在墙内的秘密根据点。如果他们逃亡到了特罗斯特区，我们再想办法绑架他们。”迪莫会长见自己的儿子理解了自己的苦衷，便向他详细介绍了他们的计划，包括预测调查兵团可能选择的路线和商会这边的人员配置。

 

“也就是说，如果他们没来特罗斯特区之前被抓的话，那么我们就不用做任何事情了对吧，老爹！”

 

“啊……大概吧。”

 

“艾伦.耶格尔大神，求求你一定要留在你们的秘密根据地啊……啊不对，这样的话也会被中央宪兵抓住！艾伦大神，求求你一定要逃走，但是千万不要逃到特罗斯特区来！就这样一路逃到内地吧，或者逃到西边的凯洛鲁巴区或者东边的卡拉尼斯区也行，反正那里的人都高傲的要命，死不足惜！”

 

“会长，关于这次行动……” 趁着弗雷盖尔在碎碎念的时候，利亚走到迪莫会长身边说道。

 

“利亚，你不用参加这次行动，这几天就安心地住在粮仓边地宿舍吧。外面巡逻的士兵只会越来越多，这边还算安全。” 

 

“不，会长。我想说的是……请你务必要让我参加这次行动，钳制住艾伦.耶格尔和名叫克里斯塔.连兹的他的同伙后请务必让我和你们去往内地，毕竟我更加熟悉那里。这也算是，我想为商会做出的一点贡献。”

 

 

**新添加** **/修改的情报：**

  1. **盘踞在王都的高层因为调查兵团有接近墙壁秘密的趋势而准备封锁壁外调查，抓走艾伦。但是直接听命于雷伊斯公爵的凯尼和其部下却一直处于一种游离在中央宪兵主力部队外的状态。**

 





	19. 揭开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 在急速迫近的真相面前，你还能承受多少呢？

**850年**

**王都 米托拉斯**

自从那次凯尼的拜访之后，已经过了整整一周了。先前被大批运往内地的特罗斯特区的居民又被以“罗塞之墙内部已经确定安全”为理由一批批地送了回来。事实上，因为大量的难民涌入王都，原本占地面积不大，人口密度高的王都米托拉斯已经不能再无限制的让他们滞留了，即使大部分的难民都只是被安置在不见天日的地下都市中。

 

位于王都中心，在弗利兹王所居住的巨大的华美宫殿里，一群衣着不凡的人正在争论着什么。

 

“真的有必要发放这么多国库储备的粮食给那些难民吗，雷伊斯卿。” 一身墨绿色外套的中年男子头发梳得整齐，脸上的神色却过分凝重，“如果发放这么多的食物下去，国库的储备可就不足六成了。”

 

“仅仅过了一周便将难民们都送回去，就算是之前几次因为维修墙壁而发出的预警告也没有如此迅速的动作。为了重新凝聚人们对于王政的向心力，这是必须要做的。”

 

“可是，雷伊斯卿，若是罗塞之墙被破属实，那么那些从王都送出的粮食没运到前线城市说不定就会出什么问题，还是等确认了这个情报之后再……”

 

“好了，诺维堡，我己经做出决定了。下一个议题，中央宪兵的派遣。” 雷伊斯公爵强硬的态度让诺维堡公爵虽然心生不满，却碍于对方的身份而不能发作。

 

“是，中央宪兵的主力部队已于五日前到达特罗斯特区，正在全力搜索罗塞之墙内调查兵团可能藏匿的地点，根据昨日传递的情报来看已经有了眉目，估计今日送来的情报就是关于他们被捕的消息了吧。”身着兵团制服的荣誉兵首领向雷伊斯公爵行了礼，毕恭毕敬地回答道。

 

“艾尔文.史密斯的情况如何？”

 

“艾尔文.史密斯的态度异常坚决，我们使用了所有的寻常手段也不能使他开口。现在正被关押在军事法庭的地下监狱中，请问是否需要对他使用那几种刑具？”

 

雷伊斯公爵思索了一番后说道：“暂且不用，既然他都已经熬过了所有寻常的拷问，那么再上那些观赏大于实际的刑具也没有意义。这几日，有谁去探望过他。”

 

“回禀公爵，在兵团宿舍的时候只有皮克斯西司令来看望过，第二天就离开了。至于在监狱里的这段时间，只有宪兵团的师团长奈尔.德克有时会来探望。”

 

“每一次都有中央宪兵的人在旁把守的是吧？”

 

“是的，公爵。目前为止他除了有时会说出些许意义不明的话之外，我们还没有监听到任何关于艾伦和希斯特利亚小姐的下落。”

 

“意义不明的话？”

 

“都是些关于做出选择的话，不仅我们士兵，就连奈尔团长本人貌似也不能理解艾尔文.史密斯说的话。”

 

“那小子估计已经被折磨得坏了脑子吧。” 诺维堡公爵出言嘲讽道。

 

“雷伊斯卿，艾伦.耶格尔到先不说，关于希斯特利亚小姐的下落，您是怎么想的？”议会会长富勒公爵这样问道，“毕竟眼下罗塞之墙可能被破。若是小姐在那些前线城市中的任何一座里都有可能受到波及，我们不能冒险失去始祖巨人的能力。所以我提议，将找到小姐作为首要前提。”

 

富勒公爵的提议得到了剩下人的赞同，雷伊斯公爵却皱着眉，转而问一身教服的壁教大主教：

 

“那个叛变的尼克神父怎么说？”

 

“回禀公爵，我们的人用尽了所有办法都没能让他开口。中央宪兵的人审问他之后不久就死了。”

 

“克利内主教，你可别把他的死都怪罪在我们中央宪兵的头上。” 荣誉兵首领面露不满地说，“昨天我的手下从你们那里接人的时候他就快不行了。浑身都是血，十块指甲都被扒光了。手段之残忍，连我们中央宪兵荣誉兵都不敢相比。果然是需要异常坚定的信念才能做出这样的事啊，主教。”

 

“分明是你的手下，那个让王都损失兵力的靠巴结长官而被选中的荣誉兵的无能！”

 

“你！”

 

“好了，不要吵了。不过一个神父，死了就死了。”雷伊斯公爵面露不满，“继续审问壁教里可能知道希斯特利亚下落的人，她必定是被那些叛变者给藏了起来。主教，你必须办好这件事情，那些叛徒已经让我很恼火了。”

 

“……是，公爵。” 克利内主教恭敬地低下了头。

 

“今天先这样。” 敲门的声音响起，雷伊斯公爵做了散会总结，“艾伦和希斯特利亚同样重要，给我记住了。”

 

剩下的四人一同向公爵离开的背影行礼，直至大门再次关上后许久，诺维堡公爵才笑着出声，语气嘲讽地说道：

 

“哎呀，公爵最近的脾气可是越来越差了。”

 

“可不是吗，要不是我表现出了极度的顺从，他肯定得先拿我开刀。” 荣誉兵首领冷笑着打趣道，随后转向沉默着的克利内主教问道，“怎么样主教大人，您做出判断了吗？”

 

主教双手交叠的思考了一会了开口道：

 

“是的，雷伊斯公爵已经无计可施。丧失了始祖之力的他已经不足为惧，我会把我知道的所有事情都告诉你们的。”

 

“这才算是明智之举啊，主教！” 诺维堡公爵拍着手赞叹道，“那么先从我最想知道的开始吧。那个公爵养的小婊子现在到底在哪里？”

 

“尼克他们的确在我不知情的情况下抓了希斯特里亚，但是除了那天死在教堂里的人和他自己外没有人知道希斯特里亚的下落。”

 

“说来说去就是你也什么都不知道，主教，这不是我们想听到的。” 荣誉兵首领嘲讽道，“这五年来我们暗中招兵买马，整个中央宪兵除了那几个混混出身还在雷伊斯身边打转之外其他基本上都是我们的人了。唯一畏惧的就是雷伊斯手上的始祖巨人之力，现在那个继承力量的小婊子下落不明，雷伊斯基本已经是任人宰割的状态了，你看他连我们的会议都不敢久留。现在找到那小婊子然后监禁起来，制服了雷伊斯之后整个国家就是我们的了！”

 

“等等，在这之前，我们得确认希斯特利亚是不是真的继承了始祖巨人之力，毕竟我们之中还没有人和她直接接触过，所有的了解都基于雷伊斯公爵的表述，其中几分可信，几分不可信，还需再做讨论。”相较保守的富勒公爵补充道。

 

“富勒，你年纪不大，思想却古板得要死。” 诺维堡公爵作为激进派得代表自然是看不惯富勒公爵如此作风，“五年前还是那黑发婊子继承始祖之力的时候，玛丽亚之墙被岛外民破坏。我们都以为雷伊斯一家被灭的时候他找到了遗失多年的次女希斯特利亚，甚至不惜大张旗鼓的在史托黑斯区为她张罗晚宴购置豪宅，你以为他有多爱这个女儿，我看不一定。但值得肯定的是，他想让我们知道，就算他全家被灭照样能掘地三尺翻出个女儿来继承始祖之力，其警告之意还不够明显？再说那小婊子不继承，还有谁来继承，他自己吗？哈哈哈，他要是有那个胆子就不会龟缩在北方的领地了，早他妈光明正大的住在这里了！”

 

话糙理不糙，几人纷纷笑了起来，刚刚倒戈的克利内主教却显得心事重重。

 

**特罗斯特区**

王政成立纪念日永远是一年中最盛大的节日，即使是特罗斯特区这样的前线城市依旧张罗了许多带有王家标志的棋子和横幅。身穿独角兽制服的士兵越来越多，弗雷盖尔意识到他们将在不久的将来展开行动这一事实。

 

「拜托了艾伦大神，千万别往特罗斯特区来啊！」

 

他暗自祈祷着走出房间，却被同样从隔壁房间走出来的利亚给吓了一大跳。少女披散着的长发已经很久没有盘起了，长到直达腰际的头发盖住了少女的一部分脸颊，即使是这样，弗雷盖尔依旧看出了她眼角下的青黑并感受到她整个人散发出来的疲倦情绪。原本他一个大男人是根本不懂这些的，自家妹妹在捣腾化妆品的时候还嘲笑她画一个小时后的脸看起来和原来完全没有区别。可是现在利亚凹陷的眼窝和苍白的嘴唇就连他都能瞧出不对劲了。

 

“利亚，你要不再去睡一会儿吧，反正今天也没什么事情。” 

 

“……没事，我不困。”

 

自从上周开始，利亚变得越来越沉默，如果说原来的她只是不主动开口说话但是只要别人问话还是能回答几句的话，那么现在的她连基本的回答都简洁异常，而且她全身环绕着的那股疲惫却仍紧绷的气场让弗雷盖尔感觉很不好。他觉得利亚也许是生病了，但她却连咳嗽声都没有。不仔细注意的话她仿佛是一团安静的空气，只是站在那里看着。

 

弗雷盖尔想安慰利亚，可他连她沮丧的源头都摸不清楚，所以只能想办法给她找来些好吃的东西，希望食物能让她感到高兴。万幸的是，利亚虽然不说话，却依旧在正常的进食，这是一个好现象，弗雷盖尔这么想道。

 

二人一起下了楼，由于今天是特殊节日，弗雷盖尔好不容易找了个机会提出要带利亚去这附近的广场看看，买些好吃的顺便四处走走。利亚同意了，但是提出要尽快回来，因为行动的指令随时可能传来。弗雷盖尔只得同意，他不明白利亚为什么对于这次行动如此上心，或许她是真的很想融入商会吧，弗雷盖尔这么想道，虽然她即使不这么做，这一周的时间相处下来，大家也早就把她当作商会的一份子了。

 

他们逛了附近的广场，欣赏了短暂的杂技表演，甚至还领取了王家发放的食物。弗雷盖尔看着袋子里装着的土豆和奢侈品烤鸡等食物两眼放光，直言今晚要吃顿好的。利亚却兴趣缺缺，提出要早点会粮仓。出来不过一个小时，二人便往回走了。到粮仓门口，与往日不同的是，原本停放在院内的马车竟直接停在了门外。他们的计划是，班纳和另一个商会成员扮作车夫在大街上直接掳走两个目标，和剩余的人一起在粮仓集合，一但确认目标后立马向凯尼提供的内地地址出发。弗雷盖尔还在发愣，利亚却加快脚步向粮仓走去。

 

“他们已经完成计划了。” 她这么说道。

 

“嗯，什么？这么快 ！” 弗雷盖尔立马跟上，并在临近的宿舍的门口遇到了迪莫会长和其他两名商会成员，看着自己父亲一脸严肃的表情，弗雷盖尔知道利亚说的是真的了，果然自己还是避免不了做这样的坏事。

 

粮仓的门虚掩着，迪莫会长一把推开门。正中央是两个被绑在椅子上的人，一男一女。班纳大叔正在对那个被绑着的女孩上下其手。

 

“喂班纳大叔，别摸那个女孩了！” 弗雷盖尔为她打抱不平地说道。

 

走在最前面地会长意识到了什么不对劲地地方，他疑惑地问道：

 

“班纳，和你一起的加尔呢？”

 

话音刚落做左侧箱子后突然窜出一个人影，一记膝踢放倒了一名成员，又转换姿势瞬间提着另一名成员的领子将他重重地摔倒在地。那被绑着的一男一女立马挣脱了绳子，在制服了班纳大叔后跑过来将昏迷倒地的两名成员捆绑起来。

 

“可恶……利亚，快跑！” 弗雷盖尔看到这架势，立马拉着利亚的手向大门跑去，体弱的利亚根本跟不上他的速度，跌撞着仿佛全身的脏器都在翻滚。这样的不适持续了一段时间，就在弗雷盖尔掏出手枪准备回头攻击那几个人的时候，那身影飞速上前对他就是重重的一脚，弗雷盖尔的整个身体径直飞了出去，直挺挺地摔在地上。没了弗雷盖尔牵着的利亚喘着粗气，双腿发软地跪倒在地。那身影确认了利亚不构成威胁后转身又放倒了迪莫会长。

 

“科尼，确认只有他们几个人吗？” 那身影抬头向天窗的方向问道。

 

迪莫会长正准备趁其不被掏出怀中的手枪时一根箭羽飞来，准确无误的射中了那把手枪。蹲在箱子上的士兵大声喊道：

 

“敢再乱动的话我可不敢保证下一次会射中哪里哦！”

 

就这样，顷刻之间，或许甚至少于十五秒，利布斯商会里所有参加这次计划的成员就都被放倒在地。

 

“先把他们都绑起来，然后马上去和士兵长会合。” 一个清冷的女声这么说道。

 

“怎么回事？” 方才被绑着的女孩开口，竟然是男声。

 

“这是士兵长的命令，还有他的留言。” 女声这么回复道，几个人加快手脚把商会的众人绑了起来，负责捆绑利亚的是那个穿着女装的男孩，他看见利亚双目紧闭，不停地喘着气，以为她是被刚才的阵势给吓到了，不由的出言安慰道：

 

“别紧张……对不起。”

 

所有的人被分开绑到几根柱子上后那些人当着他们的面穿戴好了立体机动装置然后迅速离开了。

 

“呵，真是被摆了一道啊，没想到我们的计划早就被他们看穿了，果然是调查兵团的人吗？” 迪莫会长冷笑着说道，“这下子，全完了。”

 

“老爹，他们也太强了吧，那我们怎么可能能成功啊。” 弗雷盖尔回应道，“就这样吧，反正我们已经尝试过了。”

 

“你不懂……弗雷盖尔，你以为我们只要简单的和那个男人说他们太强了，我们失败了就能交差吗？你觉得他看起来像是那么容易糊弄的对象？”

 

“那怎么办，我们本来就尽力了，你看看那些人的身手，我们怎么可能能成功？！”

 

“哎……全完了！商会的一切都完了……”迪莫会长痛苦地说道，“希望你妈妈能听我的话晚一点回来吧，不然就连她们也逃不过……”

 

“等等，老爹你在说什么啊？”

 

“在那个男人第一次出现的时候，我就已经做好了牺牲的准备，所以我特意嘱咐你妈妈让她带着罗萨去任何不是王都的地区，因为我知道如果是在户籍严格的王都的话总有一天她们会被遣返回来，所以我让她们乘船到史托黑斯区再坐马车到其他的地方去，通行证的话只要带的金币够多应该不成问题。希望她们能在我们死后再回来……不，希望你妈妈够聪明，得不到我的联络后能永远都不回来。”

 

“喂喂老爹，你是认真的吗？” 弗雷盖尔这才开始害怕起来，眼泪和鼻涕一起流到了下巴，“什么啊，那你还要叫我留下来陪你一起死！罗萨还说你偏心我，真他妈想按着她的头让她看看，老爹你真正偏心的人是谁！”

 

“……抱歉了混小子，但你终归是我的儿子，总要挺身而出保护家庭的。”

 

“死在这里就能保护家庭吗？我才不要呢！！” 弗雷盖尔的哭声让迪莫会长沉默了下来，做父母的如果可以又有谁愿意让自己的儿子与自己一同死亡？如果只问他的私心，他希望弗雷盖尔和女人们一起走，走得远远的。但是作为利布斯商会的会长，他有必须要教给孩子的东西，他的孩子，在承受了人们的赞誉的同时，也必须学会承担生活的重担。这是……必须做的事情。

 

弗雷盖尔哭着累了就停了下来，这时的他无比悲哀自己不过二十多岁的年纪，世界上这么多美好的东西还没有见识过，这么多美好的食物还没有尝过就要离去，还是以这种几乎无意义的方式。即使到了最后，他连一个人也没有救下。想到此处他便转头看了看被绑在另一根柱子上的利亚，发现她头靠着柱子，双眼紧闭，正止不住的喘气，更重要的是，她平时苍白的脸颊现在已经涨成了浅红色，额头间渗出的汗珠甚至打湿了她的几簇头发。

 

“喂利亚，你没事吧？！” 

 

回应弗雷盖尔的只有愈发加重的喘息声，她的情况很不妙。  
  
  
  


**新添加** **/修改的情报：**

1.  **中央的贵族虽然表面听命于雷伊斯公爵，但是在他不能汇聚力量的现在，这种上下级关系岌岌可危。**

 

 


	20. 陷落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 为什么就是不愿意停下探究真相的脚步？

**850年**

**特罗斯特区**

在弗雷盖尔的呼喊下，利亚依旧没有任何好转。她的呼吸变得愈发困难，仿佛一只无形的手狠命地掐着她的脖子，她越是努力呼吸，吸入的空气就越是稀少。恍惚间她已经听不见弗雷盖尔在说什么了，耳朵边传来的是一串串杂音，而除此之外就只是自己不停的喘息声。她试图睁开眼睛，眼皮却仿佛被固定住一般，尽全力也只能睁开一道小缝。

 

她想起了订婚宴的那个夜晚，那个时候，在那辆马车里，在自己被侵犯的时候也是这样，仿佛血液都逆流了一样，全身撕裂般的疼痛。她又想起了不久前在史托黑斯区的大教堂里，她被众人拉扯着咒骂着的时候也是这样，无边的疼痛淹没了她，连叫喊都做不到。可是真是神奇啊，当时的情感竟然还能历历在目，或许是因为自己已经快死了的缘故吗？

 

只有在这个时候，在这般命悬一线的时候利亚才能真切的感受到生命的珍贵。就这样死去真的可以吗？她心底的声音问道，希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，就这样死去真的可以吗？

 

再次失去艾伦和希斯特里亚的调查兵团众人回到了粮仓，弗雷盖尔看见他们如同救世神明降临一般大声吼道：

 

“快、快去救我的伙伴，她要不行了！”

 

众人一听便快步上前查看利亚的状态，可怜的女孩此时脸颊已经涨成了红紫色，喘息声也不似刚才那么响亮了，要凑近细听才能听到。刚才把她绑起来的阿尔敏顿时吓了一跳，立刻将她松绑并检查，却根本找不出原因。

 

“我来。” 一旁的利威尔见事态紧急，推开阿尔敏后将女孩身上仔细检查了一遍。

 

“……腰……” 像是拼尽全力一般，利亚从牙齿缝中挤出了一个字。利威尔听见后立刻探上了她的腰肢，在摸到腰间的束缚后马上掀开了她的上衣。

 

“等……兵长你在做什么啊？！” 几个毛头小子看见那大片裸露的肌肤后瞬间都红了脸，只能背过身去。

 

“萨沙，剪刀。” 

 

“啊……是！” 被点名的士兵立刻翻出了随身携带的小型急救包，随后从中抽出了一把小剪刀。

 

利威尔迅速将利亚的身体翻了过来，沿着那绷得极紧的绳子向上，一点点的把它剪开。分开了那紧得令人难以置信的束身衣后，利亚的整个后背第一次暴露在空气中。除了那即使没有束缚却依旧纤细得惹人注目腰肢外，四五道泛着浅红的伤口吸引了利威尔的注意，如果不仔细看常人很难发现那些伤口的严重性，特别是这其中一条从右肩骨一路延伸到左腰侧的伤痕，让人不禁怀疑施暴者是有多大的仇恨才能下如此狠手。更重要的是，即使伤口很多却都不致命，看着恢复得也很快，过一段时间就不会留下明显的疤痕。见识过许多肮脏事情的利威尔立刻就意识到，这与其说是仇恨，更不如说是一种享乐。他抽出束身衣，一把一同掉落的短小匕首吸引了他的目光。利威尔收起了匕首后将利亚的上衣拉好，把她翻过来之后发现她脸上的紫红已经褪去了一大半，喘气声也上来了。

 

利亚逐渐睁开眼后竟然看到了利威尔的脸，一瞬间她还以为自己在做梦，正想开口，旁边的阿尔敏忍不住叫了出来：

 

“你终于醒了！”

 

这一声让利亚瞬间清醒了过来，她望着五六张一同盯着自己的脸，一时间不知道应该说什么，事实上，她根本就不认识这些人中的大部分。回过神来后最先注意到的就是自己空荡的腰肢，她下意识地摸上去，竟然没了束身衣的踪影。她着急地开口，却又不知该如何组织言语：

 

“我……我的……”

 

“你要是在找这东西的话……” 利威尔蹲在她面前，手中拿着叠起的束身衣说道，“我给剪了。”

 

利亚张大了嘴，不知道利威尔拿着自己的束身衣和剪了它之间哪一个更令她吃惊。利威尔语气严肃地开口道：

 

“在这之前，我有很多问题要问你，雷伊斯小姐。”

 

“雷伊斯小姐？！”“难道她就是另一个希斯特里亚？！” 此话一出士兵们纷纷露出了惊讶的神色。利亚却不知道他们在说什么，也不知道为什么自己一下子变得人尽皆知了起来。她从来只记得自己至今接触过的人的名字和样貌，而这些人中的大多数都是贵族身份，所以自己绝对不可能认识眼前的这些个士兵模样的男孩女孩。

 

“你是真的希斯特利亚.雷伊斯吗？” 

 

“……什么？” 利亚觉得利威尔问的话很莫名其妙，但对方与自己对视时那深蓝色瞳孔里露出的神情却没有丝毫的玩笑成分，所以她又补充了一句，“我是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯。”

 

“这怎么可能……”“肯定是假的吧！”“我还是更加相信希斯特利亚向我们坦诚时所说的话！”此起彼伏的讨论声再次在那群年轻的士兵中响起，他们说的话在利亚看来完全没有道理，有一瞬间她甚至以为这一群人是在戏耍自己，虽然利威尔士兵长并没有和她开过玩笑。

 

“我们伙伴中的一个也说自己是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，是北方土地领主罗德.雷伊斯的私生女。而她现在被中央宪兵给抓了。” 利威尔解释道。

 

“……什么跟什么，这简直是荒谬！”利亚的语气有些不太好，因为她不容许任何人质疑自己正统的身份。

 

“是吗，可是我们的伙伴却能详细的描述出她的身世。从和原来曾经在雷伊斯家当过女仆的母亲一起在乡下的农场生活，到五年前罗德.雷伊斯找到她并将她改名为克里斯塔.连兹，并送到训练兵团里为止。”

 

“克里斯塔.连兹……” 利亚低声念出这个名字，的确是除了艾伦.耶格尔之外他们原本的第二个目标。

 

“怎么样，有想起什么吗？”

 

“不，我不知道这个人，也不可能接受她说的故事。我才是真正的希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，公爵的女儿，侯爵的未婚妻，未来领地的继承人。”利亚的神色变得异常坚定。

 

“是吗，那么雷伊斯小姐，请你告诉我们你所知道的所有关于墙壁的秘密吧。” 

 

“……墙壁的秘密？” 利亚因为利威尔的问题而感到疑惑，事实上这不是她今天第一次感到疑惑了，这种与他们之间的莫名的割裂感逐渐变得不可忽视起来。

 

“我们得到了可靠的消息说你和你父亲知道这个墙内世界的最大的秘密，而透露给我们这个消息的人已经被折磨致死了。” 既然已经告诉给她这么多信息了，利威尔不介意再多说一点，“顺带一提，那个透露信息的人是壁教里的。“

 

不愉快的记忆从脑中涌出，利亚捂着头想将它们按下去，但却总感觉一时间有什么说得通了似的。自己是被壁教的人给绑架的，他们在要杀自己之前说自己是什么恶魔，要将自己献祭给墙壁之神。那个叫尼克的信徒也在之后又提了一遍。恶魔……墙壁……或许真的有什么巨大的潜藏着的秘密也说不定，虽然利亚根本不知道那个秘密是什么，也不知道自己与父亲为什么会与其有关联。

 

“看起来是不知道了，那么告诉我们，罗德.雷伊斯为什么要让你假扮他的女儿？“

 

“什么叫假扮，您难道要相信那套什么私生女的说辞吗？” 利亚被逼急了后冷笑一声，语气加重地说道，“利威尔士兵长，您可能不知道，贵族的家里关系复杂，每年都有那么几个恬不知耻的女仆也好女工也罢的跳出来说自己的孩子是这家主人的，拼了命的要跟主人们攀上一点关系。我虽然不认识你的伙伴，但我为她这般吃相难看宁愿自污清白甚至凭空编造出什么墙壁的秘密而感到无比遗憾。”

 

“你说什么，希斯特利亚怎么可能骗我们！” 一旁顶着光头发型的男孩不满地开口，“她怎么好的一个孩子，是不会骗我们的！”

 

“这个我可就不敢说了，但是我才是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，曾经是，现在是，今后也是。”

 

再这样下去又会陷入无用的循环，利威尔见利亚如此坚定就先将她放在一边，转头游说起一旁的迪莫会长来。本就陷入死局的会长听到了利威尔提出的还算不错的条件并见识过了他的果断决策后沉思了会儿，决定倒戈到调查兵团一派，为自己和商会的存活再争上一口气。于是，在条件谈妥后，士兵们也给他们松了绑。

 

“利亚，我真是没想到。” 弗雷盖尔凑近了说，“啊，我是说，希斯特利亚小姐。”

 

“不必这样，弗雷盖尔。” 

 

“你是公爵的女儿，我说，这真的是太梦幻了！啊原谅我今天本来还想拉着你去吃烤鸡土豆的。” 弗雷盖尔尴尬地挠了挠头。

 

“先一起去听听他们接下来准备怎么做吧。”

 

迪莫会长不愧是经营商会多年的人，立马决定今天晚上由自己和弗雷盖尔做诱饵引出这几天和自己联系的中央宪兵们。

 

“不会吧老爹，又要我去做诱饵？！” 弗雷盖尔不满地抱怨道。

 

“当然，以后你当上商会会长之后，肯定事事都要第一个出头。”

 

“嗨不可能这么快啦，老爹你还能蹦跶个二三十年呢！”

 

“你这个不上进的小子，让我好好来教教你。” 迪莫会长揪着自家儿子的耳朵，一副恨铁不成钢的模样逗笑了几个年轻的士兵。

 

夜晚的马车上，两父子带着两个一直和自己交接信息的中央宪兵来到了早就埋伏好的一处远离城市中心的小屋，二人也被士兵们不费吹灰之力地制服。利亚站在稍远处望了一眼，其中一个人叫萨内斯，是父亲的属下，另一个不知道名字，脸却看着有几分眼熟。这两个人应该都是父亲的手下，没想到用这么简单的计谋就被抓住了，利亚感叹道，此时作为雷伊斯公爵的女儿，她为父亲丧失两名得力助手而感到失落。看着父子二人离去的身影，利亚决定留下来和调查兵团的士兵们一起，她的内心告诉她要这么做。

 

耳边是从地下室传来的经久不息的惨叫声，面前坐着的是相顾无言的年轻士兵们。在简单的交谈中利亚得知了他们的名字和年龄，并惊讶于他们在这样的年龄就已经与巨人战斗过不止一次的事实。

 

“抱歉来晚了！” 大门被猛地撞开，利亚吓了一大跳，身边的士兵也吓得抽出刀，以为是敌人闯了进来。

 

领头的那人一头凌乱的头发扎在脑后，护目镜白衬衫的搭配让利亚印象深刻。在简单的介绍了情况后来人看着自己一脸惊讶地说道：

 

“你就是那个雷伊斯小姐，可让我们好找啊，一直以为你还在史托黑斯区呢。”

 

“那个雷伊斯小姐”的称呼让利亚略有不爽，不过她还是掩饰住了责难眼前人的想法。

 

“那么，你要和我一起下去看看那只可怜虫说了什么吗？” 韩吉打开了通往地下室的门这么问道。

 

利亚讨厌地下室，无需任何理由。所以她仅仅是看了一眼那散发着漆黑的洞口就心跳加速，汗毛直立。但是她的心又告诉她应该下去看看，至少说不定那二人能说出点父亲的情报，在调查兵团开始搜集父亲情报的现在利亚就已经很担心他了。

 

沿着楼梯走下去，惨叫声越来越强烈。原来即使是最符合人们心中英雄定义的利威尔士兵长也有如此残忍的一面。韩吉径直推门进去，利亚却站在门外，她不想让萨内斯看见自己的脸。

 

“久等了，应该还没结束吧！”

 

“嗯，因为我也还不顺手呢。”

 

“那么萨内斯，我也是第一次拷问人类，请多指教噢！”

 

“等等……” 萨内斯虚弱而颤抖的声音从里面传来，“先说说你们的目的呀！”

 

“想问的事情有很多，艾伦和希斯特利亚在哪里？为什么盯上希斯特利亚？雷伊斯家到底是什么来历？”

 

“……”

 

“太慢了，我们这边可是在赶时间呢！”

 

“啊————” 

 

惨叫声此起彼伏的响起，就算是门外与萨内斯一点关系也没有的利亚也不由得为他感到难过。

 

“抱歉，不能向你对待尼克神父那样拔得那么干净。到底要拔多少块才能拔得那么干净呢？”

 

“……已经数不清了。你知道在这狭小的墙内世界里，为什么到现在为止都没有发生过战争吗？”那个声音顿了顿，随后语气激动地嘶吼道，“是我们中央第一宪兵用这双脏手死守来的啊！从聪明过头的老师，到妄想飞上天逃离墙壁的白痴夫妇们，甚至是那个在乡下农场的妓女，全部都是因为我们亲手解决了他们，人类才能走到今天！理所当然要感谢我们吧！就算你们再怎么虐待我我也不会害怕，我还有王，伟大的和平之王啊！……你们就将我折磨致死吧，但是休想从我嘴里得到一丝情报。”

 

看来他是不会说了，利亚正准备离开，利威尔他们却走了出来，从隔壁牢房拉出了另一个士兵，背对着牢房用刀抵住他的喉咙让他念一张纸。一开始利亚还没有反应过来他们这么做原由，但当听到那纸上的内容后便心下明了，原来是想让萨内斯以为自己的队友已经投降从而击溃他的内心。不得不说，调查兵团是一个行动力满分的组织。

 

押走萨内斯的同伴后韩吉和利威尔再次打开了那扇半掩着的牢房的门，正准备进行下一轮的拷问的时候，完全丧失意志的萨内斯垂着头，低沉语气下却隐藏着惊涛骇浪，他说：

 

“雷伊斯家才是真正的王家，雷伊斯公爵才是正当的王位继承人。”

 

一时间所有人都说不出话来，包括门外的早已完全呆愣的利亚。

 

“原来这就是你们要抓希斯特利亚的原因……” 许久后，利威尔淡淡的声音从门后传来，“顺带一提，希斯特利亚的外貌是？”

 

不……站在门口的利亚只感觉心中一股莫名的恐惧感腾空而升，为什么她会害怕听到这个答案？明明，自己才是毋庸置疑的正统的身份，是唯一的希斯特利亚.雷伊斯。那么……为什么还会害怕呢？

 

其实，这很简单不是吗？

 

“金色的头发，天蓝色的眼睛，个子娇小，那个妓女生的就是这么一个孩子。”


	21. 希斯特利亚（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 真相俨然呼之欲出。

**850年**

**罗塞之墙内**

迪莫会长只留给了调查兵团一辆马车，加上韩吉来时乘坐着的那一辆。这让利亚只能在年轻的士兵与长官间选择同坐一辆。虽然早在利亚与那些年轻士兵们围坐在桌子旁时不时聊两句的时候就发现了眼前的这些孩子并非什么大恶之人，但是现在自己怀揣着的复杂心境使她实在不想听到从他们嘴里再说出任何一个关于自己或父亲的词语。于是利亚、利威尔和韩吉三个人在马车中的几乎可以称得上死寂的氛围让她感受良好。

 

她已经忘记了在利威尔和韩吉再次从那件牢房中走出来的时候，站在门外几步台阶上的自己是以一种什么样的表情来面对他们的了。或许是一如既往的冷漠，又或许敏锐的他们早已看破了那清冷外表的伪装下剧烈跳动的心脏。不……她为什么要在意呢？他们怎么想自己都好，胆子大到用萨内斯来作为动摇自己的手段也好，这都不重要，因为她不在乎！她现在只想做一件事，那就是回到父亲的身边，忏悔自己的罪恶，然后祈求他的原谅。可是此时的她没有能力做到，她不想让商会再次介入自己的事情，特别是在已经见到凯尼的情况下。于是她主动要求与这些士兵们一起行动，并且愿意向他们提供到达父亲领地的最便捷的道路。

 

她的手里还攥着地图，上车前仔细对照了一番才确定了线路。父亲常年居住的领地她了解得不多，这几年来除了第一年去过那里的教堂礼拜之外，剩下的次数屈指可数……

 

想到此处太阳穴的位置传来了阵阵疼痛，她的右手扶着额头，尽力让自己不因为其他事情分神。

 

「雷伊斯才是真正的王家。」

 

萨内斯那从门里面传来的声音让利亚烦躁，同时又不可抑制的在脑子里思考这段时间里发生的一系列事情。自己为什么会两次被绑架，在快被烧死之前那些壁教的人为什么说自己是不纯净的存在，又为什么会露出恐惧的神情，为什么派佩要伙同老艾布特一起把自己送出内地，老艾布特临死前的话语又有什么意思？恶魔……墙壁之神……王家……雷伊斯……克里斯塔.连兹……

 

大量的信息让她已经疲惫不堪的大脑再一次的发出了信号，她紧皱着眉，呼吸也愈发急促了起来。

 

“喂。”

 

右前方传来的声音让她瞬间回了神，身子本能的向后一缩。士兵长环抱着手臂坐在一旁，视线正望着这边，他说：

 

“还要多久才能到？”

 

利亚沉默了低下头，再次确认过地图后低顺着眉眼说道：

 

“三个小时之内。”

 

“是吗……” 他沉默了一会儿，随后补充到，“等到了教堂，你就可以离开了。”

 

“……什么意思？” 利亚抬起头和他对视。

 

“之前与我们战斗的人，是中央第一宪兵，你也知道的吧。”

 

“所以呢？” 利亚的眉头皱了起来，自从她来到了这个该死的前线城市之后，她拥有的为数不多的东西都在无比快速地丢失，而她自己连奔跑都做不到，只能干坐着露出愤恨的表情。她不该是这样的！她是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，是尊贵侯爵的女儿，现在却被逼着否认自己的身份和存在……

 

开什么玩笑？！

 

她盯着利威尔的眼睛里的神色变幻莫测，无论具体是什么，皆与她一个月前在订婚宴上见到利威尔的神色不同。这是一种更加直白的、露骨的，丝毫不怕被对方察觉的神色。是她作为贵族小姐不应该有的，能真实反映她内心深处情感的神色。

 

“那么我就应该坐在这里等着吗，我是你们呼来喝去的工具吗？” 此刻，她已经无法忍耐了，她站了起来，努力在飞驰的马车上稳住自己的身子，她紧盯着利威尔，毫不客气地句句紧逼道，“从你们刚出现就用着一个不知道哪里来的野丫头的话来否认我的身份。之后更是不知羞耻的和萨内斯联合演了这么一场戏。雷伊斯是真正的王家？这种理由你们也编得出来吗！还是说要我现在就割开我的脖子给你们看看，是不是也流着黑色的血？你们说我是恶魔，说我不纯净，想要杀我，那么我来问问你们了，谁给你们的……”

 

“停下。” 利威尔的神情忽然严肃的起来，他快速伸出右手想制止利亚喋喋不休的言语。

 

“什么？我才不，我告诉你们，特别是你……啊疼！” 利亚还在叫嚣地时候，利威尔却先她一步上前，揪住了她的衣领后将她狠狠地向前一带。瘦弱的利亚毫无准备的向前摔去，身体重重地磕在了坚硬的木板上，发出的巨大响声将睡眼惺忪的韩吉给瞬间震醒了。

 

“砰”的一声，马车的车顶在下秒便被轰出了一个大洞，随后是瓦斯猛烈喷射气体的声音。

 

“全员做好战斗准备！” 利威尔快速地褪去外套，同时向旁边马车里的年轻士兵们吼道。一瞬间，原本安静的丛林中从四面八方蹿出了几十个身影。改良版的立体机动装置，统一的宪兵制服。不用猜测便知道，这是这几天一直追查他们的中央第一宪兵。

 

“嘁” 利威尔脸色阴郁，不仅是因为他们要与墙内对付人类的专家们作战，更是因为他竟然在这些宪兵们出手的前一秒才有所察觉。难道，他们已经打草惊蛇，在不知不觉中落入了雷伊斯的圈套了吗？如果是如此，那可真是最糟糕的结果了。从他们审问萨内斯开始到向雷伊斯领地的教堂前进，难道都早就在监视之下了吗？

 

紧急情况下，利威尔没法思考更多。他按下刀柄上的瓦斯按钮，短时间内将瓦斯量调到最大，瞬间出现在了两个士兵的面前，刀片划过脖颈的动作既迅速又狠准，一如他从小被教导过的那样。一旁早已经过生死洗礼的年轻士兵们也不甘示弱。领头的三笠一刀刺进了向自己举枪的士兵，一个转身后右腰侧的锚又径直插进一个士兵的眼睛里。

 

“可恶，调查兵团的婊子，去死……啊！” 一个面露狰狞的士兵叫骂着举起枪对准刚杀死自己两个同伴的三笠，手指却在还没扣动扳机的时候便被一旁杀出来的让给一刀削掉了了半个头颅。

 

“嘴巴放干净点，混蛋！” 让的果敢与他先前在艾伦被劫走的时候完全相反，这让一旁观战的爱尔敏里露出的欣慰的神色。

 

中央第一宪兵，精英中的精英，是由王与极少数贵族亲自挑选的，维护墙内世界和平的基石。可是如今却在几个调查兵团的年轻士兵面前如此狼狈，他们的尊严被无情的践踏。终于有一个宪兵忍不住将枪对准了倒在马车中的利亚，扣着扳机的手指正要发力，一旁长官摸样的宪兵却立刻出口制止：

 

“你疯了吗，目标只能麻醉！”

 

“可是，队长！因为这个女人，我们……” 冲动士兵的话还没有说完，一道黑影迅速迫近，队长在堪堪躲过那挥舞在空中的银色刀片时不禁本能的产生了恐惧。

 

“你们调查兵团的人都是怪物……” 他看着部下几乎要断成两截的身体，不敢相信这个小个子士兵的身体里潜藏着多么强大的力量，“特别是你，利威尔。”

 

“真是多谢夸奖啊，” 利威尔撇下第一对变钝的刀片，立刻装配上崭新的一副，“和巨人粗糙的皮肉不同，你的部下们不怎么费刀呢。”

 

“中央宪兵的长官，告诉我们你们的目的，我可以保证你的部下们不会再受到伤害！” 回到马车上的韩吉大声地喊道，“我以调查兵团分队长的名义向你们保证！”

 

“滚开吧，你们这些怪物！” 那人啐了一口，“你以为至今为止我们有多少同伴因为追查你们而牺牲了？今天要是不把那个马车上的贱人交给我们，我们所有的人就算是豁出了性命也要拉着你们一起下地狱！”

 

“什么？！” 站在利亚身边的韩吉疑惑出声，“你们的目的是这个假的……”

 

“韩吉！” 踩在树枝上的利威尔直接打断了这个脑子少根筋的科学怪人说道，“不要和他们废话了！”

 

就在二人说话间，又有几个中央宪兵被杀害，而牺牲这么多下属的代价就只是在那些个士兵的身上添了几道不痛不痒的伤口。领头的长官愤恨不过，拿出枪狠狠地向利亚的方向来了几下，当然无一例外的被韩吉挡下。她看着马车里积攒着的那些针头，露出了疑惑的表情。

 

虽然中央宪兵的实战能力没有调查兵团的士兵们丰富，可毕竟个个都是精英出身，也给104期的士兵们造成了不小的伤害。利威尔望着已经受伤而暂退马车的爱尔敏和萨沙，决定立刻结束战斗。他向马车上的韩吉使了个眼色，后者心领神会的发射锚到一旁的树干，离开了马车。见识过利威尔实力的宪兵们自然是紧盯着这个速度极快的男人，自然也就忽略了一直没有出现过的三笠和刚刚躲去一旁的韩吉。

 

果然，利威尔一声令下后二人突然从隐匿的树丛中杀了出来，各自拿下了几个没来得及反应过来的士兵的性命。这下子追过来的宪兵们终于只剩下个位数了。领头的长官知道自己大限将近，他从脖子里抽出了带有壁教图案的挂坠亲吻了一下，随后号召剩下的宪兵们向马车发动了自杀式攻击。先前的士兵用自己的肉身挡住了调查兵团的刀片，制造机会让躲在后面的士兵有机会偷袭。马车上的萨沙和爱尔敏虽然有心抵挡，却还是漏算了从尸体堆中奋力伸出的一只手。那只手举着枪对准利亚，那双蹭上同伴血迹的眼睛里露出的是无比的憎恶，她咬着牙齿说道：

 

“为了我们潜伏在调查兵团中牺牲的所有同伴，去死吧，希斯特利亚！”

 

“砰！”

 

利威尔瞬间将瓦斯调制最大，终究还是晚了一步。当他飞回到马车上的时候回神了的爱尔敏才抽出刀片了结了那人。所有人面露惊讶地望着利亚，而这个集中了所有视线的同样呆愣地望着众人。她纤细的脖颈上赫然插着一支麻醉针，意识逐渐远去。但她却仍然强撑着从牙齿缝中挤出了这句话，同时附带着还有那种标志性的，贵族小姐里才有的微笑，她说：

 

“听到了没有……我才是……希斯特利亚。”

 

 

 

**北方领地**

再次醒来的时候，天色已经有些发白了。冷硬的木板隔得利亚生疼，意识回神后她惊恐地坐起，麻醉药留下地后遗症让她依旧有些发晕。车上只有她一个人，木板上还带着些许血迹。她迷茫地望了望周围的情景，在看见了不到一百米处的教堂后，欣喜的神色浮现在了她的脸颊上。她拿开了盖在自己身上的外套，有些狼狈地翻下车，随后快步向前走去。

 

这里是父亲的领地，她终于回到了属于她的地方！此刻，什么都不重要了，她已经做好了抛下一切的觉悟，她要把自己的所思所想都告诉父亲，告诉他自己是如此尊敬并深爱着他，告诉他自己愿意为他付出一切！

 

她跌撞地跑到教堂里面，不大的建筑物里呈现出了诡异的安静。正中央被翻到一旁的地毯自然吸引了她的注意，她快步上前，竟然在那地毯下发现了一个入口形状的门。是密道！她惊讶地想着，下意识地摸上后腰，却没了那熟悉的触感。她这才意识到陪伴自己多年的束身衣已经被利威尔给一刀剪了，同样那把匕首也是。

 

她急得跺脚，只得将耳朵贴上去试图窥探地下的情况。可除了时不时传来的轻微震动外没有任何声音。她对下面的情况一无所知，可是一想到调查兵团的目标是父亲，那么自己就必须赶在他们之前找到他。所以她仅思索了一会儿，便奋力拉开了那扇门。沿着狭长的台阶，那先前的轻微震动骤然加剧，并且随着眼前越来越明亮的蓝色光芒一同从深处传来。

 

果然是战斗的声音。利亚这么想到，于是她紧贴着一侧的墙壁，在转弯处探出头去，瞬间增大的视野让她有一丝的错愕，这个地下的结构远比她想象的要巨大。整个山洞都由蓝色结晶体状的物质构成，地上散落了一些破损的木桶，隐约散发着燃油的气味。弥漫着的硝烟从洞口深处飘来，刺鼻的味道让利亚本能的感觉害怕。可是一想到自己已经离父亲如此接近，怀着莫大的勇气，她继续贴着墙壁走着，不一会儿刀片碰撞的声音、枪声和人声便逐渐清晰了起来。

 

利亚抬头，十几米外士兵们在空中飞翔的摸样已经变得清晰可见。她无意间扫到地上残留的几块破碎的钢刀片，捡起了一块架在胸前，即使这与那些士兵的武器相比微不足道。已经离那些士兵们越来越近了，利亚听到了利威尔的声音、韩吉的声音和另外几个熟悉的声音，是那些年轻的士兵们的。他们佩戴着立体机动装置在浓烟中穿来穿去，时不时射出的几发子弹从他们身边擦过。利亚贴着墙壁慢慢地挪动着，尽量不发出任何声音暴露自己的位置。她的心跳变得飞快，呼吸也逐渐急促。每一小步仿佛有千斤一般沉重，她的身体根本不受控制！

 

“砰！” 一颗子弹有力地打在了利亚右侧不到三十公分的墙壁处，发出的巨大响声几乎要将她的耳朵震聋。利亚下意识地朝那个方向望去，浅色头发的士兵正举着枪对准这里。惊人的是，利亚认识这个士兵，她是凯尼的部下之一。而对方在看清利亚的一瞬间也愣了神，就在这间隙两片锋利的银刀向她砍来，她躲避不及右臂上被划了一个巨大的口子，她不满地啐了一声然后迅速躲进了烟雾中。那个士兵也没有追赶，立刻也隐匿到了烟雾中，利亚只看到了她脖颈上缠绕着的一抹红色。

 

跑！

 

利亚飞快地跑了起来，她无力和他们抗争，只有跑！穿过溶洞的这几分钟或许是她至今二十年人生中度过的最漫长的时间了，她奋力地跑着，对耳边的爆炸声和枪声充耳不闻。一次不小的爆炸将她狠狠地拍到墙上，眩晕中的她只觉得整个身子都快散架了，一阵剧痛袭来，她顺着那根源看去，左肩插着了一块尖利的结晶碎片。她顾不得疼痛的从地上爬起，继续向着那个方向跑去。她的目光紧紧地锁着前方溶洞的深处，那里是她活在这个世上的全部意义！

 

身后的战场离自己越来越远，她听到了自己无比熟悉的声音。于是她欣喜着快步跑上前，终于在穿过一个拐角处后见到了她心心念念的身影。

 

“我怎么能把那个姐姐给忘记了呢？” 金发的女孩捂着额头，神情懊悔地说道，“父亲，请你告诉我，那个姐姐现在在哪里？”

 

“啊……如果你说的是弗里妲的话，她已经……” 中年男人似乎是想起了什么痛苦的回忆，表情纠结。然而下一秒洞口处传来的声音却吸引了他们的注意力。黑发的女子披着头发，朴素的长裙沾上了不少的血迹。她仰望着站在高处的二人正准备开口，身旁的金发女孩却抢过了她的话，惊喜地大叫道：

 

“弗里妲姐姐，是你吗？！”

 

 


	22. 希斯特利亚（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 拘泥于过去，只会让人毁灭。

**850年**

**北方领地**

与呆愣着的利亚不同，金发女孩快步走下了台阶。一脸亲昵的神色却在看清了她的脸后参杂了些许疑惑，她问道：

 

“你是…弗里妲姐姐吗？”

 

利亚看着眼前的金发女孩，她用着那天蓝色的瞳孔看着自己的模样是那么天真，小巧的个子让她看起来更让人爱怜。利亚抖了抖嘴唇，正想说什么的时候却被打断了。

 

“希斯特利亚，” 雷伊斯公爵的声音让二人同时看向了她，“弗里妲…包括你的妈妈和其他兄弟姐妹们都已经在五年前的夜晚，被艾伦.耶格尔的父亲，古力夏.耶格尔给残忍的杀害了。” 

 

中年男人一步步从台阶上走了下来，继续说道：

 

“他的父亲是拥有巨人之力的人，虽然不知道他的真实身份是什么，但是他的目的是夺取我们雷伊斯家拥有的‘力量’。而那股力量就是寄宿在弗里妲身体里的巨人之力。弗里妲的巨人是站在所有巨人顶点的存在，换句话说是拥有无敌力量的巨人，但她还不足够经验和驾驭这份力量的能力。所以她就这样被古力夏给吞噬，夺走了力量。”

 

他走过完全呆立着的利亚，在金发女孩面前站定，温柔至极地拥抱着她继续述说着这个悲痛至极的故事：

 

“然后他袭击了我们一家人，为的是断绝我们一家的血脉。一掌拍烂十四岁的迪尔克和十二岁的阿贝尔，用脚踩死抱着十岁弗洛里安和妻子，最后用手捏死了长子乌尔林。奇迹般生还的只有我一个人。”

 

“怎么会…是这样…” 金发的女孩在雷伊斯公爵的怀中露出了不可置信的神色，三年里关系良好的同期的父亲竟然做出了如此残忍的事情。

 

伴随着几声瓦斯喷气的声音，凯尼压着帽子走了进来，他不耐烦地说道：“喂，你们怎么还有闲情…” 看到了站在一旁的利亚后的他先是怔愣了几秒，然后不可抑制地放声大笑道，“是我错了，公爵，原来好戏才刚刚开始，你们请继续，哈哈——”

 

“父亲…您在说什么呢？” 利亚的嘴唇颤抖，脸色发白。

 

金发女孩这才注意到了从她左肩处源源不断的渗出的鲜血，她惊讶地开口：

 

“你受伤了！”

 

“闭嘴！” 利亚将目光调转至金发女孩，憎恶和怨恨扭曲了她的脸颊，她奋力拔出左肩上尖利的结晶碎片，疯了似的向二人冲过去，对准金发女孩的脸颊就要往下扎。雷伊斯公爵抱着金发女孩堪堪躲过，他看着自己右臂被结晶划出的口子，呵斥着一旁无动于衷的凯尼道：

 

“还不快把这个疯子钳制住！”

 

“嘁” 凯尼露出了不满的神色，却依旧大步上前把利亚架了起来，而后者哪里还管得了那么多，她疯狂地尖叫着：

 

“放开我，凯尼！放开我，让我去杀了那个蛊惑父亲的婊子！我杀了她！！”

 

凯尼以巨大的体格优势将她手上尖利的结晶给夺了过去，然后重重地按在了她不停流血的伤口上。利亚疼得尖叫，并混着恐吓般的嘶吼。

 

“好久没看到你这副样子了，小姑娘。” 凯尼笑了几声，手上的力气却丝毫没有减减弱。

 

“父亲…” 金发女孩看见与自己记忆中姐姐七八分相似的脸庞此刻露出的恐怖神情，身体不由得颤抖。

 

“别怕，希斯特利亚。” 雷伊斯公爵轻拍着金发女孩的脊背，温和的语气像极了任何一位称职的父亲，“别怕，希斯特利亚。”

 

“父亲，我才是希斯特利亚！” 利亚奋力想挣脱凯尼的束缚，扯着嗓子大叫道，“我才是希斯特利亚！你不要被那个妖怪给蛊惑了，让凯尼放开我！我才是你的女儿，我才是希斯特利亚啊！”

 

雷伊斯公爵的耐心即将耗尽，他抬头看了一眼形态几近疯癫的利亚，脸颊上满是阴冷。他正准备领着希斯特利亚到一旁去为她注射巨人的脊髓液，不过他娇小天真的女儿似乎好奇心十足，她拉着自己的袖子问道：

 

“父亲，她是怎么了，为什么怎么说？”

 

内心焦躁的雷伊斯公爵为了不让自己的计划出任何纰漏，依旧扬起了一个和蔼的笑容，言语耐心的解释道：“自从古力夏.耶格尔杀害了我的全家后，我一直担心他会顺藤摸瓜找到你的踪迹，所以先他一步来到了你和你母亲居住的牧场…至于你母亲，我很抱歉。当时我被王都的人给监视着，为了不让他们察觉到我们家的力量已经被夺走，只能在他们的眼线面前被迫杀害了你的母亲，把你送走，将整件事简化成我个人的私事。”

 

说着他的眼眶湿润了，言语恳切地说道：

 

“为了你的安全，我什么都可以做。希斯特利亚，我找了那个疯子作为你的替身，想将王都势力的注意力从你身上移开。我已经做好了被他们杀害的准备了，希斯特利亚，只要你还能活着，我就满足了！”

 

“父亲，您别这么说。” 金发女孩见自己的父亲露出了决绝的模样，同样也露出了悲伤的神色，“请您告诉我我能为您做什么吧，不要说些牺牲自己的话，因为您…是这个世界上我唯一的亲人了。”

 

“希斯特利亚，你真是我的好孩子，其实…”

 

“不，这不是真的！父亲，这不是真的！！” 尖利的声音再次传来。雷伊斯公爵即将说出口的话被利亚打断，他脸上先前的和蔼神色顿时消失殆尽，利亚却浑然不知，她立刻搜寻了脑中的记忆，急于佐证自己道，“父亲，您忘记了吗？五年前，是您把我从那对养我的夫妻那里给接来的！也是您亲手为我置办宴会，为我洗礼的！您在我耳边诉说着的思念之情您都忘了吗？！父亲！”

 

利亚尖利的声音在巨大的溶洞中回荡，众人一时间都没了声音。而率先打破这份寂静的，是凯尼的笑声，他低沉的声音在利亚的耳边回荡着，不太响亮，却足以一字一句地从她的耳朵精准地被传达到她的大脑，他说：

 

“你怎么能忘了把你救下的，你真正的恩人呢，小姑娘？”

 

“…什么？” 利亚呆愣着斜眼望去。

 

凯尼终于在利亚身上鲜血流到他衣服上的前一秒放开了她，可怜的利亚因为失血过多软绵绵地坐到了地上。然而凯尼却并没有因为她极其糟糕的身体状态而停下他的话语，他继续说：

 

“哪有什么养你的夫妇啊，他们根本就不存在。”

 

“不…我不懂…你在…我不懂你在说什么…” 利亚颤抖着嘴唇，她的头又开始疼痛了，“不是的，是父亲将我…将我从那对史托黑斯区的夫妇手里接了回来，我小时候被遗失的时候就是他们照顾的我…”

 

“是吗，那么那对夫妻叫什么名字呢？”

 

“什…什么？” 利亚呆楞住了，她不停地从大脑里挖掘关于那对夫妻地任何信息，是的！她曾经和他们生活了十五年，直到父亲在五年前找到自己为止。肯定能找到的，她一定知道关于那对夫妻的事情，他们叫…他们叫…!

 

“一起生活了十五年难道还记不住他们的名字吗？” 凯尼言语嘲讽，却又转向雷伊斯感叹道，“哎呀，我真的是佩服你，公爵。能把她调教成这般听话的模样。”

 

“父亲，她…” 希斯特利亚看着神情发楞宛如魔怔的女子，不禁面露忧愁。

 

“你不必担心，希斯特利亚。你和她不同，你是高贵的存在，是我最爱的女儿。” 雷伊斯公爵看着自己善良的女儿，他轻抚着她的肩膀继续解释道，“你姐姐曾经拥有的不仅是巨人之力，也是能知道这个世界构成的所有过程和理由，我们称这种存在为神。而这份力量现在就寄宿在艾伦的体内，但是他并不是雷伊斯家的人，所以不能真正发挥出这份力量的强大。所以你要做的，希斯特利亚，就是将这只巨人的脊髓液注入进去，然后吃掉艾伦，重新夺回本该就属于我们的力量！”

 

“我…要吃掉艾伦…” 希斯特利亚面露惊恐。

 

“不要害怕，只要…”

 

“喂，你刚刚说了什么？” 凯尼敏锐地抓住了方才他说的话中的关键之处，“你说，一定要雷伊斯家族的血统才能使用那份力量？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那也就是说我根本就不可能能继承巨人之力，你这混蛋，竟然利用了我这么多年！” 气急败坏的凯尼几大步上前，抽出匕首抵上了雷伊斯公爵的脖颈，一旁的希斯特利亚急忙奋力拉开。他瞪着眼睛，语气凶狠地说道，“这家伙只是想利用你的血统，而且还是因为自己胆小不肯变成巨人，才把责任推给自己的弟弟和女儿的人渣！”

 

“我知道！”

 

“他可是要让你把艾伦给整个都吃下噢，从头到尾，连着骨头一起。”

 

“这是…我的使命对吧！我会吃掉艾伦然后找到姐姐，继承这个世界的历史，将所有的巨人都驱逐出去！” 

 

凯尼看着神色坚定的希斯特利亚，嗤笑道，“希斯特利亚，你真可怜。”

 

说罢飞身到那个旁听了一切却默默无言的少年身后，用匕首割开了他的整个额头，在雷伊斯公爵惊恐的目光下说道：“你以为我会这么简单的放过你吗？在这里让艾伦和希斯特利亚变成巨人厮杀，你赢了的话和平就能到来，不然的话...”

 

“希斯特利亚，快点将这支脊髓液注射进去！” 雷伊斯公爵很显然没有料想到凯尼的大胆，急忙催促着希斯特利亚道。

 

听见父亲命令的希斯特利亚立刻将针管举到自己的手臂附近，正要注射时却被跌撞着跑过来的利亚给吸引了注意力。只见她拿着那块沾着鲜血的结晶，举着正要刺过来的时候，被终于隐忍不住的雷伊斯公爵重重的一脚踢到了一米之外。她的脑子里闪过模糊而又陌生地记忆片段，她依旧执迷不悟，跌撞地爬起。她的眼窝深陷，头发凌乱。泪水混合着鼻涕和一丝血迹从顺着脸颊流到下巴和衣领，她用着沙哑的声音叫喊道：

 

“父亲，您忘了，我是希斯特利亚啊！五年前是您在那对夫妻家找到了我，是您温柔的拥抱了我，是您说我是您唯一的女儿希斯特利亚，也是您说您永远都不会再离开我了！您都忘了吗？！”

 

雷伊斯公爵听到利亚声泪俱下的言语，反而轻笑了起来，远处凯尼更是不可抑制地大笑出声。这个高大而又性格恶劣的男人声音洪亮地说道：

 

“公爵什么时候抱过你了？把你从那件肮脏的屋子，从那三个男人手里拎出来的，不一直都是我吗？是时候该清醒过来了，小姑娘。”

 

利亚瞪大了眼睛，就连呼吸都停止了。凯尼的话语让原本禁锢着记忆的铁门被彻底撬开，无比沉重的记忆大量的朝她涌来。她的身体本能的躬起，想要抵挡这些令人生恶的东西，可是记忆这种东西一旦回想起来又怎么能真正抵挡住？

 

于是她开始痛苦地嘶吼，脑子里多出了无数的陌生而又熟悉的记忆，她甚至还能闻到那间房子里腐朽的气味以及破旧床垫上干涸了的精液散发出的臭味。那些陌生的人、陌生的脸孔和陌生的事瞬间填满了她的脑子，而她的痛苦也达到了巅峰。她的手指蜷缩，全身扭曲成不可置信的摸样，那从她身体中流到地上的液体，已经分不清是泪水、鲜血还是尿液了，或许三者都有。而她本人就仿佛坠入地狱被无尽的火焰炙烤，每一寸皮肤，每一个细胞都被巨大的疼痛给刺激到颤抖，几近破裂。

 

她都想起来了。

 

她挣扎着抬起头还想说什么，可惜她高估了这位公爵的耐心，或者说，她高估了这位公爵对于自己的耐心。于是乎她才刚刚从嘴里吐出一个字，狠利的一脚便踢在了她的腹部上，她瞬间被踢到了一米之外。雷伊斯公爵像是还不够泄愤一般快步上前，对着她的胸部和腹部又是重重的几脚，眼底神色在听到利亚的惨叫后变得愈发疯狂。

 

公爵忽然发现自己的鞋尖不知何时沾上了血迹，于是巨大的厌恶再次传来，他索性蹲下去揪住了她的头发，将她半个身体给提了起来。他眼珠里映出的是这样与长女七八分相似的脸，于是他不可控制的回想起了五年前的那个夜晚。他愤恨古力夏的残忍，却又深知自己的无能。于是他变本加厉的将自己憋屈怨恨的心境发泄在利亚，哦不，既然在她已经想起了所有的记忆并且终于从虚假的梦境中苏醒过来的现在，她就已经再不是“利亚”。

 

于是他变本加厉的将自己憋屈怨恨的心境发泄在这个无名女子的身上。他揪着这女子的黑色长发，用力将她的头颅往地下坚硬的结晶上撞。那一阵阵声音通过巨大空间的反弹后变得更加响亮，也愈发瘆人。他像是对待一件自己厌恶的物品一般，毫不保留的将最疼痛残忍的刑罚施加在她身上，正如从前他做的那样。那阴冷残暴的气势不仅让希斯特利亚怔愣在一旁，就连曾经割开了无数宪兵喉咙的凯尼也冒了些冷汗。

 

在来回十数次的撞击之后，原本还能听到的那女子发出的惨叫声逐渐变得微弱，直到最后他停手了以后，那声音变得几乎微不可闻。他放开了利亚，厌恶地甩掉了掌中地几簇黑发。就在他起身准备离去的同时，断断续续的声音从下方传来：

 

“父…亲，请别…抛弃我。我可以为您…做任何事…不要…不要…抛弃我…”

 

泄愤过后的雷伊斯公爵清醒了过来，他于是快步走向一旁的希斯特利亚，语气急切地说道：“希斯特利亚，快点将这支脊髓液注射进去。”

 

“我…” 金发女孩原本做好了牺牲一切的准备，却在在看到倒在鲜血里的女子之后产生了犹疑。她强迫自己转移注意力到艾伦的身上，却发现这个半张脸被鲜血浸染着的少年所露出了与他平时完全相反的神色，于是她颤抖着问道，“艾伦…为什么你还不变成巨人？”

 

“…根本就没有意义。” 一直沉默着的少年抬起头，流着眼泪说道，“如果我爸爸在五年前不做出这种事情的话，你的姐姐应该就能解决一切的事情了吧。因为他擅自偷走了巨人之力，到底害死了多少人啊…”

 

希斯特利亚看着少年逐个细数所有牺牲的士兵和的名字，其中不乏有她很熟悉的，一股苦涩的心情涌上心头。

 

“我根本无法补偿…根本就没有意义…那些训练的日子和去墙外的梦想…我的存在，已经是不被需要的东西了…”

 

“艾伦…” 

 

“没有…意义,活着…已经…” 那个无名女子的呢喃声吸引了希斯特利亚的注意，她倒在地上，嘴唇上沾着的是自己的鲜血，她低声呢喃着什么。希斯特利亚本不应该在意，可是如今她承受着的巨大的心理压力让她必须想办法转移自己的注意力，于是在拿着针管慢慢靠近自己手臂的同时，她努力辨认着那个无名女子口中念叨的话语。

 

她真不该听的，也不该在这时看她。因为此刻那无名女子半阖着的双眼里正不可抑制地涌出更多的眼泪，她呢喃着，如同将死之际的遗言，她说：

 

“我背叛了…唯一的朋友，做了…好多坏事，杀了…好多人。对不起…太…对不起了…卡莉…坎帕…坎迪…何塞…胡安…派佩…罗尔夫…壁教的人…老艾布特…科林…潘尼…对不起…真的太对不起了…”

 

她在忏悔。

 

借少年之口知晓自己做过的一切事都毫无意义之后，那说服自己心安理得的做着坏事的部分彻底崩溃了。巨大的愧疚感让女子同少年一样几乎要被逼疯，她想到了这一路走来自己曾经伤害过的人，心脏几乎碎裂成块。

 

“所以至少…用你的手来了结一切吧，希斯特利亚。” 少年带着哭腔的声音是如此绝望。

 

金发女孩看了看崩溃的二人，眼眶不觉间湿润了。她回想起了自己幼时居住在农场的时光，记得那个时候，母亲也是这般告诉自己：

 

“没有意义，希斯特利亚，一切都没有意义，你的存在也没有任何意义。”

 

「是的，而现在就是能证明自己活着的价值的时候。」雷伊斯公爵握着希斯特利亚地手，将针头对准了自己。「完成自己的使命，证明自己对父亲是有意义的，做一个乖孩子，她就该这么做！」

 

在针头已经贴紧了她手臂上的皮肤时，希斯特利亚终于明了了即使在最后一刻，她也没能说服自己理所应当的接受一切，因为脑海中传出来的尤弥尔的声音竟是如此深刻：

 

「克里斯塔，我没有权力批评你的生存方式，所以这只不过是我任性的愿望…」希斯特利亚的手停住了，公爵疑惑地望着她，「你要抬头挺胸，骄傲的活下去啊。」

 

那一瞬间，她所有的负面想法通过尤弥尔的话从那张乖孩子的面孔下冲出，她瞪大了眼睛，紧咬牙齿，手腕一转便将那针管摔倒地上，碎裂成片。

 

雷伊斯公爵的脸上露出了不可置信的神情，和蔼的面容被扭曲。他紧抓着希斯特利亚的肩膀，正要施暴，却被后者一个过肩摔给撂倒在地。在他因伤到脊柱而传来的嘶吼声中，冲破皮囊的希斯特利亚紧皱这眉，取代天真的是那从心底传来的无比的厌恶，她紧握着拳说道：

 

“什么神啊，自私的替自己找后路，自私的伤害别人，我不会再忍受你继续抹杀我，抹杀我们了！” 

 

她随即捡起一旁带有钥匙的包，快步跑到那无名女子身边将她背起，二人跌撞着走上了阶梯。她撕下一片布擦拭着那女子沾着血污的脸颊开口问道：

 

“还活着吗？”

 

后者抬头惊讶地看着她，在简单包扎了她左肩的伤势后，希斯特利亚又从包里拿出了钥匙，正尝试着解开绑在少年身上的铁链。

 

“你…你在干什么，希斯特里亚？” 少年同样惊讶地望着她。

 

“艾伦，我们一起逃吧！” 她神色严肃。

 

“喂，住手！我再活下去只会让所有人困扰而已，快点吃掉我啊！” 

 

迎接少年痛苦嘶吼的是希斯特里亚朝他脑后重重的一击，她扯开了一侧的铁链，脸上早已没了她作为“克里斯塔”时候的天真善良的神色，她语气不耐地说道：

 

“吵死了，给我闭嘴，你这该死爱哭鬼！谁要做驱逐巨人那么麻烦的事情？不如说我最讨厌人类了，我是人类的敌人，是最低劣的坏孩子，听懂了吗？！”她不再看少年呆愣的神色，转过头发现那无名女子半坐在一旁后大叫道，“看什么？还不过来帮忙！把艾伦从这里放出去，然后把整个世界都毁了！”

 

无名女子一惊，忍着身上的剧痛匍匐到那包旁，抽出了一串钥匙后正准备递给希斯特里亚。骨头摩擦的声音伴随着强烈的白光从底下闪来，随后是剧烈的强风。那女子下意识地紧紧抱住了被锁住的少年的腰，几秒之后才反应过来，目光连忙向后望去。希斯特里亚早已被赶来的调查兵团士兵给护住。利威尔和其他两个士兵顶着强风上前，不一会儿就解开了束缚着少年的剩下的铁链。她随着众人一起向后退去，这在勉强在强光下看清了那个东西，巨大的骨架拔地而起，而且随着时间的流逝还在不停的增长着，耳边传来的骨头碰撞和肌肉生长的声音令人觉得毛骨悚然。

 

“对不起…” 少年看着眼前的景象，又看了一眼为营救自己而追来的同伴们，“我根本就一无是处，说到底我根本就不是什么‘人类的希望’…”

 

一阵悲戚从女子的心中传出，结果都是一样的，只不过是在被人杀死和被怪物杀死之间做选择而已。

 

“怎么，想自己当悲剧英雄吗？说起来你有一次是靠自己做成什么的吗？”

 

“真没种…这种情况我们遇见的也不是第一次了。”

 

“不过，在这种情况下要飞起来确实挺难的。”

 

“我来带着艾伦。”

 

“希斯特里亚，等会儿一定要拼死抓紧我。”

 

即使是在生死抉择的片刻，四面八方传来的声音却乐观的出奇。

 

“每次都这样逼你我也有点说不过去，” 女子身旁的利威尔开口道，“不过艾伦，做出自己的选择吧。”

 

即使是在强风中，他的声音依旧冷静沉稳。艾伦发楞地看着他，脑海中闪过的是不久前类似的境遇，那一次的抉择给与了他剧烈的痛苦，那么现在呢？他紧咬着牙齿，抓过了刚才散落在地的一瓶标有“铠甲”的液体，大叫着迎着巨风冲去。咬碎了那瓶子后一道闪光轰隆而至，精灵形态的巨人就这么凭空出现，他半跪在地，蓝色结晶状固体从他四周涌出，在前方那个怪物撑破洞顶的前一秒，形成了巨大的保护层。

 

身心双重的透支的女子早已不能在强风中站稳，她死死地盯着眼前的精灵形态的巨人，直到滑落在地合上眼为止。

 

 

 


	23. 黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 在这个不合理的世界之外，还有更广阔的天地。

**850年**

**罗塞之墙**

无名女子是被身后坚硬的石头给硌醒的，她睁开了双眼，视线右侧传来的阳光让她不自觉地想要伸手遮挡。一阵疼痛袭来，她这才发现了自己的右肩被缠了好几圈的绷带。她想要坐起，肋骨处传来的剧烈疼痛让她一下子猛地倒吸了一口冷气。尝试了几次后，她终于借着不那么疼痛的左手强撑着坐了起来。

 

眯着双眼向右看去，黎明的余晖正在远得望不见边的地方闪耀着最后的光芒。她下意识地就闭上了眼，似乎能感受到这赤红阳光透过极远距离洒在自己身上的轻微的温暖。耳边是嘈杂的人声，她却平静如常。直到一个声音将她吸引了过去：

 

“希斯特利亚。” 那个声音这么说道，她下意识地就往那边看去了。与金发男人高大的身形相反的是少女过分娇小的体格，她似乎在与对方争论着什么。那无名女子不过坐在他们交谈处六七步之外，自然是将他们的对话听了个干净。

 

“请不要阻止我，艾尔文团长。”希斯特利亚佩穿着着一系列复杂的装置，意志坚定地说道，“这是我的意志，也是让我继承王位的必要条件。”

 

随即她的目光想远处望去，无名女子跟着她的目光一起望着远处即将落下的太阳。她这才发现在那即将消失的落日余晖之下，一处正冒着剧烈的浓烟。她聚精会神地定了一会儿，惊讶地发现那散发着烟尘的本体竟然在不停地向这边移动。

 

“…就算我想阻止你，也心有余而力不足吧。” 高大的金发男子轻笑一声，视线向自己缺失的右臂处望去。

 

“谢谢你，团长。” 希斯特利亚友好地笑了笑，表现得正如她在大家眼中一如既往的模样一般善解人意，不过接下来从她口中说出的话却又那么冷酷，以至于让那无名女子在一瞬间就起了鸡皮疙瘩，她说，“相信只要由我来给罗德.雷伊斯最后一击的话，也能更加使民众信服由我来继位成为女王吧。”

 

她在说什么？无名女子首先感到的是困惑，不过在身体回暖意识回溯的过程中她逐渐记起了自己昏迷之前发生过的事情。一望无际的城墙上站满了全副武装的士兵，他们要么在收集木桶，要么盯着那远处慢慢蠕动着的身影，露出愤恨和紧张的神情。而那个生物，她认识的。毕竟在自己昏过去的前一秒看到的就有那个正在疯狂生长的生物的模样。它有多大？也许接近一百米，或许更在这之上。仅仅在一秒的时间里，她就将所有一切都联系了起来。毕竟，她虽然盲目，却并不愚蠢。

 

「雷伊斯家才是真正的王家。」

 

「你是…弗里妲姐姐吗？」

 

「为了你的安全，我什么都可以做。」

 

「希斯特利亚，只要你还能活着，我就满足了。」

 

「希斯特利亚，我给你准备了特别强壮的种类，只要把这个注射进你的身体里。」

 

「希斯特利亚，你真是我的好孩子。」

 

「希斯特利亚…」

 

「希斯特利亚…」

 

她的左手吃痛般的捂住的自己的前额，试图让自己平静下来。可是她越是尽力抑制自己，那无边的憎恨和仇视就越按捺不住地要从体内冲出来。左肩和肋骨处的伤口便愈发疼痛了起来，就连她背后那些已经快痊愈的伤口也在隐隐发热，仿佛自己的全身上下都在大声叫嚣着，向着她仅存的理智发起无比猛烈的进攻。终于，脆弱的理智如同过度紧绷的琴弦一般瞬间断裂了。巨大的、阴暗的情绪将她吞没，她好憎恨！

 

她憎恨自己受尽苦难后好不容易找到的避风港却是又一个虚假的谎言，她憎恨外人对自己的无端的敌意，她甚至憎恨他们憎恨自己这件事。而更为重要的是，她憎恨眼前这个背对着自己的女孩，她憎恨她从小便受人保护，她憎恨她能毫无负担的侵占自己珍视的东西，她更憎恨她明明已经拥有了一切却还恬不知耻的想要毁掉！你听听，她刚才说了什么？！

 

无名女子的牙齿咬得嘎嘎作响，虽然沉默地坐在一旁，她身上的每一块肌肉都紧绷到了极致，因为她在等待一个时机。于是，在高大的金发男子走开，在那女孩独自一人望着远方的那个瞬间，她一把掀开了毯子，紧咬着牙关，隐忍着从每一个细胞处传来的剧痛起身，用尽了全力向她的方向奔跑着。在金发女孩听到声响转过身之时，那无名女子早已冲到了她的面前用整个身体的力量与她一起跌下了高耸的墙壁。

 

“去死吧，希斯特利亚！” 扭曲脸庞下伴随着的是她可怖的嘶吼。

 

眼前的景色在快速变换着，无名女子裸露在外的皮肤因为迎面吹来的强劲的风而起了鸡皮疙瘩。她在快速下坠的同时闭上了双眼，手臂张开，全身无比放松，黑色的长发被强风吹得漫天飞舞。

 

忽然，她的耳边传来了急速的瓦斯喷射的声音，不过一秒之间她身边的空气里便传来了另一个人的气息。那个身影将自己拦腰钩住，然后冲着下坠的方向大吼了一声：

 

“希斯特利亚！”

 

回了神的少女立刻发射长矛，控制着瓦斯的喷射在半空中腾起。几秒之后，三个人同时回到了墙上。惊讶的众人将希斯特利亚围了个遍，唯独那将无名女子救上来的人不过给艾尔文一个示意后便又带着她朝着另一侧飞下了墙壁。此时，在无名女子双脚踏上墙壁内侧的土地和她下坠的时候不过相差了十秒不到。那身影放开了她之后她回过了神，逃避似的后退了几步后开了口，虽是询问却没了方才那股牺牲一切的决绝，她说：

 

“为什么救我…士兵长？”

 

“你就这么想死吗？” 对方没有回答她的问题，反而语气不善地回复道。

 

“那你告诉我…” 无名女子抬起了头，看着他的眼神里满是悲伤与愤恨，“我该怎么活？”

 

“是吗。” 利威尔将刀柄放好，从衣服袋子里拿出了一个东西，朝无名女子丢过去。对方下意识地接住，看着这还散发着温度的熟悉物件，她有了几秒的愣神。此刻她手中握着的正是她曾一直随身携带的匕首，上面镶嵌着的红色宝石依旧闪耀。她摩挲着那匕首外壳的纹理回答道：“原来如此，是要我自行了断吗？你们想拥立希斯特利亚，因为她身上流着最正统的血液，而我是贱民，是最低等的、随处可见的牲口。那么，被利用完之后的我就应该乖乖的为她让路吗？”

 

说罢她抽出了匕首，那刀口正散发着银白色的光芒。她目光灼灼，语气不善地说道：“我告诉你，不可能。无论如何，我都要拉着她和我一起死，心疼你的女王的话现在就杀了我。”

 

利威尔看着眼前的这个女子，很难将眼前之人与几个月前宴会上见到的相互联系起来。不仅仅是因为此时她褪去了华服，全身像被泡在水沟里一般脏兮兮的，更是因为在她那双被头发稍稍遮盖的深陷的眼睛里即将喷涌而出的一股气势。这不是参加那种宴会的大部分人的眼睛里会有的东西。

 

而正是因为这种气势的存在让利威尔在看到她对自己举着匕首的行为后而感到恼火，他知道她此刻想刺入什么，想伤害什么，因为只有这样伤害别人或者自己才能让她感觉到自己是存活于这个世界上的。利威尔太熟悉这一点了，以至于他开口说话的时候丧失了一部分平日里的冷静，他说：

 

“为了一个施虐狂和自己前半段不幸的人生赔上今后几十年的时光，真是贵族思想中的一笔合算的买卖啊。如果锦衣玉食的生活不过只教会了你这些的话，那你还不如…” 说道此处他意识到了眼前人并非与自己出生入死的士兵，即使她眼神中的确有舍弃一切的气势。

 

一枚信号弹在高空中发射，利威尔“啧”了一声立刻装配上了刀片，走出了几步正准备离开的时候他的脚步顿住了。他身后女子依旧是双手握着匕首的姿势，只不过此时她眼神中的犹疑已经不言而喻。利威尔知道她是懂得如何爱惜自己生命的，此时任何人口中的任何一句话都能将她从不理智的情境中解放出来，她真的也许，只需要一句话。

 

“你还不如去看看外面的世界吧。”他再次开口，平淡的语气里没了方才的狠利，“我看过几次，还不赖。”

 

无名女子呆愣地看着利威尔离开的地方，她回想起了刚才在城墙上看到的景色，忽然就没有那么想死了。下一秒，头顶上传来的巨大轰隆声便和耳边人们的惊叫声将她拉回了现实。她朝着众人惊恐的指着的方向望去，一只巨型的手正扒着高耸的围墙。人们惊叫的逃窜着，几十个士兵正有条不紊的疏散人群。几个小孩从她的身边蹿过，一个转过身朝她大叫：

 

“快跑啊，大姐姐，巨人来了！”

 

“巨人…?” 她呢喃着这个词语。不一会儿那只巨手的主人便露出了自己的真面目，那是习惯了血腥场面的无名女子也要捂着嘴巴强制不让自己呕吐的模样。人脸型的头颅被各半切开，脑浆混合着各种液体正在源源不断的向外流动。

 

就在这时，一个身影正背着什么向它快速靠近。女子看清后，竟是那个拯救过自己的精灵形态的巨人。那巨人背着成堆的木桶，一把将它们都塞进了那个巨大生物的嘴里。不过一瞬间，巨大的爆炸声从墙壁上方传来，那生物一下子被炸成了数十块大小不一的肉块。随即，城墙上的所有士兵集体出动，朝着那飞散的肉块的方向进攻。

 

无名女子站在他们下面，静静地望着他们熟练的将那一块块散发着蒸汽的红肉给削烂成泥。而每当他们挥刀一次，她的心脏也跟着牵动一次，他们如同专业的侩子手，在砍削那些碎肉的同时也用那一把把的钢刀砍削去了自己过去五年的光阴。那些自己尽力学习的礼仪，低声下气求饶的姿态，在伤害与被伤害间的左右犹疑以及那一切或爱或狠的强烈情感都在快速消失殆尽。

 

她已经什么都没有了。

 

那一群士兵中最出挑的是金发女孩，她完美的完成了自己的使命后落到了不远处一车货物上。得救了的人们围了上去，他们赞叹女孩娇小身体中蕴含的无限大的能量。

 

“你是谁？” 他们发出了本能的好奇的疑问。

 

女孩沉默了一会儿，随后挺直了身子，那气势和眼神像极了她接下来要胜任的角色所应该有的，她说：

 

“我是希斯特利亚.雷伊斯，是这个墙壁里的真正的王！”

 

或许是本身不爱哭泣，又或许是因为在那么溶洞里几乎已经流尽了自己一辈子的眼泪，无名女子的眼里没有泪，她只是紧咬着嘴唇看着眼前的这一切，半晌她收起了匕首，准备离去。

 

“等等！” 急切的声音从身后传来，让她犹疑地抬起头。希斯特利亚跳下了马车，快步走了过来，无名女子赶忙向后退了几步，前者却要伸出手制止她。无名女子一惊，下意识的将匕首对着她。

 

“你别怕，我不会伤害你的。” 希斯特利亚温和地说，“我只是想和你谈谈。”

 

“有什么好谈的，我只想杀了你。” 无名女子低着头，语气依旧不善。

 

“是吗…”女孩收起刀刃，沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢向女子靠近，一边解开了自己的立体机动装置一边说道，“如果这样能让你满意的话。”

 

“你…什么意思？” 女子看着她卸下了所有武器站在自己面前的样子，感到无比困惑。

 

“你说你要杀了我，来吧。”

 

“…什么？”

 

“但是，” 希斯特利亚虽然没有任何武器，眼神却丝毫不畏惧地说道，“在你攻过来地一瞬间我就会视作你为对手，会毫不犹豫地出手。”

 

“说到底，刚刚那些不过只是你的作秀。” 女子冷哼一声，见识过希斯特利亚身手的她自然是知道自己就算用匕首对上赤手空拳的她也没有什么胜算。

 

“是，因为我有活在这个世界上的理由。但是你说你的存在毫无意义，不是这样的，至少我无比感激你为我做的事情。所以如果杀死我这个念头能让你找到活着的意义的话，就请尽情的来杀我吧，我随时奉陪！”

 

“我…”

 

“我母亲说我的一切都没有意义，所以我一直都在对自己撒谎，逼迫自己成为一个所有人都喜爱的人，因为我觉得这样我的人生才会变得有意义。所以原谅我，在溶洞的时候，我真的有那么一瞬间觉得，变成巨人吃掉艾伦，把你抛弃后和父亲一起离开才是我活着的意义。”希斯特利亚此时想到了什么，眉眼带笑地说，“但是我同伴告诉我的话一直在我的心里，她说我要抬头挺胸的为自己而活。那个时候我才意识到，人活着是要为了自己的，而不是为了去讨好任何人。所以从今往后，我不要再否定自己了，我要为了自己而活。我希望你也能如此。”

 

“…整整五年，我为了成为你，将过去的记忆掩埋，拼命学习知识，练习着最得体的模样。因为我知道只要我能变得更完美些，父亲他也许就会不吝啬的夸我一句，每次回来的时候就会多呆一会儿。希斯特利亚，你可以为了自己而活，但你要知道不是所有人都和你一样，独自一人也能活下去。”

 

无名女子颤抖着慢慢放下了匕首，方才滔天的恨意显然已经消失，理智重新占据上风。希斯特利亚几步上前，轻轻地握住了她冰凉的双手，她对着那女子扬起了一个灿烂的微笑，眼角却沾上了泪花，她的语气温和而郑重：

 

“我知道，所以谢谢你为我所做的一切。你太勇敢了，谢谢你。”

 

无名女子紧抿着唇角，默不作声。

 

“对了，我…还不知道你原本的名字。” 希斯特利亚试探性的询问。

 

无名女子低下头同她对视，她沉默了一会儿，或许是在认真思考着这个问题的答案，紧接着她说：

 

“不知道…我早就忘了。”

 

希斯特利亚露出了些许苦恼的神色，不过又像是想到了什么一般兴奋地拉住了女子的手，语气上扬地说：

 

“那么，你觉得‘弗里妲’这个名字怎么样？”

 

“弗里妲？”

 

“啊，是…是我姐姐的名字。” 希斯特利亚有些不好意思的低下了头，“是我一直很喜欢的姐姐，你长得有点像她…啊当然不是说要你当她的替身！只是我觉得这会是一个很好听的名字，不过当然我是乱说的，你…你别听我的！”

 

无名女子看着希斯特利亚越解释越解释不清的模样和羞红的脸蛋，不经意间笑出了声，她抹去了眼角的泪珠，在心中琢磨了几遍这个名字，然后回复道：

 

“好，我喜欢这个名字，就叫弗里妲吧。”

 

 


	24. 谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 如果不是被选中之人，又应该如何前行？

**850年**

**罗塞之墙**

男人几乎是在马车停下的一瞬间便推开了车门，他几步并着下了台阶，快速走到了这间屹立在这片开阔土地上的唯一的木屋面前。他左手拎着黑色的皮质箱子，右手扶正了自己的黑色礼帽。正伸向门把的时候门被从里面打开了，里面几个人蒙着白色头巾和面罩的模样让一向沉稳的男人都不自觉地向后退了几步，以为自己来到了什么邪恶仪式的举行现场。

 

他与那些人面面相觑，直到那些人身后走出了一个身影扯下了自己的面罩发问道：

 

“是霍尔斯医生吗？” 男人的脸上立刻挂上了他一贯的微笑，正准备摘下礼帽正准备寒暄几句时，那身影即刻伸手制止了后说道，“不必了，这里没这么多规矩。”

 

霍尔斯的视线扫过众人，有些尴尬地点了点头后便踏进了屋子，不过走进屋了一步，一个声音就响了起来：“啊，你的鞋子还没有…” 

 

“闭嘴啦，科尼。你会不会看场合？” 另一个蒙着脸的人说道。

 

“我可是刚拖过门口哎！”

 

“那就再拖一遍啊，你这个懒鬼。”

 

“说得倒轻巧，你怎么不去拖，让？”

 

“你们别吵了，利威尔兵长还没说话呢！”

 

“艾伦，你看戏看得很舒服啊，要不你来拖啊，反正你很喜欢扫除不是吗？”

 

“哈，我是负责窗户的好吗？”

 

看到这即将燃起的争执和那奇怪的争执源头，饶是资深老道的医生一时间也不知道应该说什么，还是那个一开始出声的身影打断了这在医生眼中天马行空般的对话：

 

“吵死了，小鬼们。艾伦、科尼、让，你们三个等一会儿一起把整个一层和后院打扫一遍。“ 然后他转向霍尔斯说道，”进来吧，人在楼上第一个房间。“

 

“啊，兵长？！“

 

三个被点到名的士兵懊恼的扶着额头，似乎是在后悔方才幼稚过头的争论。

 

霍尔斯医生不想再在这尴尬的气氛中多滞留一秒，向众人点了点头后便上了楼。在二楼的第一个房间站定后，他正要开门，楼下传来的讨论声传入了他的耳朵里：

 

“我也好想要私人医生来给我看病啊。“

 

“我看你的确是需要，科尼，特别是脑子。“

 

“让，你说实话，是想打架吗？“

 

“你们别吵了，快去做扫除吧！“

 

“艾伦，你这混蛋，就是仗着那变态一般的自愈能力才在这里说风凉话的吧？“

 

“艾伦才不是变态。“

 

“什么…艾伦，你竟然还让三笠帮你说话，太卑鄙了！“

 

“哈，你脑子坏掉了吧，马脸！“

 

霍尔斯叹了一口气，感叹自己或许已经老成到完全不能理解这些年轻人的想法了。于是他不再去听那些对于他来说无比奇妙的对话，而是径直推开了门。

 

二楼的房间一如客厅一般陈旧，阳光带着微风从半开着的窗户旁照了进来，吹着书桌上摆着的白色小花，也吹着书桌旁那张低劣木床上躺着的女子的头发。即使盖着那低劣的带着补丁的破旧被子，霍尔斯依旧一眼就认出了她。

 

他轻脚走到了她的身旁，却不料那睁开着的铅灰色瞳孔早就在他出声的前一刻就盯着他了。霍尔斯看着她深陷的眼窝和愈发消瘦的脸颊，不仅一股心酸涌了上来。

 

“好久不见，霍尔斯医生。“ 女子微侧着头，语气平和地开口。

 

“好久不见…“ 他竟一时不知道应该怎么接话。

 

“我现在叫弗里妲。“ 那女子扯出了一个笑容说道，“弗里妲.雷伊斯，是我的名字。”

 

“弗里妲…“ 跟随公爵多年的霍尔斯自然知道那是他最引以为傲长女的名讳，他摘下帽子和箱子一同放到了一旁的桌子上，然后神情温和却又恭敬地说道，”好的，弗里妲小姐。“

 

说罢他打开了随身携带的黑色皮箱，在一层层的拆卸后，十数种不同的器械和药瓶便被整齐的摆放在了桌子上。弗里妲侧着头看着他有条不紊地打来热水，清洗了所有工具后再用酒精仔细消毒的模样，不禁感叹道：

 

“每次我看到您摆弄这些器械都颇为惊奇，您是怎么才能记住这么多器械和药瓶的使用方法的？“

 

“熟悉了就都记住了，“ 霍尔斯医生带上了手套，掀开了那层让他心生不满的被子后继续说道，”失礼了，弗里妲小姐。“

 

“没关系，一如既往的。“

 

他解开了弗里妲身上薄薄的寝衣后沉默了几秒，随后拿起了一旁的听诊器贴着她心脏的位置仔细听着。过了一会儿后他放下了听诊器，转身拿起笔在一旁的本子上记录着什么。之后他又放下笔走近床铺说道：

 

“接下来，我需要检查您肋骨的状态，如果疼的话请告诉我。”

 

“好的。”

 

霍尔斯力度适中的按压着那大片的青紫，弗里妲则紧咬着嘴唇一言不发，额间却慢慢渗出了汗珠。霍尔斯医生的检查迅速而细致，令人疼痛的按压结束后他说道：“请尝试着深呼吸几次。“在弗里妲照做之后他继续问道，”您有感受到胸腔传来的疼痛吗，大概的程度是？“

 

“可以忍受。“

 

“好的，请您翻一下身子。“ 弗里妲缓慢而艰难地翻过身后，霍尔斯继续问道，“疼痛感有随着翻身而加剧吗？“

 

“并没有再加剧了，“ 弗里妲趴在枕头上问道，”这是好的预兆对吧，霍尔斯医生？“

 

“是的，我本来以为是肋骨骨折而造成的血肿，不过看样子只是普通的青紫，过一段时间就会消了。” 霍尔斯顺势检查了她背后的旧伤，虽然大部分已经消失，还是有两道比较明显的伤口留在她的后背上。而她本人，虽然作为承受这令人不可置信痛苦的载体，所展现出来的状态却意外的放松，她甚至和霍尔斯开起了玩笑，她说：

 

“我从未如此感谢过公爵疏于锻炼这件事，毕竟虽然您的医术高明，我却不想再体验一遍接骨的感觉了。

 

霍尔斯只是点了点头，从一旁摆放好的器具里抽出针管，将带有基本营养物质的葡萄糖溶液注射进了弗里妲的身体里。随后他沉默着摘下了口罩，又从那些医疗品中找出了几种活血化瘀的药物摆好。在将那些器械收进皮箱的时候弗里妲问他：

 

“接下来您准备怎么办？我听希斯特利亚说最核心的几个贵族都被兵团给一网打尽了，之后要再找雇主也不是很简单吧。”

 

霍尔斯拉上了黑色皮箱的拉链后站定了几秒钟，像是在做什么重大的决定一般。几秒后他深呼吸了一次，随后郑重地开口：

 

“在将您治疗好后，我就会自杀。”

 

弗里妲惊奇的目光向他扫来，霍尔斯却在床边慢慢跪了下来。他的眼神里全是决绝，他说：“就算您愿意宽恕我，我也无法洗清自己犯下的罪孽，真是…十分抱歉，小姐。”

 

弗里妲微张着的嘴慢慢闭上了，她抿着唇沉默了一会儿随后回答：“您没有做错什么，霍尔斯医生。这五年来您无数次的将我从死亡的边缘拽了回来，为我提供最顶尖的医疗技术，按理说我应该感谢您。”

 

“您千万别这么说…” 霍尔斯因为羞愧而低下了头颅，他说，“您明知道我知晓一切却选择了沉默，我是帮凶，也是走狗，得到惩处也是理所应当。希斯特利亚女王生性仁慈，您也是如此…可这并不能减轻我的罪孽分毫。”

 

霍尔斯医生的话并非不无道理，这五年来他作为雷伊斯公爵的唯一私人医生，自然是知晓大部分他的秘密。撇开王血和巨人化这些核心的秘密不说，至少他无比清楚弗里妲的身份以及她这几年所受过的非人的虐待。而他却一次也没有开口，只是不停的提供最新的药物，尽自己的全力从死神手里抢夺她的生命。他虽然完美的履行了一个医生的职责，可是却无法掩盖自己作为一个人的品质缺失。所以，也许弗里妲的确应该怪罪于他，就算是要剥夺他的性命以解这五年来的心头之恨也无可厚非。不过她此时的脸上已经没有了先前的那些扭曲阴暗的神情了。

 

“亚伯特，” 弗里妲第一次呼唤了他的名字，霍尔斯医生惊讶地抬起了头，女子纤细的右手伸了过来，他带着半分迟疑地握了上去，她继续说道，“你是一个高尚的人，也是一个充满智慧的人。你若心存愧疚，就将你精湛的技术授予他人，让这些技术拯救更多的像我这样的人。你若真的觉得自己有罪，就不要用这种方式来逃避，用你的余生来洗清这些罪孽吧。”

 

“弗里妲小姐…” 仅仅是简单的谅解便让霍尔斯这个陈旧守礼的医生无法抑制自己的情感，处在道德焦虑间的他在得到了心存愧疚的对象的谅解后便不可控制地流下了眼泪，他捂着嘴巴低声啜泣了起来，“您才是高尚的人，真的太感谢您了，太感谢了…”

 

“不必如此，亚伯特。我并非高尚之人，” 弗里妲看着他的模样，宽慰似地握紧了他的手说道，“我只是…受够了别人对我的道歉罢了。所以别难过了，我原谅你了。还有下次找你，可别收我诊金了。要知道，我现在和平民可毫无分别。”

 

或许是因为确认了自己的身体并无大碍所带来的短暂的放松和愉悦，弗里妲在霍尔斯为她上完药离开后不久便陷入了沉睡，等再次醒来的时候已经是深夜了。她睁着眼睛躺在床上，惯例般过来几秒钟才能明白自己现在所处的环境。回想着年轻士兵们的聒噪，她不禁感叹自己愈发良好的睡眠能力，毕竟就连她曾经睡过的最高级的床铺也不能改善她那曾经糟糕的睡眠质量。

 

这真是对自己低贱血统的最佳嘲讽，她笑着看着一旁桌子上不知什么时候摆放的餐食这样想道。

 

于是她起身喝了几口早已冷掉的汤水，费劲地啃着对于她来说过硬的面包。填饱肚子之后她捧着餐盘轻轻地推开了门，在一片漆黑的走道里摸索着下了楼。虽然曾经是十指不沾阳春水的贵族小姐，弗里妲却不想落下个骄纵懒惰的名声，所以她在点燃了厨房的煤油灯后四处寻找着清洁餐盘的东西。

 

在压低声音的翻箱倒柜中还真让她找到了有趣的东西，一小盒红茶。她翻过铁盒的后面，利布斯商会的文字赫然印在上面。于是她心血来潮，一边洗着餐盘一边烧了热水。在仔细检查过餐盘确认干净之后她拿着还在冒着热气的水壶，顺带拿起了摆放在一旁的茶具。一个声音在这寂静的夜晚突兀的从她身后传来，吓得她手猛地一抖，差点拿不稳手中的茶壶。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

她迅速转过身去，少年举着煤油灯的身影让她下意识的想解释自己那看似盗窃的行为，她语气慌乱地说道：“我只是下来清洗一下餐盘，你知道的我刚刚才醒，所以吃了些食物，噢我是说我当然只吃了餐盘里的那些…”

 

看着少年露出了疑惑眼神，弗里妲尴尬得脸颊发烫。一个前贵族小姐竟然因为拿了一盒红茶而如此失态，不知道为什么，她为此感到羞愧，于是想着补救什么的她连忙开口询问这个看起来友好的少年：

 

“我是说，我烧了热水，要加入我分享一杯红茶吗，艾伦？”

 

意料之外的是少年的点头，为了不吵醒剩下的士兵，也是为了满足自己心里的小小期待，弗里妲找来一张厚厚的毛毯，和艾伦一起走出了小木屋。因为她的伤势，所以二人不过走到了十几步开外的一处小山坡上便停下了脚步。艾伦在准备茶具，而弗里妲则将毛毯铺好后坐了下来。

 

宽阔的平地放眼望去只有这座小木屋矗立于此，托它的福，弗里妲第一次见识到了卡莉口中心心念念的别样风景。她抬起头看着这漫天的繁星和一半被遮住的皎洁月亮，不由得感叹命运这种东西的奇妙。

 

“我一直想这样试一次，” 她不自觉地开口，“躺在这一望无际的土地上看看这未开发的土地究竟有什么让人们如此着迷的地方。”

 

少年泡红茶的手法出乎意料的娴熟，那干枯的茶叶在热水的浇灌下逐渐伸展，也慢慢地溢了出来。他将茶杯递给弗里妲，后者伸手接过，品尝了一口后露出了赞赏的眼神。

 

“你还好吗？” 少年这样问她。

 

弗里妲神色轻松地说道：“还不错，霍尔斯医生说我只是一些瘀伤，没有伤到骨头，过几天就好了。”

 

“不…我是说，比起在洞穴里的时候，你还好吗？”

 

即使是已经坦然接受自己身份的弗里妲还是在艾伦提及洞穴里发生的事情的时候下意识的身体发抖，她稳住了手中的茶杯，故作微笑地开口道：“虽然要完全抛下那时的自己不是一件易事，但我正在慢慢努力…你呢，艾伦，还想着自己的存在没有任何意义吗？”

 

坐在她身旁的少年手握着茶杯，脸上是前所未有的迷茫神色，他沉默了一会儿后开口道：

 

“说实话，我也不知道。大家一直在用行动告诉我我对于他们来说是有意义的这件事，就连希斯特利亚她也能在我的父亲做了这么过分的事情后原谅我，鼓励我继续前进。”他抬起右手，盯着拇指和手腕的连接处，那个他只要咬下去就能迸发出巨大力量的地方，“但是说到底，我只是那个特别父亲的儿子，阴差阳错下继承了巨人之力罢了。要是换作别人，说不定会比我做得更好，这么多士兵们…也就不会为救我而牺牲了。”

 

弗里妲安静地听着艾伦的诉说，她想开口说什么，可那些鼓舞人的话语终究是卡在喉咙间无法说出。因为眼前少年与霍尔斯医生不同，医生虽然看过不止一次她伤痕累累的时刻，却从未透视她的灵魂。而艾伦是见证过自己最卑微和肮脏一面的个体，她无法做到心平气和地说出那些对医生所言的看似宽慰实则就连她自己也觉得毫无实际意义的话语。于是她沉默了一小会儿后这样说道：

 

“也许真是这样也说不定。就如同作为一个女王，希斯特利亚一定会比我更加优秀一样。如果是你父亲或者其他‘特别’的人来使用这份力量，也许会能比你更快的掌握其中的诀窍也说不定。”

 

“哈哈。” 艾伦干笑了几声。弗里妲的话中听不出一丝安慰，却真实无比。但不知为何，他需要这样揭开残酷现实的话语。弗里妲话锋一转继续说道，“可是若是换做别人，恐怕我在弄清真相之前便不存在于这个世界上了。”

 

“什么意思？” 艾伦露出了疑惑的神情。

 

“你以为我们第一次见面是在雷伊斯教堂地下的溶洞吧，其实不是这样的。” 弗里妲看向少年，铅灰色的眼睛混合着些许感激，她说，“我们早就在史托黑斯区见过了，不过以你当时的高度来说，我在你眼里怕只是一个小黑点吧。”

 

“你是说…!” 艾伦怔愣了几秒，反应过来后脸上满是懊悔的神色，“对不起，我…”

 

“别再说对不起啦。你想错了，是你救了我。” 弗里妲拍了拍他的肩膀，看着少年依旧迷茫的模样她便继续说了下去，“当时我被壁教的人给绑架了，原因我现在大概已经清楚了…这帮可笑的混蛋居然要把我活活烧死。而就在这个紧要关头，你和女性巨人出现了，那帮混蛋们都被压死了，所以我活了下来。”

 

“是吗，除了他们，好多平民也…”

 

“够了。” 弗里妲的神色稍凛，她将茶杯放到一旁，卷起袖子将双手伸到了艾伦面前。过分纤细的小臂和指骨突出的手指在月光的照耀下显得愈发苍白，她指着右臂上一条几公分的疤说道，“这是一个壁教徒抓的，原本还有很多条，但到现在还没有消下去的就只有这条了。我想这可能是因为那个抓我的金发婊子被我捅死了之后要来报复我吧。但是我不在乎，就算这条疤要跟着我一辈子也好。我想重新开始，所以以前发生过的那些都不重要，我也不会再心怀愧疚了。不然，我们应该如何继续前行呢？”

 

“…”  
  


“我的这双手，驱赶不了恶人，劈不了柴火，就连搬重一点的东西都费劲。艾伦，如果你不是‘特别’的人，那么在这个弱肉强食的世界里，我恐怕连‘人’都称不上。但是活下来的人是我，比比我强大数倍的人都要活得长久的人是我。就凭经历众多磨难后还能平安的活下来这点，你我便都是‘特别’的人。”

 

艾伦听出了弗里妲话语中的几分拐弯抹角式的安慰，他说：“谢谢了，没想到你这么能说啊。第一次见你还以为你是个阴沉无比的家伙呢。”

 

弗里妲听了后轻笑了几声，拿起了一旁的茶杯和艾伦的碰了一下后说道，“我也只是说说，要是我和你一样背负着全人类的期望，恐怕就不会那么游刃有余了。虽然不是酒，但是这一杯敬你，先提前谢谢你了，我们人类的希望。”

 

 


	25. 火光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 不光彩过去的一切，都要被完全抹去。

**850年**

**罗塞之墙**

虽然弗里妲和艾伦高谈阔论了不少自己将如何开展新生活之类的调调，可即便是她也没有想到新生活将会如此快速的展开。她慢悠悠地走在草地上，却暗自加快了呼吸再次发问道：

 

“我没有听错吧，希斯特利亚？”

 

她身旁的人一身朴素的白色长裙，夸张的动物毛披风将她衬托的更加幼小。她挥了挥书支开了身边的随从后露出了一个灿烂的微笑。她靠近了弗里妲几步，上扬的语气中是不可抑制的兴奋，她说：

 

“我觉得没有比你更适合的人选了！其实啊…”

 

“等等，” 弗里妲连忙制止了希斯特利亚即将开始的话题说道，“在这之前容我提醒你一句，希斯特利亚，你的确知道册封一个非王血非贵族的公主是一件多么荒唐的事情吧？”

 

“这有什么？” 即使当了女王，稳坐名义上的最高位，希斯特利亚的语气依旧像一个稚气未脱的小女孩，“你姓雷伊斯，是我的姐姐。如果我是女王，你理应是公主不是吗？”

 

“可当初拥立你的军方高层全部都知道雷伊斯家的内幕，况且即使是弗利兹伪王时期，那些大贵族们即使昏庸，却从未敢在血统方面逾越分毫。”

 

“所以我才要和他们不一样，不是吗弗里妲？” 希斯特利亚摘下了自己的皇冠仔细摸索着说道，“我和他们说，如果不册封你，我就不当这个女王了。”

 

“胡闹！” 弗里妲猛地一抖，却因为拉扯到身上的伤口而疼得龇牙咧嘴，希斯特利亚见状立刻扶着她，弗里妲连忙转而握住她的手说，“不要太得意忘形了，希斯特利亚。他们既然有能力将你扶上位，自然也有能力将你替换掉。你才登基了不到一周的时间，又有什么能力与整个军方抗衡？再说了，你在这个档口如此任性，调查兵团关于玛丽亚之墙争夺战的提案又该如何…”

 

希斯特利亚看到矛头不对，立刻打断了弗里妲的话后解释道：“你完全想错了，弗里妲！我是说…也许我表达的不够清楚。我虽然的确那我的女王身份与他们开过玩笑，但是在将你册封为公主这件事情上，我的确有我的考量。”

 

“你说。”

 

“以扎克雷为首的军队高层虽然深得民心，但是那是因为他们推翻了弗利兹伪王的政权，将几个大贵族们绳之以法，将真相告知群众。可是相信群众们不久后就会发现，即使政权更替，对于他们来说，税金依旧繁重，土地资源问题依旧严峻。并且更为凄惨的是，不论是伪王还是我，都只是身上流着高级血液的，和他们有‘天壤之别’的又一个贵族罢了。”

 

“希斯特利亚，你不用那么自轻自贱，你当然与伪王不同。”

 

“我知道，可是群众不会知道。并且我的权力有限，虽然我和他们的大体目标是相同的，但是这样的关系脆弱无比。” 希斯特利亚神色认真，天蓝色的瞳孔看着弗里妲说道，“所以，我需要一个人来辅佐我。这个人必须是我能信任的人，是有能力同他们周旋的人，也必须是…和我不同的人。”

 

弗里妲闻言，低下了头说道：“你未必太看得起我了。”

 

“当然这只是我的一厢情愿，也许你早就不愿再卷入这些无谓的斗争之中了吧。” 希斯特利亚从怀中拿出了一卷羊皮纸后说道，“我完全能够理解，但请你至少收下这个。”

 

弗里妲怀着疑惑的神情打开了那卷羊皮纸，严谨工整的字迹下方是希斯特利亚的签名，而那其中的内容更是令她震惊：

 

“你要把雷伊斯家的所有土地及财产转让给我？！”

 

“是的，” 希斯特利亚语气轻松，仿佛在说一件稀疏平常的小事，“我既然做了女王，这些财产对于我来说也就没了什么意义，况且你比我更值得拥有这份财产。”

 

“我真不敢相信…”

 

“是太少了吗？抱歉，我本来还想争取一点那些被查处的大贵族们的财产的，不过扎克雷的秘书手快得很，早就把那些大头给收入囊下，不过明面上也是充军费。只是不知道，分给调查兵团的能有多少了。”

 

“不…已经很多了。” 弗里妲看着羊皮纸上的数字说道。

 

“那太好啦，请一定要收下。册封的事情你也一定要考虑一下哦！” 希斯特利亚看到远处正向自己招收的同期们，跳起来也向他们招了招手，拉着弗里妲向他们走去。

 

弗里妲看着希斯特利亚拉着自己的手和远处向她们招手的士兵们，一阵暖流涌上心头。她曾经有过类似的情感，那是在听到科林说要给自己包扎的时候，是在两年前第一次遇到卡莉的时候，又或许早在她的孩童时期也曾经有过。长期生活在那样闭塞扭曲环境下的弗里妲本忘记了那种情感所代表的意义，可是在现在她身上重压终于消失的节点她才能真正的正视自己的情感。那是温暖，是感动，是共情，是她作为一个完整的人类所一定会有的，被埋没了许久的真实情感。光明之路就在前方，她几乎已经能感受到其在对自己的召唤，那里有她的妹妹，那里有与她相像的人，那里有一群值得信赖的同伴，那里有爱。

 

于是她反握住了希斯特利亚的手，拉住了她。在这个自己仅存的亲人停下脚步向后往来的时候，弗里妲第一次露出了毫无设计与防备的微笑，她说：

 

“我愿意，希斯特利亚，如果能帮到你丝毫，我愿意这么做，我想要这么做。”

 

 

 

**史托黑斯区 雷伊斯宅**

即使登基才几天，即使不过十五岁的年龄，希斯特利亚却将弗里妲的册封仪式策划的井井有条。她先是让军队散布关于雷伊斯家族的真相，内容大体如下：

 

雷伊斯公爵如何被大贵族们迫害而选择联合军队保证孤女希斯特利亚的安全，勇敢的平民女孩愿意做希斯特利亚的替身和公爵父亲一起应对。五年后终于找到了合适的机会将大贵族们一同扳倒，一扫贵族阶级的贪腐并迎接伟大的女王登基。雷伊斯公爵在这过程中不幸遭遇他们暗算失去了生命，而那名勇敢的女孩将会由女王亲自册封，赐名弗里妲，成为墙内一百年来第一位非王血非贵族出身的公主。

 

读完这个故事的时候弗里妲忍不住要拍手称快，感叹这个故事的创始人，兵团二把手，扎克雷的秘书，雷利.福桑格尔书记那无与伦比的头脑。饶是她想破脑子或许也想不出这样如此天衣无缝的故事版本，于是她当然批准了雷伊斯公爵被塑造成正面形象这一件事，并且如果兵团愿意出资将他的坟墓挪到烈士园林的话，她还可以考虑每年去探望一番。

 

于是乎就这样，在年幼女王登基后的第七天，人类又将迎来一位同样年轻的公主。虽然是册封仪式的主角，弗里妲却极少参与册封仪式的细节策划，大体都是希斯特利亚在操持兵团的人负责搭建场地。她从头到尾只有一个要求，就是册封仪式必须要在位于史托黑斯区的雷伊斯宅面前举行。希斯特利亚权当那栋房子对于弗里妲来说所代表的特殊意义。

 

天色渐明，同预测的一样，太阳将很快从东边升起，温暖的阳光将会越过墙壁照耀着世代在这墙壁内繁衍的人类。希斯特利亚坐在豪华的马车里偷偷地揉搓着手指，显示出了不亚于自己登基仪式时地紧张。坐在她身旁地扎克雷总统拿起手中的怀表确认了一下时间，然后向她行礼，以提前检查场地为由先一步离开了马车。

 

下一车四面八方传来的议论声便传到了他的耳朵里，他看着外围的神色各异的群众，摸了摸自己花白的胡子后向身边的人调侃道：“看来，你编故事的能力有待提高啊，福桑格尔。”他身旁神色恭敬的士兵推了推眼镜点头应道。扎克雷拍了拍他的肩膀后笑着继续问道，“先不说这个，我们勇敢的主角呢，怎么还没有见到她的身影？”

 

“弗里妲…公主正在宅子里准备，” 福桑格尔又补充了一句，“那几个调查兵团的年轻士兵们也和她在一起。”

 

“她有意靠近调查兵团，无非是为了寻求庇护。可惜无论是女王还是那些士兵们在这方面都不是专家。艾尔文是个人物，可惜他志不在此。”扎克雷假意十足地叹了一口气道，“哎，说实话我还以为女王如此宝贝的会是个什么硬茬，现在看来也不过如此。我还期待过她会先接触匹克西斯这样的人，看来这不过是女王的又一次心慈手软。让那些负责监视的士兵回来吧，匹克西斯那只老狐狸也不会永远任我们拿捏。”

 

“是，扎克雷总统。” 福桑格尔行了一个军礼后匆匆离去。

 

比起碗面喧闹的氛围，雷伊斯宅内的气氛要清冷得许多。弗里妲推开了二楼的房门，映入眼帘的是熟悉的装饰与布置。床单无比凌乱，化妆台上一片狼藉，几套桌椅和小型家具也都翻倒在地。果然，在史托黑斯区被女性巨人破坏到雷伊斯公爵死亡之间这间宅邸早已人去楼空，成为了小偷们光顾的场所之一。

 

弗里妲正想进去却被身旁的侍女给拦住了，她低着头恭敬地说：“这个房间过于凌乱污秽，公主若是有什么想要拿的东西告诉我，我帮您去拿就是了。”

 

弗里妲停下了脚步，她环视了整个房间后说道：“不必了，没有什么重要的东西。对了亚尔娜，你既然说自己是在女性巨人攻击史托黑斯区的时候活着逃出来的，你知道派佩和罗尔夫去了哪里吗？”

 

“我是趁着混乱逃出来的，所以并没有看见他们二人…不过我记得派佩说过要和罗尔夫一起走，所以也许他们已经在什么地方重新定居了也说不定。公主您需要找他们吗？”

 

“是这样啊，那你把你知道的全部都告诉楼下的几个宪兵，让他们也帮忙找找，如果有任何线索都要告诉我。”

 

“是。”

 

弗里妲又在二楼巡视了一圈，指挥着几个宪兵搬走了几件较为值钱的大物件然后便下了楼。还没等她踏上一楼的大理石地板，科尼洪亮的嗓门就传到了她的耳朵里。

 

“我说，我们这搬了这么长时间的般的都是什么啊？” 他擦了擦额头的汗珠，言语中有些不满。

 

“说不定是上好的肉材…嘿嘿，你说，我们打开一箱看看怎么样？” 萨沙露出了兴奋的微笑，她擦了擦嘴角的口水后提议道。

 

“如果是肉材的话在这里放置了这么多天应该早就馊了才对，” 和让两人一起抬着又一箱的阿尔敏说道，“我觉得应该不是食材，刚才我们去的仓库里也不够阴冷干燥。”

 

“的确不是食材，” 弗里妲走下楼梯后说道，“果然那些小偷们没能带走这么沉重的箱子。辛苦你们了，到时候我和希斯特利亚要好好的款待你们一次。”

 

众人对她梳理好头发换上华贵衣服的形象很是惊讶，萨沙却不管这些，几大步上前握住了她的手，眼神发亮地问道：“怎么款待，吃大餐吗？吃什么？猪肉，鸡肉，鹅肉，羊肉，牛肉，我都可以！”

 

弗里妲一一应下，萨沙大吼一声，直接搬了两个大箱子往外跑。弗里妲见状不禁笑出了声，在看到门口宪兵给自己的时间提示后便招呼着众人将那些箱子都搬到了外面去，自己却径直走向了一楼楼梯后的那个暗门。

 

她脸上轻松的神色尽失，连手都不自觉地颤抖了起来。她努力控制着自己的双手，拼命的给自己加油鼓劲，那些黑色的痛苦记忆却不自觉地涌了上来。就在指尖即将接触门把手的那一瞬间她仿佛听到了几声断断续续的女人的呻吟声，仿佛触电一般，她猛地缩回了手，呼吸瞬间加快了不少。那声音不正是自己在这五年间十数次躺在这扇门后冰冷地上发出的吗？

 

那是比大出血要更加寒冷的记忆。但此时她已经不是那么顶着假身份的‘利亚’了，她已经有了新的名字，有了没有血缘关系却胜似亲人的妹妹和值得信赖的人们了。即使过去悲惨而绝望，但她也有权利开始新的生活，不是吗？

 

“弗里妲公主？” 亚尔娜疑惑出声，“您不进去看看吗？”

 

“不必了…” 弗里妲看着这扇承载着自己过去痛苦的门这样说道，“再也不必了。”

 

说罢她走出了雷伊斯宅，太阳正好照耀在她的身上，衬托着她的白色长裙愈发耀眼。人群中的议论声逐渐降低，不少人被公主楚楚动人的脸庞给吸引住了。城门口的钟声响起，册封仪式要开始了。希斯特利亚女王从一旁的马车中走下来，笑着向人们招手。大量的欢呼声响了起来，厌倦了伪王政贪腐陈旧的群众无比爱戴这位年轻勇敢的女王。

 

希斯特利亚走到了弗里妲的身旁牵起了她的手，弗里妲这才发现希斯特利亚的手竟然也如同自己一般十分冰凉。

 

“紧张的可不止你一个人。” 希斯特利亚低声说道。

 

二人一步一步走上了搭建好的高台，相握着的双手才慢慢分开。希斯特利亚先前一步，面对众人大声地说道：

 

“我们曾经生活在一个满是谎言的世界，真相被刻意隐瞒，人权被随意剥夺。我的母亲几年前遭伪王政暗杀，父亲也逐渐疲于应对他们的暗算。我本以为我这一生就会这样漂泊无依的过下去，遵守这个世界的规则，可怜却坚强的活下去。”希斯特利亚停顿了一会儿，语气上扬地说道，“但是这位女性向我证明了，无关出身与血统，无论阶级与财富，生而为人所有的宝贵品格都不会被轻易地磨灭。只有我们团结起来，撇开身份与血统地偏见，才能让人类生生不息！”

 

希斯特利亚娴熟而真挚的语气自然是赢得了相当大一部分人的认可，他们开始高呼她和弗里妲的名字。这种感觉很奇妙，弗里妲站在一旁这样想着，因为一个美好的过了头的故事，这么多与自己不曾相识的人都在欢呼着爱戴着自己。

 

“说的真好，看来我们得女王也越来越不容小觑了。” 扎克雷站在第一排这样感叹道。

 

“竟然完全没有提及我们军队镇压贵族的功绩，女王实在是太过高傲…” 福桑格尔语气不满地说。

 

希斯特利亚转身从壁教新任主教的手中接过纯金的桂冠，弗里妲应声跪下，金属冰凉的触感从额间传来。她睁开眼睛，希斯特利亚将她扶起，领着她一起面对人们的高呼。在那一瞬间，弗里妲心里最后的一点不安也消失不见了，她握紧了自己身旁的希斯特利亚的手，仿佛要紧握自己今后的命运一般。她正对着群众开口道：

 

“我出身底层，曾经见识过了不少被权贵剥削压榨的人们的悲惨下场。希斯特利亚女王仁慈宽厚，愿意敞开怀抱接纳聆听我们的痛苦。今后我也将与她一起帮助我们的落难的同胞，协助我们勇敢的士兵，夺回玛丽亚之墙，夺回我们人类的尊严！”

 

“弗里妲公主万岁！” 熟悉的女声从高台下传来，弗里妲斜眼看去，萨沙奋力地挥着手臂，几乎要激动地蹦了起来。年轻的士兵们马上接着喊了起来，人民的情绪即将要达到最高潮。一辆马车远远驶来，在军队的高台的休息区停了下来。

 

弗里妲见状拉着希斯特利亚下走了高台，看着后者露出的疑惑神情，弗里妲笑着说：

 

“还记得我和你说过什么吗，希斯特利亚，我一定会辅佐你成为最好的统治者。” 

 

随后她看着几个士兵将相同大小的老旧箱子一个接着一个地堆叠在了高台的一旁，亚尔娜麻利的用钥匙打开了每一个箱子。

 

“哪里来的这么多调查兵团的士兵，他们在搞什么花样，那些箱子里是什么东西？” 扎克雷总统问道。

 

“这个…我还不太清楚，只知道调查兵团的精锐从昨天开始就出了城往北边去了。说实话，我以为他们不会来参加册封典礼了。”福桑格尔书记同样是一头雾水。

 

“北边…” 扎克雷总统摸着自己的胡须暗自念叨着，当目光再次触及那些款式统一的陈旧箱子的时候他忽然反应过来了，连忙开口，却还是被弗里妲抢先了一步。

 

这位同样年轻的公主毫不犹豫地掀开了其中的一个箱子。这下子不仅是在这箱子附近的士兵了，就连远处还在高呼着的众人也惊得卡了壳。那看似古朴的箱子里竟然装满了成堆成堆的金币！阳光照下来，散发着极其刺眼的光芒。

 

“史托黑斯区赋税严重，以特罗斯特区为首的前线城市也是民不聊生。” 弗里妲说着又开了两个临近的箱子，“希斯特利亚女王体恤人民，不仅会免除各地区一年的赋税，今后也将就这个问题和议会一同制定新的税收计划。在这里的所有金币都将平等地捐赠予各个城市，用来建设被巨人毁坏过的建筑房屋，以及券换成粮食发给前线城市流离失所的人们！”

 

这下子，这些从各地赶来的群众们无不欢呼雀跃，他们的气氛达到了顶峰，有些人甚至径直跪了下来，念叨着希斯特利亚和弗里妲的名讳，仿佛将她们视作女神。

 

“她怎么敢？！” 福桑格尔捏紧了拳头，即使愤怒无比，但是他也知道了他们已经无法挽回现在的局面了。

 

“一年的赋税…呵。” 扎克雷摘下了自己的眼镜，虽然挂着微笑，面容却阴冷无比，“看来我们的公主真是不得了了，原来如此，原来如此，我还在想她为什么不去拉拢匹克西斯，而是盯上了人数稀少的调查兵团。”

 

“不仅如此！” 弗里妲压制着自己过分激动的内心，指着身后的建筑物说道，“军队将会拆除以我身后的雷伊斯宅为代表在内的建筑物，用来建设福利院、医院和大学等设施供包括难民和地下街住民在内的所有人使用！”

 

“请容我现在就去制止这位疯狂的公主，拆除建筑什么的简直闻所未闻！” 福桑格尔书记听着弗里妲愈发离谱的发言，连忙向扎克雷总统请示道。

 

“不必浪费这个时间了。” 久经政场的扎克雷自然是已经认清了这次自己因为轻敌而导致的损失，“看看那些早已被金币和福利给诱惑的群众吧，福桑格尔。你若是现在上去制止，下午他们就能找到办法把你吊死在那个高台上，还是以反人类的罪名。”

 

“可是，扎克雷总统，我们总不能任由她摆布，况且我们该怎么样在短期内拆除这么多建筑？”

 

“如果不介意的话，” 低沉的声音从二人身后传来，转头一看，艾尔文显眼的高大身形就在三步开外的地方，他继续说道，“刚刚抵达的调查兵团的马车上装有从雷伊斯庄园地下开采的冰爆石，会是爆破建筑的首选。”

 

“妙啊，艾尔文。” 扎克雷总统保持着一贯的微笑，“没想到你愿意协助一个平民小姑娘到这种程度，她给了你们什么样的好处？”

 

“慎言，扎克雷总统。” 艾尔文同样露出了一个精心策划的微笑说道，“帮助女王和公主一直是兵团至高无上的荣耀。”

 

“一记险招，艾尔文，一记险招啊。看看在场的所有议员和贵族们的脸色吧，希望你不会后悔今天所作的决定。”

 

相比起和军方高层周旋的艾尔文，在马车里的韩吉和利威尔二人倒是悠闲得很。思维敏捷的科学家盯着马车内的一箱金币直流口水。一旁的利威尔见她这副样子，自然是没有什么好脸色，嘲讽道：

 

“喂，韩吉，有点档次吧。”

 

“干什么啊，利威尔，这可是满满一箱的金币哎，你说，这里得有兵团几年的经费了？你说，这里得有多少研究巨人的经费了？要不直接在特罗斯特区造一个巨人研究所吧，这样我就能在一楼开辟一个巨人展览所了，每天现场给群众展现巨人死亡后汽化的全过程，我…”

 

“闭嘴吧，臭四眼，如果你不想被我从车上踹下去了话。” 

 

“切，你这个老男人真的是越来越暴躁了，更年期…啊！” 

 

调查兵团分队长被踹下马车时发出的惨叫很快就被淹没在了人群的欢呼声中，女王和公主大赦天下的消息被快马加鞭的传到了每一个城市。伴随着象征着贵族阶级无上权力的奢华的雷伊斯宅被冰爆石点燃，在那熊熊燃烧的大火中，有些人看到了威胁，而有些人看到了盟友；有些人的深陷泥沼，而有些人重新起航。然而更多的千千万万平凡而于一切毫无瓜葛的人们，只是单纯的感到畅快。那一天，宵禁被忽视，酒馆开到天明，人们在街上高举酒杯，放肆地作乐。他们间的每一个人都深刻的相信着，光明的未来就在前方这件事。

 

 


	26. 机密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 爱使人勇敢，也使人盲目。

**850年**

**王都 米托拉斯王宫**

虽然最高统治者易主，这栋倾尽顶尖技术与巨大财富的华丽建筑却依旧保持着它所一直携带着那种令大部分人望而生畏的气息。这是一种大多数穷其一生财产也无法购买到入场券的平民们所厌恶却暗地里又渴求无比的气息。而这座古老的奢华建筑，随着历史齿轮不可逆的缓缓转动，终于迎来了一位可以仰首在其内而行的平民统治者。

 

弗里妲走在名贵石头铺成的地面上，步履飞快。身后跟着的亚尔娜和两名士兵随从抱着堆叠起来有四分之一人高的纸张在沉默地跟随在她身后。她脚上踩着的考究皮鞋在光滑地面发出的清脆响声回荡在宽阔的走廊中。伴随着透过窗户的真真微风，她在顶楼正中的房间门口站定。随后拉开了房门。采光良好而又装修奢华的房间内，希斯特利亚女王正坐在阳台边，手捧着一本厚实的书津津有味地读着。

 

她看见了门口的弗里妲后招手示意她过来坐下，年轻的女王放下书并亲自为她斟茶。看着私人茶庄里培育出的上好红茶盛装在描摹着金边的素白瓷器中，弗里妲原本焦急的心态被抚平了一些。她开口，缓慢语气中依旧带着沉重：

 

“与我们料想的最坏情况一样。忙活了这么久，何止是一个议案都没有通过，三个小时的议会除去对我身份的质疑和冷嘲热讽， 一点有用的提议都没有。这就是维持人类世界公正与秩序的议会的模样吗？”

 

“很可惜，在扎克雷第一次带我去见那几个掌握话语权的议员然后，从看到他们对我露出的那种冒犯至极的眼神后我便不再对他们抱有任何期望了。”

 

“无礼之徒，” 弗里妲抿了一口茶水，皱着眉说道，“扎克雷虽然领头政变，终究是没动那些同样扎根已久却愿意归顺兵团…不，是归顺他的贵族们。是我想得太简单了，我为之前冲动过头的行为道歉，希斯特利亚。”

 

“别这么说，弗里妲，” 希斯特利亚拉紧身上披着的毯子说道，“这近一个月里我学到的最深刻的东西，便是因果。这世上没有完全的好事，当然也没有完全的坏事。一切都在于你如何选择而那些选择又会导致什么结果。”

 

“听起来很像兵团里的那一套，对了，我的确忘了，你主导的玛丽亚之墙夺回计划倒是进展得无比顺利。”

 

“当然也少不了你在民众面前的慷慨陈词，我完全相信他们中的绝大多是是被你的话所打动。”

 

“那是因为民众还保留着生而为人的骄傲。要是那些议员也能放下成见，就不会连修建学校和医院这类利远大于弊的提案都不愿意通过了。“弗里妲略带嘲讽地说道，神色转向希斯特利亚手中的书后被那露骨的标题给吓了一大跳，”这是什么，希斯特利亚？！“

 

“呃…一本书？“

 

“我当然知道这是一本书！“ 弗里妲迅速从她怀里抽出那本书，出色的视力让她将标题看得十分清楚。她快速翻了几页，脸上的神色变幻莫测，她说，”满页的酒与男女，是谁私藏的这种…不入流的东西？“

 

希斯特利亚被她严肃的模样逗笑出声，她神色轻松地说道：“别把它弄坏了，这可是借我书之人最心爱的一本。“

 

“谁竟然敢..!” 弗里妲被希斯特利亚的惊人语句刺激到了。在希斯特利亚的示意下她在书的第一页一个毫不起眼的位置看到了所有者的签名，“D.P…匹克西斯？！”

 

希斯特利亚看着怔愣着的弗里妲点了点头说道：“不止他。西边的与他是三十年的故交，北边的最重视血统，而东边的…在三边施压的基础上至少答应了不会过多干涉。”

 

“真不敢相信，竟然在这么短的时间内…” 弗里妲盖上书，那原本露骨的标题的粗俗的内容在她眼里仿佛都文雅了不少。

 

“所以我说这世上没有完全的坏事。” 希斯特利亚笑着呢喃道，“被你那番话打动的不止民众。所以我依旧要感谢你，弗里妲。”

 

“那么就只剩下议会和…” 弗里妲转过头看向两个抱着文件的士兵，“仅剩的荣耀兵和第一中央宪兵了。”

 

远处大批集结的宪兵吸引了二人的注意。

 

“如果我没记错的话，清理直接为伪王服务的荣誉兵和第一中央宪兵残党…就是今天。”

 

“哈…” 弗里妲原本放松的神色又回归了紧绷，她懊恼地抓着头发起身道，“扎克雷那个老家伙为什么这么有活力啊，明明才刚开完了三个小时的会议。”

 

“你也要去？“ 希斯特利亚问道。

 

“总不能让我眼睁睁地看着他再收编什么和福桑格尔一样难缠的精英人士吧。“

 

“一路顺风呀！“ 希斯特利亚望着她的背影说道。然而谁知下一秒这个自己的温柔姐姐就指挥随从将那几大叠文件都堆在了自己桌上，她的笑容立刻僵在了脸上。

 

“等…“

 

“记得把这些被议会批成‘一无是处’的文件都修改完，扎克雷也就只给你这个女王几分面子了。“ 弗里妲说完又快步离开了房间，留下希斯特利亚遥望着那雪花似的文件懊恼地挠着头。

 

 

**王都 第一中央宪兵大楼**

虽然左赶右赶，弗里妲的马车终究是在大部队进入第一中央宪兵大楼后的半个小时后到达了。她穿过一片狼藉的走廊，听着侍从不停的用自己公主的身份来警醒阻挡自己的士兵。终于她走完了这条艰难的路，在文职人员的办公室内看到了扎克雷的身影。

 

看着门外那个直面挑战过自己的年轻公主，扎克雷阴阳观怪气十足地对她行了一个礼后说道：“您不呆在精致的王宫里，难道是更喜欢这边的低劣风景吗？“

 

扎克雷对于她身份毫不留情的嘲讽自然是引起了不少士兵的轻笑，然而在决定坦然抛弃过去而迎接新生活的弗里妲眼里，这不过只是又一个她不在乎之人所说的她不在乎之话罢了。于是她毫不留情地回复道：

 

“的确如此，到处跑本就是我的兴趣。倒是扎克雷总统，一把年纪了还喜欢东奔西跑。莫不是和年轻男人一样…“ 她凑近扎克雷几步，语气低沉却清晰，“管不住自己裤裆里的东西，四处发情啊。”

 

“公主！” 站在扎克雷的福桑格尔自然是听清楚了这位公主大胆又无比放肆的言论，正准备出言教训却被扎克雷拦了下来。后者推了推眼镜，虽不出声却依旧能觉察到他身上的怒气。

 

“谢谢你的提醒，福桑格尔书记。” 弗里妲露出了一个假意的笑，暗自觉得匹克西斯的书也并非完全不可取，她几乎要爱上那些大胆辛辣的话语了，“这是在干什么，屠杀文职人员？”

 

“第一中央宪兵曾服务于伪王政府，我们只是巡查残留的机密文件，并没有所谓的‘屠杀’，公主慎言。” 福桑格尔听见了弗里妲的话后立刻顶了回去。

 

“是这样，那么不介意我在场吧。”

 

“…请便！” 说罢他便将士兵分成几对在诺大的办公室搜寻了起来。

 

弗里妲穿梭在房间里的各个角落走走停停。散落在地的大量文件以她和三个随从无法浏览许多，即使其中真混有什么机密文件，也一定会被扎克雷的人先找到。所以她一开始便有意无意地在那些站着举起手的文职人员身边晃悠，果然在她第二次经过一个人身边的时候，那人开口低声叫住了她，说道：

 

“你真有意思。”

 

弗里妲停下脚步仔细打量了一下那个身穿军服的人，女性，平淡的脸上爬出了一些皱纹，年龄在四十出头左右。这样年龄要么就是身居高位，要么就应该早早退休。直觉告诉她，这个女人说不定知道些什么，于是她装作翻阅文件后开口问道：“你想说什么。”

 

“对着那个老头那样直言不讳的人我只见过你一个。”

 

“是吗，谢谢了。” 弗里妲凑近她继续翻着文件，“机密文件在哪里？”

 

“这么直接吗？”

 

“如果不是想告诉我什么，你为什么要叫住我。不必多话，拿到了任何文件、证据、信息、仪器等，我保你不死。”

 

“怎么看都是那个老头子的兵更多吧，你有什么能力保我不死。不敢光明正大地搜查，我看你早也无路可走了吧，公主殿下。”

 

“扎克雷搜完了这栋楼就会把能给他提供情报的士兵带走，剩下的要么被杀死要么被他做成‘艺术品’展出。相信我，你不会想变成那样的。”

 

“你怎么就能肯定我不会倒戈到他的队伍里。”

 

“告诉我，你想活吗？” 弗里妲没了与那女人玩文字游戏的心情，语气不耐。

 

“想啊，我…”

 

“啪”的一声，在那女人还没说完话之前弗里妲一个巴掌甩在了她的脸上。清脆的响声立刻吸引了房内所有人的注意力。弗里妲满含着愤怒与厌恶地对那个女人说：

 

“你算个什么东西，也敢用那种眼神看我？！”

 

说罢她转身示意，两个随从立刻上前把那个女人制服，在二人无来由的拳脚相加下女人夹杂着呜咽与尖叫地蹲下身子，蜷缩成一团。长达几分钟的暴力结束，弗里妲环视着房间内的人，自然也没有放过福桑格尔和扎克雷，她说：

 

“就算我出身平民，却是希斯特利亚女王亲自册封的公主。除了女王，没有任何人可以凌驾于我之上！”

 

随后，在一片寂静中她蹲下身揪着女人的头发，竟硬生生将她拖了起来。在场的大部分文职人员那里见过这样的架势，自然是纷纷偏过头去。而听出了弗里妲话中十足的寓意，扎克里即便有心多瞟了那个满是瘀伤的女人几眼，也不想在她盛怒时出声让在场的士兵看见自己被着不知天高地厚的女娃娃给羞辱的场面。反正，未来时日，他有的是时间控制她和女王。于是在确认了那女人不过是一名普通地研究员后便随了弗里妲的心意，让她的侍从们拖着那女人光明正大地穿过走廊与楼梯，离开了他的视线范围。

 

侍从之一将那女人拖上马车，弗里妲嘱咐驾车的仆从后紧接着进去。关上门口耳边不出意料的传来女人气急败坏的低吼，她捂着脸上夸张的红肿说道：

 

“你就是这样救我出去的？”

 

“事实证明的确有效。不必担心，这样打是不会闹出人命的，我十分清楚。” 弗里妲没给他更多喘息机会，直奔主题说道，“现在到了你解救我的时候了，我想要的东西呢？”

 

“没有。” 女人生气地双手环胸，头撇到了一边去。

 

“我没打算和你玩游戏。”

 

“我没骗你，你口中说的那些个什么文件啊仪器啊我怎么可能会带在身上。肯定都留在那栋楼里啊。” 女人瞥见弗里妲拿出了怀中的匕首，神色不善，便立刻调转了方向说道，“我的意思是，那些留在楼里的也不是什么重要的东西。最多就是雷伊斯家族主导的一些涉及巨人和机械的研究内容罢了。这么多年龟缩在墙里的他们凭着那几管不能见空气的脊髓液又能研究出个什么？”

 

“也就是说，我愿意冒着被冠上‘残暴’名讳而换来的你其实一点儿也没有价值是吗？”

 

“不不不…” 女人看着那泛着寒光的匕首连忙补充道，“我的意思是，别管那些没有实际意义的文件了，最有价值的不正就在你眼前吗？”

 

“…你？”

 

“对啊！和你这种脑子转的不快的人不一样，我从小就聪慧过人，也是王都少数有机械的生化双学位的人之一。你想要的东西，那些没写在资料上的东西我都记在脑子里了，懂了吗？”

 

弗里妲脸色转好，却仍旧面露疑惑地问道：“既然你有你说的那么厉害，为什么到了这个年纪还只是一个普通的研究员？”

 

“你…小女孩你是在说我老吗？！” 女人听见她提起年龄的事情后“嗖”地站了起来，一旁地亚尔娜立刻出言制止。她这才面露不甘地坐下，嘟囔着地说，“你是不懂我的心酸，我问你，刚才那屋子里你看到了几个身穿军服的女的？”

 

“的确不多。”

 

“什么叫不多？！是除了我和另一个以外根本就没人了好吗！这个社会不重视我们的价值，总觉得女人就应该什么都不懂的在家做饭织衣。那些个男的一看到我的研究比他们好，不是打压我就是想办法侵占我的实验数据。我说，既然现在的统治者是你和女王，你们想点办法吧，不然和我一样的女人就要死绝了！”

 

“原来如此，” 弗里妲听着她对自己大吐苦水，面上倒是没有什么波动地回答道，“不过这应该也只是研发部吧，其他的文职部门我倒是看到了许多女士兵。你要是不喜工作环境，又为什么不调到其他部门去？”

 

女人原本高昂的声音戛然而止。在跑动的马车上她打开窗户望向了身后这栋自己工作了近二十年的建筑。耳边除了迅猛的风声外还夹杂着其次彼伏的枪响声，她们都知道，这是扎克里清理工作开始的象征。女人再次看向弗里妲，她本来是不想和面前的这个乳臭未干又胆大妄为的公主说什么自己的艰难过往的。不过，或许她终究救了自己，又或许是她的视线无法从她那铅灰色的眼睛里移开。于是她开口，缓慢而又坚定地说：

 

“因为，我的朋友也曾在这里工作，所以我从未想过调去他处。”

 

“‘曾’?”

 

“她死了，距今差不多也快有十五年了吧。” 女人的脸色平静了下来继续说道，“她和我说过的最后一句话是‘好好工作’。接受了这样的嘱托，我不能也不想从这里离开。”

 

“是吗…” 

 

像是一把钥匙打开了十五年间紧闭的匣子，女人抑制不住地向眼前这个自己只见过一面的人诉说道：

 

“她曾是我们这里最好的科学家，我连在她面前自称聪慧的资格都没有。你见过立体机动装置吗，就是调查兵团士兵们每人都配备的那个大金属箱子。那个装置的瓦斯喷射方向控制就是她首先提出并改进的，那些个士兵能更加花里胡哨的在天上飞来飞去而不至于被撞死很大程度上都是她的功劳。说她为人类探索壁外世界做出了巨大的贡献也不为过。”

 

“是吗，那她…”

 

“她叫卡拉...我叫艾莉莎。”

 

“但是你说卡拉死了。为什么，难道和她掌握的技术有关吗？”

 

“要是真的是这样那也不坏…至少我知道她为何而死。” 艾莉莎握紧拳头，咬牙切齿地说，“她和她的丈夫孩子是被秘密处决的。”

 

“什么？！” 弗里妲面露惊讶地问道，“被第一中央宪兵？”

 

“是啊。是被和我一个所属的，甚至可能是我在走廊上曾碰过面的任何几个同僚给秘密处决的。卡拉虽然不善言辞，但是和她丈夫一样都是老好人，我不信她会用向别人泄露自己掌握的技术。”

 

“所以你留在这里就是为了追查卡拉一家的死因？”

 

“不…不是…或者说，不只是这样。对于我来说，查出来了又能怎样？他们是被处决的，当时掌权的大贵族们残暴而贪婪，估计真正的原因会令人啼笑皆非吧。”

 

“那你为什么还要呆在这里，你不怕有一天你也会被处决吗？”

 

艾莉莎抬起头，泪水从眼角滑落，那一刻她仿佛回到了初见卡拉的时候。卡拉是她所有美好幻想的总和，是她甘愿为之衬托的天才，是给予了自己无限勇气的存在。她贪生怕死，习惯了自己的成果被别人利用却能一如既往地呆在这个充满了狗屎味地地方，到底是为了什么呢？

 

直到看见了弗里妲那双与卡拉有几分相似的铅灰色眼睛后她才顿悟，才第一次毫无畏惧地正式了自己感情，她说：

 

“因为卡拉.戴博尔，是我在这个世界上最深爱的人。”


	27. 前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 温暖的泪水不停流淌，那是使自己完整所必不可少的。

 

**850年**

**特罗斯特区 调查兵团总部**

落日的余晖照入这间宽敞而铺设简单的房间里。弗里妲坐在柔软的长椅上，脊背挺得笔直。她首先向对面的人感谢道：“这次多谢兵团的相助，史密斯团长。”

 

“为女王陛下与公主殿下服务，是我们的荣幸。” 身形高大的金发男人让她行礼，眼中并无得意之色。

 

弗里妲略带赞赏地点了点头继续说道：“在如此时间突然造访兵团，希望没有给你们带来不便。三天后就是玛丽亚之墙夺回战了吧，能给我讲讲你们制定的计划吗？”

 

“乐意效劳，殿下。” 艾尔文抽出了一旁计划书。玛丽亚之墙夺回战可以说是关乎人类命运与尊严的节点，是一切开始的地方。而即使面对这样宏伟而缜密的计划，艾尔文不过几句言语间就将重点和逻辑列举清楚。其思维之缜密让弗里妲暗叹，也愈发相信希斯特利亚对于这位在别人嘴里“褒贬不一”的精准评价。“强大的决断力和近乎冷酷的决心并存，是个让人信服的领导者。”，女王这么回忆道。

 

“您的作战计划清晰明了，我提不出任何意见。” 虽然调查兵团相关事务均由希斯特利亚女王直接负责，弗里妲依旧对他们展现出了极大的兴趣。她耐心地听完艾尔文的讲解后抿了一口红茶，视线游移到男人缺失半截的右臂上问道，“不过我注意到了这个计划即使没有绝对的领导者参与也能成立的事实。恕我直言，您在王都，在女王与我的身边大展身手能为人类的未来做出更多的贡献。”

 

“……” 男人放下计划书，左手覆上了自己的右臂，低着头轻笑了一声。

 

弗里妲等着他开口，她早就做好了被男人委婉拒绝的准备。她清楚那些和男人一样将自己大部分人生都奉献给兵团的人们身上的一种坚定不移的使命感和荣誉感。他们毫无疑问的是人类世界里一直在同巨人抗争的那股力量。为了这份沉重的感情，也是为了承受着这份沉重感情的他们自己，他们愿意为此付出生命。所以她只是觉得惋惜，也的确好奇类似奉献和尽忠的话语从这样一个“冷酷”的人嘴里说出来的模样。

 

“巨人很有可能是人类变成的，” 艾尔文开口却是毫不相关的内容，这让弗里妲一愣，他继续说道，“之前我们提交的报告和士兵的证词都指向了这一点。也就是说，我们这么多年来无数次地砍杀巨人，很有可能只是在不停地杀害我们的同胞罢了。我们引以为傲的士兵们，或许只是为了能更多地诛杀我们的同胞而训练自己的技术罢了。而我们也将在三天后的玛丽亚之墙争夺战里，继续做这样的事情。您清楚的知道这点却还是对我提出的计划赞不绝口，这是为什么？”

 

“……”

 

看着停在半空中的弗里妲手中握着的杯子，艾尔文身子前倾，蓝色瞳孔里瞧不出一丝感情，语气理智到了极点：

 

“因为您不在乎，殿下。与拿着报告书抹眼泪的女王不同，您不在乎巨人与我们的联系。即使它们真的是我们的同胞，在需要的时候想必您也能毫不犹豫地下命令诛杀它们吧。”

 

“……你逾越了，艾尔文.史密斯。” 弗里妲放下茶杯时和托盘撞出了不小的声音，她原本还算柔和的表情冷峻了起来，望着艾尔文，眼神灼灼。

 

“请恕罪，我并被就此指摘任何。相反，我无比庆幸您能这么想。” 男人点燃了桌上的煤油灯，火光将他的眼眶照得更加深邃。

 

弗里妲意识到了他想表达的意思，于是她怔愣了一会儿后便干笑着说道：“再一次佩服您的决心，史密斯团长。不过若是让您的部下听见方才的发言，想必整个计划都会崩盘吧。所以我权当没有听见，请您带领着士兵一起，在三天后为‘人类的荣光’而战吧。”

 

艾尔文起身向她行了个礼。

 

“带我去实验场地看看吧，希望我带来的人已经证明了她的价值。” 弗里妲提议道。

 

男人欣然应允，吩咐守在门边的金发士兵将修改过的计划书送到利威尔士兵长的办公室后便领着弗里达离开了。二人无言地坐在马车上，在马车到达实验场地之前几声巨响和在那响声之后的人群的惊叫声就已经传进了他们的耳朵里。马车停稳，二人下了车。陡坡坡顶站满了全副武装的士兵们，他们看见艾尔文和弗里妲的身影后都行了礼。弗里妲摆手，走到了他们的身边向下看去。面前的大坑中最显眼的便是艾伦变成的精灵模样的巨人，不过造成骚动的倒不是这个正安静的蹲坐在一边的大个，而是他身边围着的一圈如小黑点一般的士兵。

 

“怎么回事？” 艾尔文问道。

 

“禀告团长，呃…自从从中央来的那位告诉韩吉分队长智慧巨人是可以将意识分散到身体各处之后分队长就坚持要艾伦尝试这么做然后要砍了他的头来做测试。”阿尔敏时不时偷瞟着弗里妲，面露尴尬。

 

“是吗。” 艾尔文下令让一个士兵带着自己飞到了争执的现场。

 

弗里妲注视着他离开的身影，陷入了沉思。她无法忽视艾尔文方才对自己说过的话。巨人有可能是人变的，是她与希斯特利亚早就知道的情报。这对于她来说并没有那么难理解，毕竟…她的目光看向远处巨人形态的艾伦，这样的巨人的确存在不是吗，她这样想道。 

 

“即使它们真的是我们的同胞，在需要的时候想必您也能毫不犹豫地下命令诛杀它们吧。” 如果说一定要做出选择的话，那么她的确不能否定这句话。是因为自己从未亲手砍杀过巨人，所以才可以毫无心理压力的下达这样的命令吗？

 

不是这样的，不该是这样的，弗里妲摸上了怀里的匕首。如果说巨人是人，那么自己迄今为止杀过的人也应该足够了不是吗？而她依旧为那些被自己伤害、杀死的人感到难过。就连理智到极致的艾尔文.史密斯都不能完全忽视士兵们的所作所为，难道她比这个男人更加铁石心肠？

 

绝不是如此，她这样想道，她如同每一个尊严尚存的人类一样渴望着探索世界的秘密。人类的希望，人类的荣光…她心中的火焰未熄，并只会因为希斯特利亚和迄今为止帮助过自己的人们的存在而愈发旺盛。

 

“萨沙…” 她开口叫住了身旁这个性格讨喜的女孩儿，“带我过去。”

 

“…什么？” 后知后觉的女孩在弗里妲指向艾伦的方向后才明白过来，连忙摆手道，“不行啊，您没有立体机动装置，这样太危险了！”

 

“一斤猪肉。”

 

“这不是食物的问题！”

 

“三斤。”

 

“不，我的意思是…”

 

“另外加一斤鹅肉，野生的。”

 

“抓紧我哦，殿下！”

 

运动神经发达的女孩儿一手环住弗里妲的腰，一手发射了钢绳。随着瓦斯强力的喷射，两人一下子就被带离了地面。再次回过神来的时候她已经与众人站在一起，距离巨人形态的艾伦不过几步之远。众人行了礼后带着惊讶的目光望着这位对眼前巨人形态的艾伦并未露出任何恐惧之色的殿下，而更令他们中的大部分惊讶的是她径直向艾伦的方向走过去的行为。

 

“殿下！” 领头的韩吉率先阻止道，弗里达伸手示意他退下。她略带无奈地看了一眼一旁的艾尔文，得到后者的默许后后退了几步，眼神却一直停留在弗里达的身上，以防她遭遇什么不测。

 

弗里达走到巨人形态的艾伦脚边，带有浓厚好奇以及些许恐惧的将手附上了它垂在地上的左手。同于人类皮肤的触感和那高于正常体温的温度从她的指尖传递到了全身。她仰起头，发现那双与少年相似的祖母绿眼睛也正看向自己。一瞬间，她的呼吸稍快。这种强大无比的力量让贫瘠瘦弱的她感到震颤，仿佛仅仅触碰便能从它身上汲取鲜活的生命力一般。

 

于是，那浮于表面的沉稳瞬间被瓦解了个稀碎。她径直跳上了那只张开的手，用着生平最大的声音向那头巨人吼道：“艾伦，送我上去！！”

 

惊讶的众人立刻准备上前几步制止她的大胆想法，谁知她转身猛地向众人一指说道：“不准拦着我，谁也不准！”然后看着众人或吃惊或阴沉的表情，她又不由地大笑了起来。

 

没有人能摸得清这位转变如此之大的公主此刻的心思，或是因为她的命令，又或是因为利益纠葛，

他们还是任由公主被带到了巨人形态的艾伦的肩膀上。紧抓着艾伦的一簇头发， 弗里达又命令它站起来。这一下视野可比原来高出许多了，她第一眼看到的是即将下落的太阳，除此之外的那些个草木树叶什么的都渺小极了，更不用说那些个装备整齐的士兵了。她努力地睁着眼眺望着远处以不那么温暖的太阳以及被那阳光照耀着的云彩，激动得不能自已。

 

“…艾伦。” 她在那巨人的耳边轻声开口，在与那双绿色眼睛接触的第一瞬间，她颤抖着的嘴唇只吐出了一个词，“跑。”

 

那巨人的眼睛先是目不转睛地盯着她，几秒后竟真的抬起一条腿准备奔跑。这可吓坏了聚集在它附近的士兵们，他们大喊着艾伦的名字，以为这是维持巨人形态时间过长而产生的异变。三笠早已飞上艾伦身旁的一棵树，下一秒就准备将他从后颈处切割出来。

 

弗里达被他们一个个着急准备着的模样给逗笑了。事实上，她的笑声越来越大，以至于她不得不捂着自己笑得发疼的肚子慢慢蹲下，却不想一个脚滑。她下意识的去抓艾伦的头发，却还是晚了一步，就这么从它的肩膀上掉了下来。巨人形态的艾伦想伸手去接，一个身影却更快一步的一手抓住弗里达的腰带，一手发射钢绳，钉在了艾伦的肩旁上。

 

弗里达视线直直的望着地面，不愉快的声音从她脑袋顶上传来：

 

“喂，这是在搞什么？”

 

不用抬头弗里达都知道这个声音的主人以及这位主人此时不算太好的心情，于是她干笑了几声，没了方才戏弄众人的游刃有余，说道：“稍微开了个小玩笑…能把我放下去吗，士兵长？我的腰…快断了。”

 

一声冷哼传来，两秒之后她的双脚重新落地。那身影随后飞到了巨人形态的艾伦的后颈处，利落的两刀将少年完整的剥了出来。弗里达看着众人传来的或惊讶或不信任的眼神，特别是三笠那露骨的阴沉眼神，无奈地耸了耸肩。一箱金币换来在巨人肩上小半刻时间，在她看来不算过分。

 

天色渐晚，众人决定结束实验。一直表现得和众人格格不入的艾莉莎竟然和韩吉聊得火热。士兵们返回高坡，准备乘坐马车返回总部。埃尔文贴心的将马车留给了还没准备离去的弗里达，在后者道谢后意味深长地看了她一眼，却未曾开口。

 

弗里达看着逐渐远去的众人后大舒了一口气，吩咐亚尔娜在马车旁待命，自己独自走到了高坡的一角。她缓缓地坐下，眺望着远处只剩一点的微弱阳光，莫名了涌出了不少眼泪。起初她还下意识地擦拭着，随着内心的震动越大，她无法控制地捂着嘴巴，竭力压低自己的声音。

 

喜悦、激动和释然等情绪夹杂在一起，让她即使在流泪，却抑制不住嘴角的微笑。直到她被身后的细碎声音打断。她下意识地回过头，那个帮艾尔文团长递交资料的士兵正惊讶地看着自己，弗里达这才意识到自己此刻满脸地泪痕。于是她正准备抬手去擦，那个士兵却先她一步大声地哭了起来。这可把弗里达给看呆了，她的手抬也不是放也不是的悬在空中。

 

士兵走到她身边坐下，她这才发现那士兵虽然身材高挑，但一张脸看起来不过自己一般年纪。以为她在兵团里遇到了什么不好的事情，于是出于好意问了她哭泣的原因。那士兵先是撇着嘴，随后从牙缝里挤出了一句让弗里达惊讶无比的话，她说：

 

“我失恋了。”

 

所以哭成这样？弗里达下意识地想接话，不过看着士兵的确无比伤心地模样，她这才意识到在是一个士兵之前，她也只是一个和自己一般大的普通小姑娘罢了。于是弗里达只是点了点头，没多做言语。

 

或许是一下子将自己的情绪发泄了出来，士兵的情绪很快平复了下来，她看着弗里达反问道：“那您呢，殿下，您又在为什么而哭，难不成您也失恋了？”

 

看着士兵纯真的眼神，弗里达回复道：“不，我不会失恋。”

 

“哦…您对自己可真是自信啊。” 士兵抱着双腿，声音发闷地回答道。

 

“你想错了，并不是说我有自信能得到任何人，” 弗里达补充道，“只是我一生愿望中的一个就是让所有我在意之人能获得幸福。”

 

“即使那种幸福是他与其他人之间的，与你完全没有关系？” 士兵敏锐地问道。弗里达思索了一会儿后点了点头。士兵的脸上出现了困惑无比的表情，她继续说道，“这对于我来说太过奇怪了。我是说，我可以接受给他幸福的人不是我，因为这个世界上有太多我一辈子也追不上的女性了。但是为什么偏偏是那样一个人，她除了比我矮还会撒娇之外哪一点比我好了，为什么利…他会喜欢那样的？！”

 

听着士兵的抱怨，弗里达了然于心。只是对于这个在不久前才能敞开心扉直视情感并为此感到骄傲的自己来说，或许对于“爱”这种感情她也在慢慢摸索，从而不该在现在多加置喙。于是她能做的也只是重复着自己曾经挚友经常挂着嘴边的话：

 

“’爱’这东西很奇妙，是冲破世俗的条条框框，只遵循着自己内心而做出的选择。虽然这选择并不一定能得到每个人的理解，但是对得起自己的内就好。”

 

“那么你在哭什么？”

 

那士兵显然没能理解弗里达说的这些话，于是她这样发问道。弗里达抹去了眼角的泪水，目光重回远方，太阳已经完全落山了，眼前的景色几近漆黑，她说道：

 

“我的泪水是喜悦的泪水，是为挑战约束并遵从内心的自己而流，是为活得越来越像个‘人样’的自己而流。”

 

见士兵一脸的疑惑，弗里达没有再继续说下去，反而她找来了亚尔娜，从随身的布袋里拿出了一小罐红茶送给了士兵。看着士兵骤然发亮的神色，弗里达温和地说道：“听你的口音，是史托黑斯区地吧，那里也是我的故乡。这罐家乡产的茶叶送给你，希望你能在玛丽亚之墙争夺战中活下来，我衷心的希望。”

 


	28. 硝烟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 一次次遵从内心的选择会将自己推向从未有过的高度。

**850年**

**特罗斯特区 调查兵团总部**

本以为骨子里透露着一股高傲劲儿的艾莉莎很快就会要求离开这座条件糟糕的前线城市，没曾想她很快就和以韩吉为首的兵团成员相处的融洽无比。这让原本到访调查兵团总部的行程从一天变成了三天，直到正式作战的两天前，在弗里达表面善意实则强硬的提醒下，艾莉莎才把自己脑中的所有知识整理成册，留给了同样依依不舍的韩吉。尽管谢绝了调派士兵护送自己到港口的要求，艾尔文依旧在作战当天的清晨在兵团总部与弗里达一行人道别。

 

“本就是我们叨饶了，感谢您这几天的接待，也祝玛丽亚之墙夺回战顺利进行。” 弗里达一身简装，头戴一顶毡帽说道。

 

“借您吉言。” 艾尔文恭敬地行了一个礼。 

 

弗里达点了点头便往大门口停着的马车的方向走去了，只是走了几步后她又转过身。金发男人高大的身影在阳光的照耀下显得耀眼至极。她的目光不过停留在男人身上几秒便聚焦在了男人身后的陈旧的建筑物上，几经犹疑后她稍稍提高了声音，像是在叮嘱男人，可却又像是单方面的自说自话，她说：

 

“对了，艾尔文，麻烦将我的祝福送给每一位士兵。”

 

男人不过稍愣了两秒便反应了过来，温和的语气下透露着的疏离没有几天前的那么强烈了，他说：

 

“是吗…乐意效劳，殿下。”

 

弗里达又看了那栋建筑几眼后压着帽子，转身离开了。

 

不满弗里达强行带走自己的艾莉莎自然是没什么好脸色，二人一上马车她便开始抱怨了起来：“小姑娘，你怎么这么着急走？”

 

“为了在明天天亮前到达玛丽亚之墙，调查兵团本就计划着今天晚上出发。与其让他们分心，倒不如我们提前走了得好。怎么，你难道也想和他们一起去玛丽亚之墙吗？”弗里达发问道。

 

“…哼。” 艾莉莎自知嘴皮子没有她厉害，只得拐弯抹角地提起不久前从中央运来的雷枪一事，“如果能再呆得久一点，我就又更多时间指导他们使用雷枪了。那东西威力太大，那些个小毛孩子真的能驾驭得了吗？”

 

“器械方面你可比我更专业…对于我来说，能熬到扎克雷主动将研制的雷枪全部都分配给调查兵团就足够了。”

 

“我看你还是不够了解那老东西。虽然他趣味独特，但在人类存亡这些大是大非面前他还是和我们一条战线的。”

 

“可能是吧，” 弗里达托着下巴，不置可否，“所以说你们第一中央宪兵竟然暗中发展了这么高的科技，想想真是可怕。”

 

“你是再挖苦我吗，小姑娘…” 艾莉莎马上反驳道，“隐藏这些科技不被人发现本就不是我的主意，妖怪就怪雷伊斯家和那些和他联手的大贵族们吧。”

 

“说的也是。”

 

在二人你来我往的闲聊中，马车听了下来。亚尔娜打开了车门，告诉二人已经到达了目的地。艾莉莎下了车，却发现他们并不在港口附近，而是在一栋环形的老旧建筑面前。她疑惑地看着弗里达，而后者言简意赅地点名了面前建筑的名字以及她们在这里停下的原因。

 

“你在这种地方也有朋友？” 艾莉莎疑惑出声，“我还以为你一直都在史托黑斯区生活的呢。”

 

“是这样没错，因为…一些原因，我曾经在这里小住过一段时间。等见完了我的朋友，我们就回王都。”

 

弗里达一边解释一边走上了前去。几人在大门处被面向陌生的男人拦住，男人虽然衣着破旧，一双精明的眼睛快速地打量了他们一行人。在发现他们虽然衣着普通却干净异常后，随时询问他们地身份，语气却透露着恭敬。

 

“我是利亚，曾经在这里借住过一段时间。现在来找会长，能帮我通传一声吗？”

 

“请稍等。” 男人命令自己地下属前去通传，不一会儿楼梯间就想起了厚重地踩踏声。弗雷盖尔风风火火地冲下了楼梯，并在看见弗里达的一瞬间激动得快跳了起来。他三步并作两步的向他们这么方向跑来，在弗里达的面前正要行礼却被立马拉住了。

 

“只是作为朋友来拜访，不必如此。” 弗里达说道，随后她疑惑地向后望了望问道，“会长呢？”

 

弗雷盖尔的脸上露出了落寞的表情，不过他很快便振作了起来，邀请弗里达一行人去他的办公室详谈。在了解到前任会长因为替调查兵团做事而惨死第一宪兵的手下后弗里达由衷地表达了遗憾，不过看到弗雷盖尔办公室里整齐地堆积着的账本以及他眼神里透露着的几分沉着，她又不禁感叹弗雷盖尔在短时间内的成长。

 

“说吧，殿下，有什么需要我为您效劳的？” 几杯好酒下肚，弗雷盖尔开门见山地问起了弗里达地来意。如此，倒也省了不少开场白，弗里达这么想道，便也直接道出了她此次到访的目的，她说：

 

“我想和你讨要几个人。”

 

“殿下指的可是运送货物的人？”

 

“不…或者说，如果可以我希望他们能看起来像运送货物的人。直白的说,…我需要身手和士兵不分上下的人，越多越好。”

 

弗雷盖尔摸了摸下巴上新留的胡子，商人的脑袋转得飞快，他说：“在殿下当中宣布将所有财产平等分配并表示要尽力援助特罗斯特区的时候我就有这方面的顾虑了…没想到现实比我想象的还要糟糕。越多越好啊…”

 

弗里达看他听明白了自己话中的意思，无奈地扯出了一个笑容后说道：“是啊，特别是在调查兵团出墙的这个时间，我和女王几乎没有任何直接的支持。我理解你的担忧，不到万不得已我是不会用这些人的，只是希望在特殊时期给自己留一条后路而已。”

 

“你这样说就太客气了，利亚…哦我是说，殿下。”弗雷盖尔笑着挠了挠头，继续说道，“因为您在册封仪式上的鼎力支持，利布斯商会直通王都的生意单子下来得飞快，最近街道上已经没有穷困潦倒的人们了。说到底，我应该代表所有的商会成员感谢您才是！常驻王都的商会成员里大概有四十个年轻力壮的小伙子，虽然装备比不过士兵，但是要在紧急情况下掩护您和女王还是不成问题的。我们这边想到王都一展拳脚的人也不少，让他们一批批陆续跟着您回王都您看怎么样？”

 

“那就再好不过了！” 弗里达心中的犹疑一下一扫而空，她拿起酒杯激动地与弗雷盖尔碰杯，正想再说些感激之词的时候门被猛然地敲开了。

 

屋内众人地目光自然是都落在了那个发出巨大声响的地方，少年握着门把的手保持不动，他紧紧地盯着弗里达，惊讶的神态溢于言表。

 

“科林。” 还是弗里达先开口叫唤了少年的名字。他像是确认了眼前之人不是臆想之后快步上前，那气势使一旁的随从立刻将他拦下，生怕他要做出什么伤害弗里达的事情。

 

被随从一栏，少年才意识到眼前人此刻的身份，许多话便深深地卡在了喉咙里。弗里达向随从挥手示意，没了挡路人的少年不过离她三步之远，少年却在刚才被拦下后便切身体会到了二人间愈发遥远的距离。于是，内心的波涛汹涌不过凝成了一句话：

 

“…你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，谢谢。” 弗里达示意他坐下，随后语气温和地说道，“你从艾鲁米哈区回来了。”

 

“…是的。”

 

“…抱歉。” 她言语愧疚地说，“我欺骗了你，关于你父亲的事情。”

 

“他死了，对吧。” 少年低着头，脸上没了方才看见她的喜悦。

 

“…” 沉默了良久，她终究是选择将事实告诉少年，不过依旧隐去了老艾布特曾经协助绑架过自己，她说，“是的。老艾布特原本是雷伊斯家的一名车夫，当时的壁教被大贵族掌控，他们和雷伊斯家作对将我绑架，还打伤了你父亲。他却依旧扛着伤将我护送至特罗斯特区躲避，可惜在护送的途中重伤不治，没能撑到…”

 

“他的尸体在哪里？” 科林第一次打断弗里达的话，声音间已然染上些许哭腔。

 

“在距离特罗斯特区城门约四十公里处，我在埋葬他的时候找了一块石碑，应该不难找到。”

 

“四十公里…” 少年呢喃着这个数字，“再坚持两三个小时就到了，明明…再坚持一会儿就能到城里接受治疗了…”

 

少年的呢喃让弗里达感到难过，如果那时的自己不与老艾布特发生争执，是不是能为他再赢得一些时间呢？糟糕的想法充斥着大脑，在香醇的酒也变得苦涩无比。

 

“我很抱歉，科林。” 最终她能说的也只有这些。

 

“不必…” 科林抬起头，虽然眼眶发红，这个坚强的少年却没有落下泪来，他问道，“我会找机会将父亲的尸骨移到这里的墓地的。方才你们再说什么？”

 

弗里达虽然对他快速调节的情绪感到惊讶，不过还是将刚才自己的弗雷盖尔的对话告诉了科林，谁知科林在听完了之后立刻表示他也要加入去王都的队伍里。

 

“你不必如此，科林。虽然说这些人只是在紧急情况下支援我和女王，但是并不代表这期间不会有任何危险发生。你需要照顾你的母亲，而不是将自己处于潜在的危险中。”

 

在弗里达明确的表态后，科林却依旧坚持着自己的观点，他说：“不仅仅是因为想保护你，我同样也想去王都历练。既然我父亲已经离开了，我就更应该早早的出人头地。至于我母亲，我本来也是打算带着她一起走的，毕竟留在这个对于她来说太过熟悉的地方也不利于她病情的恢复，所以无论你需不需要人手，我最终也是准备去内地的。”

 

一番有理有据的话让弗里达不知应该如何反驳，她才意识到那个在港口因为丢了船票而不知所措的少年也已经成长了许多，虽然在那之后仅仅过了一个多月的时间。于是她把目光投向了弗雷盖尔，而后者皱着眉挠了挠头，最后摊手作罢。弗里达叹了一口气，同意了科林加入了去王都的队伍中。

 

在随从的提醒下，弗里达意识到是时候前往码头了。弗雷盖尔大方的给了他们几瓶陈年老酿和今早刚到的新鲜牛奶，并和她约定了加上原驻王都的商会成员在内七十人会在接下来的三天内到达王都的商会分部。每天约五人一组在宫殿东西两侧的商品街转悠，到时候找带有红色手链的人就行了。弗里达一一仔细记下。

 

与众人道别之际，科林走到了她身边小声说道：

 

“这次，我一定会实现诺言的。”

 

弗里达以为他说的是在登船时说过的一定会来找自己的话，便说了些感谢的话。少年却欲言又止，最后他只是点了点头便目送着众人离开了。

 

**特罗斯特区 码头**

登上船后，方才一直未出声的艾莉莎带着些许嘲笑和揶揄地语气调侃道：“你是真看不出来还是装作不知道的样子？”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“就是那个叫科林的小子啊，” 艾莉莎凑近弗里达说道，“那小子明显对你有意思啊，还什么‘一定会实现诺言的’，你是不是给人家什么不切实际的幻想了？”

 

“哦，原来是说这件事，” 弗里达看她脸上露出的怪笑，以为她那颗聪明的脑子里又蹦出了什么惊人的想法，于是解释道，“如果你是想说科林喜欢我这件事的话，我是知道的。”

 

“哟，那你怎么说，是不是和他说了什么‘我需要你保护我啊’这类的话才把人家迷得不行的？”

 

“没想到你是这样一个感情丰富的人，“ 弗里达喝了一口弗雷盖尔给自己的新鲜牛奶，顿时眼前一亮又多喝了几口，然后才回答道，”我也不会说那些书里的肉麻台词。“

 

“不会吧。“ 艾莉莎仔仔细细地打量了弗里达一眼然后说道，”虽然说你这张脸是好看，但是身材未免太过干瘪，难道说小孩子更喜欢你这种的？“

 

“放肆！“ 亚尔娜正想出言教训艾莉莎却被弗里达拦了下来。

 

 

“她逾越又不是一两次了，“ 弗里达向她解释道，然后说，”要是我这么调侃卡拉，你还能保持这种轻浮的态度吗？“

 

果不其然，艾莉莎在听到这个名字的一瞬间阴了脸色。她冷哼一声，嘟囔了一句不解风情后就坐到另一张椅子上去了。

 

“说起来，你说卡拉的全名是叫卡拉.戴博尔对吧。“弗里达问道。

 

“是又怎么样。“ 艾莉莎将头瞥向一边后说道。

 

“那你认识派佩.戴博尔吗？“ 

 

“殿下…“ 亚尔娜正向提醒弗里达却被挡了回去。

 

“派佩.戴博尔…不认识，应该是卡拉的同族吧。虽然当时卡拉一家被秘密杀害，戴博尔一族却活得好好的。怎么，你认识戴博尔家的人？“

 

“是的，她曾是我的女仆。在史托黑斯区被女性巨人给破坏的时候失踪了，我正在找她。“

 

“这个我可不知道，不过据我所知戴博尔家的老头子，卡拉的父亲还住在王都。你可以找他问问，看看有没有线索。既然她没有在十五年前被暗杀，就说明她和卡拉一家估计没什么太大关系。”

 

“对啊！” 弗里达一拍脑门忽然想起来，自己当时在史托黑斯区和卡莉玩的正好的时候，不正是托喜欢造奇形怪状东西的戴博尔伯爵订制了很多玩意儿吗！政变中真正扳倒的不过几位公爵和大主教，戴博尔伯爵这类本就低调行事的人应该不在波及范围之内，不过也不敢保证扎克雷会不会一个心血来潮再清洗一拨上层阶级就是了，所以弗里达盘算着等弗雷盖尔的人一到便去秘密拜访戴博尔伯爵。

 

“想什么呢，连我和你说话都听不见。”

 

艾莉莎的抱怨声将她拉回现实，她疑惑地看着对方。

 

“我说，等到了王都你准备怎么安置我？”

 

“哦，如果你不介意的话，和我一起回王宫吧。” 弗里达语气轻松，说出的话却入惊雷一般。

 

“哈？！开什么玩笑！”

 

“我是考虑到扎克雷如果有心细察职员表，发现了你和几个重大项目的关联会找机会将你赶尽杀绝。这样，你还不如待在我身边更加安全，况且我也的确缺智慧的大脑为我工作。”

 

“哼，我就当你在夸我。但是你别忘了，王宫里驻守着的士兵也是扎克雷的人吧，你这么堂而皇之的把我带进宫，士兵们一通报不就暴露了我的重要性吗？”

 

“这个嘛…如果希斯特利亚和我想象中的一样聪慧，你的信息大抵是不会从驻守的士兵那里流出去了。我帮你置办一套房产也行，你选择吧。是要单独出去过看似安逸实则潜藏危机的生活，还是和我一起过看似危机四伏实则仍有转机的日子呢？”

 

“呵，两个我都不想选，” 艾莉莎冷笑道，“你都把我拉近了这危险的境地，为了活命我还有的选吗？”

 

二人之后又交流了中央宪兵藏匿的绝大多数信息，并试图分析处那些一直被以最高保密级别所封锁起来的秘密，直到号角声响起。弗里达知道那时大船即将靠岸的信号。看着远处矗立着的一栋栋精美华丽的建筑，她向艾莉莎伸出手说道：

 

“你做了正确的选择，那么准备好开战了吗？”

 

隐形的硝烟从这个世界的中心之城散发开来，并与距离它几百公里远的玛丽亚之墙中升起的遥相呼应。而弗里达自己，也因为曾经做出的一次次选择和机缘巧合而不可逆地靠近这股命运的洪流之中。

 

 


	29. 自白（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 如果奋起直追，是否能摸到名为“幸福”的衣角？

**850年**

**王都 米托拉斯**

深夜，诺大的王宫被一盏盏廊灯点亮，散发着寂静黑夜中难得一见的光芒。二楼的卧室里，弗里妲却睡得极不安稳。她双目紧闭地蜷缩在床的一侧，嘴里还在念叨着什么。她的身子一直在发抖，终于在某个时间点她忽然发出了一声尖叫，那声响惊得一旁软榻上熟睡着的亚尔娜连忙起了身，拿起桌上依旧在燃烧的蜡烛随后快步走到了她的床前。

 

惊魂未定的弗里妲坐在床上，恍惚间看见了亚尔娜的身影。她立刻紧抱着亚尔娜，后者条件反射一般的向后一躲，却拧不过弗里妲的力气。弗里妲将头埋在她的小腹上，不停地说着什么。亚尔娜低下头仔细听，才发现她竟然像是在求救。

 

“殿下…” 亚尔娜正想说什么，弗里妲却忽然抬起头来，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，滴在了她洁白的寝衣上。从她那张颤抖着的嘴里所发出的嘶吼，是以下的话：

 

“不要走，求求你不要死，求求你不要抛弃我，救救我，我请求你，救救我！”

 

亚尔娜只当她被噩梦靥着了，于是轻拍着她的脊背帮她理顺凌乱的呼吸。一会儿，当弗里妲清醒过来之后她看清了眼前亚尔娜的脸，怔愣过后才放开了她。

 

“…抱歉。” 弗里妲躺回了床上。

 

“这是我应该做的，殿下，你是做噩梦了吗？”

 

弗里妲却并没有回答，只是望着远处被拉开了一条缝的窗户出神。不一会儿，竟然传来了开门的声音。两人皆是一愣，随后将目光投向了大门的位置。只见希斯特利亚手提着一盏煤油灯走了进来。她快步走到弗里妲的床边坐下，关切地问着刚才发生了什么事。

 

“没想到竟然把你都吵醒了，希斯特利亚。” 弗里妲靠在柔软的枕头上，语气内疚。

 

“没事，本来我也没有睡着。听到了你叫声便想下来看看。” 希斯特利亚说着便从弗里妲那边抽出了一个枕头，掀开了被子躺下来，语气开心地说道，“今晚我就和你睡了。”

 

弗里妲看着希斯特利亚稚气未脱的模样后笑了一声，随后便让亚尔娜回她自己的房间休息了，诺大的房间里只留下了姐妹二人。弗里妲翻了一个身面朝希斯特利亚的方向，却发现她也朝着自己的方向并且正盯着自己看。

 

“想问什么？” 弗里妲问道。

 

“很多，但是我不想让你感到被逼迫着说任何事情，所以我什么也不会问，我等你说。” 被希斯特利亚清澈的蓝瞳一直盯着并不是一件让人倍感轻松的事情，况且她是弗里妲最信任的人之一，所以在她面前，弗里妲自然是放下了所有伪装，她轻声开口，说：

 

“我做了一个梦，梦里面你们都死了，只剩下我一个人活着，我拿起匕首划过自己的脖子，却怎么也死不了。我很害怕，希斯特利亚，我害怕在乎的人终有一天都会离我而去。告诉我，我应该怎么做才能留住你们，我…”

 

希斯塔特利亚抽出了一只手后握住了弗里妲的，拇指摩挲着弗里妲的手背，随后她笑着说道：

 

“什么都不用做，弗里妲。你什么都不用做，我会一直在你身边的。”

 

“谢谢你，希斯特利亚。” 弗里妲闭上了眼睛，嘴里虽然说着感谢，眉间的忧郁却并没有消退半分，“可是生命太过脆弱，就算做好了一切打算，生死不过还是在一瞬间的事情。我很害怕，我真该…抱歉，我不知道我在说什么。”

 

“没事的，弗里妲，没事的。” 希斯特利亚靠近了她后低声安慰道，“我们会平安的，大家都会平安的。只要心怀希望，我们一定会获得‘永恒的幸福’。”

 

弗里妲握紧了希斯特利亚的手，眼角渗出的泪水很快便滚落在枕头上。她比希斯特里亚年长几岁，可此时的她却更像个孩童一般。她再度开口，语气里却满溢着悲伤：“像我这样的人，真的能得到‘永恒的幸福’吗？我从小就是个坏孩子，我坏透了…我伤害了好多人.没有人会爱我，也没有人会给我幸福…”

 

“我爱你，弗里妲。” 希斯特利亚替她拭去眼泪，语气温柔而又坚定，“我们是家人，我会爱你，我也会给你幸福。所以，不要再有那些顾虑了。你帮了我太多，任何言语都不足以描述，不要再这么看清自己了。”

 

“我们是家人…” 弗里妲重复了这句话，她睁开了双眼，铅灰色瞳孔里的忧郁之色淡化了下去，“即使是对我这样的人，你也能善良对待。希斯特利亚，你对我的恩情我无法报答…”

 

“别再自怨自艾了，弗里妲。” 希斯特利亚见她情绪稍缓，便打趣着说道，“我可是说出过要把一切都毁掉的人，还亲手杀了罗德.雷伊斯…天哪，我还打过利威尔兵长！我可是个十足的坏孩子，要我说，这个世界落到我手里真是倒了大霉了，因为我保不齐哪天心情不好就会指挥着艾伦把一切都给毁了！”

 

弗里妲再希斯特利亚张牙舞爪的比划下笑出了声，希斯特利亚乘机给了她一个大大的拥抱，两个人在床上笑作一团。冷静下来之后，弗里妲贴着希斯特利亚而耳朵，缓慢却庄重地说道：

 

“之后什么时候，听我讲我小时候的故事吧，我也很想听听你小时候的故事。”

 

希斯特利亚笑着点了点头，二人怀着终于与对方拉近心里距离的喜悦心情，不一会儿便双双睡了过去。

 

再次醒过来的时候已经是早晨，敲门声时宜地响起，正当弗里妲以为是亚尔娜想传唤她进来伺候的时候，门外却传来了陌生人的声音。他自报了姓名，是驻守特罗斯特区的驻屯兵团成员之一，刚刚从前线带来了调查兵团玛丽亚之墙夺回战的情报。弗里妲一听见这个消息，立刻跳下了床，连外衣也没有披便跌撞着跑去开门。一拉开门与士兵对视后，弗里妲就迫不及待地问道：“怎么样了，快点报告。”

 

“呃…” 士兵见她衣冠不整的样子有些尴尬地撇过头去，不过还是言简意赅的与她汇报了前方传来的消息：

 

战斗比预想中结束得还要早，调查兵团团长艾尔文.史密斯在内得一众士兵全部牺牲，剩下的只有九名成员。在艾伦.耶格尔家的地下室有重大发现，具体内容会在等会儿的三军会议上进行陈述。

 

弗里妲听到这个消息后踉跄了一下，幸得士兵的搀扶才不至于摔倒。她抬起头，像是没有听清楚一般的再次确认了一下，她说:

 

“活下来的只有…九个人？”

 

“是的，殿下。包括利威尔士兵长和韩吉分队长，以及艾伦.耶格尔在内的七名104期的成员。”

 

“他们人呢，他们已经到王都了吗？” 

 

“这个…还没有。” 那个士兵面露难色，踌躇着不知道该不该说接下来的话。

 

“你有什么想说的尽管说吧。” 希斯特利亚不知道什么时候醒了过来，她走到弗里妲身旁给她披上了与自己款式相同的保暖披风，“我也是调查兵团出生，我会护着你的。”

 

听到了女王陛下的这番话，那士兵才算是放下心来。他左顾右盼了一会儿，然后开口说道：“请您尽可能地庇护调查兵团吧。原本，是应该由上过战场的他们直接来王都向您和扎克雷总统汇报的，可是调查兵团的士兵到现在都没有出发的打算，只是派遣了我提前来与您说明。不过，如果一直僵持下去的话，我担心这会被视作违反军纪。”

 

“夺回战才刚刚结束，听起来也有重大发现，为什么会和违反军纪扯上关系？” 弗里妲反问道。

 

“从雷伊斯家族里的来的巨人针剂，原本是为了给奄奄一息的士兵准备的。艾尔文团长和阿尔敏.阿尔莱特士兵同时遇到了这个险境，最后活下来的…却不是团长。”

 

“如果我没记错，针剂一直是由…” 希斯特利亚沉默了下来。

 

“…是由人类最强战士，利威尔兵长保管的。” 那名士兵心照不宣地低下了头，“而且因为针剂的问题，艾伦.耶格尔和三笠.阿克曼士兵更是曾与兵长大打出手…”

 

“这件事情，你和扎克雷总统说过了吗？” 弗里妲急忙问道。

 

“还没有…不过一会儿的会议上需要我出示由韩吉分队长…现在是调查兵团新任团长，所写的详细报告…这是瞒不过去的。” 士兵轻声说道。

 

“希斯特利亚…” 弗里妲打破了短暂的沉默后问道，“三军会议，你一个人应付得过来吗？”

 

“可以是可以，但为什么？” 希斯特利亚有些发愣。

 

“拜托你拖住那些老家伙了，我要去特罗斯特区一趟。” 弗里妲语气坚定。

 

“你…！” 

 

“抱歉了，希斯特利亚，” 弗里妲快步走到内室开始换衣服，“但我有必须要去的理由…无论如何。”

 

为了不走繁琐的程序，弗里妲带着艾莉莎便到了先前和弗雷盖尔约好的商业街里找他的人。正在她思考该如何辨别出手上带有红绳的人的时候，一个熟悉的身影吸引了她的目光。在科林的帮助下，她很快便得到了两张直通特罗斯特区的船票。弗里妲一身低调便装，看着远处驶来的大船，暗自握紧了船票。一旁同样一身便装的艾莉莎再次问道：“小姑娘，你确定你要亲自跑一趟？要是扎克雷知道你这么大胆，怕不是又要在众人面前抹黑你一把。”

 

“不必劝说我，艾莉莎，我下定决心的事就一定会去做。再说了，你难道不期待见到你的好朋友韩吉吗？” 弗里妲制止了她的劝说，转而向一旁的科林说道，“谢谢你的船票，否则我一时之间还找不到这么快能出城的方法。”

 

 “不用客气。”科林压了压帽檐，却又有些犹豫地问出了一个问题，“你这么急忙地前往特罗斯特去，可是为了见什么人？”

 

弗里妲点了点头。

 

“那个人，是士兵？“

 

“是。“

 

“他是…你的恋人？“

 

“不是。“ 弗里妲摇了摇头。

 

“那我能问，他是个什么样的人吗？“ 少年像是很想知道这个问题的答案一般，他眉目中透露出的认真神色让弗里妲不忍对他撒谎。于是她思考了片刻，借用卡莉曾经对自己说过的话，她这样回答道：

 

“他是第一个将阳光照进我生命里的人。”

 

一旁的艾莉莎听见这番说辞，唏嘘不已。

 

 

**特罗斯特区 调查兵团总部**

虽然调查兵团总部破旧而渺小，可是一旦少了人数众多的士兵却依旧显得无比空旷与荒凉。团长室里迎来了一位新的指挥官，只是她却没有丝毫准备办公的架势，只是背对着大门，望着窗户发呆。开门的声音从她身后传来，她以为又是哪个士兵来规劝自己了，语气不好地说道：

 

“管你是驻屯兵团的谁，别再来烦我了！详细的报告书不是已经让你们的人交给上面了吗？还是说，上面已经震怒得不行遣你们来关押我们了？正好，把我和利威尔还有艾伦他们一起关起来吧，反正一共才九个人。哦对了，前提是你能活着把利威尔从他的房间里拖出来的话！“

 

“如果你说的上面指的是我和希斯特利亚的话，我们并没有那么生气。“ 

 

略微耳熟的声音从身后传来，韩吉惊讶地转了过来，在看见弗里妲的时候惊得站了起来。弗里妲继续说道：“我刚得到消息…我很遗憾。” 

 

韩吉像是想到什么一般，垂头丧气地坐回了椅子里去。

 

“既然提交了详细的报告书，该处置的一样会按军法处置，为什么不即刻启程去王都？” 弗里妲问道。

 

“我也想啊，这样还能在会议上争辩一番。” 韩吉露出了和以往精神饱满的形象所完全相反的表情，“但前提是那尊大神能动动脚从房间里走出来。”

 

“…士兵长的房间在哪里？” 

 

“我提醒您一句，不要想着去劝他…我从没见过他那样。不过说的也是，艾尔文都已经死了，而且…是他没有选择把针剂给艾尔文，他现在估计比我还要糟上好几倍吧。请您让他静静，不要去打扰他了，这也是为您的安全着想。”

 

“你没有回答我的问题，韩吉.佐耶团长。我的问题是，利威尔士兵长的房间在哪里？”

 

弗里妲不容置疑的语气让韩吉多打量了她几眼，在瞥到这位公主颤抖着紧握的双手的时候，她才发现也许弗里妲也不想她表面所展现的一样冷静。算了…都这个时候了，自己还分析个什么，随她去吧。

 

“楼上右拐倒数第二间。”

 

韩吉话音刚落弗里妲便向楼梯处走去，还不忘叮嘱艾莉莎和韩吉交流他们在地下室获得的情报。木制的楼梯被她的靴子踩得吱嘎作响，不过是一层楼的距离，弗里妲却觉得时间无比漫长。走上了三楼，她几乎是不废一点力气就找到了士兵长的房间，只因那门口正聚集着的三个熟悉的身影。她快步走过去，那三个身影看见她均露出了惊讶的表情。弗里妲抬手制止了他们的行礼，问道：“这里是利威尔士兵长的房间？”

 

“…是的。” 艾伦回复道，弗里妲正向转动门把却被他拦了下来，“你要进去…呃，殿下？”

 

“我认为这看起来很明显，是的，我要进去。” 弗里妲显然是没有什么耐心，语气里原本的礼貌消散了个七八。

 

“但是…门是锁着的。” 一旁的阿尔敏低声补充道。

 

“钥匙呢？”

 

“我不知道…也许只有兵长才有吧。”

 

“那你们聚在门口干什么？”

 

“我…” 阿尔敏一时词穷，内疚地低下头去不再言语，反而是一旁地三笠替他补完了后面的话，她说：

 

“我们来向士兵长道歉。”

 

“道歉什么？”

 

“我们…在夺回战中冲撞了兵长。”

 

“说清楚点，你指的是你们在夺回战中因为一己之私而与利威尔士兵长关于巨人药剂归属问题上产生了肢体上的冲突，最终间接使他放弃了救治艾尔文团长，是吗？”

 

这话可谓是一点情面不留，三人皆是低下了头。艾伦率先打破了沉默，他说：“是的，就是这样。但是关于阿尔敏今后对于人类的贡献…”

 

弗里妲立刻制止了他，说道：“我相信你们这么做的理由，这些话拿到军事会议上说吧。现在我要做的就是和利威尔士兵长对话，让你们即刻‘主动’前往王都。清楚的话就帮我一把。”

 

“好的，” 艾伦立刻点头道，“需要我们做什么？”

 

弗里妲转了转门把手，又后退几步仔细观察了这扇门，然后开口道：“把这扇门踢了。”

 

“…什么？！” 三人皆是一惊。

 

弗里妲虽然能理解三人此刻的不在状态，她却没有那个耐心在给他们解释更多。于是她后退了几步，脚下突然发力，飞奔到那扇门前就是用力一撞。清脆的响声从她的右肩和门之间发出，她疼得龇牙咧嘴，门却丝毫未动。

 

“他妈的…” 她低声咒骂一句又后退几步，眼看着又要向前冲。离她最近的艾伦立刻将她拉住说：“你疯了吗？！”

 

“和你们解释太浪费时间，要么就帮我，要么就快点回去。” 弗里妲瞪着艾伦回复道。

 

“我知道了。” 一直沉默着的三笠突然说，“我来帮你，但请你和士兵长说…我们对于战场上发生的一切真的感到无比抱歉。”

 

说完她走到门前，抬起右腿就是一脚，大门瞬间敞开了一半。弗里妲拉着门把，然后转向他们说道：

 

“我会的，之后就交给我吧。”

 


	30. 自白（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 请让时间静止吧，至少也该让我消亡在爱的怀抱之中！

**850年**

**特罗斯特区 调查兵团总部**

弗里妲在进入房间的第一秒便关上了门，她深吸了一口气，正准备开口却发现房内并没有人。屋内布置简单，不过一张床、书桌和沙发茶几之类的大件家具。除了从开着的窗子里飞进来的几片花瓣，所见之处整洁无比。弗里妲走到桌子前，发现那上面被蘸水笔压住了一份名单。仔细阅读下去，那是自从利威尔加入调查兵团以来牺牲的所有士兵的名字。弗里妲不过看清了前两个名字后便扭过头去。她努力平复着内心的悲伤，正寻找着利威尔的去向。浴室里传来的水滴声吸引了她的注意，她走向浴室，在缓缓推开那扇门之后，她果然见到了那人。

 

男人此时正赤裸着坐在浴缸里，双手架在浴缸两侧，发梢上沾着水黏在脸上的模样使他看上去比平日里表现出来的更加冷酷。而让弗里妲这么认为的最主要的原因，是这个房间里明显低于正常浴室的温度。她一眼扫过去，果然那一缸水的水面没有任何雾气。

 

“您会着凉的，” 她提醒道，并在看到男人肩膀上几处微微泛红的伤口后补充道，“并且会感染。”

 

利威尔慢慢转动着眼睛，那阴郁的目光扫到弗里妲之后，他的嘴唇微启，说出了简短明了的语句：

 

“滚开。”

 

好吧，至少他还能意识到自己的存在，弗里妲这么想道。然后她就真的离开了浴室，只不过一会儿又马上返了回来，她举着一张从卧室搬来的椅子，然后放在了浴室里的一角。她坐了下来，像是准备好进行一场持久的战役，继续说道：

 

“您的意思传达得十分清楚，只可惜您不能命令我。因为在这个世界里，那是只有希斯特利亚女王才有的权利，而我却有资格命令除她之外的所有人。”

 

如此傲慢的话语自然是让利威尔心生不满，他冷哼一声，再不回答任何。弗里妲预料了他的反应，不紧不慢地说道：

 

“您很讨厌这种严苛的阶级制度，说实话，我也很讨厌。众人看到了我从一个平民跃升为一人之下万人之上的公主，他们感叹我的幸运，羡慕我的经历。但是，他们却看不到坐到了这个位置之后需要付出的代价。和议会斗智斗勇，时刻提防扎克雷的暗箭，还要和那些没被拉下马的贵族保持良好的联系…然而这些，我做得一点都不好。” 

 

“…”

 

“我主导的提案议会一个都还没有通过，扎克雷在王宫周围布下了天罗地网使得我很难逃过他的眼线去做任何事，而那些贵族没有一个不介意我低贱的血统。但是…正因为我现在坐在这个位置上，才能有资格提出那些议案，才能在扎克雷问责你们之前赶到这里。如果问我有没有后悔过，有没有想重来一遍把一切做得更好，那是没有的。与其悲惨地活在后悔的漩涡中，还不如为了今后的人生做打算…我一直都是这么想的，从小就是。”

 

“…”

 

见利威尔对自己的话毫无回应，弗里妲随即抽出了方才在韩吉办公室里拿的报告副本，翻过前几页的陈述之后，她盯着那写得密密麻麻的字迹，宛如叹息一般的声音在这间不大的浴室里回荡：“玛丽亚之墙夺回战战亡士兵名单：马尔洛·桑德、莫布里特·柏纳、黛西.威尔森…”

 

名单很长，虽然那一个个陌生的名字从弗里妲口中蹦出来如同问好一般近乎寻常，可是只有深刻经历过战争并亲眼目睹那些名字所指代的人们一个接着一个死去的人才能深刻的了解那粗略几笔之下的重量。

 

“…艾尔文.史密斯。”

 

“闭嘴！” 似乎是终于触及了他的逆鳞，利威尔盯着弗里妲的眼神寒光乍现。那种仿佛一下秒就要把她抽筋剔骨一般的眼神让弗里妲下意识的直打哆嗦。可是既然她选择了第一时间从王都赶往这里，选择了破坏大门，选择了听从自己的本心，她就从没想过放弃，即使她会受到伤害。或者更残忍的，即使利威尔会因此无比厌恶她的存在。

 

她停下了朗读名单的举动，事实上，那些承载着无数生命重量的纸张在她看来还不及眼前人的一句话来说更能撼动自己。或许艾尔文团长对自己一针见血的评价并非谬论。只是，若能做到将一切生命平等看待，为亲近和陌生的人付出相同的感情，那必定是无限靠近神的存在。可是即使拥有现在的地位，弗里妲却仍未自傲到认为自己有朝一日能到达那样的境界。

 

究其缘由，是因为弗里妲只是一个内心依旧处于惊恐和自我怀疑的孩子罢了，但是希斯特利亚会爱这样不完美的孩子，她让那个迷茫而又恐惧的孩子相信了她口中的那个“有爱的未来”。一想到如此，弗里妲便丢弃了手中的纸张，她站了起来，紧皱的眉头下是微微湿润的眼眶。如果那样的未来真的存在，她不能接受利威尔的缺席，她说：

 

“我想说的是，您拥有这样的力量，那是上天的祝福；您愿意善用这份力量，那是人类的幸运。只是，这个世界从来不会事事随人所愿。无论您是对死去的士兵心怀愧疚，还是对自己不能拯救他们的懊悔，这不是您否定自己曾经功绩和未来贡献的理由。我说的这些话…您听明白了吗？”

 

她几乎是掏空了自己脑袋里的所有词汇，然后谨慎的将它们组成她认为最能振奋人心的样子。然而无论她用怎么赤诚的话语或是热切的眼神，利威尔仿佛什么都没有听到一般，只是静坐在浴缸里，一言不发。这让弗里妲的内心深处陡然生出一股强烈的恐惧，看着眼前这个虽然身形强壮却眼神空洞的人，她极度地害怕自己一直视作英雄的存在会就这么一步步陨落并最终走向毁灭。

 

于是她快步走到浴缸前，提高了声音再问了一遍：“我说的这些话，您听明白了吗？”

 

然而这次，利威尔却是连一个眼神都没有施舍给她。弗里妲的喉咙里发出了几声呜咽，她那引以为豪的理性的大脑在一瞬间便被彻底击溃。万千种不同的情绪在她的脑海中翻滚，而这混沌的终点，便是她失去了控制自己不去回忆儿时那段开启她五年黑暗人生的经历的能力。她猛地站了起来，开始一件件剥去自己的外衣，终于在只剩下一件轻薄的里衣后她毫不犹豫地跨进了那个浴缸的另一侧。

 

仅仅是一瞬间，那无法抵挡的刺骨寒冷便开始攻击着她的全身，她冻得发僵，连话都说不太利索。那种感觉，就像是被剥光了在冬夜的大雪中行走。她无法想象利威尔是以什么样的心情在这冰水里一直待着。为了不让自己被冻得说不出话来，她蜷缩着身子拼命地搓着自己的手臂。等到全身稍暖，她才颤抖着嘴唇开口道：

 

“对于您这样喜欢帮助别人，把所有责任都往自己身上揽的行为，我一点儿也不惊讶。毕竟，从前的您也经常光临我们的店，即使大部分时候你只是坐下来和茉莉姐聊天。”

 

说完之后她才有勇气再次抬起头看着面前的男人，发现他终于正视自己了，即使他的眼中依旧透露着疑惑。不过既然已经开了头，接下来的话也就没有那么难了，她断断续续地说道：

 

“当时可把我难过坏了，我以为您只是因为喜欢茉莉姐所以才会来我们的店。有段时间我还赌气趁您来的时候躲到后院去。”

 

“但是后来您来的频率变少了，我又开始担心您是不是不喜欢来这里了，所以每次您来之前我都会把店里打扫得干干净净的，那时我的愿望只是能趁着您来的时候和您说上几句话。”

 

“您知道吗，在您给我那包糖果的时候，我开心极了，一直把它藏在怀里了。只可惜捂着它睡了一晚后才发现糖都化了不少。”

 

“当您第一次问我…问我是否向往外面的世界的时候，我好高兴。我以为过不了多久您就会…就会把我和茉莉姐一起带到地上去生活。自从那天起，我就一直在等…一直等。无论发生什么…我都要…等到…您…来…接…”

 

说道最后她已经泣不成声，童年时对于美好生活的向往和与之完全相反的黑暗现实让她无法不问出那个一直在心中紧憋着的问题。那一刻，欣喜与悲伤，释然与埋怨等复杂的情绪顺着她的泪水掉进在冰冷的浴缸里，同时也掉进了处在崩溃边缘的利威尔的心里。

 

他惊讶无比地望着弗里妲，忽然伸出手将因为沾水而盖在她脸颊两侧的黑发拨开。他仔细地看着弗里妲的脸，这黑色的头发与这双铅灰色的眼睛，分明曾经在自己的记忆中留下影子，她口中所说的那段经历，分明与自己的记忆重合。想至此处，先前的一些记忆碎片都连了起来，一切都说得通了。为什么第一次在宴会上见到她会有一股熟悉的感觉，为什么在把她从城墙上带下来后她会言语讽刺地问自己接下来应该怎么活，又是为什么每次见到她她都是一副欲言又止的表情…因为他们很早就认识了，不是吗？

 

“你…你是…” 利威尔再一次开了口，沙哑的声音里时掩盖不住强烈的情绪。

 

弗里妲握紧了他伸过来的手，她直视着利威尔那双深蓝色的眼睛，语气悲切。她代替着儿时的自己，代替这那个曾在恐惧中呢喃着利威尔名字的小女孩，说出了她曾发誓再次见到他就一定要问的话，她说：

 

“您记得法兰，记得伊莎贝尔，为什么…把我们给忘了…为什么，没有再回来，里维哥？”

 

她抱住了利威尔，像是要把自己内心的所有委屈都哭尽了一般不停地掉着眼泪。许久，等她没有力气继续哭泣之后，她感觉到了他的手放在了自己背上轻拍。耳边是他若有若无的轻叹，此刻利威尔终于回忆起了自己和怀中女孩在地下街时期的记忆，他再度开口，终于说出了那个已经尘封在记忆的匣子里整整七年的名字：

 

“弗莱德里卡。”

 

“是我…是我。” 弗里妲试图控制住自己了情绪，强行让自己回想起来到这里的目的，于是她接着说道，“您记起我了，这就足够了。我曾经想过将这段过去永远带入自己的坟墓，连同对您的怨恨一起。所以在订婚宴的晚上我才一直保持缄默，甚至因为自己的虚假身份而感到沾沾自喜。但是，我自以为对您的怨恨，在听到您在墙壁下和我说过的话之后就烟消云散了。您说让我活着去墙外的世界看看，我几乎立刻就想到了七年前你问您是否向往地上世界时的模样。这才惊觉这么多年，我只是怨恨那个孱弱的自己罢了。现在看到您这个样子，我无法…坐视不管。”

 

“…为什么，为什么要来？”

 

弗里妲听着耳边利威尔夹杂着迷茫的话语，想到了利威尔曾多次救下自己的时候，自己也发自内心的疑惑过。然而当二人的立场对调，在听完希斯特利亚的承诺之后她才彻底明白了缘由。

于是，抛弃了一切冠冕堂皇的说辞，她轻笑着回答道：

 

“因为我爱你，如同家人一般。如果你要做什么事，我就尽力辅佐你；如果你厌倦了现实，我就和你一起离开；如果你害怕离别，我就努力活着。前路漫漫，未来遥不可知，但是无论发生了什么我都会站在你这一边，我不会离开，直到到达那‘有爱的未来’为止。”

 

回应她的不是话语，而是那默默收紧的手臂和肩膀处传来的温湿。弗里妲紧紧地回抱着利威尔，那一池冰冷的水此刻仿佛真的如同这个世界一般，冷酷又毫无道理。只不过，一直用尽全力与这个世界抗衡的利威尔，这次似乎不必再一个人孤独地前行了。

 

短暂的拥抱被敲门声打断，分开的二人这才意识到了这有些尴尬的场景。韩吉的声音从门口传来，似乎在询问弗里妲的安危。弗里妲连忙回复，并跨出了浴缸捡起地上自己的外衣准备穿上。一旁的利威尔却制止了她：“难道你想这样湿漉漉的直接把衣服套在外面？”

 

“呃…好像只有这样才…阿嚏！” 弗里妲话还没说完便当着利威尔的面打了个打喷嚏，她这才意识到自己的身体并没有强健到能在那一缸冷水里泡那么长时间。

 

“你出去到柜子的第一格里拿我的衣服穿，还有湿了的衣服换下来放到篓子里，不准扔到地上！” 洁癖症发作的士兵长看着弗里妲浸湿的里衣不断向外渗水，神色又恢复了先前的锐利。

 

“知道了！” 顶着那恐怖的神色，弗里妲拿起自己的外衣飞奔到卧室的柜子旁，麻利地脱下里衣然后换上自己随手拿的衬衫和西裤。她比利威尔稍高几公分，却比他瘦了不少。所以他的衣服穿在身上竟然也还算合身。又从柜子里拿出一条皮带把裤子拉紧，弗里妲在镜子前欣赏了一下自己这副假小子模样的打扮，想着今后也可以准备一套如此款式的便服，利威尔不耐烦的声音便从浴室里传来：“好了没有？”他语气不好地问道。

 

“好了！” 弗里妲应道，披上了外衣之后说，“啊对了，三笠说他们对于之前顶撞您的事情感到十分抱歉。就这样，您慢慢来，我先出去了。”

 

一推开门，没想到不仅是韩吉，刚刚杵在门口的艾伦三人和艾莉莎都聚在一起。看见她出来，均是以一种奇怪的目光盯着她。最关注利威尔状况的韩吉首先问道：

 

“殿下，怎么样了？”

 

“还算顺利吧…过一会儿士兵长估计就会出来了。”

 

韩吉丝毫没有掩盖自己的震惊之色，她像是重新认识了眼前的人一般仔细地将她从头到脚都打量了一番，忽然疑惑出声：“咦，殿下，您的头发怎么是湿的？咦，等等，殿下你怎么穿着西裤，还有点像利威尔之前刚买的那条。”

 

弗里妲对韩吉的敏锐只能尴尬地笑了笑，她为了努力不暴露自己和利威尔的对话而回复道：“您知道的，说服士兵长这种事情，必须要一点特殊手段。”

 

“Ew…” 艾莉莎第一个对此表示恶心。

 

“好厉害啊，不愧是公主殿下。” 阿尔敏紧接着点头赞同道。

 

“哈，这是在说什么啊，为什么就厉害了呀，阿尔敏？” 一旁的艾伦一脸摸不清头脑，正想仔细询问阿尔敏却立刻被三笠挡了回去。

 

“什什什…什么，特殊手段？！”韩吉像是恢复了先前的活力一般拉着弗里妲继续追问道，“什么特殊手段，说来听听！难道说利威尔看起来这个强势的一个人其实喜欢…”

 

在话题往危险的方向蔓延之前，房门被忽然向外推开，给闪避不及的韩吉的屁股重重的来了一下。众人一眼望过去，装袋整齐的利威尔士兵长正一脸不爽的看着门外聚集着的人群。方才大打闹的几个人立刻沉默了下来。看着他们脸上那种半死不活的表情，利威尔顿时感到内心焦躁，于是他环着手臂，沉声问道：

 

“都在这里干什么，还不快收拾，去参加军事会议？”

 

 


	31. 弱点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 如果说接纳全新的自己等同于抛弃原本的自己，那么这么做真的能获得最好的结局吗？

**850年**

**王都 米托拉斯**

弗利妲与调查兵团剩余的成员一同乘坐大船直通王都。本以为紧赶慢赶的行程能让他们获得先发制人的机会，可谁知扎克雷手下的宪兵像是提前预料到了一般早早的便在码头正好队列，趁着众人刚下船还来不及言语的时候立刻抓捕了艾伦.耶格尔和三笠.阿克曼，罪名是顶撞上司，违反军纪。

 

一旁的阿尔敏正想开口却被利威尔给拦了下来。弗利妲见他们故意屏退了众人将二人拘捕的行径，自然是明了此刻无法再做挣扎的事实。于是她走到被扣押着的二人的身边，看着他们此刻还算冷静的面容低声承诺道：“我会想办法救你们出去的。” 二人听完均点了点头。

 

正好大批宪兵出动，弗利妲一行人也就正好趁此机会让他们护送自己和剩下的兵团成员直通军事会议。扎克雷明目张胆的给了自己一个下马威，相比自此正端坐在会议室等着自己上门与他争辩，弗利妲这样想道。宪兵团的马车很快便驶向了王宫对面的兵团总部，众人皆从那笔挺厚重的大门进入，不过一批押送着艾伦和三笠走下了地牢，另一批则带领着弗利妲为首的众人爬上高耸的几十节楼梯，进入了楼上会议室。

 

一进门，庄严肃穆的气氛扑面而来。整个会议室由上好的古木制成，迎面的十几扇大窗户最大限度的让房间内保持敞亮。正中央的位置上，坐着扎克雷总统、扶桑格尔书记、议员代表以及一身军装的希斯特利亚。众人先向女王陛下行礼，再向公主殿下行礼，最后士兵向扎克雷总统行礼，不过这繁文缛节下所承载的尊重到底有多少，只有他们自己的心里清楚。

 

众人坐下之后，扶桑格尔书记作为会议的组织者便率先做出发言：“这次会议的主题是玛丽亚之墙夺回战的详细内容报告，韩吉.佐耶团长，关于报告书里提到的艾伦.耶格尔和三笠.阿克曼士兵在战场上违反军纪的部分，请你再次向在座的各位进行口头陈述。”

 

“在此之前，扶桑格尔书记。” 弗利妲起身示意众人，“‘违反军纪’这样的罪名是否应该在正式通过裁决之后再进行使用？”

 

“多谢殿下您的提醒，” 扶桑格尔书记推了推眼镜，言语中却没有任何恭敬之意。他直接引用了韩吉书面报告中的内容说道，“那么，关于两位士兵与利威尔士兵长在夺回战里就巨人脊髓液的使用而产生的冲突一事，韩吉团长，请你再次向在座的各位进行口头陈述。”

 

“是！” 韩吉站起来向众人行了礼之后，客观地陈述起了当时发生的事情。汇报完毕后，扎克雷敲着桌子，不紧不慢地问道：

 

“奇怪了，按照你的说法，你是在三笠.阿克曼士兵发射出信号弹之后才赶到现场，那这份如此详细的报告又是从何而来？”

 

他提出问题的角度新奇，这让一直对着报告练习的韩吉愣了半分。而扎克雷一派又怎么会放过这个机会，议会代表很快便接上了这个话题，问道：

 

“既然韩吉团长不是全程在场的人，利威尔兵长作为直接的参与者又不方便陈述，这报告的可信度可是一个大问题啊。”

 

这话一出众人均是脸色一变，弗利妲表面冷静，内心却开始惴惴不安起来。她扫了一眼众人，不禁感叹如果艾尔文.史密斯还活着，又会是一副怎么样的光景。她拼命回忆着自己和那个男人为数不多的交集，如果是他此刻应该会怎么做，又会怎么从他们咄咄逼人的态度中找寻解救之法。

 

“当时全程在场的，还有一个人。” 一个声音从她背后传来，弗利妲转头望去，阿尔敏紧张地站了起来陈述道。

 

“你是？”

 

“我是调查兵团现役士兵阿尔敏.阿尔莱特！” 他像众人行了礼之后报上了姓名。

 

“噢，原来是那个代替艾尔文活下来的士兵啊。” 议会代表的一声轻笑刺痛了阿尔敏的神经，但为了解救同伴，他鼓起勇气面对墙内的最高统治者们，说道：

 

“将艾尔文团长背来的士兵，弗洛克是除了兵长他们外目睹了整件事情的人。”

 

被点到名的弗洛克立刻站了起来，语气慌乱地行了一个礼。扎克雷摸了摸胡须后开口询问，虽看似随和，言语间的魄力让弗里克呼吸急促。好在他虽然不服利威尔兵长的决定，但也知道这般严肃的场合稍有一句话欠考虑便会对今后又极大的影响，所以他虽然磕磕绊绊，却也陈述清楚了当时的情况，与韩吉报告书上的描述的所差不多。

 

扎克雷沉思了一会儿，正准备开口，一旁的皮克西斯率先站了起来，说道：“虽然站在我们的角度来看会毋庸置疑的选择艾尔文，但是正如艾伦所阐述过的，阿尔敏为了人类…至少是墙内的艾尔迪亚人的存活同样做出了巨大的贡献。虽然他现在还年轻，但是我们也不能因此而忽视他的潜力，您说对吗，扎克雷总统？”

 

听到老友几乎明示地点出了自己的立场，扎克雷推了推眼镜，再次开口的声音显得有些无奈，他说：“至于从艾伦家地下室里获得的古利夏.耶格尔的手记，其中的内容同样需要重点讨论…”

 

“那么我们更应该让艾伦.耶格尔本人在场，从而提供更多…” 弗利妲看准时机立刻插话，不想被一个声音打断。

 

“我不认为这是合适的做法。” 弗利妲及众人面露惊讶的向着声音的源头，坐在正中位的希斯特利亚女王望去，后者的军服上，是严肃至极的表情，她继续说道，“艾伦.耶格尔和三笠.阿克曼士兵在夺回战中不仅反抗了利威尔兵长的命令，更与他有过直接的肢体冲突。这对于一个士兵来说是无可辩驳的违反军纪的行为。”

 

此话一出，不仅是调查兵团的众人，连坐在她身边的扎克雷一众都愣在那里。只见希斯特利亚继续接着方才的话说道：“考虑到他们在此次夺回战中做出的贡献，暂免去他们应受的刑罚，下次正式会议之前就关在地牢里闭门思过。”

 

“陛下英明。” 皮克西斯司令率先反应过来，接下来是韩吉带领的调查兵团一众。在阵阵赞赏女王的话语中，扎克雷一派自是不再提违反军纪的事。弗利妲坐在椅子上，冷静了下来后才意识到了自己方才行为的愚蠢。她和希斯特利亚站队调查兵团的事虽然没有放到台面上来说，但都是众人心中默认的。此时她强站调查兵团，力挺艾伦这个严重违反军纪的士兵，扎克雷厌恶她倒是没有关系，可是一旁的议会代表甚至宪兵团里依旧摇摆不定的高层会又会怎么想？

 

调查兵团的丰功伟绩和她对利威尔的自白让她获得了对未来的美好念想，可是同时也让她失去了曾经的谨慎。这样的改变伴随着利弊，而她需要经历更多才能在保护家人和掩藏这份心意之间获得平衡。想明白了因为自己的莽撞差点造成巨大损失之后，弗利妲就显得没有什么精神。

 

“你那是什么表情？” 会议结束后他们下楼时利威尔问道。

 

“很难看吗？” 弗利妲只觉得大脑发晕，回复得有气无力。

 

“是啊，和生吞了一只屎没擦干净的老鼠一样。”

 

利威尔另类的比喻让弗利妲笑出了声，她接话道：“老鼠怎么擦屁股啊？”

 

“哼…看着真令人不爽。”

 

“抱歉…”不过她还是听出了利威尔言语中的安慰之意，既然一切都在往更好的方向发展，她也该给自己放个假了，“回去后我会好好休息的。”

 

简单话别了众人之后，她和希斯特利亚一同乘坐马车返回了王宫。回到自己那个诺大又摆设奢华的房间，弗利妲累得想一头栽倒在那张柔软的大床上。不过她还是让亚尔娜给自己放好了热水，舒舒服服地泡在了浴缸里。看着亚尔娜小推车里的各种香氛，她忽然回忆起了从前的时光。

 

“当初雷伊斯宅里的浴缸还是戴博尔先生按照我和卡莉的身形打造的呢。” 她不由得感叹道，“派佩也曾这样在一旁为我们调制香氛…说起来，我真的伤害了她不少。要是能找到她和她道歉就好了…”

 

“您需要什么气味的香氛？” 亚尔娜问道。

 

“…茉莉，” 弗利妲回答道，却又想起了什么似的开始呢喃，“茉莉…我也好想她…我真想给她买一块好的墓碑，可是我太穷了，只能拆了打水的木桶用指甲划出她的名字…”

 

“您的体温好高。” 亚尔娜听着弗利妲不停说着糊话，立刻探上她的额头，果然有着惊人的热度。她立刻催促着弗利妲起身并迅速将她裹好，拖着她沉重的身体走向床铺，亚尔娜慢慢的将她放下。看着面前脸色潮红又毫无防备的弗利妲，她紧握着的双手松开了，取而代之的是无奈至极的表情，她低下身子轻声安慰道，“我立刻就通知霍尔斯医生，您好好休息。”

 

意识模糊的弗利妲听见有人和自己说话就下意识地应了几声，似乎有什么润湿的东西滴在了她的脸颊上，痒痒的。她皱着眉将那东西抹去，便沉沉地睡了过去。

 

再次醒来的时候已经是下午，弗利妲发觉自己的头没有先前那么晕了，她的目光扫向床头柜，发现了几种不同的药片正整齐地排列在一起。她这才想起自己在迷糊间曾经讲过霍尔斯医生，是他给自己开了退烧药和一些安眠药。她又听见门外传来地轻微争吵声，披上外衣打开了门。门外是亚尔娜和一个宪兵，弗利妲问道：“你们在吵什么？”

 

“殿下，” 宪兵先是行了礼之后，“有一位议员想要见您。”

 

弗利妲挑了挑眉，不知道自己这个在议会风评一边倒的低贱平民竟然也有被血统高贵的大人给青睐的一天。于是她先是上下打量了一下士兵，他虽然身着宪兵服，言语却恭敬十足，并却没有表现出对自己的厌恶。看来希斯特利亚果真成功地拉拢了皮克西斯一派，之前和她计划让皮克西斯抽调部分驻屯兵团士兵到宪兵团并成为直接守护王宫是明智且有效的决定。这样她们才能尽可能和扎克雷的人分开，毕竟谁也不希望自己的居所被敌对派势力所包围。

 

“殿下，您需要更多的休息。” 亚尔娜出声提醒道。

 

“不必，你也知道他们主动的机会几乎是千载难逢，” 弗利妲制止了亚尔娜的劝阻，“是哪一位议员？把他带到书房来。”

 

“是来自史托黑斯区的巴赫曼议员。”

 

弗利妲走向会议室的脚步停了下来，她转向士兵再次确认道：“来自史托黑斯区的巴赫曼…他加入议会了？”

 

“是的，殿下。巴赫曼议员与一个月前加入了议会。”

 

“殿下，您…不该单独约见巴赫曼侯爵…议员…考虑到曾经你们的关系。” 一旁的亚尔娜提醒道。

 

这话说得不无道理，巴赫曼议员作为弗利妲曾经的未婚夫，在这一连串的事情之后他们的婚约肯定不能作数。然而，他偏偏在这个时候来求见自己，又加入了议会。弗利妲无论如何也不能忽视他此次前来的目的，于是她依旧在自己寝室不远的书房会见了这位自己曾经的未婚夫。

 

书房门被再次打开，弗利妲见到了许久未见的巴赫曼议员。看见这位年过四十的贵族的模样的一瞬间弗利妲是惊讶的，不过几个月未见，他看起来比订婚宴上的时候苍老太多了。弗利妲记得他是一个喜欢赶新潮的人，头发和胡须都留的是时下的最新潮的模样。可是眼前这个人却毛发凌乱，衣着陈旧。拄着拐杖的模样也没了曾经的神气，反而给他又增添了几分凄苦之气。

 

“巴赫曼议员…帕特里克。” 弗利妲看见了年轻的巴赫曼少爷也跟在了后面，衣着与他父亲相似，不过他脸上的高傲倒是一点儿没收敛。

 

“殿下。” 巴赫曼议员恭敬了行了礼，小巴赫曼在他的拉扯下也不情不愿地行了礼。弗利妲示意过后，巴赫曼议员起身，语气怀念地说道，“好久不见。”

 

“是啊，没想到再次见面竟然是这样的场景，我想我们双方在几个月前都不会预料到吧。说吧，你们这次来见我的目的。” 弗利妲示意他们二人坐下，由亚尔娜给他们奉上红茶。自己则坐在了沙发的另一侧。

 

精明的目光从巴赫曼议员的眼里射出，他抿了一口红茶后感叹道：“殿下，您变了许多。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“当然，虽然曾经的您也一直在笑，但是那种笑充满着不安与讨好。还有您的眼睛，当然它们一直都很漂亮，但是曾经这双眼睛里只有满满的算计与防备，现在竟有了不少光亮。您介意告诉我，是什么把您从那泥潭中给拯救出来了吗？”

 

“是爱。” 弗利妲坚定的语气让面前的人一愣，显然那对于一直处于高位的人来说并不是一个熟悉的词，弗利妲继续补充道，“还有支持、信任、感激……也许这样的只存在于梦境中的生活是对我曾经受过苦难的补偿吧。”

 

“爱…” 巴赫曼议员听闻这个词不禁笑出了声，而那笑声里有几分嘲讽又有几分懊悔也许只有他自己能知道，“若真是如此，我衷心的为您感到高兴，并未曾经没能给予您更多帮助而道歉。那么，如今的殿下能不能给我们一些支持与信任呢？”

 

“你继续说。”

 

“相比殿下会疑惑为什么我加入了议会。其实在雷伊斯公爵和大贵族们接连倒台，权利被扎克雷夺走之后我就做好了迎接一切变革的准备了。我用大半的家产作为门票进入了议会，想躲过被肃清的命运。我虽然积累了一些人脉，但是大部分分量重的议员们都急着巴结扎克雷，我和犬子恐怕迟早有一天会成为牺牲品…”

 

“原来如此，但是你若是觉得我有能对付全体议会的能力，你就错了。事实上，就连我自身也得费尽心思和他们周旋。”

 

巴赫曼议员听出了弗利妲语气中的无奈，他仿佛是预料到了一般从怀中掏出一管清澈的液体，将它尽数饮下。

 

“你喝了什么？” 巴赫曼议员笑了笑，眉头却是紧皱着的，他说：“曾经我做雷伊斯公爵的走狗，享受荣华富贵的时候就害怕会有这么一天。这管药，是为了让我快速死去而准备的。”

 

“喂，老东西，你在说什么呢？！” 小巴赫曼被父亲的举动给猛地一惊，正向说什么父亲却被厉声制止了，巴赫曼议员的额间冒出了些许汗珠，语气也不似方才那样有力了，他对着同样惊讶的弗利妲说：

 

“您是我们最后的希望。如果您不愿意帮我们，我们迟早会死在其他地方。殿下，我不求回到原本的荣华富贵，但求您能庇佑我们，至少庇佑犬子让他能活下去！”

 

门外守候的士兵听到了动静推开了门，看到了房内的现状后下意识地举起了长枪。弗利妲却立刻制止了他，并让他把房门关上，她随后对巴赫曼议员说：

 

“自杀不会改善任何现状，巴赫曼议员，它只会让活着的人更加痛苦，相信我！”

 

“殿下，我请求您，看在我们曾有过婚约的份上，答应我的请求！不然，若是议员尸首在您的书房被发现，您和女王的处境也只会更糟。”

 

弗利妲骂了一句，随后却又重重地叹了一口气。她怎么会忘了，巴赫曼议员既然曾是雷伊斯公爵的心腹，又怎么可能不会些心狠手辣的手段。只是他竟然把自己的生命放在天平上丈量，看来他们真的是走投无路了。

 

那她应该怎么办呢？弗利妲看着眼前愈发气急的巴赫曼议员这样想道。如果是曾经的自己，那个顶着希斯特利亚身份并对雷伊斯公爵有着变质扭曲的爱的自己一定会任由巴赫曼议员死在这里，然后毫无负担地离开。曾经被蒙蔽双眼而拒绝接受现实的自己就是这么无情而阴狠，因为不被抛弃能毫不留情地出卖朋友，伤害在乎自己的人。但是…

 

「我爱你，弗里妲。我们是家人，我会爱你，我也会给你幸福。所以，不要再有那些顾虑了。」

 

「因为我爱你，如同家人一般。前路漫漫，未来遥不可知，但是无论发生了什么我都会站在你这一边，我不会离开，直到到达那‘有爱的未来’为止。」

 

虽然她被从虚假的梦里唤醒，但是现实也不是那么不可忍受，因为至少在这个世界上她还有爱着人们不是吗？

 

“好，我会庇佑你们，我会让你们都活下去。” 弗利妲学会了真诚地承诺，那是曾经那个谨慎自私的自己所永远不能企及的。

 

她走到巴赫曼议员身边，正准备查看他的时候后者却抬起了头，他的神色逐渐恢复平常。弗利妲这才意识到所谓的毒药也许并不存在，真正能称得上毒药的反而是巴赫曼议员那炉火纯青的演技。她像是感叹什么似的叹了一口气，却并未露出任何不快。

 

巴赫曼议员见她这般的反应，先是大笑了几声，像是曾经在订婚宴上那风光模样一般捋了捋自己的胡子。可随后他笑声渐止，看着弗利妲的神色变得复杂，他说：

 

“如果，我的女儿还活着，我也希望她能成为和现在的您一样的人。”

 

“你的女儿？” 弗利妲虽然知道巴赫曼议员有一个儿子，却从不知道他还有一个女儿，而且他说了“如果”，难道他的女儿已经不在了吗？

 

“老东西，你还在怀念那私生子和她的婊子母亲的事情！” 小巴赫曼一听见这番话就反胃，“那药水怎么没有真毒死你，这样你还能下地狱去和她们作伴。”

 

巴赫曼议员见此行的目的依然达成，也不愿自家的混小子再多嘴说错什么，自然是说了几句客套话后便起身告退了。临走时弗利妲叫住了他，问道：

 

“难道，我和你的女儿长得很像吗？”

 

巴赫曼议员闻言笑了一声后说道：“并不。我的女儿，蕾拉，她的眼睛里是不会有这种光的。再者，我可不会和一个与我女儿相像的人订婚，不是吗，殿下？”

 

 

 


	32. 偏离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 在这个不合理的世界未被纠正之前，没有任何人能够获得幸福。

**850年**

**王都 米托拉斯**

兵团总部的杂物间，男人隐忍着的声音在后背传来的一次次更猛烈的撞击之下从喉咙中传出。那高昂的呻吟声里满是诱惑和渴望，无不刺激他身后的人变本加厉地蹂躏着他的身体。十几次的撞击之后，身后的人的速度渐缓，喘气声也逐渐变大了，经验丰富的男人自然是知道那是身后人逐渐到达高潮的象征。于是他配合着收缩后穴，不一会身后人抓着自己手臂的指尖深深掐紧，身体猛烈地颤抖起来。不用向后看男人也猜到身后人此时的表情，男人们高潮都是一个样儿，就像是被一只毒青蛙给咬了下体颤抖然后翻白眼。不过即使如此，他依旧耐心地等着身后人地高潮褪去从自己身体里抽出后再解决了自己的坚挺。毕竟，身后人能赏光来操他一顿帮他个忙自己就应该感激不尽了。于是他趁着身后人还在提裤子的时候就迫不及待地开了口：

 

“上次和你提的事情，想到办法了没有？”

 

身后人拉好裤链后推了推眼镜，语气不满地说：“你怎么用这种命令人的语气说话？”

 

“怎么？” 男人坐到了桌子上，单脚撩拨着另一个人的衬衣说道，“让你操了这么多次，不该给我一点奖励吗？”

 

“让你进入王宫参加调查兵团的授勋仪式上可不是什么‘一点奖励’。” 那人抓住了男人越来越往下脚掌，强行分开了他的双腿。乳白色的精液从他的后穴流出，那人看着眼前这淫靡的场景，不禁语气渐冷，问道，“你想参加授勋仪式，不会是看上了哪个调查兵团的人了吧？这次他们死伤惨重，除了些还在发育的小毛孩就只剩利威尔那个家伙还能看看。不过我可不认为他会喜欢你这种的。”

 

“谁能有你兵团二把手的位置做得高啊，” 男人先是奉承，随后却又语气一转，半开玩笑道，“不过你要是再不帮我，保不齐我会转头去找别人来缓解我的寂寞。毕竟，我可是很怀念不同人捅进来的感觉呢。”

 

扶桑格尔看着眼前男人的放浪模样，联想起他做荣誉兵时期的一些传闻，顿时暗骂了一句“婊子”然后又一次压了上去。

 

**一天后**

在艾伦他们被释放出来参加正式的军事会议之后，紧接着下午就是众人的授勋仪式。比起拿着信件眺望远方的希斯特利亚女王，弗里妲却更将注意力更多地放在他们的未来。虽然在她和调查兵团从特罗斯特区返回王都的时候就已经听韩吉解说过一些了，可是在方才的会议将从艾伦家的地下室中得到的格里沙的日记再次进行细致解读过后，她才感到前方的道路曲折无比。

 

「我们的敌人，是整个世界。」

 

当韩吉说出这句话的时候，整个会议室陷入了一片死寂。就算是对调查兵团颇有微词的扎克雷一派都敛了声音。曾经以为只要杀死巨人就能获得的自由现在变得愈发触不可及。在小岛之外存在的数以千万计的人类，与他们本质并无不同的人类，却无比仇恨他们并绞劲脑汁要诛杀他们。这样的消息任谁听到都不会好受，特别是亲自读过日记的艾伦等人。

 

最后，会议在希斯特利亚将所有消息告知民众的命令之下结束。弗里妲不知道未来将会如何发展，而自己又能扮演怎么样的角色。但是在不知不觉中，曾经的利己主义者也会站在全帕拉迪岛的立场上思考问题了。只可惜她还不是重要的参与人物之一，所以即使现在思考得再全面也没有意义，于是她只能先将注意力放到下午的授勋仪式上。

 

看着屋内打扮隆重的希斯特利亚，弗里妲这才想到自从她登基之后，二人闲下来谈心的时光竟然只有那天晚上一次。希斯特利亚看着心事重重的弗里妲不禁调笑道：

 

“怎么了，弗里妲，是等会儿的授勋仪式让你感到紧张吗？我和你说，只要当跪着的都是木头，就不会紧张了！”

 

“希斯特利亚，” 弗里妲轻笑道，“怎么能说自己的战友是木头？”

 

“因为我很紧张啊！” 希斯特利亚走到她身边，面露惊恐地说道，“艾伦他们先不说，我可真不敢面对利威尔兵长！”

 

“为什么？因为你曾经打过…唔！” 弗里妲还未说完的话被希斯特利亚生生的用手按住，看着女王陛下紧张地四处打量生怕利威尔突然出现的模样，弗里妲忍不住笑出了声。

 

“别笑我了，你怎么看起来没那么紧张？”

 

“我只负责端着放奖章的牌子，说话的可是你啊。”

 

“讨厌，弗里妲，你又让我想起来我还要致辞！” 原本想安慰弗里妲的希斯特利亚反倒成为了更紧张的那一个，看到希斯特利亚焦急的在房中踱步的景象，弗里妲感到由衷的安心。她望向一旁的等身镜，镜子里的自己头发被盘得利落干净，顶着自己被册封时才戴过的金色桂冠，华丽却不失典雅的装束让她想起了从前的自己。那时的自己也是一副华美亮丽的打扮，脸上永远挂着得体的笑。或许是巴赫曼议员的话让自己开始回忆起原来的时光了。

 

真是不可思议，那些可怕的扭曲的事情和那个阴暗偏执的自己仿佛无比遥远，但仔细分析却又不过只是几个月之前的罢了。弗里妲看着镜子，思索着原先那个无情的自己和如今这个有情的自己，到底哪一个才是真的？

 

希斯特利亚牵起她手的行为让她从短暂的恍惚中清醒了过来，女王带着纯真的微笑问道：“准备好了吗？”

 

弗里妲看着她灿烂的笑容，手指逐渐收紧。曾经的她阴暗且偏执，是因为她从未被人爱过，而现在的她会共情且愿意理解他人，是因为在迈向那不确定的未来之中，有人会牵起她的手，有人会给予她拥抱…已经，没有什么好犹豫了的，不是吗？

 

王宫一楼正厅，高耸的石柱和锃亮的大理石地板使得这场受封仪式变得更加严肃。原本散布在正厅各处的军官和士兵们在女王陛下和公主殿下登场后都聚集到了石阶的两侧。仅存的调查兵团九名士兵分两排跪在王位面前。弗里妲端上摆放着九枚勋章，在希斯特利亚简短的致辞后便开始了授勋仪式。

 

虽然仪式本身十分严肃，但是弗里妲还是在希斯特利亚将手伸向利威尔然后又下意识一缩的时候忍住了笑意。看来希斯特利亚的确如她所说的一般对士兵长充满了敬畏，她为利威尔佩戴勋章的时候后者看了一眼幸灾乐祸的弗里妲，弗里妲不能出声，只能眨了眨眼睛。

 

如此欢乐的气氛在希斯特利亚为艾伦佩戴勋章并让他施以吻手礼的时候戛然而止。这个士兵身上散发的气质远比他的真实年龄要来得老成，他被从地牢里放出来的时候弗里妲还以为是不是士兵们克扣了他的食物，因为他看起来真的很糟糕。眉头紧皱，眼窝深陷，嘴唇紧抿，仿佛他身上压着太多重担却又无法言说。弗里妲虽然从未经历过艾伦的曾经历过的事情，但是她觉得眼前的士兵是能和自己在一定程度上产生共鸣的。譬如在雷伊斯家地洞的时候，那种扑面而来的痛苦和对现世的绝望让他们产生了某种链接，所以即使她对艾伦心中想的事情一无所知，她却能感受到此刻士兵身上那份沉重的无力感。

 

然而，这种无力感在他亲吻希斯特利亚手背的那一刻被迅速推翻，从而被其他什么的强烈情感所代替。众人只当艾伦在愣神，弗里妲却被这倾泻而出的情感震得后退了一步。她的呼吸变得急促，指尖开始颤抖。她不明白是什么使艾伦在极短的时间内将情绪从一种极端转到另一种。这种强烈的压抑气氛直到希斯特利亚轻呼他的名字之后才被打破，士兵抬起头，那混杂着震惊、怨恨和不解的情感裹着深刻的愤怒就这么刻在了他碧绿色的眼眸中。他用这种眼神看着希斯特利亚，随后又转过头去看向一旁的弗里妲。被这样一种眼神给紧盯着，弗里妲全身发僵，呼吸都近乎停止。好在他不一会儿便低下头去，希斯特利亚为了仪式的顺利进行也就没问太多。

 

九人的册封很快结束，调查兵团的人不听奉承话也不爱玩心机，于是原本聚集在底下的军官和士兵们也慢慢散去。弗里妲跟在希斯特利亚身后，显然也没有打闹的心情。然而正当她准备离去之时，一个士兵将自己拦了下来。看清楚来人的模样后弗里妲下意识的僵直了身子，眼前正是曾用恐怖眼神盯着自己的艾伦.耶格尔。然而此时的他已早已没了方才的剑拔弩张，他低着头，语气平淡地问道：“殿下，我能和你说几句话吗?”

 

出了正厅的希斯特利亚正寻找着弗里妲的身影，亚尔娜上前告诉她弗里妲等会儿会到楼上的会议室和他们见面。希斯特利亚闻言放心地点了点头，带着刚受封的调查兵团众人便准备去三楼的会议室。

 

“等等，艾伦还没出来。“ 三笠立刻出声道。

 

“那家伙，在磨蹭个什么呢？“ 还没等让抱怨完，艾伦便从正厅里走了出来。让见状立马一个勾肩说，”你小子真是动作慢啊，还要三笠担心你是不是晕倒在里面了。“

 

“是吗，抱歉。” 艾伦推开了让的手，走向了希斯特利亚的方向。

 

“这小子是昨天没睡好吗，阴阳怪气的。” 让抱怨道。

 

“艾伦他…在会议上好像就想说什么。” 阿尔敏补充道，“希望他只是没有睡好吧。”

 

众人走后弗里妲慢悠悠地走出了正厅，她像是在思考着什么，直到走廊上的太阳光晃到眼睛后才抬起了头。她发现整条走廊都空荡荡的，于是转头问向一旁站着的亚尔娜：“希斯特利亚他们呢？”

 

“陛下和调查兵团的士兵们在三楼的会议室，不过在这之前有两位士兵想要见您。” 亚尔娜低着头，语气不明地说道。

 

“两位士兵？” 弗里妲没能觉察出亚尔娜的不对劲，只是反问。

 

这时走廊的一侧传来了脚步声和轮子转动的声音，弗里妲朝哪个方向望去，看见了一个身着军服的士兵和一个坐在轮椅上的士兵。等到他们走近的时候，弗里妲打量了一番站着的士兵，虽然身着宪兵团制服，弗里妲却对眼前人没有任何印象。

 

“尊敬的公主殿下，我曾是伪王任命的荣誉兵中的一员，您可以叫我哈格尔。” 士兵刚见到弗里妲便跪着向她行了大礼。弗里妲不知道来人的目的，只能官方得点了点头。

 

一阵诡异的笑声从士兵的身后传来，弗里妲定睛望去，发现那轮椅上的人竟然被绷带裹着大半张脸，破旧的制服下似乎还能窥见许多大小不一的伤口。空气中淡淡的血腥味让弗里妲下意识地紧皱眉头，然而，当轮椅上的士兵抬起头与她对视的时候她猛地一惊，脱口而出道：

 

“罗尔夫？！”

 

轮椅上的士兵又开始笑了，他低着头行了一个礼，说道：“难得公主殿下还能记得我。”

 

“你…” 弗里妲见他承认了，连忙上前几步，蹲下询问道，“你怎么会变成这样，当初分开之后发生了什么，派佩呢，她怎么没有和你一起来？”

 

“公主殿下，您看起来对于一切都是一头雾水。那么要不我们换一个地方详谈？” 看着连续抛出好几个问题的弗里妲，罗尔夫脸上笑意未减，却又不直奔主题地回答道。

 

“噢，当然，当然！” 弗里妲意识到了自己不符礼数的焦急，连忙改口道，“本来我都是在自己的书房招待客人的，只不过，你现在的状况…还是让我为你请一个医生…”

 

“不必如此，我没有大碍。我们就去书房，哈格尔，把我背上去。” 罗尔夫制止了弗里妲的话，这样提议道。

 

“那好吧。”

 

哈格尔见自己需要接触罗尔夫那一身的血污，未免紧皱了眉头。然而刚才弗里妲的反应像是佐证了罗尔夫之前和自己做过的承诺，他的确和这位公主殿下是旧时，于是他只能暂时听从罗尔夫的命令，强忍着恶心将他背上了楼梯。

 

二楼的书房里，哈格尔将罗尔夫再次放置到轮椅上后累得满头大汗，他一屁股坐在了柔软的沙发垫上，指示着亚尔娜出去给他们泡茶。他看着弗里妲不说话的模样，却又带上一副讨好的笑容开口道：“亲爱的公主殿下，这次我和罗尔夫前来，其实是想请公主帮忙。”

 

“说来听听。”

 

“我原本隶属荣誉兵，在伪王倒台之后由扎克雷接管我们这些士兵。然而，那个老东西把知道些内幕的人都杀了干净，不知道内幕的就留下来在兵团总部打杂。” 哈格尔越说越生气，言语也激动了起来，“我可是曾经直接为王服务的士兵，像我这样有能力的人，又怎么能做这种拖地擦窗户的活计！您说是不是这个道理？”

 

弗里妲听完了他一腔热血的激昂陈词，总算是听明白了其中的重点。于是她挑了挑眉，打断了哈格尔之后抨击扎克雷一众的论调，她说：“你的决心我已经明了了，的确，像你这样有才干的士兵不应该被简单埋没。”

 

“公主殿下圣明，那不知道有没有任何空缺的职位…”

 

“我认为，没有什么能比加入调查兵团拯救全人类而来得更加光荣了。” 弗里妲话锋一转，哈格尔兴奋的表情顿时僵在脸上，她继续说道，“虽然这次玛丽亚之墙夺回战收获颇丰，可是我们的士兵也是伤亡惨重。不如我和韩吉团长说一声，直接将你这般有才干的士兵收编入伍，今后如果表现突出，做一个分队长也不是难事，你说呢？”

 

“这…我…” 哈格尔见谈话的方向不对，立刻开口道，“我自视没有调查兵团士兵的崇高，您拜托女王让我做个闲差就可以了，比如…镇守王宫的士兵。”

 

弗里妲看着哈格尔完全暴露在外的心思，脸上的微笑也完全褪去，她沉声训斥道：“你不是先前才说自己空有一番才干无处施展吗，怎么要你加入调查兵团的时候就退缩了呢？那愤世嫉俗的模样到底是真的，还是只是你为了谋取利益而装出来的？”

 

“殿下，当然不是！我可是曾是侍奉过王…”

 

“够了！” 弗里妲从主位起身，对着哈格尔语气灼灼地说道，“‘曾经侍奉过王’，你说的是那个只会要饭的老软蛋？现在是希斯特利亚女王当政，你以为深知军纪严明的女王会让你这种两面派做镇守王宫的士兵？你以为自己是个什么东西？”

 

看着弗里妲怒意十足的模样，哈格尔不知所措地望着罗尔夫，然而在看到轮椅上的人对自己露出的不屑神情之后他才意识到自己被耍得团团转。他以为殿下不直接给他调职是处于上位者的矜持，谁知道看到她现在的模样，她分明根本不知道这件事！

 

哈格尔瞪着罗尔夫，那眼神仿佛要将他千刀万剐一般，他说：“你竟然骗我！你以为，我为了得到这次入宫的机会都做了什么吗？！”

 

罗尔夫又笑了起来，他说：“你不是的确得到了调职的承诺吗？调查兵团，我看会很适合你的，哈格尔。”

 

“罗尔夫！” 哈格尔暴怒地挑起，揪着罗尔夫的衣领眼看就要一拳下去。

 

“放肆！” 弗里妲的怒吼将他拉回了现实，他放开了罗尔夫，转而用那股阴狠之极的神色看向弗里妲，他说：

 

“我衷心的祝你、祝你们，全部都下地狱。” 说罢他粗暴地推开了门，头也不回的离开了。

 

“真是笑话。” 弗里妲低声念道。

 

“真是抱歉，哈格尔除了会向高层卖屁股之外，什么都做不好。” 罗尔夫言语嘲讽，毫不避讳地揭开了哈格尔背后的秘密。

 

“先不说这个，罗尔夫，我们应该好好叙叙旧。” 弗里妲收起了愤怒的神情，她在罗尔夫身旁坐下，神情温和地说道。

 

“…” 罗尔夫看着如今她整个人散发出的于旧时完全不同的气质，沉默了半晌后说道，“你竟然能改变至此。”

 

“…是吗。”

 

“把‘拯救全人类’之类的词语挂在嘴上，抨击哈格尔的阿谀奉承，为女王正名。” 罗尔夫语调古怪，像是根本没有为此感到欣慰一般说道，“看来，你已经忘记过去了。”

 

“…过去的我被扭曲而阴暗的情感给束缚住，做了许多错事，伤害了许多人…特别是你和派佩。但是，我已经从那黑暗的记忆中走出来了，今后我会作为了一个‘完整的人’继续活下去。罗尔夫，我从来都没有对你说，但是我真的感到无比抱歉，对于伤害了你和派佩的事情，我很对不起。如果，有任何需要我帮助的地方…”

 

“我听明白了。” 罗尔夫听了弗里妲发自内心的忏悔，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大，即使牵扯到的许多细小伤口重新裂开他也丝毫不在意。他转向一旁的亚尔娜，说道，“亚尔娜，让我和殿下单独聊聊。”

 

“罗尔夫…”

 

“不要再让我重复第二遍。”

 

亚尔娜看着罗尔夫笑容下的阴郁，颤抖着走了出去，她在关上门的前一刻似乎是想和弗里妲说些什么，不过最终她还是避开了弗里妲探究的视线，将书房的大门紧紧地关上了。

 

“你想和我说什么？” 弗里妲问道。

 

“在你被册封的那一天，我也看到了。” 罗尔夫没有直接回答弗里妲的问题，反而开始自说自话了起来，“那振臂高呼着‘为了全人类荣光’的模样，我永远也无法忘怀。起初我在想，你是不是又是为了谁才变成的这副样子。你知道的，就和你为了讨好雷伊斯公爵一样。因为我怎么也不能相信，一个出卖挚友，将仆人视作物品随意利用的人，有一天竟然也能站在那高台上代表人类的意志发声。”

 

“我…”

 

“我让哈格尔这样的线人给我提供你的情报，却发现你真的如同承诺过的一样不断向议会提案，并把雷伊斯家的所有财产都发放给各个城市。” 罗尔夫笑了几声道，“那个时候我就在想，你是来真的啊。你是真的准备把原来的经历都抛之脑后做一个被民众爱戴着的公主了啊。”

 

“是的，无论过去如何阴暗，我们都权利去追求那新的、有爱的未来不是吗？”

 

弗里妲坚定的眼神让罗尔夫大笑出声，仿佛站在他眼前说出心中决意的弗里妲是一个十足的笑话。他从怀中掏出了一个沾着血迹的信封，递给弗里妲，后者结果后疑惑地问道：

 

“这是什么？”

 

“这是派佩给你的。” 罗尔夫低沉地声音像是一个警钟，暗示她不要这么轻易的被人牵着鼻子走，然而在听到派佩的名字之后弗里妲依旧急不可耐地打开了那个信封。

 

三楼休息室的众人在和希斯特利亚叙旧之后便开准备商讨今后调查兵团行动的一些事宜，希斯特利亚见等了许久弗里妲依旧没有出现，正向遣侍女下楼去看看，一声凄厉至极的惨叫便从楼下传了下来。悠闲的众人瞬间都绷紧了神经，希斯特利亚不知为何觉得那声音十分熟悉，竟然有几分像弗里妲的。她连忙推开了休息室的门，忽视了驻守士兵保护，和众人急急忙忙的向楼下赶。

 

王宫奢华宏大无比，希斯特利亚众人脚步飞快，然而等赶到二楼的时候，远远望去其中一个房间已经被驻守士兵团团围住。看见女王，众士兵皆为他们让出了一条路。希斯特利亚看见弗里妲的侍女竟然死死的抓着门把，挡在大门前不让任何人进去。亚尔娜看见了希斯特利亚之后，那满脸的惊恐终究化为了愧疚，她朝着女王慢慢地跪了下来，满面的泪水下道出的是惊人的事实，她说：

 

“对不起，陛下。但是，我已经怀了他的孩子，还请您无论如何也要放过这个孩子！”

 

一股莫名的恐惧窜上了希斯特利亚和众人的心里，希斯特利亚看着亚尔娜身后那扇通往弗里妲书房的大门，竟然一时间没有伸手开门的力气。利威尔从她身后走出，他一把拉起了瘫坐在门口的亚尔娜，伸手准备去开门却发现门早已被上锁。利威尔止不住内心的焦躁，他后退几步，直接一脚将大门踹开。众人站在书房门口，却依旧被眼前的场景给震惊：

 

那并不像众人想象的一样一片狼藉，屋内只有弗里妲和一个坐在轮椅上的士兵。只不过二人的表情都太过惊悚，而弗里妲更是拿着刀夹着士兵的脖颈，那恶狠的模样仿佛让众人回想起了她把希斯特利亚推下高墙的时候，她的脸上也是这种混杂着无边憎恨与愤怒的神情。

 

“弗里妲！” 希斯特利亚看见她手上的匕首之后立刻叫住了她的名字。

 

弗里妲听见了希斯特利亚的话，只是微微转头看着她及众人，手上的匕首却没有丝毫松动。

 

“弗里妲，你先冷静下来。把那个士兵交给我。你放心，这里全部都是武装的士兵，没有人会让他逃跑的。”

 

罗尔夫听着女王如此信任甚至带有一丝偏见的话语，立刻明白了她就是让眼前人有着巨大转变的人之一，于是他又开始古怪地笑了，他说：

 

“听到了吗，放下你的刀吧。不然你还怎么能忘记一切，还怎么奔向那‘有爱的未来’呢？”

 

弗里妲转过头，紧咬的牙关下爆发出巨大的恨意，她铅灰色的眼睛死死地瞪着眼前的人。而罗尔夫却好像还是觉得不够一样，他继续开口，直刺弗里妲的内心，他说：

 

“放下刀吧，丢弃曾经的一切，忘记你到底是谁！”

 

弗里妲举起匕首正要向下刺去，利威尔的声音让她猛地停了下来。

 

“里卡！” 他在呼唤着她的名字。

 

弗里妲再次回头，看着利威尔。那一瞬间，她仿佛真的回到了从前，那个活得小心翼翼的妓馆的孩子和那个她视作“英雄”的大哥哥。只是那样的回忆不再会有了，永远也不会。想至此处她流下了眼泪，随后又望向众人，终于开口说了第一句话，即使那话语中只剩下对现世的无比憎恨，她说：

 

“果然，一切都你和说的一样，一切都不会改变，根本就没有什么‘有爱的未来’。”

 

下一瞬间，那把匕首狠狠地扎向了罗尔夫地脖颈，大量的鲜血喷射在房间里，喷射在了弗里妲的身上。她被温暖的鲜血浇灌，整个人仿佛重生一般。接着，她推开了一旁的窗户径直跳了下去。利威尔是第一个反应过来跑向窗户的，可是即使他速度飞快，也只看见了草丛中那一团血污。弗里妲在他们的眼底下失踪了。

 

驻守的士兵在女王的命令下立刻分为两队，一队清理房间，另一队则在整个王宫中搜寻弗里达的身影。调查兵团的士兵们由于没有佩戴武器便被安排先行离开王宫。目睹了血腥的现场的他们本来也没有什么精力再在王宫里继续呆下去，告别了强忍情绪的希斯特利亚后就决定离开。三笠正准备和阿尔敏还有艾伦一起离去的时候，阿尔敏却说艾伦和自己要被利威尔兵长留下来问话，三笠虽然疑惑但也让他们先留了下来。

 

看着三笠远去的身影，艾伦开口问道：“为什么要说谎？”

 

阿尔敏收起了方才面对三笠的笑容，他站在艾伦面前，探究的眼神里是少有的严肃，他一字一句地分析道：

 

“在殿下杀死那个士兵之前，她说‘一切都和你说的一样’。”

 

“她是看着你说的，而你从兵长踢开门到看见她杀人都没有表现出惊讶…”

 

“艾伦，你到底和她说了什么？”

 

 

**《偏离》第一部分 完**

 

 


End file.
